


I Ate Your Llama

by Haddi_Etana3



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: And oc one that is, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, This story is based off the story line, Underage Sex, mentions of drug abuse, underage drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haddi_Etana3/pseuds/Haddi_Etana3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasu finds herself suspicious of a school she discovers online. Delving deeper into the data base of 'True Cross Academy', she finds files no one besides high class Exorcist are allowed to look at. Days past and she discovers a letter from said school with the choice to either enroll, or go to jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My, I'm an Exorcist!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the process of editing, as all the chapters, fifty in total, are up on FF.net. The story is both not completed and unedited, all chapters are how they are when I uploaded them with the exception of chapters one two and three, all of which were poorly edited. Unless you want to bear through the horrible crack fic with terrible grammar and embarrassing story ideas, I suggest you just wait for each chapter to come up here. On top of that it is being majorly rewritten, so new things that match up with the story will be added, changing the story's beginning almost completely.

I ate slowly as I sat at my table swinging my feet back and forth like a kid, in which I still was, but more childish that necessary. I stared at the raspberry filled doughnut that was placed in front of me on the paper plate. It was the shitty store bought brand that was kinda stale since it was out for so long and finally got marked down before it spoiled. I spotted a small patch of mold and gave a disgusted expression to the consumable.

I sat up, then walked to the pantry and my sister stared at me as I did so. I snatched a stick pretzel out of the huge pretzel bag, not making an attempt to close it again, and walked back to my doughnut then raised the pretzel on the poor, molded pastry.

I continued to stab it silently, glaring at it intensely as I did so. For once I wish that I could buy my own damn food, but my money was always fucking stolen so I couldn't. My sister, very much unsurprisingly, gave me a hard look of disappointment as the doughnut bled sugary goodness.

"Mayu, stop messing with your damn food and eat it for once" She spat at me, then continued to eat her oatmeal.

“It has mold on it, no way I'm going to continue eating that shit”

“'Beggars can't be choosers'” She quoted.

It just made me roll my eyes “I doubt you even know what that means”

“Says the girl who doesn't even go to school”

I didn't bother to respond. I had somewhere to be in an hour and I didn't need to be involved in a fight with her now. I began getting up without cleaning up the food.

“MayuNikaSuki Johnson, where the hell are you going?” My oh-so-mother-dearest had walked down stairs and didn't look so pleased with me taking off “You're not in fucking pre-school, clean this shit up” She snapped.

A sigh came from me as I did as told. I needed somewhere warm to sleep tonight, so it wasn't best to fight her right now. On top of that I don't want to be staying at any friends' house. I mean I love them, I do, but they had some shitty ass houses.

And yes, my name is MayuNikaSuki Johnson. My mother wasn't the best when it came to naming me. After watching Salior Moon for years on end, she got addicted to Japanese names. unfortunately, she had me while in her weeaboo stage. Surprisingly I have never seen a piece of anime in this house.

Now, I did as told and cleaned up my mess without bothering giving her a glance. She'd just throw me a bitchy look that I was not in the mood to see, and onto of that she would not shut up if she began talking, which she would do if I looked at her, about how I was a failure and a screw up in several different ways. Once my hands were clean and all jelly was cleaned off the table as well as the pastry being thrown away, I headed to the door.

I was just about to turn the knob when I heard her stop me again “Hold up” She had the mail in her hands and was reading one of them. She flicked it to me, purposely missing. I had to bend over and get it, then proceeded to look at it. For once in my life, I got mail. It was surprising as I never did get mail. Reading over the sender's name True Cross Academy I had began opening it. When opened, inside was a letter of some sort that was pretty damn fancy looking. Just some random shit here and there, words I didn't understand marked some places, then finally I realized what this was all about. I had gotten accepted to a school I never signed up for, and it was for my art. I read it once again only to realize it was a scholarship.

“A scholarship” I said out loud. I didn't know what to feel exactly, I had never seen much importance in school besides basic math, and now I had a scholarship to some fancy boarding school in butt-fuck-nowhere, Japan. It was suspicious that I had gotten a scholarship to a school overseas with and entirely different language, but who knows, maybe this place is legit and some random school board dude saw my shit and got excited “A scholarship for my art” I spoke up more clearly.

My mother walked over and snatched it out of my hands, reading over contents herself. After doing so, her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. I couldn't find the energy to hate her more. “Get packing, now!” She demanded, handing the letter over to my gobsmacked sister for her to confirm herself. I was pushed up the stairs and found myself having no choice.

I didn't know what I would do for the fact that I had some friends here, and I was worried about how some would react, but I'd never come back, so there's no point really to be worried. They could... handle themselves and they have other friends like me, so again, no worries. All I have to focus on is packing and getting out of this hell hole.

* * *

A while later, a taxi cab sat outside and I  was pushed  out of the house my father built for us, the place I called home for 15 years, the thing I loved despite the fact everything else sucked ass. I didn't have time to react as I  was forced  to go into the cab with my luggage in hand. After the three things of baggage  was put  into the truck, I sat in the car watching my mother and sister go inside with grins. No surprise there really, but this was all happening too fast.

Grabbing my laptop out of the one bag I kept in my possession, a cheap broken down thing really, I began looking this school up. Of course most results came out in Japanese, but luckily I had learned some from a couple of people.

After a moment of confirming its existence, I sat back and relaxed as I watched the town I loathed disappear from view.

If I could, I would set the entire town on fire.

And maybe if I was lucky this place would lead me to a mafia gang in which I could come back and kick their sorry asses. I found my mind wandering off to my father, and I grinned

_Don't worry, Pops. I'll manage myself, maybe get a job or simply put up commissions. After that, I can see if they have any dorms. If they don't maybe I can ask to stay at someone's house... if anyone actually pay attention to me._

I pretended as if he was talking to me, smiling as I drew my knees to my chest, pretending as if he was sitting next to me with a hand on my shoulder  _ **Don't say that, everyone will love you. You're the best Bumble Bee ever. **_My father calls me Bumble Bee because when I was in a kindergarten play, I was a bumble bee, the lead role!

I continued the conversation in my head until I realized something. We were going down the road to the airport, somewhere I haven't been in years. This trip cost money, and the last payment I had gotten was stolen by my mother and sister. Small panic arose as I sank into the seat, thinking of what I should do.

* * *

We made it to the airport, and drove up to the front where he stopped. My mouth went dry and hands got clammy. I didn't know what to do, but I could probably make a run for it and if I was lucky he hadn't worked out in a while!

He walked around and opened my door, then I quickly began to scramble out of the car until the man grabbed my arm. Felt like he had worked out recently...

_'Bitch'_  I thought angry and he asked me where his money was. I faced the man and gave a nervous laugh "Well...ya see...I-"

"It's right here my good man" I turned my head to see a guy who wore way too much pink walked up with a top hat...a fucking _top hat_... I was too busy admiring that most holiest object to notice the man paid the bill, pulled me out, grabbed my shit out and the taxi drove off.

He looked at me and grinned "Well what is it MayuNikaSuki?" I cut out of my trance and grinned at him

"Holy crap, can I wear your top hat?"I cheered and he laughed. Of course I'm this man, he was pretty freaking awesome and paid off taxi fee.

"Sure" he only started the word and I took the hat and put it on

"I...feel...aweso _oome_ " I cheered as I held it to my head. He took his hat a moment later, to my displeasure, and patted my head.

"Let's get going" he grabbed my bags looking oh-so-flamboyant but oh-so-cool. I then realized he was a complete stranger. Forget the 'no talking to strangers' rule, he's pretty attractive. Plus, I have an advantage. My mom  _never_ told me to not talk to strangers, so ha.

"Who are you?" I asked finally and he gave me a bigger grin then what he was wearing. Creeeppyish.

"Mephisto Pheles my dear" then my face brighten up when I realized that he was named after Mephistophelis in a german folktale

"Your named after the demon!" I jumped up and down as he paid for our tickets

"Well, I didn't know kids were interested in stuff like that anymore" A glint was seen in his eye and I smiled pridefully

"Who wouldn't!" I screamed out. He turned around to walk along, and I began heading with him to get my bags checked out

"Tell me what you know" he said ever-so-interested.

"Mephistophelis was in The Praxis Magia Faustiana and in 1725, in the original story, he was a devil form of greyfrair, summoned by a man named Faust outside in the woods of Wittenberg." I continued the whole story, you wanna know the whole tale, google up Mephistopheles and look at it in Wiki. It is something you  _will not_  regret reading.

We continued on, and I continued the story, often adding my own comments into it. It went on until we were about to take off.

"You know a lot" Mephisto grinned even more- how the hell is that even fucking possible? - and I nodded "What about Amaimon?" He questioned curiously

"Oh! My favorite! Amaimon was the prince of hell and as some Girmories say, he was also the only one with the power to rule Asmoidai" I continued, which occupied our time for the most part. We drifted off through the conversation and ended up discussing various of demons and myths that I knew. He even told me some more information on a couple, or introduced me to different kinds all together.

Soon enough we were out at the port in Japan, and I had some of my luggage while he held the rest of it.

I was absolutely shocked when I noticed there was a pink limo waiting for us outside. As he stepped in I looked in it with a baffled expression "Quite frankly, I hate pink, but this is fucking amazing" I gaped as stepped in, sitting down and putting my bag down next to my feet.

"Huh? You don't like pink, why?" He asked with a hint of false hurt in his tone

"It just ain't my thing!" I stated out, but then I suddenly fell into realization. I was in a strangers car whom I did know."Wait, Where are we going?! Who are you?! I swear god I will scream at the top of my damn lungs" I began to stand up as much could in the limo and took a deep breath.

He threw a pillow at me and quickly spoke "I'm the principle of True Cross" he finally admitted while I sat with a stone face, motioning him to continue "I took a notice of your website online with your painting, the one with demons, and I noticed how familiar some were" He sat back and I felt the air go cold sitting down myself, suddenly realizing the name True Cross Academy.

"Oh" I spoke slowly "That..." I looked down and bit my lip nervously

"Don't worry, you're not in any kind of trouble. Actually, your variety of knowledge in demons interested me. I noticed how much you knew about them, and your knowledge could really aid True Cross" Mephisto tilted his head slightly.

I felt a business side of me pass over "And exactly how can I be of help to your school?"

"Oh, come on Mayu, we all know here that you're not ignorant of what actually goes on with True Cross, you've seen it all and I am fully aware. You can't hack into a school's restricted files and  _not_  be caught. And I think you'll find this option a lot more better than the other, and I think you know what that one is" He mused.

I sat there for a moment, weighing out what cards were placed in front of me. It was a really interesting deal, and quite frankly the other option wasn't one I really didn't want to go down, because who knows what  _they'd_  find out from me from some of my  _friends_  back home. I let out a sigh and sat back "So, I'm going to be training as an Exorcist?" I grinned "Quite frankly I see that a lot more interesting because it just sounds like a bucket of fun"

"And I bet it will be for you"

* * *

We ended up in front of a door under a road way, and Mephisto handed me a key that I took a moment to look at the engraving that was extremely fancy. It was quite gorges and I found myself not wanting to look away.

"This will lead to cram school-"

"Is it like spam?" I interrupted and he shook his head with a sigh

"No. Its cram school. Now shut up and listen. Now, this is connected to tunnels under the school. You will be staying in the girls dorms-"

"Nope! I will not stay in a dorm filled with gir-"

"Can you shut up?" He looked down at me as I look up at him. He didn't have prettiest expression on his face

"Ugh"

"Okay!" He sighed, angered.

He left after he gave me information I needed on the school, and he had made sure to give me a key to the girls dormitory. I better damn well have the dorm room to myself. I sighed as I was left all alone to fend for my self. I readied my key, and after minutes of struggling, I finally got in (never had good luck with keys). I walked inside and stared around at the amazing and elegant engravings in the walls.

My attention was brought back to what room I was supposed to head to, but then I realized that I had ignored that he had said and was officially lost. Wonderful. Maybe I should just scream until someone helps me? Yeah, that's a good way to make myself known

I screamed out loudly word, hello, and waited for something to happened. A boy around my age walked out from a nearby classroom door

"What's the matter?" He asked in an irritated tone

"Oh, hi there, yeah, I'm lost. Where's Okumura's class?"

He nodded "Your late" he opened the door for me and I sat there for a moment, observing the boy. Lot's of moles and glasses.

"Dang, I really need to start listening!" I muttered under my tone, thinking about how I ignored what Mephisto was saying, and strided inside to the front of the class.

The guy cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone. They were different bundles of kids. The dude continued "Everyone, this is Johnson MayuNikaSuki, and what is your excuse for being late?"

My eyes widen once I realized a kid was a teacher, but then narrowed sharp "It's that damn lock! I swear to god every lock hates me, I have no idea what I did to them but they don't work with me at all!" I yelled, dramatically and he rolled his eyes "Have a seat" he ordered.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Psh! Screw you too bitch..." I grumbled lowly "Detention" he said, causing me to groan. I sat down where no one was sitting and began grumbling insults under my breath.

I hate Okumura already.


	2. Oh My, I have a Familiar!

It was my fourth day at the cram school(still no friends) and I came early. I jammed the keys into the door, grumbling under my breath as I twisted and wisted, then opened the door, magically. It worked! A miracle! food for everyone! Make a feast! MayuNikaSuki Johnson finally learned how to open a door with keys!

Sighing, I walked into the hallway, and noticed three girls from my class. One on the floor in a kimono and blonde hair, pony-tail lady with funny eye-brows and short-haired lady, looking worried.

"Izumo-chan!" The short-haired girl said frantically the pony tail named Izumo walked off.

"I'm so sorry!" Apologized the girl and she ran off with that Izumo chick. Someone new to put on my bitch list.

I watched for a while, staring at kimono girl, and began to walk up to her as a boy came up "Hey Shiemi, what are you doing over there?" He asked and I stopped, hiding again. Psh, I was like a fuckin' spy man. Moments passed as I watched the two of them, then they finally walked in the classroom.

After they stepped in, I did so as well. I groaned quietly as I listened to Okumura "Soon you'll have a break for one and a half months of summer holidays, But before that, there is this years exwire authorization exam's" s#¶t, I got here late into the year so I wasn't able to get caught up much, but thankfully Mephisto aided me, so take that fuckerets "Since it's purpose is to provide combat training rather than- blah blah blah" I ignored him and counting how many visible moles there were. "-Starting next week!" He stated lastly and I froze.

Okay, not listening really was something I needed to avoid doing and work on "If you choose to participate in training camp, please fill this form with acquisition 'Meister' and submit it to me by Monday" I sat there for a couple of moments, blinking once or twice. What the living shit was a Meister?

I soon noticed the kid from before that helped kimono girl with navy hair asking a dude with skunk like hair what the Meister thing is as well "What!" Skunky yelled and I appeared behind the kid with navy hair

"Uh, yeah! I have no idea either!" I pipped up and they stared for a moment, confused.

"You guy's don't even know what it is and you wanna be an exorcist? Get real!"

“Yeah, wasn't like I really had a choice" I grumbled and the boy from before with navy hair seemed to only hear it and raised a brow. All I did was shrug.

"Ahhh! It's almost like Okumura-kun and Jonhson-chan know nothing!" A guy with pink hair stated and I pipped up at my name

"Yeah, you know my name, fist bump” I reached my fist and he bumped his fist against mine.

The smallest boy spoke up "Meister means-"

"Konekomaru! Don't tell them!" Skunk boy interrupted him, and I quickly shoved him aside, shooting my head to Koneko.

"Tell us!" I quickly spoke to the small boy

"It's the five Technical Qualification that are necessary for an Exorcist, The five categories are Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor" he explained quickly, biting his lip fearfully as I let go of the struggling dude. He just glared at me afterwards.

"You can become an Exorcist if you acquire the title of a Meister in any of the categories" small boy continued, and Okumura and I nodded "The fighting style changes depending on the Meister" he told us and I grinned, giving him a noogie

"Thanks Squirt!" I cheered, happily and he smiled nervously. Navy boy thanked Konekomaru as well.

"What the hell is with you people actin' so friendly with each other?" Skunk boy growled and I rolled my eyes.

I smacked him up side his head "Oh shuddup, Skunk" I grumbled.

He glared at me, agitated with my attitude "The names Suguro, Ryuji, cross-dresser" Yeah, so what I asked Mephisto for the boys wear?

"And my names Johnson, MayuNikaSuki, though I prefer Kasu. Don't forget it, cause I'll beat your skunk a$$ any day if you get it wrong" I grinned as he glared at me, bringing up an intense stare down.

We calmed down from the eyeing battle, and pink hair dude raised a hand "Me and Konekomaru are aiming for 'Aria'" he told us

"Aria are the type of Meister that recites the bible and sacred scriptures to fight" explained Konekomaru and I nodded thoughtfully "Bon's gonna push him self until he's gonna be a Aria and Dragoon" explained pinko and I raised an eyebrow at Ryuji's name.

Bon? Like Bon Bons?

I snickered quietly.

They begin fighting-discussing, Pink dude and Ryuji that is, until I heard Koneko say "Oh yeah, didn't Okumura-sensei also get Doctor and Dragoon?" He said and Okumura seemed interested

"Seriously? He really is something" he mumbled

"So whats a dragoon?" I asked, interested.

Ryuji began to yell at me "You guys are such a pain the ass! Dragoons are people who use heavy weapons-!" I then shut him down from my attention bubble and walked away. I knew what I was going to be. Dragoon, Doctor, and Tamer. K, was pushing myself big time, but I didn't care. I liked a challenge. It looked really easy from afar, really. From all the knowledge I've collected in my life on demons, and how much information I can easily absorb from it, I could become a Tamer easily. It could make Doctor and Dragoon a little easier for me, because with Doctor I could easily know how to treat a wound from a demon and recognize it from studying the effects the injury gives off. Dragoon, I could easily know how to kill a demon by knowing their weak spots because of being a tamer.

I checked off what I wanted, put my name of the top, and headed up to Okumura.

"Here Okumura. I got down who I'm gonna be" I stated and he raised a brow

"Already? Don't you need to think about It?" I shook my head as he looked at my choices

"Already did. Being a doctor I could help people and being a Dragoon would make me to be able to defend myself. And plus, I'm amazing at shooting games." I grinned, thinking of Left For Dead...

Okumura shook his head "This isn't a game you know. Everything is real. You can't put stress on your shoulders! Do you realize how difficult it is to just study one Meister nether less two? No one in their right mind takes on three." he glared and I nodded

"I know, I know! I don't need another lecture on it" I crossed my arms “I already know plenty about demons, so tamer is going to come easily. I've studied them since I was like, ten. Dragoon, always loved myself some guns, and doctor, new experiences are always welcomed” A smile crossed over my face “I'm not going to regular school, so I have most of the day to study. I'll be good teach, don't worry” I bent over his desk and flicked his nose, then walked away.

"Detention!" He screamed, and I waved him off.

* * *

 

"Don't step on the circle" Out teacher dude who was our tamer teacher ordered. We were currently in Tamer class, as I like to call it, I'm not sure if that's what it's actually called but fuck it. "If you do, it loses the effect" then blah, blah blah. I should really listen, but I'm easily distracted. I really  _really_  needed to work on that.

Suddenly, Mr. Teacher yelled "Come out!" and a monster crawled out of the ground.

I knew it, I knew what it was! "A Naberius!" I cheered "I remember reading it before some where! It looks amazing" I smirked next to Rin and Ryuji. They told me I was too formal, in which I asked if it was okay. I didn't want to disrespect them, but they said it was okay with them after a couple of moments of deciding. I told them if they ever wanted me to stop to just ask.

They looked at me like I had four arms, three toes, sixteen fingers and one foot.

"I'll now test you to see if you have the ability to summon a familiar" And I looked down at my paper (when did I get this?), spacing the man out again.

A moment later, Izumo was standing at the circle. Shitttt, I wasn't listening, what the hell Kasu get your shit together.

"Hey, Rin, what do I do again? I spaced off again"

"Rub your blood on that paper, say some chant and try to summon a demon" he explained and I nodded as Izumo's demons appeared

Byakkos... I never was a big fan of foxes, and them kinda being one wasn't really helping.

Everyone praised her, and I gave her some as well, but it wasn't hard to see that she had a big head

"Imma try!" I called out, then took a step forward. I bit my lip nervously, never really hurting myself before... and biting my finger seemed to huuurt... I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my thumb, whining out because it hurt. Izumo snorted, and I turned to her with a glare that said motherfucker-im-going-to-get-you-later.

"Hey, I have a pain tolerance unlike all of you odd asses" I hissed, narrowing my eyes and turning back to the blood blossoming from the injury. The teacher scolded me from afar but I just rolled my eyes. I held it to the paper and smeared it across it.

"YA prizyvayu tebya sluzhit' moyey prikhoti , poyavlyayutsya seychas, i pomoch' pobedit' vsekh tekh, kto vystupayet protiv menya!" I spoke in Russian. I also got lessons from a hobo that lived atn sandwiches and Pepsi.

Suddenly a mini blue dragon appeared, looking meanish. It flew to me and swarmed around my head "A Mizuchi!" I cheered "Hell yeah! I got a water demon!" I grabbed it by it's cute little front arms and danced a bit. It looked quite young, but probably wasn't. It didn't look so pleased that I was messing with it that way, but tolerated it. Rin rolled his eyes, grinning, Izumo looked jealous, the teach looked pleased, Ryuji stared, awed as along did everyone else.

"I-I wanna try!" Shiemi shouted out, voice wavering slightly, and I began playing with my familiar, moving out of the way and ignoring everything else around.

That is until the teacher said "Tamers are valuable" and my ears perked up

"Hear that Ryuji, Rin? I'm valuable!" I grinned, smugly and hugged my little dragon that just seemed quite annoyed with me.

"Demon's never follow Humans weaker than themselves, and they are especially keen on attack those who lack on confidence. But like I said before, if a magic circle is broken, the familiar is relieved of it's post and disappears" and that caused me to pout. No way in hell I was ditching my cute little water demon. "If you feel you are in danger and you summoned your familiar with 'paper', just tear the 'paper' up and they will be gone" I looked at my familiar and tucked the folded up paper in my pants

"Only asscakes get rid of their familiars... I'll call you..." I dug out my phone and quickly typed something down, then grinned

"Uisce! Irish for water!" I cheered

"Wow Kasu, you know all type of languages! English, Japanese, Russian, and now Irish!" Rin stated, astonished

"Oh, I don't know Irish, I just translated Water from English to Irish" I smiled and he nodded. Suddenly a man came in and whispered something to the teach and he looked at me

"Johnson, your needed" I looked up and over at Rin and Ryuji. They shrugged and I looked over at the man

“Coming, talk to you guys later” I waved at them and followed the man. A smile came to my face.

I have friends, dad.

**_I'm proud of you._ **

* * *

 

I stood in front of Mephisto, being called upon by that wonderful man, and he grinned "Hello my favorite pink man, anything ya need?" I questioned and he nodded, pointing to a chair in front of his desk

"Take a seat" I did so "You picked three Meisters" he pointed to the paper that had wrote on previously.

I nodded "Yeah, so what?"

"You know how much stress is being placed on you?" He questioned, putting the paper down and looking at me, leaning back in his chair.

"I know. I don't care. I love challenges!" I explained simply and he nodded, grinning once again. Was it that hard to understand? The logic behind it was really simple for me, but apparently not everyone else it seemed.

"Are you positive? It's really hard" he rested his head against his folded hands, elbows propped up on his desk

"I don't care, I'm always looking for something to keep me up at night" I smirked mischievously, continuing to make jokes on the subject for as long as I could.

He rolled his eyes "Mayu, give me a reason why I should allow you to be placed under a position like this" His tone became serious and I sat up, knowing it was time to put on my big girl panties.

My tongue clicked "I've studied demons since I was about ten and I have so much knowledge to spare on it. I know plenty to feel comfortable that I will be able to use that knowledge on every single one of those Meisters. I am fully aware of what needs to be done under each of those, and what the requirements are to pass each of those, in which I have most of it done for Tamer, it'll be easy to pass that, then passing Dragoon and Doctor will need more work, but I know I can do it.

“Looking at it, being a Tamer means I can use my knowledge about demons to know what kind of aid needs to be done to certain wounds if they are inflicted by a demon. Then, being a Dragoon I know their weakest points. I came here to aid with my knowledge and that is exactly what I plan to do" I finished, leaning back into my chair.

He sat there for a moment while we shared a gaze as if he was trying to confirm in my eyes that I could do it. Soon, he had come to the decision and nodded "Okay, if you're a hundred percent. Just know that you cannot go back on this decision, alright?”

A smile spread across my face "I totally am. I've got enough free time to work on doing those" I confirmed. Really, having to regular school to go to meant I had more time to work on things. Yes, I still woke up at the same time as everyone else, can't slack off given my position, and while everyone was at regular school I could find somewhere isolated I can practice at. Like a parking lot or an opening.

* * *

 

"God, thin brows is treating Shiemi like her servant" Rin sighed, talking about Izumo. I was currently hugging Ryuji because it truely was a pleasant experience.

"Don't worry, their just playin'... And why are you huggin' me?" His eyes traced down to me, giving me a small glare.

"You smell like the ocean" I shrugged. He just continued to go back to ignoring me. I don't know why, but I just liked it when people smelt like the ocean. Some people tell me they don't smell like anything but Ryuji smelled like the ocean, really he did and it rocked.

I looked at Shiemi and sighed. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

 

A day or so later I found myself walking up to an abandoned boys dorm that Okumura's had called home sweet home and Yukio also called the entire class to. I was apparently the third, since him and his brother was already there

"Yo!" I cheered happily and tackled Yukio. Uisce flew high above us

"Get off" he growled, and I shook my head.

"Anything to annoy you" I wrapped my legs around his waist, making it harder to get me off.

Rin began laughing, finding this all amusing, which made me grin. When everyone finally got to the dorms, they continued to stare at me where I was securely wrapped around Yukio. I made him walk up the steps and carry me until he flipped me off his back.

We ending up doing a test, which I must say, was the easiest thing in the damn world, did he seriously think this was a challenge? Yukio needs to find some better and harder questions to ask. Again, really easy.

"Wake up at six tomorrow" Was what he said and some other stuff... I ignored it all until I heard Izumo speak up.

"Lets go take a bath Paku!" Izumo cheered and my ears perked.

Haven't taken a bath for two days since I was too busy doing useless crap, aka training.

"A bath? I'll come too!" Shiemi cheered

"Count me as a fourth, losers" I Raised my hand and slid it down to behind my head as I made for a head start for the bathroom, my other hand joining in resting behind my head.

I heard Shima trying to convince Yukio to peek at us and I scoffed. If I found any of them staring I was going to beat each of their asses and throw them out of the window, I don't need any creepers. Just one little noise is all it takes.

* * *

 I made it in before the others and already had no shirt or pants when they finally came in. As I continued to undress, I listened to Paku and Izumo from the other side of the lockers

"Do you think your being a little mean to her?" Paku asked

"Psh, that's because I don't think her as my friend at all" Izumo scoffed.

I glared as I took off my bra and began to put a towel on

"But Paku-san, you're different, you came to cram school with me and I will protect you!" Izumo cheered. Very out of character... very much... I had adjusted the long towel that reached my mid-thigh, tightly around my chest, and closed the locker quietly so they didn't hear me.

"Hey...Izumo-chan... I'm planning to quit cram school" Paku muttered after a long silence and Uisce rested on my head. Uisce, you perv you... Well he's a fucking demon if water demons get off at naked girls then  _damn_  hell must be boring.

Izumo seemed to be in shock at what Paku had to say because she didn't say a thing for a long time.

They spoke and spoke until Paku said "I'm sorry, but you're not a true friend..." But I felt as if the air became tense as silence was only heard. Uisce raised his head and I instantly knew something was wrong. I walked quickly to the other side of the lockers and heard a loud scream. I looked up and saw a Naberuis just hanging out on the ceiling. Well shit.

So for a moment I just sat there, staring, blinking once or twice, then muttering a long, "Fuu _uck_ " My eyes adverted quickly to my famillar when I felt him fly off my head.

"Willing to help?" Suddenly, he grew slightly larger in size, feeling as if he was taking energy from me. What ever works. "Hell yeah" I mumbled to myself.

Paku was then attacked by the demon, and she slammed into the ground pretty damn hard. It didn't sound too pretty.

"Shit!" I hissed "Uisce! Do something, attack it" I glared, then looked around for a makeshift weapon of any kind. My eyes caught on to a loose board just as Uisce began charging head on towards the demon and I quickly jogged to it. I jagged it out with all my strength, which wasn't much, but this was a serious situation and I found myself able to. Kind of like how they say a mother gains the strength of Superman when their child is stuck under a car or somethin'.

Izumo summoned her familiars "It's a ghoul demon!" Shouted Izumo and she searched her back for her paper.

"No shit Sherlock fucking Holmes!" I shouted to her, turning around to show her my ' _No shit_ ' face.

Knowing that it was stupid to continue communicating with her because we were kind of in a deadly situation, I turned around. Finally, once I mustered up the courage to do so, I charged to it as Uisce was clawed down by it when he had bit the demon. I sprinted then jumped up and slammed the boards into the ghouls head. My feet landed on it's shoulder for support for a split moment, but I forced myself back and landed on the floor with a loud thud. My arm ached as I landed on it, but I reminded myself that unless I wanted to get smacked around by this demon, I needed to move, so I did just that.

From behind me, there was a loud "Thou is not worthy of me!" it was Izumo's familiars. A very loud groan came from me, seeing as the situation was completely unnecessary to end up with familiars going against you "This isn't the fucking time for worthiness!" I shouted at the to of my lungs and snatched the paper away from Izumo that she used to summon the demons, tearing it. My eyes drew up to see Rin round the corner and was about to turn around to help Uisce, but then something hit me.

It was much,  _much_  worse than biting your thumb...

"Fuck!" I screamed, and was slammed into a locker.

My vision filled with little black dots and my lungs stung, making me wince as I moved. My eyes snapped completely open just in time to watch as the demon grab Rin by his head. I looked around frantically and grabbed my trusty board off of the floor as Rin was thrown across the room as well "No you don't!" I screamed and jumped/limped to Usice. I then charged in and slammed the board into the demons face as hard as I could, and as I said before, my strength wasn't the best, so it didn't do much. It quickly recovered and slapped me away like I was nothing, but trust me, that was a fucking powerful slap and the first thing it hit was my face. Imagine the pain.

"Kasu!" Rin screamed as I felt pain from my lungs arise once again and I growled, seeing him being choked. I wanted to burn the demon, burn it burn it  _burn it burn it burn it burn it_.

My mind clicked, well something did, and the demon's hand caught on fire. My whole face fell, eyes widening. What happened. Did it just... It worked? While the demon was distracted, I began thinking much more harder about it being burnt. It let go of Rin and shook it's hand, his attention drawing away from Rin and to me as he realized I was source of the fire.

The demon got frustrated with my constant interference, so it grabbed my throat, squeezed it, then threw me to the side. Dang, I could really use someones help, please someone just get their ass over here or I will rain all hell down on these people from my damn grave.

“Nii-san! Johnson-chan!”

Fuck yes, that'll work, Good.

Gun shots could be heard on my end, and then I relaxed my shoulders as I felt myself fall into an unconscious world. Last thing I saw was Rin and Uisce running towards me. Well, Uisce flying of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {EDIT} I've added a picture and how to pronounce Uisce's name (I used to pronounce it You-es-ke but nop it's not like that)
> 
> Here are some explanations of what you read today:
> 
> Uisce: Pronounced, Ish-kuh
> 
> Quoted from Wikipedia: "Mizuchi (蛟) is a name for a Japanese dragon or legendary serpent-like creature, which is aquatic or somehow related to water. Some commentators perceived it to have been a water deity"
> 
> The Russian Kasu was speaking when she summonsed Uisce (Note I use Google Translate, I barely know five words in Spanish) - "I call upon thee to serve my every whim, appear now and help defeat all of those who oppose me!"


	3. Oh My, More Demons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, whenever anyone speaks English it will be done so in underlined text.

I woke up with Shiemi, A half-naked Rin, Izumo wearing his shirt, Ryuji covering Shima's eyes and Konekomaru looking away, blushing a bit. But the first person I saw was Yukio, whom was right above my head "Good, you're okay" He nodded and I squinted, not enjoying the light. Then I began to sit up to see a now small Uisce flying above my head.

"Hey, I'd feel a lot more better I had proper clothing. Shiemi, can get my clothes, please?" I sighed as I stood. I squeezed my eyes shut then held my head

Yukio held out an arm, a concerned expression dressing his face "You need to not move so quickly, you're still injured"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Alright, that hurt too. "I'm  _fine_ " I spoke stubbornly "Now all the dudes out"

* * *

I grumbled, resting as I had a sketch pad with a half drawn character and my journal for writing lying on my bed with me. I had woke up early as hell accidentally(at 3:00 AM, went to bed at 8:00 PM), so I just went a head and wrote down some more stories. I never had much better to do but that when not training. Well, that and drawing. Yukio and Rin came in my dorm, but I was too busy writing to pay attention to what they were doing

"How are you feeling?" Yukio asked

"I can walk, move my arms, move my body, what do you think?" I remarked smugly, grinning at my own joke

"Ha ha" Rin laughed both dryly and sarcastically, then snatched my sketch book. He looked over my character I drew. She was for one of my bigger stories, you know, the ones you never publish because you just dont feel like it which is actually pretty upsetting because they will never shine in their true glory that they certainly deserve.

"I'm a little sore" I confirmed, popping my neck and snatching the sketch book out of Rin's hands. He gave me a side glare

"That's good" Yukio nodded. He asked me a little more stuff about if I was okay or not then took his leave, dragging Rin with him so I had privacy for now. It was a relief because what I was writing right now was a little steamy.

My attention shot to my head ache, something I'd rather not tell them about. It was probably from when I slammed my head so many damn times when that bitchy monster threw me around, but no matter what liquid or head massage I did, it didn't make me feel better. I tried taking a pill, but I couldn't take it. Why? Because I have never swallowed a pill in my life and if I try, I will puke. Everywhere... I regret even trying it, there was so much. Screw you pills, fuckin' screw you.

But yeah, the head ache wouldn't go poof, so I was stuck with this killing head ache, getting worse and worse. I finally just threw my things to the side and flopped under the blankets, shutting my eyes and trying to ignore the pounding brain of mind. Hurt like fucking hell though, so, I finally came to the conclusion to chew the pills, but when I tried it tasted so horrible and I nearly threw up again. I just then rinsed out my mouth after that then spend the next hour just trying to sleep, letting out groans of pain every once in a while.

Uisce seemed irritated, but I kinda stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

I groaned as I sat in Holy Scripture class and doodled in my note-book. I drew pictures of Ryuji, Yukio, Rin and everyone else. I was too pissy to really listen, but heard Ryuji's voice. I looked up and it was a pretty good angle, so I began drawing him. He memorized a paragraph or something like that and Izumo didn't like that, since she forgot. She officially became Miss.  _I-Don't-Give-A-Fuckity-Wee-Girl._

"Aria's are just Baggage!" She scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

My eyes adverted to her, giving her a glare "Shut up,  _my god_!" I called out, standing up and turning around "You're just being all rude just because your Paku isn't here!" I pointed out "You want me to say your trash? You're just baggage? Then don't do it with other people for _fucks sake_ , it just makes you a huge asshole. And getting all pissed off about it is pretty damn pointless" She looked taken back she quickly built herself up again.

"Well, how about you stop acting like you know everything! Despise the classes you selected, in reality, I bet you're just as pathetic yourself." Izumo stated smugly, flipping her hair back.

Somewhere, that hit home, and when something hits home it isn't the best with me. I hadn't had much distractions and relaxations today to deal with this, I was already cranky as hell from enough sleep, and this, this was just getting on my damn nerves even deeper. So I was gonna handle the situation the best damn way I knew how. I let out a low hiss, raising my fist.

Rin came up from behind me and took my fist "Seriously, don't! We'll get in trouble!" He said, both worried and a little mad himself. Couldn't find myself caring much at the moment.

"See, you can't even end fights yourself!"

"Izumo, cut it out!"

My mind detached at that moment. I just focused on her, thinking about how it would be wonderful if she just burned already, just burn and shut up just do it already! Fucking burn burn burn bur _n_ _burn burn-_

The edge of Izumo's skirt began to smoke a bit, but before it could catch on fire, Yukio walked in.

* * *

We all sat around with rocks in our laps. Demon rocks called Baryon, and trust me they were a pain in the ass. I hate these things so much and always will to my deathbed.

"Well, have you all reflected on your bad behavior?" questioned Yukio. Screw him. I gritted my teeth as the rocks got heavier. "This is what we call, 'collective behavior'. The aims of tra-" then I closed him out. Again, I was fucking cranky even more than before, as I haven't had my relaxers and without that I am very unpleasant, as earlier is example A.

I didn't listen to anyone; I just stared at the rock in my lap. Tracking my attention back to what she said, I thought about so many similar insults, so when I knew I was getting a little too upset I removed myself from what happened before and traced my thoughts on things I could do when I got back to my dorm after the long day. So that made me feel much better because I knew exactly what would make this day about a hundred times less stressful.

I stared at my legs while they they numbed, and felt a hand on my shoulder, looked up only to see it was Rin "You okay?" He asked. Surprise filled me, as I never really had been asked that. It was two new word combinations I hadn't heard before actually, even from that one guy in that burger joint who was really nice to me.

My heart swelled and I felt my crankiness lighten up a bit "Yeah!" I struggled to say, as the rock was getting progressively heavier

Rin seemed genuinely relived; That lighten my mood even more.

I noticed Yukio was gone a moment later, and I looked around the room, everyone with the most sourest faces. Mine was pretty sour too, I bet. Having this rock fucking crush your legs isn't the best feeling in the world, really.

Just to top the cake today, all the lights in the room shut off. By the sound from outside, the ones in he entire building were going out one by one "Just  _perfect_ " I whispered sarcastically. Seriously this was just getting really annoying and kind of cliché. If Ryuji and Izumo begin making out after they sneak out of the room, then it'll slowly form into a horror film starring people in their late 20's playing 16-year-old kids.

The rock in my lap suddenly became lighter and lighter, in which I gratefully pushed it out of my lap, but this was kind of suspiciously rehearsed. I would image the rock wouldn't get lighter for anything.

I wandered around the room as the other guys buzzed, holding my hands out in front of me and waving them "Neahh!" I cried, not knowing where to go, but then I ended up running into someone who caused me to tumbled down with them. Shima turned his phone on and I opened my eyes, seeing I was lying on Ryuji. I sat there for a moment and just laid my head on his chest, squirming a bit.

"Wow, he's actually really comfortable!" I grinned, then turning onto my back, crossing my arms with a smug expression. Ryuji hissed and shoved me off, shooting up quickly and crossing his arms

"Jesus christ..." He whispered "You can be real weird" He mumbled.

I smiled, getting up the floor with help from Shiemi. She's such a nice girl, I love her. She's real awesome and super-b also, hope we can have sometime to get and know each other better and kinda become friends. People like her I'd suspect don't cause a lot of trouble, and that is exactly what I needed in my life, less trouble. Pretty sure this place and especially her can offer it.

Shima thought it was a bright idea to open the door that led outside of the room, which over all was, because I would like to leave, and he did so with a positive attitude! Everyone wants to get out of here and maybe leave and sleep! Yeah! Seems awesome let's ditch. Opened the door and I looked up to get ready and be on my merry way!

Shima then opened the door as fast as he closed it.

We all sat there after Shima closed the door. Suddenly a hand came through the door, breaking it, and he ran to us while I quickly leaped back like a fucking badass that actually resulted me in tripping and nearly slamming my head on the floor, but actually it's a lot better, Konekomaru anciently kicked me in the head! Perfect, just the thing for my headache!

"Kasu-chan, oh no!" He cried, about to bend over and attempted to help me up.

"Just  _go_  dude!" I shouted to him, scrambling up myself. It wasn't that fucking hard I ain't handicap. I never understand why or how in the horror movies people manage to fucking trip it's easy as shit not a fucking milk puzzle.

We ran to the back of the room and I looked up seeing the ghoul from before when I was pretty much naked. I looked at Uisce, seeing he was ready for round two with the thing. Me on the other hand, I was strongly considering just jumping out the window. Breaking a leg is better than getting killed really.

I don't know what the hell it was, but something I think was blood hit us and then Shiemi asked for 'numa numa' or some shit like that. Then branches were everywhere, causing my to cuss as loud as I could and I have no idea what's going on why doesn't anyone fucking inform me on what the shit is happening am I the only character who is confused here? Seriously, it was event after random event.

"I feel kinda dizzy" Shiemi mumbled then everyone began agreeing with her. Honestly, I felt fine, maybe a bit shaky and cranky but other than that a plus dude. Maybe a B- tho because I caught the flu earlier I'm pretty sure but that hasn't really been confirmed yet though.

"What's the matter?" Rin and I asked, but not at the same time. We aren't doing that creepy shit.

"Because of the liquid the monster shot at us" Izumo coughed out "Are you... not affected" she asked us and I shrugged

"I dunno" I raised my hands. I was too busy looking around to hear a thing they were saying. I was planning out some way out that may be safer, and thought about breaking a hole quietly and leaving which is a pretty good option. I turned to Rin to inform him on my brilliant plan but he had other ideas.

"Don't worry about me, I'm pretty strong" and walked into the branches like the Mad Hatter was in there and he invited him in for a cup of freaking tea how stupid is that boy I swear to god it's not like he's the goddamn main character hero here.

Oh wait.

" _Rin!_ " I hollered. My attention went to Uisce "Okay, stay here, alright? Protect in everyone, I know for damn sure you can." My eyes went to everyone else "Just..." my mind scrambled what to say "Don't die" I shook my head, chasing after him. I have no weapons as I have not been taken by Yukio to train and I'm head first towards a very unpleasant demon that may very well kill me, but don't worry this might be going somewhere, let's see.

I climbed through the goddamn branches, kept getting my jacket snagged everywhere so I just ditched that shit and continued on. For a small room these branches really were a slow down. I was in reach of Rin but he began speaking to the fucking demon, and in that moment I saw two and nearly shit myself. Why what is wrong with everyone let's just go break a hole in the wall why, just why do we have to do this we would have about a 60 perfect higher chance of survival today if we did this my way.

Well, right after that he scrambled off and I quickly followed behind him after the demon because I really didn't want to be anywhere around the other one really. It seemed not to hear me and so I just continued in hope that maybe it won't turn around and mutilate me. Let's not go insert another cliché and just say I got tired as shit and slowed down because really I hadn't ran this much since I stole that sandwich from the lunch line in fourth grade.

Now quite frankly, thinking about it, I didn't want Rin to get hurt. He is like a brother but holy fuck I am tired of the damn sacrificing himself and shit it's getting on my damn nerves, and quite frankly at the moment he deserved to get his a bit so I just walked there for the rest of the way. Just fuck it all. If he dies than I'll dye my hair black for just funeral purposes.

Well, I stopped saying "Just fuck it all" when I heard someone scream some words and shit, I ran my ass to Rin like I ain't ever ran before in my life. As I made it to where Rin was, I saw teach from when we made our familiars. You know, I never bothered to know his name... Oh, and I saw Rin and he was on fire.

Blue fire, to be exact. Not worrisome at all, right?

Wrong, because the only phrase that went through my head was just what the actually living titty fuck is going on because this entire chapter I've been undertowed about several times and after a while of getting that water up your nose and in your mouth it get's pretty agitating.

But in all seriousness, I was really scared, all the way to the point I was shaking. Was he okay? Did it get hurt? He seemed fine! But no matter how okay he looked, let's not ignore the fact he has a tail as well so let's just sit here like the YouTube loading icon for a moment as teach disappears suddenly as well as his familiar coming with of course, can't forget that.

"Rin" I said slowly, and as clearly as possible given my shock, as he stealth his sword. He froze himself and his eyes widen; his gaze traced over to where I was standing.

"Kasu" he mumbled, looking almost completely crushed and in panic.

Suddenly I found myself snapped out of my trance and marched over to him "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What was with the flames?  _Please_  don't tell me you made some deal with a demon at crossroads or some shit! I  _swear_  Rin Okumura; you lie to me I'll kill you!" I hollered at him as I just then approached him. We both stared at each other for a moment, him surprised and me a little pissy. Then I just wrapped my arms around him for a hug, all my worry draining out and relief filling me.

He carefully put a hand to my head "You're... you're not fazed?" He asked

"Why would I?" I raised a brow "Because you're a demon? I mean sure, It's a little surprising" I pulled back "But hey, more kinky stuff for your future lover" I gave him a half smile. Before he was able to say anything, though, I smacked his head "Scare me like that again I'll grab your sword and personally stab you myself" He was such an asshole holy shit.

"You can't tell anyone" he glared down at me.

I raised a brow "Why?" I questioned

"Because... just don't" he spat out at me.

I furrowed my eye brows, shocked at his sudden bitterness, but nodded "Okay..." My hand rubbed his back softly as I took a step away from him "But you know" A smile came to my face "Being a demon is pretty cool" I continued to poke his sides with both of my fingers, giving him a cheesy smile.

The boy laughed, weakly pushing my hands away "Shuddup" He grinned "You're just saying that to make me feel better"

My head shook "Aw fuck nah, seriously it is!" I protested "You've got a tail and shit, then these bad ass razor sharp teeth, just look at'em!" I lifted the side of his lip up, pointing at them with my other finger. He just rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away "I wish I was a demon, god that would be cool, beatin' enemies asses, being the cool kid" I joked.

He smiled and slung an arm over my shoulder, a hug smile on his face "Alright, alright, come on, let's get back to everyone else"

When I looked up at him as we walked, seeing he was happy, I felt myself completely relax. He seemed completely happy and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

Rin and I walked back quietly and Rin opened the door "Hey! You guys okay?" He called out, looking around the room. All the weed and shit were gone which was a good thing because I ain't crawling through that shit again. My jacket laid torn on the floor, but that wasn't my main focus at the moment.

Ucise flew up to me in delight and I smiled "Good thing your okay, Uis." I reached up as I noticed an injury on his head "Oh, sweets you're hurt" I muttered in english, then frowned as I leaned up and gently kissed it.

"W-where's…?" Ryuji was really confused and freaked, not even finishing his sentence

"Oh the other one? I beat it with Kasu" he ruffled my hair, making me smile. Didn't do shit but just smile and wave then take the credit, that's what all the cool kids do. "You guys beat yours too? That's g-"

" _What the hell is wrong with you!?_ ** _"_**  shrieked Ryuji. Shivers went up my spine in fear at his outburst, then proceeded to smack both me and Rin.

"Holy shit!" I yelped

"Were you  _trying_  to kill yourselves?" Ryuji hissed, giving us a glare down. Okay someone is really pissed just don't say anything stupid, Kasu, just don't.

Okay, I can do this, I can not sound stupid "Listen, we're okay, that's all the matters right now, okay?" I offered him a small smile, trying to ruffle his hair a bit. Was able to, but he slapped my hand away before I was able to really get to ruffling.

I heard the door slide open again then twisted around to see Yukio and Teach. Well fuckery, fucker doo. We got ourselves a little issue here kids because there's that evil guy with that mole city and he's acting all casual so this got's to be somewhat entertaining.

"Yukio! He's the e-" Suddenly, someone fell on Rin, catching my attention and causing me to grin. I knew that pink anywhere. Fuck the teach, Mephisto is here and no one can beat him at anything quite frankly. Strongest fucker in the world right there kiddos.

"Mephisto!" I pipped, eyes getting a little brighter at seeing him. Okay, feeling a lot less cranky now. I shuffled in for a little hug and he gave me a pat on the back.

"Good work pages!" He smiled, letting me go.

"M-Mephisto" growled Rin. Awww, what is there to hate about him?

"Isn't that the chairman? What is he doin' here?" Ryuji mumbled in the background to someone.

Mehpisto looked over at them "Of course there is a reason I, the chairman, would allow a demon to wander my school!" He snapped his fingers like the amazing mafia boss he most likely was.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of the teachers of cram school appeared, coming out from everywhere. That is not an exaggeration it was actually kind of scary when you look at it in hindsight because from the cleverness of hiding I would have probably not found most of them. Well, maybe I could have if I was allowed to bust a hole in the wall, but everything was really fast paced so I didn't really have the time to think it through.

"Holy ass cakes" I whispered to myself, quite surprised by once another surprising event today. Seriously, this is exactly my life here, getting surprised and awed by everything that happens because in public school you don't get two huge demons chasing you around and super spy teachers. Instead it's all hormonal kids that smell like the McDonald's play place and that shit really has its own distinctive smell. Have you been there? I mean really you can make a candle out of that shit but I don't think it'd be the hottest buy.

"These Doctor Class teachers will take care of your injuries" Mephisto explained and I sighed. One of my teachers walked up to looked at my badly scrapped knee, but waved him off. This shit ain't nothing I'm like fucking Archelaus man... holy shit no I grabbed his sleeve and pulled at it "It hurts" I whimpered in a pathetic tone, causing him to laugh a bit then check my injury.

Ryuji and Rin looked confused until Meph spoke "That's right! Don't you see? This training camp has also served a purpose as an exorcist authorization exam!" Cheered Mephisto. Fuck.

Shit, I didn't do shit.

"While you all were together" Meph continued "I posted these teachers as Judges" I then felt like dying. Ignoring all of what was said, I felt myself flow into the undertow and this time, just embracing it. Let's jus- let's just sit here and drown.

Soon, we were at the nurse's office as Shiemi was on the bed in there, passed out. Everyone began complaining about how they didn't do a thing. I just let them continue, no reason to jump in. They all believed I did something which is good enough for me, really. I do care about passing it, but I couldn't really change that.

No one spoke to me after they all finished their own little rants, and I ignored everyone really. Crankiness was settling back in again and I went the entire day without anything to relax me and it was a little cranky worthy.

Not long after I reminded myself to ask Rin about those blue flames they were a bit worrisome.


	4. Oh My, Birthdays and Tails!

Waking up, I found myself suspiciously happy, but my head cleared up and I remembered. It was my birthday, and on previous birthdays it was just another day, but we're not in Washington anymore, and I had friends. Actual friends. I got ready for the day, relaxing a bit, then went out to train for the day, bringing my lunch along since I'll be joining Rin and them today for regular school lunch.

"Come on, Uisce!" I called out to him. He didn't move from where he was on the top bunk where I let him sleep, only shifting a bit. Seriously he was the laziest demon in existence. I stood up on the edge of my bunk, looking over at him "Let's go, lazy bones. We have to train today" As I began picking him up, he let out a little growl as he got himself, crawling out from the blankets then stretching his wings then flying down to wrap himself around my neck. He rested his head on my shoulder.

A smile came to my face "You can rest a bit at the clearing, then when I need you to train with I'll wake you up" I explained, not getting a response. Of course I won't be getting one, not like I could understand demons.

I exited my dorm room, heading down the stairs, as everyone in the girls dorm room had left about thirty minutes ago for regular school. "You know, if I could be a demon, it'd be awesome!" I said to Uisce, who most likely wasn't listening "I learned about Rin's state and it's so cool, he can talk to demons and can talk to you too. apparently your voice is a bit deep, which is kind of funny to image, as your so small and adorable" I continued to ramble on until we made it to the clearing.

* * *

Five hours went by, and I found myself at the courtyard outside of the regular school, waiting for Yukio, Rin, Ryuji, Konekomaru, and Shima. Uisce found himself able to fly after spending half of the way here on my shoulders, it was a big relief on my end because my shoulders ached from his weight.

"Kasu!" Rin hollered from my left, and I turned my head to that direction where they were all sitting under a tree. If this doesn't scream scene from an anime then I don't know what does.

So, I made my merry way over there, plopping between him and Shima, taking my lunch out and eating it. It was just a sandwich, in which I had almost no money for anything besides tough peanut butter, stale grape jelly, and hard bread. Something I was somewhat used to, so no big deal.

"What are you eating?" Shima nudged me

I rolled my eyes "Lobster with butter along with some caviar" My eyebrow went up, a coy smile on my face.

He scoffed "Okay smartass, what's in the sandwich?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, that's all really. Nothin' special"

Konekomaru looked up "That's all your going to eat? Nothing else?"

As I scarfed down the rest of it, I shook my head "Not until dinner" I spoke with a full mouth.

All of them seemed equally confused and appalled. Me, I saw no issue in it. I was saving all my money I got for more critical things that help me go through the day, food was never one of my bigger worries.

"No wonder you're so skinny, you don't eat a lot" Yukio stated out after eating some of his rice "You need to eat more so you're not so frail, you can easily have a higher chance of broken bones. Do you always eat this way? I mean, just a peanut butter sandwich then a small dinner later?"

I too a moment to sit there and think back to previous meals "Rarely more, sometimes less. Other times no lunch or dinner. Then the one time a month no meal day." I shook my head "Listen, I have more important things to focus on than food, I don't even remember sometimes I have to eat or drink, that's how busy I am! I've been at this for quite some time so it's all good" I attempted to coax them into just seeing it my way, but sadly they just wouldn't buy it.

Ryuji took the moment to speak up "It's not okay when it interferes with both you being an Exorcist and your life, whereas your life always comes first. You need to eat more to get stronger. When was your last time you had a proper meal?" Before I was able to answer, he cut me off "And our definition of a proper meal, not yours."

Okay, they got me there. Jesus christ why do they have to fight on the subject and leave me be? I licked my lips "Where am I even going to get a meal? Not like people are passing out free bento boxes to me-"

Just then, all of them offered their lunches and I gave each of them glares "Okay,listen, there's no reason to carry on this subject. Not like you guys have your free time to make me food because you guys have your own things to do. I'm fine, seriously"

But of course someone else had to join the protest, "I can do it!" insisted Rin "I already make me and Yukio lunches, so why not make you one too? I always have some free time!" He grinned.

I let out a long groan "Okay, okay. Just, stop dragging on that subject." I whined, leaning back against the tree trunk and crossed my arms "So do you all know what today is?" Of course, I originally hoped to ask this first but also used it to get away from that topic.

All of them looked confused. Seriously, they are either great actors and or they really forgot. Kinda was betting on the first.

"Uhhh" Rin scratched his cheek "They're serving a new kind of chocolate cake in the cafeteria?" He offered, smiling. There were silent mummers between them, so I just played it off as cool. Maybe they really didn't know. The thought upset me but I didn't allow myself to wallow on that, telling myself that they didn't remember at the moment. It'd surely come to them soon!

Once they all finished eating I confronted them with it again. When they didn't remember, I had completely convinced myself they didn't remember at the moment. It seemed the only logical think, because friends always remember stuff like that, right? It's all in the movies and shows and shit.

* * *

Before class began Shiemi seemed to take note of my gloomy mood. While the day passed with me training, more and more I had convinced myself that they all had forgotten. It was pretty stupid. Of course they wouldn't remember, they don't even know you that much, and why would they make an effort for you? What have you done for them to get that kind of attention? Nothing, that's what, so there isn't any point of being upset about it the more I think about it. At least this year I don't really have to sneak out, all I need to do is walk without any real fear.

Shiemi made an effort to move her spot that was usually next to Rin or by herself over to me, shyly taking a seat next to me. It soon dawned on me that we had never really spoken to each other by ourselves.

"Kasu-chan" She spoke meekly.

I slowly had brought my head up "Hm?" I mumbled, hand resting against my cheek while my elbow resided on the table.

She gave me a small smile "Are you alright? You don't really seem as bubbly as usual" Her voice was very quiet, which I had noticed before, but it was more confident around Yukio and Rin. Guess she just needed time to warm up to people to actually feel comfortable.

My head shook while I remove my hand "Nothing real important..." I picked under my finger nails "I just thought that..." A shrug "Maybe this year would be different."

Her face adored puzzlement "How would this year be different?" She questioned.

"Well" I wasn't sure why, but I just talked about it. Probably will regret it later, but what would she do with the information? Gossip to her plants? "I've never really... Celebrated my birthday. My home in America wasn't the best, and so I never celebrated my birthday. And, and" My face slowly got brighter "I've seen so many amazing things from people, I have and I know how amazing friends can be, and that they really make the best movies" Of course, though, it all diminished soon after "But I should have known that nothing would change. I accepted a long time ago my birthday was just another day, and it's the same here. Nothing's changed because my friends or location is different." I scowled, angry at myself. It was stupid, I shouldn't be so upset about it. This I really should have expected.

For a moment it was quiet, and I was starting to regret that I even spoke of it, but before I said anything Shiemi quickly jumped to say something "They could be planning a surprise birthday party" She smiled

My eyebrow raised "Surprise birthday party? They'd really do that?"

The girl giggled. Well that was cute. "Of course. Maybe they're all planning to not know so that when you find out it's actually a surprise birthday party, you'll be even more happy than you would be if you knew it was going to happen." She explained.

I had to sit there for a moment and absorb the information, my gloomy mood going down the drain "Yeah!" I hooted loudly, causing the girl to jump "You're completely right, how can I not know that?!" I burst into laughter "I'm so stupid of course they wouldn't forget, they're my best friends! Best friends don't do that!" I grabbed Shiemi by the shoulders "Thanks a lot, Shiem!"

She gave a weak and startled smile "U-uh, you're welcome!"

* * *

When all the lessons for cram school had come to an end, and Kasu was gone, Shiemi maneuvered herself over to the group of boys huddled around their desk, talking about what they needed to do after class. Yukio had walked by; it was a perfect time to mention it.

"H-Hey!" She stuttered out, grabbing their attention. All their attention at once on her made her feel embarrassed, but she couldn't be! She needed to talk about it and ask what they knew about it.

"Hey, Shiemi" Rin gave her a toothy grin

She held herself close "Uh, did any of you know that it's Kasu-chan birthday today?" She sputtered out, finding herself wanting to be out of the situation. A lot of attention was quite nerve-racking.

Yukio stopped in his tracks, looking up in surprise as did everyone else. They all seemed to freeze, and it appeared to the girl that they had no idea.

"Wha-What?!" Rin shouted, completely shocked, while Yukio continued to stare and Shiemi in either disbelief or shock. It was hard to read his face. Ryuji stared at the desk while Shima and Konekomaru stared at each other.

Yukio spoke up "We need to get her gifts. It wouldn't be the best idea to just forget her birthday." He rushed towards his desk, quickly putting the items in his hands away.

Ryuji stood up as did Konekomaru, saying, "But what does it matter? We can just tell her we forgot. She's an easy goin' gal, I'm sure she'd understand" He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Shiemi frowned deeply "She told me she's never had a birthday" Everyone but Yukio were pretty surprised again. It seemed more like a surprise party for them than Kasu was going to happen.

"She's right" Yukio walked back towards the group "Kasu has never had much support or friends in her life. I've looked over her files and-" He stopped himself, shaking his head "-She would play it off as if nothing is the matter, but she'd be crushed. It's best we start planning now. Maybe we can get some help on this one from the head master..." He pulled out his phone.

Shima's eyes got a bit wide "The head master? What would he even do?"

"He's kind of her guardian now really" Rin spoke up.

It was time to plan a birthday surprise party. One that they might have been a couple of hours late on, but hey, better now than never, right?

* * *

Hours had passed, yet nothing came along. No one came in saying to go follow them or ask for help, nothing. It was nice of Shiemi to suggest it but it just wasn't happening. Should had fucking knew better, why would they do it, huh? Why should you get a birthday party just because you have some friends, not like this birthday is different from any of the last. Just go get something to eat and go to bed, no reason to mope on it.

I grabbed my keys, Uisce's head rising up in surprise from his bed. I gave him a shake of the head, letting him know to just stay put. All I was going to do was get something to eat and I'd be home. He just lowered his head again then fell back to sleep. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was the laziest thing in existence.

After locking the door to my dorm so no one would ransack that place, couldn't be too careful, I headed out to the nearest fast food joint. No reason to get upset Kasu, so just shut up and get your stupid burger. No matter how much I scolded myself, though, my head wouldn't stop being upset! Just, fucking shut up, this is so stupid, getting worked up over something so small as this so just stop! Cut it out!

I smacked my own arm as an attempt to get the tears edging my eyes to go away. For some reason it just didn't work this time.

I staggered over to a nearby bench and curled my knees to my chest, letting out a low sob. See, getting excited over something just results in disappointment, so now you know better not to do it. Seriously, Shiemi ment well, but... fuck her because now you got all excited and now your upset because it never happened. But in reality it was your fault for believing her. She didn't do anything wrong it was you, you fucked up and thought all of this would happen, that they actually would remember, but no. It didn't happen and you're to blame.

My head really was just at this huge battle with itself. Whether it was my fault or Shiemi's or everyone elses, but in reality I knew in the end I would end up blaming myself.

Mid-way of crying, someone shook my shoulder. embarrassed I was crying, I shoved the person away quickly and wiped as much of the tears and snot that I could before they saw. My tough face was put on when I saw it was Rin "Whadda you want" I grumbled, letting my feet touch the rocky ground. Even though I had spent the last five minutes blaming myself, I still felt a bit angry at Rin.

He looked surprised and a little upset himself, "Why-" before he finished he cut himself off and shook his head. Rin grabbed my wrist and tugged me off the bench "Come on, Kasu! I wanna show you something!" He cheered.

Of course I wanted to refuse in protest, but something hit me. No, not actually hit me like a bus or something, like an idea. Was he going to lead me to a surprise party? No, he wouldn't... Would he? As Rin dragged me along the anticipation was killing me. Don't get yourself worked up again! It's just going to be him showing you something stupid, like how someone sneezed and their snot looked like the Eiffle tower or something.

We were walking for a bit, and soon enough I just got bored "Rin, what are we doing? This is just getting dull" I complained

"Just hold on!" He tugged me a bit more, which just made me groan.

Finally, we stood in front of an arcade. Never in my life had I been to an arcade before, so I got a bit excited "Are we going to play arcade games?" I asked, a bit excitedly.

Rin just gave me that toothy grin of his "Just wait for it!" He let go of my wrist and then pushed me inside. The entire place was empty besides my friends and Mephisto there. If they broke into this place and got the electricity running then I have some serious pride for them coming up because that shit takes some good balls man.

"Happy birthday!" They cheered, and then a flood of relief filled me. I didn't even realize that I was tense until my muscles completely relaxed. The entire day I was hoping and wishing that maybe I could have a real birthday, and just as I was starting to give up on the fact people probably even cared, they come around and break into an arcade just for me.

Tears started welling in my eyes but I bit my tongue, not wanting them to see me get all mushy on them.

Ryuji spoke up "Oh no, she's going to cry! We should have been more subtle about it!"

I leaned over and punched Ryuji in the arm "Shuddup" I grumbled, shaking my head "Seriously, though." I started as I changed the subject "Thank you guys for this is... It's amazing. It's outstanding" Really I couldn't find words to express how I felt, my chest was just so light and happy and filled with butterflies that I was getting light-headed from the excitement and emotions I was feeling.

Shiemei smiled "I'm happy you like it Kasu" She said gently.

A huge grin spread across my face and I looked down at my feet, mumbling a thanks again, then shot my head up "Let's play some motherfuckin' video games all night!" I cheered

"You all have a test tomorrow so it's bet you get to bed by one"

"Until motherfuckin' One AM!" I changed the wording, then everyone else cheered with me.

Later I learned that they did not break into an arcade, but just bought it out for the night. Still thinking that they broke in was a lot more amusing and Kasuish thing so I'll just stick with that. Just the fact that they even bothered to do anything for my birthday it was... amazing. They didn't have to and I surely expected them not to for a bit, but they did and didn't fail to surprise me in the process which is most likely something I'll never forget.

* * *

Yukio pushed up his glasses as he watched Kasu and Shima battle each other at Dance Dance Revolution, feeling more relaxed now that Kasu was having a good time and was happy. It was something she deserved after all this time, and he hoped that in the future many other birthdays and various of events would keep her this happy.

"It's something to really think on" Mephisto spoke up as he approached Yukio, eyes on Kasu as well "How all that has happened to her and things people did to her and all the events to occur in her lifetime, every horrible detail, not the mention the ones that didn't go to record, to see her here. Smiling, laughing, having friends. No one would suspect the wiser, hmm?" He crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly as this eyes were drawn to Yukio.

The boy shifted, swallowing "I agree. It's amazing how much things can change, and have the opportunity to make the experience better for her. That's exactly what I plan on doing" He promised himself.

Mephisto gave a curt, slow nod. They both understood that she was someone who would require quite a lot of care, but in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

After beating everyone's ass at Dance Dance Revolution and various of arcade games, everyone returned to their dorms to sleep. Being able to strip to my underwear then flop on my bed, feeling my entire body ache for a moment asit relaxed, it was just relaxing and pleasant. Just the stiffness soothing out and shit, it was real nice.

My head was buzzing from excitement that I barely noticed Uisce curiously looking over at me "Oh shit, I'm sorry" I grumbled as I shoved my face into my pillow "I went somewhere else instead of eating, and it was a shit load better than it too" I spoke a little louder so he could hear me better.

It really was.

Before I fell asleep, a paining sensation ran down my spine. All goddamn night that's what I've been feeling that shit. My hand lead down to my lower back and my hand ran across a lump near the bottom of my spine. Really I just ignored it, probably slammed my back against one of the arcade games or fell. Right now I was just tired and wanted some goddamn sleep.

* * *

When the morning came a knockin' my cheap ass phone was the one to wake me. I let out the loudest groan I could manage and answered my phone, groaning into it. When I stopped, I heard a light chuckle

"Mornin' sleepy" Rin mused smugly over the phone

"Fuck you" I snapped, sitting up in bed

"Hello, Kasu" Came a more formal voice that could only be Yukio's. I just gave another groan in response.

My legs swung over off my bed, landing on the cool wooden flooring "Why the fuck do you even wake me up in the morning, do you realize how unnecessary it is?" I complained to them. It was so annoying oe them to do it, but I already knew the answer.

Yukio had gotten closer to the phone as he spoke "Training, Kasu. You're the one who wanted to have three different classes, so you need to train for them, understand?"

I snorted "Yeah, got it mister bossy pants"

I rubbed my eyes then directed my attention to the red tail in front of me. I was silent for a moment as I stared at it and Rin ranted on about something that happened between him and someone else a couple of days ago. My senses were slow as I had just woken up, but it really just had to sink in for a moment at what I was looking at. A red tail. It lead to behind me.

Usice picked up his head from my desk "Is that... A tail?" He said. I do not recall him being able to speak.

A couple of seconds later and I busted out screaming, jumping up and down in panic and looked at the thing attached to me, continuously turning to ensure that it was actually attached to me. After throwing my phone against the bed, I hurried off to the bathroom and turned to my back, taking a look at the tail then letting out another scream, " _I have a fucking tail, **I have a motherfucking tail!**_ " No doubt I was disturbing everyone in their dorms.

Hurrying back to my bed, I snatched up my phone and spoke into it was I stared at the thing vigorously whipping from all the excitement and panic I was having, and holy shit, I could  _feel_  it "Yukio! Rin! Oh my fucking god what do I do what do I fucking do?!" I asked loudly.

Both of them, from what I could hear, were running "Did you say you had a goddamn tail?!" Rin shouted

"Yes!" I hollered, then heard banging from the dorm room next to mine, obviously agitating with all the racket I was causing "Oh put a fucking sock in it, kiddo!" I shouted, then directed my attention back to them "Fucking hurry!" I rushed, still staring the thing down. They said they were and hung up soon after. I threw the phone on the bed again and thought about how Rin had pointy teeth and ears.

My hand went up to my mouth, and oh my god my teeth were like his what the fuck no. My ears were exactly the same and I could feel myself hyperventilating. I'm pretty sure turning into a demon isn't a part of puberty, and if it is then I never got that fucking memo.

* * *

Once I heard a knock at my door, I shot up and carefully peeked out, confirming on whether or not it was Yukio and Rin. When I saw it was, I rushed them inside then shut the door back. My hand ran through my hair in a panicked state "Oh god, oh god, oh god" I chanted with wide eyes.

When someone grabbed my shoulders, my head shot up to see who. It was Yukio, and he had one damn determined look in his eyes "Kasu! Calm down!" He ordered firmly "You need to tell us what happened to cause this or... What might have." He let go of my shoulders.

Honestly, I had no idea.


	5. Oh My, I'm a demon?!

"I don't know!" I cried after getting asked for the fifth time since Yukio and Rin entered my room on how this little predicament happened "Like I told you, I woke up and had the shit." We were currently waiting for Mephisto to get his ass over here so he could probably figure out himself what the fuck I was.

Currently I had my bathrobe wrapped around me, tailing twitching out from the bottom. God I just couldn't stop staring at the thing!

Rin looked up from where he was sitting in my desk chair "Hey, yesterday was your birthday, right?"

I snorted "Already forgot?"

He rolled his eyes "No, but it was, right? You just woke up with that thing, so maybe it had something to you turning a certain age?"

My eye brows went up "You think that I'm actually a demon?!" No, I couldn't be, that just isn't plausible. Some one would have told me "If either of my parents were demons I think I would have noticed." I scoffed

Yukio pushed up his glasses "Well, are you adopted? That can certainly be a possibility if neither of your parents were demons"

I but out laughing, laughing so hard that I had to hold my stomach because it hurt so much. Both boys were surprised as the tears came to my eyes. I let out a small 'woo' then wiped my eyes after I finished "That, now that was hilarious" My head shook "Trust me, if I was adopted, my mom would have kicked me out at age ten and I'd be more dead than Eridan Ampora"

Both seemed to have some kind of symapthedic look in their eyes. When I realized they we're getting upset at my comment, Mephisto knocked before I could snap at them for being all mushy and getting all sad over some stupid little comment.

As I opened the door I went back to being worried over the fact I had some hard as fucking diamonds tail. He closed the door behind him as he entered, eyes going straight to the last nine inches of it swaying a bit. It's paced picked up as I stared at it, beginning to freak out again.

"Well then" Mephisto began "I certainly don't remember that being there before" He mused.

My eyes narrowed up at the man "Really? No fucking shit? You know what I'm pretty sure I already had this" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms and looking up at him "Yeah, nevermind everyone, I just conveniently forgot I have  ** _A FUCKING TAIL_** " I screeched the last part, seeing Rin and Yukio wince at how loud I was from the corner of my eye. Really I didn't give have a shit because I was not in the goddamn mood to deal with Mephisto's smart ass mouth.

He gave me a slight pat on the head "Get dressed dear, I'll bring you to my office and explain it all. The Okumura's have school to attend" His eyes shifted over to them "I'll inform the teachers that punishment for being late will not be necessary"

Both of them nodded then bid me farewell, as well as telling me to tell them whatever the fuck Mephisto was going to tell me later. After they left, I made my way to the bathroom and got dressed, he then informed me that if I didn't want any of my friends to see my tail, it would be best to hide it away like what Rin does.

* * *

Once we were at his office, he gestured me to take a seat and I did as told, letting my tail out. A small whine came from me, as my tail ached for behind wrapped around my stomach. How the living fuck did Rin do this everyday this shit hurts like being cramped up in a small space, but jesus the relief for letting it stretch out was just as satisfactory. Although, when I realized that I wasn't freaking out about the tail, I immediately began freaking out again about it.

The man took his sweet time, getting some water for us, gettin' all cosy in that shitty ass chair of his. With every moment he took up I wanted to punch him, but I refrained. He's taken me under his wing, so he can take however long he fuckin' wants, no matter how agitating and annoying it was. It was his school too, seriously everything I see this dude owns.

When Mephisto was as comfty he could be, he looked up at me "Now, this situation" He leaned back in his chair "From what I can suspect, you haven't always been a demon, hmm?" I gave a nod "And you've recently discovered Rin is a demon himself, is that correct?" I voiced an agreement to that "What did you say when you found out? Give me as much as you can remember about learning Rin is a demon, all the comments you made"

I ran a hand through my hair, getting caught it in my bun the further I went back "Just shocked at first, gettin' mad at him for running off and fighting, trying to be the hero in the situation again. Asked him if he did something stupid like make a deal with a crossroad demon," I untangled my hand from my hair with a frustrated grumble, "told him I'd kill him if he lied to me, said it was cool and I wished I was one- look where that got me- and then looked up and realized he was the son of satan and said that doesn't change anything. He's still my friend whether he's the spawn of Satan or the child of Hitler, I really don't give half a titty winkle." My hair was completely down at this point, so I had to tie it back up into a bun.

Mephisto gave me a thoughtful nod "After saying you wanted to be a demon, did you take it back at any point?"

"No" I replied, having a feeling I knew what turned me into a demon.

He sighed, picking up one of the files he had on his desk and I caught a glimpse at the file name. Polovina Demonov was what it read. Half Demon from what I could recognize. Right now I was all muddled in the head, so I couldn't think clearly and make out what it said.

Mephisto examined the file for a moment, then finally looked up after a brief moment "I think I know what race you are. I already had my suspicions when the Okumura's called, so it appears those suspicions have been confirmed" He set the file and looked at me "So your race is Polovina Demonov, half demon in Russian." He folded his hand over his hands "The Polovina Demonov race is all about choice, that is what they define by. You have the choice to either be Human, or Demon. The young are born human or demon based on how munch influence the mothers will had on the child, such as in your case apparently." His hand gestured to me "Your mother assumed you were human, so you were born human. Either your mother or your father has the genes of a Polovina Demonov, either they didn't know or they did."

My back straightened "So my dad or my mom were Polovina Demonov and probably didn't know? Is that even possible?" I raised a brow

He gave a slow nod "There was a time where people were forced to be a demon, and some people had left the tribe so their children wouldn't have to be forced into making that choice or even told them that they were human completely. It started a long line of ignorance to what they were, which is most likely your case with your famly. Either your mother or your father have had ancestors who were able to convince their child they were human, or just simply gave them away to a human family to grow up normally." He explained.

I gave an understanding grunt "So, when I said I wanted to be a demon, that is really what happened?"

"Yes, you get a certain amount of time if you want to change your choice, the amount of time before your birthday. By the end of the day, whatever choice you made is what you end up sticking with. If your still unsure though, you can wait another year until your birthday."

"So" I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear "Can I say I just wanna change back?"

Mephisto shook his head "You cannot. You made the permanent decision to be demon by doing that. Although they are called the Choice tribe, you really only get one chance to have a choice."

Really it was weird to think about how now I was demon forever. I have no idea what comes with it, but it better have some perks because the only way I'm gonna like this.

My attention drew to my hands, looking down at the finger nails I now had. They weren't chewed up anymore, they were sharp and pointy. Confusion filled me and I brought a nail up to my mouth, ready to chew at it. Just as I bit down, Mephisto protested to me doing that. Waves of pain from my nails to my brain caused me to shudder and I flinched.

"I recommend not doing that. The base of your nails are similar how cats and dogs are, if you don't like how they are pointy you can file them down to be duller, but it is best you don't file down too far you will hurt yourself" Mephisto informed. Okay, being a demon a demon so far sucked ass. "Another recommendation is not to do that either"

"Why?" I questioned

"You never know when you will need them in a fight.

He cleared his throat "We're not done yet. Polovina Demonov breaks down into sub categories, but I shall inform you of those at a later time. I have things to attend to and so do you. If there aren't anymore questions, you're free to go" How formal his voice was is pretty unsettling, but it serious matter so it called for serious tones of voice.

My lips laid in a firm line, and the firs quesiton that came up caused me to sit up straight "Can you help me turn human again?"

A sigh came form him, and he sat back in his chair "There isn't any way to reverse this, Kasu." He spoke firmly "There's no reason to go diving for some kind of reverse for this."

I shot up "There has to be!" I protested. No on was I going to stay like this, and what was I going to even fucking do, demons were pretty cool and shit, but that didn't mean I wanted to be one! "I'm finding a way to change this, whether you want to help me or not" I spun around and marched to the door, slamming it behind me. From my new strength, I could hear rattling from the items on the shelf inside his office.

* * *

I was seated on my bed, filing my nails are far down as they could go when I heard the door open. My eyes adverted upward, seeing it was Yukio. My tail whipped behind me in an annoyed manner

"Hey Yukio" I waved at him then continued to do what I was doing previously before he came in.

"You're going to have to hide that tail of yours, Mephisto sent me here. He wants to help you as a Dragoon." He explained to me, crossing his arms. Fuck you and your arm crossing you little shit. Okay, no, that's mean, I'm just pissy because now I'm a fucking demon. Ughh.

"Don't we go and learn all together eventually? As a class?" That's what I suspected, really. We've been learning as a class for various of other things so why not this too?

He gave a small smile "He was worried you had nothing to protect you when we had the exwire exam. You haven't had any previous training to it from what I can take myself, so I understand why it would be bright for you to learn now. It would be unfair if you were the only one who didn't have any way to protect yourself"

A smirk came to my face "What? Mephisto is worried about little'ol me? How cute" Seriously, I could hear my western accent just leaking out of that. How embarrassing.

He rolled his eyes and sighed "First we need to find what guns you prefer. You have a lot of work" he explained then turned away "Follow me" I nodded and lifted up my shirt, wrapping my tail around my waist and shoving my shirt down. Luckily my tail was thin enough that it didn't create a whole bunch of lumps and stuff while under my shirt, and my shirt was baggy enough to stop it from doing that too. Good thing all I had were baggy clothes.

My gaze transitioned up to Uisce and sighed "Let's go Uisce" I nodded to the door and the dragon got up lazily from my pillow and swarmed behind me

" _Where are we going?_ " Uisce questioned. After a while, I got used to hearing Uisce speak. It was nice now that I had someone to talk to, never had someone around a lot to do so. That's one part I didn't mind.

"Weren't you listening? He said he's gonna train me" I spoke, rolling my eyes at the demon. He was really bad at listening from what I learned, and a little shit. The demon was a lot less imitating than before now that I could understand him, and he was pretty sarcastic at times too.

Yukio raised a brow at me "Uisce asked me what we were doing..." I grumbled and he nodded.

I looked back up at Yukio "So... Have you found anything out yet?" I asked.

He visibly stiffed up, looked over at me and letting out a long sigh "Found what out?" he played dumb.

I glared, catching on with what he was doing "With being a demon, Yukio" My face curled into disgust, finding myself thinking about it all over again "I don't want to be a demon because I feel like it's just going to cause problems. There's nothing wrong with demons, but me being one? No, I just... can't handle that..." I grumbled.

Yukio sighed and stopped walking, facing me fully "I've studied plenty about your race. I have never found anything on how to reverse what you are. That's simply how it is Kasu, you've got to learn that" He tried to explain that, but I wasn't taking that shit for an answer.

I puffed my cheeks "Well maybe you haven't learned enough! Did you ever talk to anyone of my race about it?"

"No, bu-"

"No buts, the end. If you can't find the answers in a book then I'll simply have to find someone like me to ask" I snarled, feeling myself getting riled up. Very little I noticed a flame forming at my finger tips. I waved my hands, cooling down "Come on" I grumbled.

* * *

We walked in silence for the rest of the way, approaching a random door and inserted a key into it. We walked into a room with a shooting range and there was a man who had a cigarette in his mouth. There was a line of guns behind him in a barred case behind the man while on display cases.

"Daichi, I need to get Kasu here a gun." He gestured to me "She's learning to be a Dragoon" explained Yukio and the man looked up with a lazy gaze in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Yukio. Is this the girlie that picked three different ones" he asked, taking the tobacco out of his mouth and Yukio nodded. Daichi sighed, then flicked his cigarette onto the floor, stepped on it behind the counter, then looked at me "Damn you have a shit load to do, don't you?" He chuckled. The man stood up and knocked the bars behind him "What do you prefer?" He asked and I began thinking

"Well... kind of like Yukio with double pistols, but also I adore the AK-47" I explained, making him grin

"Well let's see" He stated and turned around, grabbing the key from his back pocket and unlocking the bars. I then noticed there was also some glass protecting it too, probably bullet proof. He unlocked that as well then took both sets of guns out with a grunt. He placed it on the counter.

My eyes brightened,then picked up the AK-47. I grunted, eyes getting wide for a moment as I picked it up. Took me a moment, but I adjusted to the weight. It was a little hard, given that my strength still isn't amazing. I may have gotten stronger from being a demon, but it didn't mean I was super man, I was still pretty weak. My head shot to Yukio with bright a bright aura around me.

"Yes, you can try it out. In the  _shooting range_ " he glared, trying to ensure that I didn't shoot up the entire place. My entire face got even more brighter than before.

I ran to the range, stumbling for a moment, then grabbing a pair of head phones to protect my hearing. I stood in front of the shooting range, both Daichi and Yukio put headphones on as well. Once my eyes laid on a target then took a deep breath and held it. Then I shot, getting it an inch from the middle

"Ha you whore face!" I screamed, jumping up "Take that you shit skull!" My eyes went over at the boys "Now time for the double pistols" I set the heavy object down on the table in front of me, separating me and the shooting range, then grabbed the double pistols

"Lighter and can help me run around a lot easier but takes more bullets to kill" A grin covered my face, then looked at the range and walked over. I positioned one hand above the other, then relaxed my face, adjusting my arms more comfortably. Making sure I was still aiming straight at the target, I took a deep breath then began shooting. The force of the gun had me a bit wobbly, but soon enough I felt comfortable with both guns. Both guns laid out on the table once I finished, then I brought my attention to how I did on the target. From what I could see, got about several near the middle.

"Well... I want more stealth" I picked up one of the pistols, examining it fora moment "So I'll have to go with the pistols" My eyes traced to Yukio's with a smirk "We can be twins!" I cheered and he pushed his glasses up "Twinsies" I said in a high pitch voice

"No thank you, I ready have one annoying twin as it is" He sighed. I did a fake gasp and made it look as if I was soon the edge of crying.

"You're so cruel!" Daichi just laughed while Yukio shook his head.

After a moment of joking, my attention went back down to the AK "Uhh, but I kinda want the AK. It may be heavy and shit, but it makes it easier to kill a target..." I placed the pistol down and went back to examining the AK.

"Okay, can I try both of them?" I looked up at Daichi, in which he nodded "Then I'm doing that." I stated to myself. Daichi nodded then headed to behind the table once again.

"We're gonna go a head and use Shooting Range 3" Yukio told him and handed the man the money

"Alrighty! Here are the keys" I watched as Daichi traded with him by handing Yukio a black key with 3 on it

A sigh came from me "Alright, let's go" I nodded and Uisce flew besides me, pretty smoothly too.

We walked to a door numbered 3 and he unlocked in. After we walked in, he closed the door behind me and we walked up to a house-like setting. Probably a course that had a little wider corners, for someone who was used to shooting.

"This is like the kind they use in the army, right?" I stared at it and he nodded

Yukio nodded "Yes, it's going to help you with shooting all directions, and help you with keeping yourself sharp." he explained and grunted in acknowledgment. I let my tail out since it ached a bit. No one was watching, so what?

"Well, let's get this shit started!" I said excited, then slammed down on a button and a loud horn sounded. I ran in and began to shoot the fake, cardboard demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small side note about Kasu, when she get's mad her western accent slips through and it's embarrasing for her.


	6. Oh My, Cat Demons!

"Its hot!" Whined Rin as he walked into his and Yukio's room.

A grin plastered my face as I ate my popsicle, laying across their floor. I wore short shorts for the first time in a long time, but made sure to wear panty hoes. Seriously,I did not like showing off my legs. Then I had a black tank top that was really soft but softness did not aid me with cooling off so I didn't give half a shit about it. My pistols were around my waist with ammo strapped around too; Uisce was laying next to me. It was fucking hot in Japan, and Washington certainly wasn't like this, so I was dying more than the other two here.

Yukio was sitting at his desk doing some crap I could care less about really, and he looked up once his brother had entered the room.

"Yo, Rin!" I waved and he raised a brow at me on his floor, wondering why I was in their room eating their food "I was gonna train today with the pistols, but it was too hot, so I convinced Yukio not to do it" I explained and he nodded.

"Welcome back Nii- San" Yukio nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

"The canteen was so crowed it took me ages!" Rin cried as he set the plastic bag down and looked inside it "Ah! My GoriGori-kun is melting!" He whimpered, taking out a popsicle to examine it.

"Ha! I already got one" I cheered moving my hair up and spreading it out across the floor to attempt cooling my neck down. God, where was an air conditioner when you freaking needed it?

Yukio looked up "What about my mineral water?" he asked as I stood and put my colorful hair into a ponytail with a rubber band. It hurt from strands getting tugged by the rubber, but I lived with it. At least my neck wasn't hot anymore.

Rin gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head "Eh? Umm... sorry, I forgot... Water's easy to forget because its transparent and all" A snort came from me, covering my mouth with my hand.

He looked over at me with a smile "Did you just snort?" His eyes got bright with amusement.

My head shook quickly "N-No! I didn't!" I protested. Nope, didn't, I don't snort. Snorting is for losers.

The boy laughed "You did!" He cheered, then walked over and began squishing my cheeks "That was so cute! Do it again, do it agian!" Rin chanted at me "Oh my god! Yukio! Yukio quickly look!" Yukio directed his attention over to Rin and I "Look how squishy her face is, it's so cute!" I felt my face getting squished together and up and down.

Yukio gave a small smile, turning his chair to us "That is pretty cute" He admitted while Rin continuously squished them up.

I finally smacked his hand away, grunting "Cut it out! It's too hot for that!" I whined.

Pushing away Rin, I changed the subject "I'll go get the water for you, Yukio. I have some in my room because Mephisto gets my food for me and doesn't know what I like" I got up and slipped my flip-flops on.

"What, you don't have to buy your own food?" Whined Rin

"You don't have to, Kasu-chan" Yukio said, looking over at me. I couldn't see his eyes with the glare coming off his glasses from the light.

My head shook back and forth "No, I don't mind. On top of that, it'd be nice to rid of the water. It's not like I drink the shit so I'm good on it" I smiled, then left the two brothers alone with Uisce.

* * *

When I had returned, I cheered out, "I'm back~!" loudly. The first sight I saw when I got back was Rin flick Yukio's glasses up into the air while he was still wearing them. They shot up and hit the roof and came back down, perfectly on Yukio's head. My eyes widen at that, surprised it landed perfectly.

Whatever had happened, it seemed to get a very funny response.

Rin and I burst out laughing, then he shouted "Its a miracle!" once I saw Yukio's expression, although, I had stopped quickly. Really, I just left Rin by himself on this one.

This is a wonderful greeting, don't you agree? "It's not something to be laughing at!" Yukio glared. The non-demon twin's phone began ringing after he had said that, and he answered it

"Yes? This is Yukio Okumura" he answered as he took the broken pair of glasses off of his head. He didn't look half bad without glasses, a little tired and drained maybe, but gave him that cool kid look or somethin'. "Yes, It's no problem" then he hung up. The twin put away his phone, sighing and directing his attention to his desk "I've got to go now"

Both Rin and I showed interest "Huh? A mission?" Our tails synchronized one another, swishing behind us with curiousity to what he was going to be doing. It was probably something cool, like a mission of some sort. Really when I became an Exorcist I expecting more cool missions and more actions, but it's really just sitting around in a classroom and learning stuff I still know, so it's a little boring.

"None of your guys' business" he opened his desk and took out a pair of glasses. Yukio had a lot of extra pairs of glasses ready for him whenever his broke, which really surprised me. It made me wonder how much it cost to get all of those, undoubtably a lot really.

Rin and I watched him as he got ready and exited the room. Quickly, I chased after him, waving the water bottle in the air "But wait, your mineral water!" I cried.

* * *

"I'm Yukio Okumura," Yukio raised his badge so the man could confirm who he was, "First Middle Class Exorcist" He had a real professional feel to him, but he usually felt like that so it wasn't anything new to either me or Rin.

The man nodded at him "We've been waiting for you, come inside" His attention soon shifted over to us and he raised a brow at Yukio, a little confused to as why there were two extras behind him.

Before Yukio was able to blab out that we weren't allowed in, Rin gladly spoke up "Plus Rin Okumura, Exwire"

I quickly caught on, straightening my back and copying what Rin said "And MiyaNikaSuki Johnson, Exwire as well!" I pipped up. Rin and Yukio began arguing about how we should or shouldn't be here, sure maybe we shouldn't be but we're here now so it was stupid to argue about it when there was an issue goin' down near by. Seriously, Yukio should really be doing his job.

As they just began, they were stopped once they heard a loud noise from the other side of the tunnel. Well, kind of like a really thick arch is how I would put it, but I'm terrible at explaining it really.

Four eyes growled "I don't have time for you guys! Go home!" he glared at the both of us in a mix of anger and aggravation. He just waved us off.

A scoff came from me and I crossed my arms "Oh come on, you're precious time that you could be using to finish this mission, man. So there isn't any use arguing to us about it because we're not going anywhere, we'll be here all day, and the mission will never get finished"

Yukio sighed in defeat, lip going up in agitation and turning his back to us. All three of us ran in and I kept my hands near my guns as Uisce flew behind me. I was just being cautious, the last thing we needed was something wanky to happen and an ambush coming around. Maybe it wouldn't happen, but I had no idea what this mission was and there was nothing wrong with precautions.

We soon then stopped, a giant cat demon going berserk at that moment. From what I could see, there were a lot of darts in them and bullets wasn't bringing them down at all.

My jaw dropped "Oh shit" I mumbled. I'll admit it, it's kind of scary seeing this huge cat demon because I realized that this is my first encounter with danger of demons and such. But I needed to keep my cool, so that was exactly what I needed to do. You went through years of worse, so this couldn't be that bad, right?

" _Liars!_ " cried the animal. My whole face fell, just listening it scream words that hit a little too close to home. " _You're all liars!_ " My jaw tighten and I balled my hands into fist.

Rin shook my shoulder and I looked over at him "Y-you can hear it too?" he asked. I unclenched my fist and relaxed my jaw, finding it stupid to get all butt hurt by a couple of memories. I just nodded. He probably thought I was getting upset about the fact I could hear them talk. I put away my pistols.

"We'll deal with him" Informed Yukio after he finished talking over the phone. Probably confirming he was going to get the job finished. Silently, I wondered when did he even get on the phone. Had to pay more attention.

Rin, apparently, was listening full in "What does this mean? What does this have to do with the old mans death?" He asked as he took a step closer to Yukio. I had no idea who the old man was, but it looked like I needed my full attention on what was happening to know.

Yukio visibly tensed up and then licked his lips "That cat was... was father's familiar"

So I was smart enough to realize that I shouldn't have gone along with the mission because there was nothing that I could do in this situation without just being in the way and fucking up. I was smart enough to realize that I didn't have the strength to get involved. Yes, I had more strength now that I was a demon, but didn't mean I was batman. My strength was still particularly weak since all I really am is skin and bones at the moment. At that moment I remembered what everyone had said during my birthday. Maybe they were really right.

Before I could slide away off to the side of the bridge, I noticed that I could probably get more information on what was happening when I spotted Rin and Yukio walking up to a group of guys

Yukio spoke up "Thanks for waiting, I'm Yukio Okumura. What's the problem?" He questioned. Really I don't think Yukio even tried at all.

The man straightened his back "Kuro, the southern gate-keeper cat, has gone berserk" The man explained, stating the obvious. "We just hit it with a bucket load of demon tranquilizer bullets." He turned to look over at the demon, still going strong on their rampage "It's slowed down but quickly recovered."

Someone else began speaking, but I closed everyone out as I listened the cat wail more. I knew all that I needed to know about the situation now enough to understand it. Really, the cat just seemed in distress.

"We heard Father Fujimoto had left you with something that might help" One stated out to Yukio.

"It's this" Yukio had grabbed a bottle out and presented it out to all of us.

After taking a glance at it, I looked back up at the cat. Really hoped whatever that was wasn't going to kill the cat because it really just seemed unneccessary. Judging by the way the cat was reacting and moving, it just seemed... sad.

A very familiar line hit me as Kuro screamed, causing me to feel uncomfortable " _Liars! He'd never die! Shirou is the greatest! He'll come back home, I know it!_ " My face curled up in disgust and I just ignored the cat. The last thing I needed now was to get all sad and mushy, there was mission to be done and I shouldn't be here in the first place. Getting upset would just distract Yukio.

"Ni-san, Kasu, You guys better go too, Since there's a chance the medicine will effect you too" Really, I couldn't help but agree, but I just knew that was something wrong with the way he was talking about that bottle of 'medicine'.

I swallowed "You're going to kill it?"

"Yes, no one in the academy could be able to tame this animal" he answered without missing a beat. The way he was acting and the way how he didn't even think twice about it made me disgusted. I wished he could hear the cat himself, then he would probably be a little more sensitive and understanding about the situation.

Once again the cat yelled, but this I just couldn't block out " _He's coming back! I can't die now!_ " My lip quivered. I made myself buck up and get over the fact I wasn't suppose to be here. No one killed me, so no one should kill this cat.

My mind clicked with a plan and I turned my attention to Rin. I grabbed his wrist to attract his attention and it did the job "You can tame him" He looked surprised and was about to say something but I shook my head "Please Rin, you can. If your dad did you can too, please" Couldn't belive I was near begging. Thinking about that made me want to puke but this was a desperate situation. My eyes widen "You gotta" my voice was small.

He noticed the look in my eyes and his shoulders relaxed. He removed his wrist from my hand and replaced it with his hand, giving mine a squeeze. He then gave me a determined look and nodded at me "Okay."

It felt like everything around me just relaxed.

"Kasu! Rin!" Yukio yelled in a scolding tone.

Okay then was Yukio to convince. I pushed Rin forward and dragged Yukio back. When Rin looked back with an unsure look I nodded him forward. Just that little nod was enough to confirm that it was good.

Yukio, on the other hand, slapped my hand away. He glared at me "Are you completely stupid?!" He yelled "You're going to get my brother killed"

I shook my head "No, Rin can tame him. Just watch and you'll see that he can-"

He snarled "No! Neither you or my brother should be here in the first place! Then you go a head and convince him he can do something like that? If you want to get an early death for my brother and you then just wait a week and you'll be good" Yukio shot back.

"Just fucking watch!" I reached out and shoved his head towards Rin as he walked closer to Kuro. He shoved my hands away, but seemed to obey what I said.

The feeling over anxiousness came over me because I really didn't know if Rin could do this. Of course Yukio wouldn't think second on what I said, but Rin? He could hear Kuro and I know he has compassion for the animal after hearing how hurt and distressed he was. So he would go through with it. I just hoped that I didn't fuck up with this thing too. Just... Someone had to stop Yukio from killing the cat. From anyone killing him.

Rin's shoulders tensed up for a moment when the cat spotted him, but then soon relaxed as he got confident "I'm Father Fujimoto's kid. The dudes dead." he stated out blandly

" _Lies! Lies!_ "

My arms wrapped around myself and I backed up a bit, listening to the conversation that was going on. Flashbacks of my younger days flew past and the memories I had tried so hard to bury were being dug up.

" ** _YOU'RE A LIAR_** " My nose stung and I could feel tears welling up. I shook my head and took a couple of steps back "Just... Don't stop it. Just watch" My voice trembled as I turned around and ran from the scene. The one thing I couldn't do was go through with this. I signed up to be an Exorcist, not go through a big therapy session. Yukio seemed to notice there was something wrong but I waved him away as I continued to jog away from the area.

"Kasu" Uisce said softly and he followed behind.

When I stopped on the other side of the arc I realized that thing that was said about how your familiar would attack you if you were weak. Immediately I straightened myself up and faced Uisce "Don't you dare attack me!" I told him firmly "If you do," I dug out the piece of paper from my back pocket "I'll rip this paper faster than you can say my name again!" The demon was quiet for a moment "You hear me?!" My voice shook slightly, but I didn't dare allow my face to fall.

Uisce nodded "I do" My familiar cautiously flew above me and landed on my shoulder, wrapping his tail around the back of my neck "It would be best to head back to the dorm. You do not seem to be in the condition to be here" His voice was soft, a soft I didn't realize he could have. I nodded in agreement and ran, not wanting Rin and Yukio catching up to me and seeing me look so... stupid.

* * *

I dug through my bag in a mess, loosing myself slowly as I did so. From the upper bunk of my bed, I could see Uisce giving me a sympathetic look, but I ignored it. He hated when I did this but he has to live with it. When my hand caught what I was looking for, I stared at the object then back up at him "Never tell anyone" I could feel myself heating up as I got even more upset and angry at what I was about to do.

Moments later, I was laying on my bed and was staring off into the distance with a blank stare. My head filled with everything that happened to me when I was younger, all the events that went down, what happened with dad then what I had to do. I had such a blank expression as I felt the first couple of tears fall. Uisce crawled down on the pole that held up the upper bunk and slowly crawled to my hand. He nudged his hand under it then slid himself under my arm. He curled up against me and nuzzled his head under my neck.

My nose stung for a moment under I finally allowed myself to get upset. Everyone was at school. No one would hear.

I wrapped my arms shakily around the demon and began shaking completely. I no longer wanted to be at True Cross.

* * *

"Dear..." Someone shook my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to move or really show any sign I was awake. There was rustling and a pause. The person picked something up and sighed "Come on, sit up..." Uisce growled for a moment but immediately stopped after a moment.

I was sat up and two small things were pressed to my lips "Open up and swallow" The things were pressed against my lips and past my teeth until I swallowed. Glass was then was put against my mouth and aided me with swallowing the things. I was then laid down again.

The hair that was covering my face was brushed away "Goodnight." Footsteps until they reached the door "Uisce, it's your job to watch over her. If you fail at it, then there will be consequences..."

Silence for a moment "Understood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit


	7. Oh My, More Demon Shit!

Everyone was busy complaining about the missions they got as we were outside of the amusement park, at the entrance more specifically. They were all whinin' about how they got all the crappy ones and it began seeming like a contest of who got the worst. I couldn't help but roll my eyes that Rin bragged about beating a demon and making it his familiar, which led him to go overboard on describing what had happened. He is such a child.

"It was a huge, evil demon and I slashed it down with my sword all by myself! No help from anyone else" He bragged smugly, a thumb to his chest with a lot of pride for himself.

"Ahem, correction, I convinced you to help him" I glared, flicking his forehead "And on top of that, it didn't go that way at all, dumb ass. What really happened was a cat demon that was in a deep emotional state and was throwing a hissy fit, which then Rin just calmed him down. The details of him calming down I'm not too familiar on but I doubt it went anyway he's described it" I explained dully, hands on my hips.

Ryuji and Shima busted out laughing, causing me to smirk at Rin when he glared at me "What's wrong with you?!" He shrieked with a red face, embarrassed I made him seem very weak.

After a moment to calm down, Rin seemed to shift uncomfortably “So Kasu, where did you go afterwards? You were just gone and Yukio wouldn't tell me anything...” He was able to tell there was something wrong with what happened, and me myself I could barely remember anyways.

I shook my head “Don't remember actually” I shrugged “Not a big deal, Uisce said that I just went to the dorm because I said I was tired or something stupid, so why not take his word for it. On top of that it was pretty hot so I probably left because of that."

Rin nodded, accepting that.

Moments later, Ryuji decided to be curious "Alright, let's see you summon this little kitty then" he said as he leaned back, crossing his arms

"I left him at the dorms" Rin shrugged, making me want to laugh. He sounded so stupid and like he didn't even have one and was totally lying. But I honestly did the same thing with Usice. At least he was my actual familiar.

"Huh, he said he 'left' it" Ryuji waved his hand back and forth, the other on his hip. I chuckled a bit and put a hand over my mouth, leting out a small snort.

Rin perked up, ignoring what Ryuji said "See, see, did you hear that?" He cheered.

I pushed Rin's arm "Oh my god, shut up!" My faceheated up, embarrased he heard me snort again. Then in front of the other guys as well? They will bother me about this for days.

He grinned "See wansn't that cute!" He chirped. The guys agreed, smiles on their face. After that, he grabbed my face "Look at her, look at it!" He began squishing my face again, scrunching up my nose in the process.

Shima got up "Let me try!"

Jesus christ I was not a toy you shit bricks.

He as well grabbed my face and continued the circle of messing around with me "She's so cute!" Koneko spoke up. I swear to god.

I shoved this hands away, wiping my face "I am not cute!" I protested "I am evil, I will murder you all" My voice was deep as I squinted at them.

Rin just began laughing "That's even more cute!"

Really I played being agitated as they laughed, but in reality I was kinda happy. Never really have I been told I was cute. Every person besides a hand full have told me that my snort was actually pretty annoying, and it wouldn't help much with me when it came to... certain things. I would actually get in trouble for snorting when I laughed. I haven't laughed like that in the longest time, so it made me feel a bit better inside. Even thought sometimes it was difficult being here in a new enviorment, I was happy to have these amazing people with me.

After a while they just wandered off to different subjects, and I really just detached myself from the situation after that, focusing on how we were supposed to be waiting for Yukio. It was weird he was a bit late, but hey, a teachers busy I guess. Also, today I didn't bring my guns since I “can't use them well and might kill someone”. As you can probably take from the quotation marks, it wasn't me who really thought that, Mephisto and Yukio do. The other day I accidentally almost shot someone and then was scolded very severely. Of course I feel horrible, could have killed the dude! But after seeing Kuro and how dangerous he looked really made me uncomfortable with going anywhere without my guns without me.

My eyes redirected themselves to the amusement park before us and gazed around, bored out of my mind. Soon, one of the rides took to my attention and I found myself getting excited. Never have I been to an amusement park, and the thought of going into ne just exciting. I then was jerked back to life when someone grabbed my tail and yanked it tightly, causing me to squeak.

Wait, my tail is out?!

I looked at Rin who was in a panic and shoved my tail to my chest while Yukio distracted the rest of the students to get their attention away from me. Rin was standing in front of me so I wasn't in their view

"Your tail came out!" He whispered harshly and I lifted my shirt up. I wrapped my tail around my chest; Rin forced my shirt down. Rin then quietly walked to everyone else, holding my hand to keep an eye on me. I grumbled under my breath as he yanked me along. Okay, I was a handful now, but once I find out how to reverse this shit then I'm in the clear and we don't have to worry about this tail or demon shit no longer! The only thing we had to focus on was my guns and how my skills were a little bad.

Suddenly, someone yelled out in the distance "We're sorry!" and quickly turned my head, seeing Shiemi, and Izumo tracking besides her. Sheimi began explaining why she was late and about wearing a uniform. I examined her, smiling at her appearance and how it was an entirely new turn for her. She always seemed very comfortable in her Kimono's, but moving up to other things was always a good thing.

"Well... It looks a bit wired, right?" She smiled nervously.

The smile on my face grew as I looked up to her eyes “You look adorable, Shiemi" I told her, ruffling her hair. She gave me a shy smile "Thank you Kasu-Chan"

"W-Well her skirts too short, right Yukio?" Rin grinned like a mad man, whispering over to his brother. I rolled my eyes, a little disgusted on how he reacted to the subject, but it wasn't like I could say anything on the matter. Never have been and probably never will be able to, but I can always smack him around later or in my mind.

I moved over after listening to them speak, scooting over to hug Sheimi and cover her over “Aw little Sheimi, I'll protect you from all of those nasty people” She, of course, was confused to what I was talking about, but let's just keep it that way.

After a bit I let go of her and ruffled her hair again, getting a smile out of her. She was like a little sister kinda, a very fucking adorable little sister. Sheimi will always be someone I'll love hanging out with.

"Alright, now that everyone's gathered" Yukio cleared his throat "I will be dividing you all up into teams" Yukio explained

"Miwa and Takara, Surguro and Yamada, Okumura and Moriyama, Kamaki and Shima" He explained looking down at his file as he read the list down.

We sat there for a moment and then I glared "Hey! What about me!" I yelled.

Yukio lazily gazed over at me "At the moment, you will not be able to participate. Mephisto's orders" He explained. My heart fell. I wanted to go and help... but what could I do about it? I bit the insides of my cheeks. Not much later, felt two hands on my shoulder and looked at Rin and Ryuji with a devastated look. They both knew how much I bragged earlier in the day about how I was finally able to do something exciting and fun.

Of course, they couldn't be going all mushy on me, so I shrugged their hands off and gave them a thumbs up “Be safe!” and then stood next to Yukio. It felt like some one poured three buckets of water on me. Ice water. Like I said, what could I do about it?

When I noticed everyone had left, I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes went up to Yukio and I realized he was able to look through me like clear glass.

I swallowed, pushing his hand away and pushing back his shoulders “You need to head to Mephisto's office. He wanted to talk to you about something” He explained

Mephisto wanted to see me? Didn't understand why, really, I already went to his office yesterday so it was weird to be going once again. “Do you know why he wants me to go over? I was already there not long ago” I complained

Yukio just shrugged “Probably because you both can't defend yourself and your tail might pop out again... I do agree it's a bit odd that you went yesterday and you have to go again...” His eyes met mine “What did you guys talk about yesterday?”

“Nothing special, really.” I itched my neck “All we did was talk about school and how I was getting along with my lessons. That's about it as far as I can remember-” As I tried to think deeper into what happened that day, a sharp pain hit my head and I winced. Sadly, the pain didn't go away and I hunched over, holding my head in some kind of attempt to make it stop.

Almost immediately Yukio reacted “Kasu? Kasu what's wrong?” He crouched down to my level and placed his hands over mine, making me look up “Does your head hurt?” He questioned.

Before I could answer that, the moment I took my mind away from yesterday the pain all went away. For a moment I sat there and just blinked, confused to as what happened. I looked up at him “I don't know I just... My head just hurt and now it stopped...”

He lowered his hands “That's peculiar...” He aided me with standing up “Do you want me to walk you to Mephisto's office? I don't want you to get hurt again on the way there” Yukio frowned.

A sigh came from me “Yeah, I guess. Let's just hurry up. I just wanna lay down” I waved my hand at him then began heading off with him tracking behind him.

Moments of silence laid over us until he licked his lips nervously and decided to speak “I was wondering about something, and if you don't want to answer than you don't have to-”

I shot up a hand to silence him, then slowed my pace as I looked over at him “but you want to ask why I got upset when we were doing that mission” His face shouted yes but there was also some guilt for me being able to tell. Guess I was going to talk about it sooner or later, so might as well get this out of the way entirely “It just triggered some old memories from when I was a kid, and if your really curious then might as well talk about it so it isn't itchin' at you” I went back at my regular pace, him catching up a moment later.

Yukio nodded “If you don't mind that is.”

“I do” I scoffed “But just getting it out of the way will make things easier on everyone” I shoved my hands into my pockets, finding myself refusing to look at him as I spoke. It was embarrassing if he saw me get a bit teary eyed “When I was younger my dad left for the army. He didn't bother telling me until a day or so until he left and of course I got a bit pissy. I told him I hated him for leaving because a couple of my friends fathers or mothers had left and never came back.” At that moment I realized how annoyingly dry my lips were “So yeah, basically the last thing I told'im was that I hated him, that cheesey shit”

From the corner of my eyes I could see the sympathetic look drowning across his face and it made me sick to my stomach.

Netherless, I carried on what I was saying “The last thing he told me though was that he was going to come back safe and sound.” The lump in my throat grew “You can image what letter we got back next.” He visibly tensed up “Really the first letter told us he was MIA, missing in action. Not soon after they did find him and his head was blown off as well as his legs.” To lighten the mood, I shrugged nonchalantly “My stupid kid self said, well he can't be. Dad always keeps his promises and he's going to be back any day now. So I sat by the window in the living room everyday for years, waiting for him to come home. And every time my mom or sister tried telling me that he was dead as a rock, I would call them liars.”

His face soften “Rin told me that he was yelling that we were all liars for telling him that father was dead. Him yelling that triggered those memories...” He mumbled the last part.

I gave a firm nod, straightening my back when I realized that I was starting to get real upset “So yeah!” My voice was louder, causing him to jump “Dad's dead, I was in denial, mom got pissed, the end”

Just by being next to him I could tell he was getting all sympathetic, it only succeeded in pissing me off. I exhaled loudly “Will you quit that? Don't get all mushy okay? I fuckin' hate that shit.” After a moment he quietly agreed to stop but in reality he didn't. The rest of the walk was done in silence.

* * *

“Here she is” Yukio said as he opened the door to Mephisto's office, catching the man's attention.

He smiled “Bringing her here yourself wasn't necessary, but thank you”

The teenager walked in with me and I nonchalantly sat at the chair that was in front of Mephisto's desk, lifting my legs up and moving so I was in a more comfortable position. Yukio was standing behind the chair as he spoke “I would have let her walk here by herself but she ended up getting a bad headache. I didn't want her to get hurt on the way here so I walked with her.”

Mephisto raised a brow “Really? Well you must tell me about that later, Kasu” He leaned forward “Head back now, Yukio. It's time for me and Kasu to have our discussion” He stated simply, waving off the boy.

Yukio nodded then said a small goodbye to me that I replied with a wave. Once he was gone, I reached out and grabbed the Rubix Cube off Mephisto's desk, toying with it.

For a bit Mephisto was filling something out, but then drew his attention back up to me “So Kasu, how are you feeling today?” He questioned “Inform me about that headache you got previously”

My head rose to the questions, and I continued to fiddle around with the rubix cube “Mutual really, not feeling anything really special, it's just another day” I shrugged “Kinda weird with the headache, though. I tried thinking about yesterday but it hurt my head a lot, and not just yesterday in general” My eyes met his”It was thinking about what we did here, trying to think of anything to do with that deeply hurt a shit load.” I winced, just thinking some what about that made my head throb. Quickly I drew my attention from it and focused my head back on the Rubix Cube.

He thoughtfully nodded, writing something down. What was he, my shrink? When I leaned forward to see what he was writing his eyes made contact with me “Don't be rude, dear” He reached out with one finger and connected it with my forehead, pushing my back into my chair.

I grumbled angrily, going back to what I was doing “Ya know, what did we do yesterday?”

But he just continued to write for a moment until he responded “Just talked really, I wanted to know how school was going and you-” He suddenly stopped what he was saying and I looked up curiously. He grabbed for his handkerchief and brought it to his nose with some kind of sour face. He sneezed so loudly that it made me jump.

“Gesundheit”

“Thank you” There was another moment of silence, then he spoke again “Tomorrow I can give you some medicine if your headaches continue, I cannot have this bothering you. You are a very busy person” He gave me a smile.

I snorted “Thank you for that comment, it's about time someone notices I work my ass off” I grinned at him.

In all reality, though, I think I did? I needed to study a lot of different subjects myself because going the pace of everyone else, I'd learn nothing I needed to learn. On top of that I learn best by myself. Uisce and I needed to find something better to train than some old parking lot, but eventually I'll find somewhere. We worked on my taming skills and lately I've been looking into different things we could do as a team. Now that we could communicate, we'd have a variety of new things we could do. When I was able to get my guns back, I was going to work on my gun skills a bit more at the shooting range if Daichi didn't drain all my money outta me. Finally, usually I read up on medicine in my room. The parking lot was covered by a lot of buildings so it was difficult to do so since it was so dark to even read the pages in my book.

My neck popped as I bent it from one side to the other, and then I proceeded to pop my knuckles “So what medicine are you gettin' that requires to wait until tomorrow for? Why can't you just get me some ibuprofen?” Really that was the solving for every issue I have ever had in my life. Jaw hurts? Ibuprofen. Just got beat up? Ibuprofen. Cramps? Ibuprofen. Headache? Ibuprofen. Seriously for me it was the holy grail.

Mephisto began putting away the documents he was writing into his desk “Well now that you're a demon, some medicine effects you in different ways depending on who you are. Your entire race cannot use ibuprofen because it causes some negative effects. There is undoubtably more, but right now I cannot think of any.” He finished. I just nodded thoughtfully and began thinking of other things I could use to make myself not ache like a bitch.

He finished putting away all that was on his desk and looked up at me, then at my tail “You need to work on hiding that tail. Certain people knowing of your race wouldn't be too bright.” He pointed out.

I sat up in the char, drawing my legs up in the process and sitting on them “So what is with that? What's so bad about people seeing my tail?” I asked. To me it didn't make much sense for various of reasons “There's a lot of Exorcist who have demon blood in'em. I guess the tail is kinda an appalling factor, something to get used to for a bit, but other than that I really don't understand why hiding what my race is so important. “

The older man rested his cheek on his hand, in which his elbow flopped down on the desk “Well really the specific type of your race is what the issue is. You're a fire type, and that's exactly the type that is soon going extinct.” For once, I was actually something special. That's certainly something new. Now, the Rubix Cube was lazily being twisted as I kept my eyes shifting between Mephisto and it. “People would kidnap you, and if they have a male fire demon as well, then they'll use you for their own breeding purposes and most likely sell off any children” My face scrunched up in disgust “If not then they'll either just sell you to the highest bidder or hold you for ransom against your race, since they are currently scrambling to find another fire woman to use for breeding.” He finished.

My head shook, finally fully drawing my attention to him “I'm really that freakin' valuable? How many people like me are there?”

“At least 4 to 6. Only three have been known, only two of them female. That would mean you're the fourth” He nodded towards me.

“Ugh” I scoffed, then threw my hands up “Well they can go rabbit themselves off, 'cause I'm not gonna be making any children that are only made for the sole purpose of extending a race. To me that's pretty shitty thing to do to a kid.” My eye drew back to the cube, once again giving it my near full attention “Hopefully they find another girl to impregnate because I ain't helpin' with that” I spoke stubbornly.

Mephisto chose not to bring another word into the subject and stared at me for a couple of moments until he occupied himself with something else.

After another moment of silence, I looked up at him, setting the scrambled Rubix Cube on his desk “Is that it? Can I go now?” I asked, fixing myself on the chair and positing so I was sitting properly on it.

He sighed “If I let you go, I have a feeling that you would go to the amusement park. Wouldn't be too bright to participate in that, hmm?”

“Maybe” I grumbled as I slid down the chair, but then shot up “But I won't because I know that I wouldn't be much use! They already got everyone there lookin' around for that ghostie. On top of that if Yukio got one look at me he'd catch me and drag me here. So it wouldn't be much use.” I whined.

The man smirked “You'll be staying here until I say you are free to go.” Oh fuck you.

Once again I whined and sunk back into the chair, feeling myself getting progressively more frustrated with him.


	8. Oh My, Rude Lady!

Really I was only there for at least a couple of minutes until someone knocked on the door. I leaned over the chair and craned my head to look over at the door as Mephisto asked them to come in. A woman came in and gave a brief glance at me, then focused her attention towards Mephisto

"You've been summoned" She said simply "It's urgent"

Mephisto sighed then nodded, waving her away. She tried saying something else but he sighed louder "I can go by myself" He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. The woman still stood there for a moment or so, but then walked out.

He stood up and turned to me "Might have to take you along, even though it's what I suspect. Cannot be too careful" He raised his hand "Eins, zwei, drei" with a snap of his fingers, and cloud of pink suddenly engulfed him. I jumped a bit, hen watched it all fade to show him in a more formal attire.

The man made his way to me and extended his arm out for me to wrap around. Not wanting to be rude and wanting to look a least a little more classy, I stood up myself and wrapped my arm around him. We both made our way to his door and he pulled out a key, inserting it into the key hole.

"Reminder" He spoke "Don't go doing anything stupid while we're here, this is some serious business" He gave me a small wry smirk and turned the key before I had a chance to respond, opening the door.

We both walked through, and the place really was huge. That day I didn't look the most formal, as my uniform experienced a little accident that morning and I thought, well, I'm going on a mission with everyone else today so we can live without it! Too bad I was taken out of class before I had that chance, so I looked stupid as fuck in my sweat pants shorts and baggy shirt.

There, not far from where we were, stood one of my teachers. He approached us, taking a small confused glance at me then back at Mephisto "I was asked to escort you" He spoke formally, which was odd to hear since there was time he was real excitable and odd.

All Mephisto did was produce a small groan, then look at me after he rolled his head "See, I can never get a moment alone" He gestured towards the teacher.

So we walked a bit more, and it gave me a chance to examine the place. It looked quite amazing if I do say so myself. When Mephisto noticed I was very interested in the place, he informed me about it a bit. It was the center of the Order of the True Cross. It was hidden under St. Peter's Cathedral, the Vatican HQ that is, which was quite interesting. Kept the demons out, so that's all that matter. Well not all of them.

On a side note, I was kinda surprised to know there was a higher authority than Mephisto. He was really powerful, I knew that for sure. He was a demon after all, there's no denying that, and to think that there were people that had power over him astonished me. That didn't stop me from thinking that maybe he probably played around with them. Mephisto is someone who really messes with people, so I image that's what he did with them.

Finally, we took our stopping point and he removed my arm from his, then warned me not to go far. Who was he, my mother? Not like I'd do anything too stupid. I headed to one of the ledges and stared at the water for a bit, then examined the ledges, admiring the carvings in them. Then I adverted my gaze up to the tapestries hanging from above. Sewn in it was JAPAN with some symbol thing above it, which reminded me or crests or whatever they're called. Like, the things people had from years ago, 1700's, almost every family and country and business had them so they could put it on shit to show it was theirs.

After that I turned my back to Mephisto and teach and stared at the tiles on the floor my eyes traced one particular square, then I squatted down and ran my finger over it's small surface, staring at it as I examined it closely. Something like this could take me attention for hours, looking at all the hues in the color and finding all the chips in it. Surprisingly, there weren't many, in which I expected a bit more to be in it. This was True Cross, though and they were pretty damn clean in places where you expected it to be dirty as fuck. Like bathrooms, okay those places were squeaky fuckin' clean there wasn't even any shit stains inside the toilet. Kudos to the janitors man.

"That's right" Mephisto spoke up "That is what we, the True Cross Order do. It's been a long time, hasn't it Shura?"

My head adverted upwards to examine what the commotion was all about and it surprised me to see Rin under some woman's arm and Yukio trailing behind them.

"Don't tell me now that you've snuck into our school as an inspector!" He cried "I wasn't never informed about this!"

Shura, the woman who had the strangle hold on Rin, spoke herself "Mephisto let me get right to the point, you're a bastard who's hiding Satan's kid without informing the Vatican. What in the hell are you scheming"

My eyebrows furrowed, and I shot up "Hey!" I hollered "Didn't you learn its fuckin' rude to call people bastards?" My faced curled into disgust, not liking this woman that much.

Her eyes lazily fell over to me "Why is there a kid here who isn't supposed to be here. Are you trying to get in trouble?"

His eyes narrowed slightly "This," He gestured towards me as a small smirk played on his lips ", is MayuNikaSuki Johnson. The girl who got that scholarship for her art"

She seemed to instantly tense up. Before I was to able to question what was up with her, Rin began squirming in her arms "Whatta you doin' here, Kasu?" He asked "I thought you were at your dorm!"

I looked up at Shura once more, giving her a small glare, then looked back at Rin "Yukio took me to Mephisto, he just wanted to talk to me'n shit until he was called over. So he took me over so I wouldn't interfere with your guys' mission. What are  _you_  doing here?"

Shuta took her step in "That's none of your business. Go back to your dorm and play video games or something, you're not supposed to be here. Right now the grown ups are talking."

My eyes traced up to the girls' face, and once again I knew my face could easily be read off that I did not like this girl, being around her, or having a conversation with her. I hissed as I spoke "How about you shuddup? I can stay here if I damn well want!"

She just gave an annoyed smile and rolled her eyes "Just go back to playing with the floor"

For a moment, I swear my finger tips were lighting up with how pissed I was at the moment for how much of an asshole she was being, but Mephisto yanked on the back of my shirt, causing me to stumble back. I looked up at him and the look he was giving me sent shivers of fear up my spine. He removed his 3DS from his coat "Here" He spoke lowly, and I shakily took it and headed over the ledge, sitting down and figuring out silently how to start up the game. I was out of earshot from the group, knowing that if I tried to get closer Mephisto would give me another one of his looks and I would get in trouble. He firmly told me that if I did anything wrong while at True Cross, he'll pull me out of class and I would have to continue learning by myself without any access to my art supplies or my friends. If it continued, I would be banned for longer. So it was better not to test him.

And also, screw Shura. She was an asshole who insulted Mephisto and was being a jerk to Rin, so go off and... go. Or whatever I don't know, I'm frustrated because I have no idea how to play Animal Crossing, Mephisto didn't tell me.

A couple of minutes later, my head raised when I heard Yukio hollering. I stood up "It's pointless to interrogate my brother! Please, let me instruct him instead!" I headed closer, and what stopped me from trying to interfere with the scene was Mephisto.

Shura looked back over at him "Yukio, though the frame has changed, that place still isn't the same, isn't is?" Yukio took a step back, surprised she looked back at him "Anyhow," She took her leave, dragging Rin with her as she raised a hand up in a wave ", good work today! Go home and get some rest."

"Shura!" He shouted. Once she disappeared, he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

I was then allowed to walk forward and when I did, carefully I had raised my arm up to comfort Yukio. Really from what I could collect, Shura was an inspector, and hiding Satan's son from a group of old people was a big no no so Mephisto was in some trouble while Rin was even in more trouble just because he was Satan's son. Fuck, it wasn't like he asked to be his son.

Yukio looked over at me for a moment then sighed "Come on, I can take you back to your dorm." He gave a small nod to the nearest door. He looked up at Mephisto and there was a confirming nod from him.

Mephisto and teach took their separate leavings from me and Yukio, Meph giving me a small reminder to be at his office next  week on Wednesday and I gave back his 3DS.

After they were gone, Yukio looked down at me "Ready to go?" I nodded "Also, have you eaten today?" He made his way to the door as he spoke, and I knew I was in trouble. That morning I didn't wake up, so I wasn't able to make it for breakfast. One thing I needed badly was a better phone because it had stopped working.

Okay I didn't have lunch either.

"Yes" I lied through my teeth.

The boy turn to look over at me as he drew his keys out "Really?" He raised a brow. Oh god, he was going to buy me food, wasn't he?

"Yes"

"Are you lying?"

"No"

He raised a brow at me, opening the door and walking through "Let's get lunch" He spoke blandly.

* * *

Both of us sat inside a fast food restaurant, in which I told Yukio if I was eating anything today, it would be some fast food because it's been months since I've had a burger and damn it all today I'm getting my damn burger.

Yukio seemed to want to say something, but was reluctant about it. After a couple of moments, he swallowed his fries and spoke "Are you still trying to find someone who is of your race?  _Have_  you found anyone?" He questioned.

My chewing paused, and my hands tightened, causing me to squish my burger a bit. I swallowed "No one." I let the thing fall out of my hands. My hand extended for a napkin and I wiped my hands "No one like me exist. The only similar report was some guy who saw someone like me, but instead they had blue horns and tail. Tried talkin' to him but he died seven years ago from a heart attack. The other reports are dead ends." My lips curled "If anyone like me exist, they sure like hiding. I mean they gotta tho. Mephiso mentioned somethin' about them earlier"

His face dressed concern, and I was appreciative on how he cared, but sometimes it just got agitating. He cared just a bit too much.

I shook my head "I'm finding out eventually, though. I  _cannot_  be the only of my race left, that is bullshit."

Yukio softly nodded, going back to his food.

After I had finished scarfing down my food, I grabbed a napkin and wiped off my hands and mouth. Rin got mad when I licked the food off my hands and mouth, saying that I had to have some manners. Now, speaking of Rin...

"I don't trust that Shura" I spat her name. Yukio raised his head "How do we know that she isn't going to give him a proper inspection? What if she just ignores the fact that's he's an actual being with feelings and just focuses on the fact he's a demon? What if-"

He sighed deeply, causing me to stop my small rant "We don't" He spoke plainly "Really all we can do is hope that maybe she sees something in him. That's all to it."

For a moment I was taken back. Hope so? I scoffed, crossing my arms and my face curling in anger "You expect me to  _hope_ it'll be okay?" My words were bitter, and he flinched, which was a satisfying thing to see at the moment "Hoping doesn't do shit. It just lays out false claims in your head and gets you depressed in the end because you didn't get what you wanted." Slowly my voice got higher and higher in volume.

His own face showed he was embarrassed "Keep it down, your attracting unneccessary attention" He was right, other people in the restaurant were looking over in our direction.

Really I couldn't care less "No! If you're really just gonna sit'ere and allow your brother to possibly get killed then that's your choice! For once you can actually attempt to act instead of being a damn scaredy cat just because the rules prohibit it!" I was now shouting, but before any of the staff could come over I had stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a napkin on fire in my wake.


	9. Oh My, Mama Kasu and Papa Yukio!

The next day had rolled around for me, and I was in a pretty foul mood. Yukio was just pissing me off and Mephisto wouldn't let me interfere with the inspection and basically I just took a lot of relaxers at the end of the day and went to bed all pissy and I'm still pretty damn pissy.

As I entered class, it seemed as if everyone noticed how angry I was, luckily none questioned it nor bothered to annoy me. It was a bit releaving. I took my seat and kept me head down, doodling in my book.

After a couple of moments, the teacher entered the class room but I didn't bother with paying any attention, wasn't like he was gonna teach anything I didn't already know today.

That is until I heard  _her_  voice. "I have transferred from Vatican Headquarters to the Japanese Branch" she began.

My head shot up, seeing Shura. My entire body tensed and I glared at her deeply, tightening my hands into fists. Should have taken more this morning because now I just might set something on fire. Once she noticed my gaze, she barely seemed effected. Matter of fact, she fucking smirked at me. I swear to god I will-

"Kirigakura Shura... Age 18, nice to meet you"

_'Damn you'_  I growled in my head. The entire time she spoke I just scowled at her, but once I took note there was no reason to do so because all she was going to do was mock me. So the least I did was scowl at my paper, drawing a bit more.

Finally after a while, the missing link in the room came along and Rin entered the room. My entire attitude took an entire one-eighty spin and I was a lot more happy. It seemed that everyone else in the room had relaxed a bit themselves. Really I didn't even notice it at that moment, I was just glad that she didn't hurt him. An entire day of worrying passed over and I felt much better as well as less pissy.

He looked up and saw Shura "Its you!" he shouted, pointing a finger at him.  _Well no shit Sherlock_ , I thought with a grin.

Shura then ordered him to sit down, and I avoided getting mad at her again. "Okay, time to begin the lesson! Please read for me the chapter on Earth Division from your seal academic primer..." she looked around and landed her eyes on me "How about you Miss. Scowl?" I shot up and looked around for a moment, then reached out and grabbed Konekomaru's book "I'll give this back" He nodded. I usually did this every class with him whenever I was asked to do something because I didn't actually own a book. I often used Yukio's older ones or ones Rin or Yukio rented for me. But it wasn't often that I took his book so I could read, not often did the teachers even asked for me to do anything.

My attention adverted back to Shura and I straightened my back, clearing my throat. Through the entire passage, which I already had reviewed over about three days earlier, I read it out loud with a firm tone without messing up in any way. After that I handed back to Koneko and gave him a small thanks, then looked at Shura with a small smug expression as I sat.

"Oh, good, it seems you  _do_  take time away from your intense glaring to do something actually useful"

Oh, that little-

* * *

I closed my eyes as I laid down in the grass, which was a small clearing in a forest not far from my dorm. Really it was off limits, but Mephisto allowed me to train here so I could do so without much fear of getting seen with my tail out. It was pleasant that my tail didn't have to be cramped up in my pants. Yes, instead of rolling my tail around my chest, I wrapped it around my leg. My pants were usually more baggy, so it didn't have to be tightly wrapped and I could start wearing tank tops instead of white baggy shirts to school as an under shirt.

Really I knew I had no chance with regular school, so I wasn't enrolled if you haven't already noticed. I dropped out years ago and there was too much work to catch up. I already had no future with Math or English, really any job I'd be taking would be an Exorcist. Better damn well get some good pay.

Usually I ate lunch with everyone else, but after doing my daily exercises, I took a rest then ate my food Rin had prepared. He knew just what I liked, and made sure to prepare it for me even if he made a regular lunch for him and Yukio. It was pretty obvious he wanted me to get as much nutrition as possible, so sometimes he went over board, but it allowed me to save it for any other time I wanted to eat. Because of his help, I had gotten less skinny, gaining about 11 pounds since I entered school. I rarely ate back at Washington, so when I entered I was about 89 pounds. I was also getting some muscle.

So I ate my lunch, relaxing as I wrote in my note book of things that needed to be done today and marking off things I had ready done. One thing I couldn't hate more was being unorganized on what I had a lot to do. It was so agitating being confused so might as well sort myself out for the week then check off what I had done.

Uisce had his own day off today, relaxing back at the dorm. When days got hot, he usually wanted to stay indoors. Heat and water demons don't mix well.

After lunch, I went back to business. I needed to practice with some Nerf guns I got from Mephisto the other day with aiming and moving targets. Didn't know what the moving targets were going to be, but I'll figure it out. I'd go to the shooting range but Daichi overpriced everything because he was the only one in town with a shooting range available for students. The little shit. I usually went with Yukio of went with money Mephisto gave me.

"There you are" Fuck. It was Yukio. Seriously I was already mad at him, no way did I want to deal with him during a time when I was usually alone. Why the fuck did I have to tell him I switched training spots ughh.

"Hey asshole" I growled as I continued aiming, trying to concentrate.

"You know I can't speak up against people who are my higher-ups. I can't get in trouble!" My tail twitched in aggregation

"And I can't let Rin get hurt!" My head shot up as I made eye contact with him "Ya know, your  _brother_ " All together my mind drew away from the trees which I was using as target practice.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose"I knew Rin-"

"Well we have to protect him sometimes, Yukio! He can't do this all his own!" At this point I had thrown the toy guns on the floor "He's  _one_  boy, with a  _big_ burden! And he's only 15!  _15_ " My voice was rising.

"Nii-san is capable of defending himself." He crossed his arms stubbornly "We can't always be there for him to lean on. He'll get so used to it but then we might not be there and he wouldn't know what to do! On top of that, you are  _not_ his mother!" Yukio got louder himself as his sentence ended

"Well he has never had one and he should at least have one girl in his life that cares about his well-being! You both need someone like that and I'm trying to be that person because I care about you both!" I snarled, face curling in anger.

He didn't hesitate to shoot back "We don't need one! We have each other time to time and that's all we need!" He fought.

I gave a humorless laugh, rolling my eyes "Yes, because you're doing  _so_ well already"

"Well I didn't almost got him fucking killed during his interrogation because I was trying to interfere with it!"

My eyes widen at what he said, but I didn't stop there. Ooh, no. If he wanted to fight, then I'll fight. "You're the one who blamed Rin for your father's death! It wasn't even his fault! Children are so creative and can find ways to blame themselves and you made it worse on him! He was angered, deeply, and he said something he would regret for the rest of his life while you just shoved it in his face!"

Yukio didn't reply for a moment, his mouth dropping open for a moment, but he quickly reformed his firm stand "I didn't blame him-"

"Well then why does he say so?" I pressed my lips together in a firm line, clenching my fist.

We both sat in a long tense silence, just staring at one another. We were fighting with out eyes and refusing to say a word. I was afraid I would sound weak, but I didn't know why Yukio didn't reply. It didn't feel as if I won the fight, it seemed as if I just buried myself deeper into the hole.

"I was grieving" Yukio finally spoke up, his tone much more softer "I wanted to point a finger at someone to blame, anyone, so I went to Nii-san for that when I knew I shouldn't have." He looked down, looking off to the side.

At that moment, I felt like a real shit head for what I had said. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair "Well, didn't think of that" I murmured "I mean" I looked up at him with a stupid smirk "I watch a lot of Dr. Phil, expected I'd know"

Yukio gave me a confused look "Whose Dr. Phil?" He questioned

Oh, right, Dr. Phil isn't known around here, only America. Now, I feel like a dumb ass. "Oh, never mind" I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

We were quiet again until Yukio broke the silence once more "You know, I think we're both doing a terrible job" He scoffed, looking up at me "So we should both probably work on our parenting skills" He joked lightly, smirking barely at me.

I looked down and smiled, taking the joke in. I soon looked up and took a step to him, holding a hand out "Well, I'll work on mine if you work on yours, Papa Yukio" I grinned, my playful attitude taking place once again.

Yukio gave me a huge smirk, then took my hand and shook it "Okay, deal Mama Kasu"

* * *

That night I stared at the relaxers. The entire day since I spoke to Yukio I found myself unsure about it, whether or not I should keep them. Getting off them shouldn't be too hard, right?

I got out of bed and grabbed them, all of them, and shoved them in the trash. I shoved on some pants and a jacket, zipping it up all the way. After wrapping the trash bag up, I walked out of the room and headed to the dumpster outside. If I was going to be a better person for Rin, might as well be a better person all together. Starting with this.

* * *

Uisce woke as Kasu gathered the stuff and shove it in the trash. Once he noticed what she was doing, as she exited the room, he felt himself feel more relaxed and a bit more prouder of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness


	10. Oh My, Walking with Wimps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I am so sorry *-*

A couple of days later, I stood in front of Yukio with the other Exwire's. Uisce was asleep on my head as I was lost in my own head. In my mouth was a jaw breaker. The entire day I have been knawing on it, trying to stop myself from twitching and getting all weird. Doing this is harder than I thought, but I know I can do it. I had no access to anything like that,I gave all my medicines over to Mephisto so here I stand, with a sour express, chewing on a jaw breaker as my teeth slowly decay.

"Alright!" Everyone yelled. I quickly shot my head and spit out my candy, echoing with a  _'yeah'_  at the end to show that I was listening, catching everyone's attention. It just showed how I was  _not_ listening.

Yukio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Shura just smirked. I looked at Ryuji with a pleading look

"We're taking off to that camping trip now" He informed and I gave a small nod,my mouth forming into an o.

* * *

Everyone was complaining as we walked, me just focusing on how my teeth were hurting from all the chewing as well as m jaw. Needed to stop soon, but it stopped me from twitching, so might as well keep it for a bit longer. Everyone else though? They were tired from all the walking and they were agitated, the mosquitos were annoying, etcetera. But I was fine. Uisce and I were fine, going on our jolly ways when walking. Well, Uisce was mostly okay because he didn't have to walk and Water Demons of al sorts had pocket holes where they stored water to help them cool off. The only other reason too was because we were in shaded areas so the water didn't evaporate so quickly as it would in open areas. Ah, demons are so interesting.

"K-Kasu... How're not tired?" Complained Koneko.

I removed the jaw breaker from my mouth "I used to walk everywhere. Never once have I actually been in a car since I was, like, twelve. So with that I got strong calves. Usually I spent every day walking from the down town area back to my house, which it about ten miles" I shrugged.

" _Impressive_ " Uisce stated, quietly. They looked astonished at my ability of walking so often, but I saw nothing special about it.

"On top of that, you're wearing pants!" Cried Shima, whining a bit from being exhausted, but thing he widen his eyes "To think of it, you  _always_  wear pants!" He gasped.

I smiled at him, shaking my head "I am fully aware, and I enjoy not exposing my thighs and knees to men that have wandering eyes"

Suddenly, Rin began cheering "Look a waterfall!" He screamed "Can I drink outta it?" He jumped up and down. The heat was really getting to that boy, and so early in the walk too. Kind of disappointed actually I thought he would last longer.

"Just stop it Okumura-kun" Yukio sighed. God, Yukio is going to break the record for sighing.

* * *

"Alright, let's set up here" 99.9% of the class groaned and moaned, happy with the fact they could rest after that long exhausting walk. I was searching through my pockets, so I was too busy to listen. I had finished off my jaw breaker, but luckily I kept about two more with me just in case that occurred. Had to stop for now since my teeth hurt and my jaw ached.

A bit later, I helped set up a tent. All was going swell with it, looked really well done given the fact that I had never actually set up one before in my life. Well, it was fine. Until Rin smacked it

I gritted my teeth, then pushed Rin and Ryuji away "Oi! Idiots! Go and pee or something. I'll fix it"

Ryuji raised a brow "And what are you gonna do?"

A sigh came from me "Just go, I got this dude" He and Rin listened, walking off to go find something else to do.

Once they had walked off my attention directed itself towards Uisce. A smile played on my lips "You ready for the transformation?" I questioned. Uisce gave a small hum in agreement, then flew to the ground and laid there. I closed my eyes, then chanted quietly. A couple of people looked towards me, wondering what the fuck I was even doing. After I finished chanting I placed my palm to Uisce's head, causing him to disappear in a puff of cloud. As it began to clear, he stood up fully, showing a human him in a kimono.

"How did you do that!" Screamed Izumo, utterly shocked

"Ha ha, Magic" I stated. Uisce rolled his eyes  _"_ It's Èmó gǎizào _"_  Uisce confirmed  _"_ A transformation spell I told MayuNikaSuki, which is actually highly difficult, but she had practiced everyday while you were all at regular school _"_  he explained. His eyes shifted to me "Quite proud and surprised" For a moment he actually smiled.

"Don't tell them shhhh" I slapped his arm.

"Impressive" Yukio noted "This is something that takes lots of patience and concentration. I'm surprised  _you_  of all of us here has mastered it" He stated simply, which got me to grin

"While thank y-  _wait!_ " A squint came from me "What do you mean you're surprised that _I_  mastered it?!" I hollered

"How does a transformation like that work?" Izumo asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion

"Well," Shura started "It only works fer high-class familiars, and certain kinds. There are few of Uisc' breed tha' can" She explained "Ya need to fluently speak the spell, no stutterin' no accent, one hundred percent how it is'pose to sound like." She nodded her head towards me "Kasu, havin' a heavy accent, no doubt took her a bit to get it right. After sayin' that you need to understand yer familiar, you two need to communicate with one another. That's tha big thang about it." Sha finished

"Èmó gǎizàois Chinese for 'Demon transformation', where the ability was first discovered, in China" Yukio finished, his arms crossed casually.

Ryuji's face spelled out confusion "But how were they able to communicate? None of us can understand Uisce in his demon form"

Quick as lightning I had an answer "Uisce can write" Really I rehearsed between he can write and he knows how to talk to me through mind communication but I went with something a bit more believable. Also Uisce complained it made him look stupid.

"But he doesn't have posable thumbs" Koneko pipped

"Hey" My eyes went to the boy and I pointed my finger at him "You don't need posable things for everything mothertrucker." Hoping to get away from the subject, I went back to the task at hand. Putting this tent back up "Anyways, Uisce, help me out" I went to the tent, setting it up once again.

When we finished, I cheered with pure happiness. It was done pretty fast too.

"Kasu, Uisce, can you help me with dinner?" Rin asked up, looking up from cooking on the stove thingie.. Whatever it was it was something to help us cook. I don't know the damn mechanics, maybe it's a grill, I've never actually seen one often so I don't know what they usually look like alright.

As I aided him with that, I kept gettin' sweats'n shit, twitching. Uisce kept an eye on me, a bit concerned. He knew what was going on and I'm pretty sure he had laid out a hundered different excuses if I needed them. Thank the lord for him.

Another issue I was having was keeping him in his human form. We haven't worked on it a lot, and it drew

* * *

When we had finished cooking, I cheered out, "Time to eaa _at_ !" and shoved  Rin's cooking into my mouth "Ooohhhh" I melted into the boy's cooking, and leaned on him "Seriously you want to get laid dude just give them this and you are set"

Rin rolled his eyes with a snort "Thanks Kasu-chan" he patted my head. After I praised him people joined in, genuinely impressed with his food.

I leaned off him as Yukio spoke "It's Rin's only useful skill" Yukio smiled, teasing his fraternal twin lightly

"Shuddup four-eyes" Rin grinned, punching his brothers shoulder gently

"Well, besides his smart mouth" I stated with a mouthful of food. Yukio rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin, wiping my mouth

"Your are like a 4-year-old" he shook his head

"I probably am" I smiled after swallowing.

Ryuji called out "Hey, Okumura, you want something to drink." he asked, getting my fellow demon to stand up and walk over so he could take a look at the beverages we had himself.

A smiled came to my lips as stared at Rin as he gazed into the cooler "Looks like he's having fun" Shiemi spoke up and smiled as well, exhaling

"I've seen Rin changing a bit now a-days and I was worried" I took a swing of my drink, then continued speaking "But I'm relived he's enjoying himself" I nodded, agreeing with her

"You're right, It's good seeing him making progress. After seeing and hearing everything about him, I am surprised how he made it here in life" She spoke up.

Couldn't help but silently agreeing with her once again, taking and swing of my soda. One thing that didn't stop me form being happy was knowing that Rin had others besides Yukio and I who cared for him. But worry filled me what my mind switched to how they would feel if they knew Rin was the son of Satan. God, I knew for a fact that Shima, Koneko, and Ryuji were all sensitive on the subject of Satan because of how much they lost since the blue night, so anything to do with Satan... well... they just wouldn't ever look at him the same. Slowly I found myself more angry at the thought of them hating him for something he has no control over, so I just adverted my mind to other thoughts.

Then my head went to another depressing subject, and worry filled me. My eyes stayed glued to the ground as I spoke, "Hey Yukio" he looked at me

"Yes?" The boy raised a brow.

My lips tighten into a firm line, it taking me a moment to finally look up at him, and I made sure to look him right in the eyes to know I was serious right now. "If I ever go away, if something bad happens to me at any moment and I'm either not able to be around or forced away, make sure to remember our deal. Don't ever forget it." My voice wavered, but I straightened my back "Don't put any pressure on Rin. And the same applies to me, if you go away, I'll take care of him. Okay?"

Visibly Yukio had tensed up, him quickly retreating his eyes to his soda in his hands. The only time he looked up was to look at Rin and I could hear him mumble a small "Okay"


	11. Oh My, Lanterns!

So after a while we were all gathered around Shura and Yukio, being told the rules of what we were doing. Due to my constant spacing out and focusing on knwaing on the jaw breaker in my mouth, I only got the basics of what we were doing. We were to look for lanterns for our test, but there's a catch. There's only three. Now there were way too many people here for each person to get their own if you haven't noticed so probably some battle royale shit's going to go down.

After he finished explaining and we got supplies, he raised his gun. With a pop of it, we were scattered. I had no idea where to start looking really, the only help we got was that there were three within 50 meters. To be honest I don't know how far 50 meters is so this wasn't exactly the best for me right now.

Once we, and as in we Uisce and I, sprinted off my mind tried even registering how much was 50 meters. When I felt we were a good while from the camp, I turned to the dragon "Uisce, can I ask you something?" I questioned.

" _Hmm?_ " The demons attention went to me

"This is kind of stupid..." I shrugged, looking down at the ground. Really I felt embarrassed, didn't even know how much was fuckin' 50 meters. "How far is fifty meters" For a moment I actually expected him to laugh then tell me, but he didn't. He calmly told me he would inform me when we were far enough for it to be fifty meters.

One thing that didn't fail to surprise me was how much the demon and I have grown close. I'd dare say he's become a family member to me. Our relationship had become something important to me, he was like an annoying brother most of the time, but he genuinely cared. You know, despite the fact he absolutely refused to admit it. Still I know, and I care for him as well. Really only once has he mocked me on my intelligence and when he noticed I became somewhat gloomy, he never mistake again nor did he mention it.

My lip was in a firm line and I nodded as I understood.

Both of us kept at it, but not that much longer later moths showed up. They weren't regular moths, because god forbid, they were demon moths. How fucking stupid is that.

"Guard me!" I ordered quickly, then directed my attention to my backpack. I snatched out some bug spray I had snuck along because one thing I refuse to get is mosquito bites. Every time I do I will seriously pick at it for days until its the size of a yo-yo and it's bleeding. Shaking the can to ready it, my eyes connected to my finger as I focused. It was what all I paid any mind to and all I kept my attention on, not the mission at hand or Uisce or the moths, just it being lit. With that concentration, my finger lit, engulfing the tip of my finger.

I spun around, keeping my eyes on the fire "Move!" Uisce quickly did, and I shoved my finger out then sprayed the bug spray behind it. A mass fire exploded out, causing almost all the moths to disappear in it. When I made a final turn around, I lowered the can to watch the last moths depart, not having a large group to protect them.

After staring at them for a moment, my eyes went back to my finger where the flame was out, but not was soaked in bug spray "Well damn" I wiped my finger on the shirt then looked back over at Uisce "Let's keep going" He flew around my head as I begun walking again, slowly lowering himself to where he was to my neck and wrapped himself around there, tucking his head below my ear. Really I couldn't clearly recall when we began doing this, but it just happened and it kept him happy and me not having to deal with his annoying complaining on how his wings ached.

We continued forward, me circling around when we reached about 50 meters. That's when I found the lantern. Okay really I was not expecting this shit, but it was there and it was the most surprising thing today. Yes it was a lantern, but it would have been nice if they stated out it was a fucking Peg Lantern.

My chest puffed in anger, already a bit ticky to begin with "They could have at least fucking told us it was going to be a goddamn  _Peg lantern_!" I cried, stomping over tot he thing and kicking it "Stupid fucking Yukio and Shura" I grumbled

Uisce lifted his head, butting his head against my ear lobe and I could feel the side of his head press against my cheek " _Be a bit more optimistic. Getting too upset wouldn't be too bright. We can figure something out, correct?_ " He attempted to cool me down. He was right. There was no reason to get mad about it, just get it over with and we're good. Didn't stop me from being mad though.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. My head went up to see the one, the only, Izumo. Plus her familiars of course.

"What" I snapped, trying to form a plan in my head

She narrowed my eyes at me, but soon looked over at the lantern. Her eyes widen "This is... what we have to get?" She questioned

I rolled my eyes "What the hell do ya think?" My face scrunched up "It looks like we were supposed to be helpin' each other out with this shit, that is unless you wanna go find your own lantern then run 50 meters back to camp" I crossed my arms, looking over at her.

Izumo scoffed "I can do this myself without worrying about getting chased. My familiar's can carry it for me back."

All my train of thinking halted, my face falling into confusion "What?" I shook my head "Do you realize how much of a bad idea that is? You're famillars will surely get weak, what if you need them for another mission after this? You wouldn't do much good without them." I stated.

She walked over slowly, looking to be a caught a bit "They can do it."

"Yeah, they can. If they want to be resting for twelve hours after that. You don't know when you'll need'em." Uisce slid himself from around my neck, getting some air in that area "We can work together on this. That is, unless you just wanna run off'n do somethin' stupid. Decide right now because I ain't waitin' on your ass all night I want to get this fucking shit over with."

Uisce turned his attention over to me, giving me that look. The look that said stop being such a prick, but fuck you I'm cranky asswipe.

Izumo scrunched up her own face at that, but after standing around for a couple of moments she rolled her eyes "Well we've already found it there's no use with running off again." She looked up at me "How can we get this back to camp?"

I rubbed my eyes, seeing a burst of colors from the pressure applied "Uhhh, lemme think jut hold on." My eyes ached as I continued, forming a plan. When it came to me, I removed my hands and opened my eyes, the colors stained in my view for a couple of moments.

So I explained my plan, and what we were going to do was let our familiar's keep a girl on the thing, but they all switched out. Neither of us were strong enough, maybe with some of the little strength I could lift i up but not for fucking 50 meters. Probably a half of a half of a half of a half of a meter. How the switching thing worked out was that Uisce and Mike would carry it first, then after a bit Mike and Uke would have it, then Uisce and Uke. The cycle would continue. Now we needed to keep this thing fed, but not many moths were coming by, so that marked off them being used as fuel. After a couple of moments, I said we could keep it lit so whenever it began dying out, we would add more fire.

"I know we have our matches, but what else are we going to use to keep it lit?" She raised a brow

My gaze went to Uisce then her "Keep that to me, don't worry about it all." I shook my head.

Her eyes stayed on me for a moment until she reluctantly agreed "But what about when it's lit, won't it try eating us?"

"With them keeping a grip on it, then we'll be good. When the fire starts getting weak that's when we'll go a head and have them trade spots.

Before we went off, my phone buzzed. My eyes went to my backpack and I gornaed as I removed my backpack just to reach it. Once I pulled the shitty thing out, I checked it. It was from Ryuji, saying that they found alantern and needed help. Pushing the buttons awkwardly, I sent a reply that there was one I had already found and no doubt they told everyone in the damn world they needed help, so we kept it at that.

Once we had all the details taken care of, I increased Uisce's size and they carried the thing, in which I lit it and we were on out merry way.

* * *

A while later the fire had gotten weak and I lit it up with my match as the familiar's traded their places. I hoped that the fire would then remain strong, I didn't want to have to use my own fire again. Didn't know how I was going to hide that.

If I knew how to make a fire with sticks and shit then I would but I couldn't. Not like I went out some grand camping trip with family or school.

* * *

Moments past, it around four according to Izumo's watch, when we saw a light flash in the sky. We all looked up in the direction and we recognized it as the fire work thing we used if we gave up. My eyebrows scrunched together "Well that was pretty fast. Hope who ever it was that they're okay"

My attention soon transferred to the lantern and I sighed "It's about time they trade out." Uisce took Mike's spot, and I looked over at Izumo "Look away" I spot bluntly "I refuse to relight this with you looking."

Izumo's face dressed confusion "Why?"

"Just... because! Look away!" I argued, chewing on my bottom lip. She raised her hands and turned around.

Looking back at the lantern, I looked straight in Mike and Uke's direction, then Uisce's, knowing Izumo wouldn't hear him speaking.

The demon looked at then " _You do not mention this to the girl what-so-ever. If you do, you will deeply regret it_ " My familiar grew a bit larger in size from my built up fear and crankiness. " _Do not even speak. She will be suspicious_ "

Both seemed to catch the drift, so I looked directly in the fire, concentrating solely on that. My head wrapped around making the fire bigger, it growing in size. My eye twitched for a moment, then the lantern burst into life.

The thing began moving and shifting around, wrestling out of the familiar's grip.

Izumo spoke from behind me "What did you do to the fire?" She questioned

I looked back at her "Don't worry about it. Let's just head back as fast as we can, alright? I wanna get this fuckin' thing over with already"

* * *

That process continued one more time, then particularly early the fire got weaker.

"Maybe it's from the winds. They're starting to blow in really" I shrugged.

She sighed "Yeah, well we're not far from the camp. Just let them switch out and let's go a head and head back to camp." She dragged her hair through her bangs.

Silently agreeing with her, Uke began trading positions with Uisce. Just as Uisce left his post and Uke was going to take out, the thing suddenly burst into life.

My eyes widen, and I didn't think secondly "Run!" I screeched, grabbing the girl's hand and sprinting to the direction of camp.

Behind us I could head the thing running, in which it probably shoved off the familiar's. Slowly the thing got closer and closer, me fully recognizing that we were getting slower as well. I pushed ourselves a little further, but right when I began believing we might not reach it to camp, the clearing hit view.

I yanked Izumo forward and shoved her into the circle, then spun around to face the lantern just as it reached the circle. My hand raised instinctively, then slashed down, causing the fire to go out. The lantern lost all life, leaving me to fall back on the ground in a panting mess.

If only actual school test were this interesting.

My brain slammed against my skull as my entire body relaxed, me taking a deep breaths.

For a moment it was still quiet, but then a loud cackling broke out. Both Izumo looked over our shoulder's at Shura just as the familiar's emerged from the bushes

"Oh god ya'll gotta do that again fer when Yukio comes back that was hilarious!" She shouted, then shook her head as she continued laughing.

Once we got the opportunity to take a break and I had my chance to shout at Shura, we sat around the fire as I checked out Izumo's arm to ensure she didn't have any dislocations from when I pulled her along. The girl had stayed quiet most of the time, but once I confirmed her from my perspective all she needed was ice, although asking Yukio to check it wouldn't hurt, she spoke up to me.

She was staring at the fire as she asked, "Why did you grab me along? I would have ran anyway."

My lips pressed into a firm line, my fist balled up for a moment. When I realized they were clenched, I had released them. Memories ran through my head, feeling stupid for the instinctive act "Just making sure you don't die" I stood up and I walked away from her.

At the moment I had more important things to think about, like what the fuck happened with that fire in the lantern. Maybe it was another thing, I could start fires and could end them. Partly it wasn't made by me, it was made by a match, so any fire could be put off if I tried enough. Really I wanted to try it on the camp fire but everyone would be collectively confused and worried that a demon did it. Technically one did but... you get the drift.

I planted my butt in the nearest tent, wanting to just get a short rest. I flopped back and let out a long sigh, feeling Uisce crawl up my stomach and headed up tot he top of my head, curling up.

From what I could see when I entered camp, that creepy puppet kid was already here with his lantern (still trying to figure out what the fuck he did to get it here), so that meant that one of the guys or Sheimi had gone a head and used their gun, but... where were they? It had been quite some time and they were no where at camp. Was Yukio still retrieving them? That's a long time of fetching to do. Hopefully the situation wasn't too bad.

My head nudged up against Uisce's as I covered my eyes with my forearm, closing my eyes in hope to get some sleep.

* * *

Not while passed until a loud shout jutted me awake. A deep inhale of breath, my head peaked out of the tent. When I noticed everyone had returned to camp with their lantern.

"Heyyy!" I shouted happily, emerging fully out of the tent and staggering out. Silently I was glad they were okay.

Shima seemed to be the most relieved, in his own daze as he picked me up and spun me out of joy, giving the weirdest fucking laugh. I looked at Ryuji with a questioning look, and he shrugged

"He doesn't like bugs a lot and we saw a lot" He suddenly paused "Wait you already passed?!" He shouted, completely surprised.

Once Shima let me down, I let down my hair, brushing a hand through my tangled hair "Yeah. Izumo and I grabbed one and had our familiar's help us. Takara..." I looked at the dude, then back at Ryuji "Well I don't know about that kid, he was here when we got here."

Koneko laughed nervously "Just what is Takara...?"

Shura intervened, her face dressing concern and confusion. After taking a moment, I could see why "All of you are here... So no one gave up?" She took one glance around, confirming the amount of people "So... Who set off the fire work?"

Right outside the circle barrier, a loud shout erupted. I spun around to look over at what was yelling "Taaa daaa!" Only to see the biggest prick to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fucking chapter that I edited with a jammed finger and learned how to spell lantern.


	12. Oh My, Amaimon the King of Earth!

The biggest fucking prick to exist landed gracefully on his feet, and by gracefully, I mean totally not gracefully. He looked like a goddamn douchebag doing it and it makes me want to smack the living fuck outta him.

So, it seems to be Kasu's Guessing game show!

Today's question, 'Who is this character?'

A) Amaimon

B) Amaimon

C) Amaimon

or D) Amon

I swear to god if you picked D, I'm getting some fucking pliers and removing all your teeth nails and toenails.

So who stood before us was the infamous Amaimon. Why did I know who this asshole was? Because he was the most annoying fucker to exist. When he first got here he was so fucking infatuated with fucking me over. Mephisto told him let him be, he'll eventually lose interest, and trust me he did. After he made me fight him and eat all my candy stash. He was the worst fucking friend ever.

The man stared blankly at me for a moment, then let go of the chain in his hand, shouting out "Go Behimeoth!"

Really I didn't know this was a Pokémon game excuse me while I go get mind Uisce then we can go chill out after our battle in the hoeN _N_ _REIGON BECAU **SE FUCKING WHY NOT.**_

"Get yer thumb outta yer asses" Shura yelled out, snapping us out of our trances of watching a true asshole at work. Seriously this entire chapter is just going to me complaining about this jack ass with a twelve page essay on why you  _NEVER_  give this bastard candy.

One thing I didn't want to do was end up in another fight with this prick, so seriously I took my step back. Uisce had came out of the tent right before Amaimon took his appearance, staying close to me and keeping a close eye to ensure I wouldn't get hurt. When the thing got too close, suddenly a wave of energy was forcefully taken from me and Uisce dashed down at the thing, releasing a loud growl.

He seriously chased the fucker into the forest and I swear to got later I was going to scold him so fucking badly he's not going to want to be within 50 feet of me for five weeks. Goddamn that motherfucking idiot ass hole what is his goddamn problem!

I tried to run out of the circle of camp, but the second I reached the edge, a blaze of fire shot up in front of me. A loud scream erupted from me, jumping up in surprise. That really scared the living piss outta me. My attention was drawn back to to see Shura, noticing she had blown Amaimon with that attack. What she did in the process was block me off from watching to see where Uisce was going. She looked over at me with a disapproving look, and marched her way over to me "Yer not leaving this circle, ya got it? Don't listen, I'll pour holy water on ya" She growled, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt and glaring me down.

I shoved her off and shot a glare right back in her direction "But Uisce just-"

"If you can't control ya familiar, that ain't my problem. What I do have a problem with is allowing ya to get killed, which I would get in trouble fer" She interrupted, and walked back to the group, pushing me in front of her. I wasn't stupid enough to disobey her right in front of her eyes, I would do it while she wasn't looking, but not getting her to look would be hard. I stood no chance against her, which pissed me off even more than before.

Everyone began talking and my mind was set on Uisce. Was he okay? By the minute I felt more and more tired from how much energy he was taking, but I couldn't just tear his paper without knowing what wounds he had and if he was okay or not.

Getting twitchy again, and more and more pissed off and frustrate by the time passed, I kept wanting to set something on fire so badly.

Izumo then soon gasped, taking me out of my head "A-Amaimon? You mean one of the eight kings? The King Of Earth? Hes-"

" ** _YES!_** " I hollered at her, hating how she just decided it would be so freaking smart to state the obvious out "fucking  _YES_! Who else was it going to fucking be?!  _The guy at the goddamn **CORNER** **STORE?!**_ " I yelled in her face, making her jump. I knew I was just getting pissed at her for no reason, just venting out on her, and I know it's wrong. There wasn't any reason for me to do that and really, I felt like I really fucked up there looking back a bit better.

"Kasu-" Koneko tried stopping the fight, but I just continued on

"Don't state the fucking obvious, it makes you a bigger dumb ass than you are" I shook my head, feeling a bit of tears coming to my eyes. The twitching in my hand got worse.

Rin walked up behind me "Hey... Hey Kasu are you-" Quickly a plan had formed in my head, and once I processed that, I spun around and slammed my fist into the boys eye. I watched him stagger back from the blow, and I needed to remind myself to apologize a thousand times later

Shura quickly ran to Rin "What's yer-"

Suddenly, I took off to get outside of the circle. I needed to get away, I needed to reach Uisce, and that was the only distraction I had came up with. Yes, I could have found a better one, but I didn't have time to think longer. I had to reach Uisce as fast as I could, or he might die in some way because I know how fucking strong that piece of shit familiar is and he can't get hurt he just can't I can't allow him to get hurt. That was the last thing I wanted, and punching Rin was okay in my book if one of my friends were going to die if I didn't.

My energy was slowly regaining, which couldn't be a good thing. It just caused more worry. I ran and ran, knowing where I was going for some reason. And I found him. Uisce was now smaller, and he didn't look too hot either. Scrapes and bruises and much worse were left on him, making me wonder what fight exactly happened with him and Amaimon's familiar. From the amount of energy taken, it had to be pretty fucking bad for him. It was something terrible to see, because even though familiars were most times used as fucking tools he just wasn't one to me. He was my goddamn family.

" _I'll just rest for a bit after the camp session is over, okay?_ "He said " _You can summon me later._ " He explained and I shook my head, carefully getting down next to him.

My whole head got muddled and I couldn't stop the tears coming. My breath felt short and my chest was tight, just looking down at him.  _What if he dies_  was the only thing going through my head and I couldn't fucking image being here at this shitty ass prep school without him. I couldn't lose someone I loved I just couldn't, maybe it was greedy as fuck but I didn't care because goddamn it I was getting what I fucking wanted.

"Y-Y-You'll-" I choked on my crying "Wha-what- what i-if-" I couldn't even form a fucking sentence how goddamn pathetic.

" _Stop. It's not the end of the world, Kasu. Just rip the paper and I'll be okay. Tomorrow you can summon me again, alright? I'll heal._ " Since the day I summoned him I haven't dared ripped the paper, I always made sure I knew where it was and that it wouldn't get too crinkled or messed up to cause him to disappear. Really I didn't want to have to do it, but there wasn't much I couldn't do. Not like I was an expert doctor and knew how to heal wounds on the spot. On top of that stuff like this took time.

After a moment I gave a weak nod "O-okay" I dug out the piece of paper from my pocket with a tough expression, trying to be confident. I remembered what the teacher said about confidence, I needed it, whether he was going to attack me or not.

His eyes carefully shifted to look me straight in the eyes " _Don't worry Kasu, I wouldn't hurt you for the world_ " I nodded, then carefully unfolded the paper. Leaning down and kissing the demon on the head, I shakily straightened my back and looked at the paper. Without allowing myself to think about it, I ripped the thing in half.

Really I didn't understand why I was being so fucking pathetic about it. I can always summon him tomorrow, and fucking trust me I  ** _will_  **do that. Just... I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. What if he didn't heal? What if he got worse? What if I lost him? I couldn't lose him, I just can't I'm not allowing that.

It took me a solid two minutes before I could be reduced to sniffles, and I stood up shakily. Now I needed to head back to camp and explain the issue. My hand began twitching again.

"DON'T SCREW AROUND!" My head shot up in the direction of the shout, my entire body freezing. Rin. I had no idea what was going on, but thinking about to how powerful Amaimon was and how he got so hurt from his last encounter, I began freaking out. He couldn't get hurt like Uisce, he couldn't, he just could not.

"RI-" I tried screaming, but before I finished the demon's name, I don't know what happened.

Suddenly I was outside the forest, and Mephisto next to me on this couch or something. Really I chose not to worry about the fact there was a couch floating in air, the more dire situation was the one occurring before my eyes"M-Mephisto! We have to-"

"No need to stop them" He leaned his elbow on the arm rest, smushing his knuckles against his cheek "No reason for you to get involved either." He smiled slyly.

My entire face fell, hearing what he was saying. Excuse me bitch? "What? We have to!"

"I will stop it when it becomes too serious"

" ** _TOO SERIOUS?! IT ALREADY IS!_** " I screeched.

I brought my eyes down to the ground, watching as Rin struggled to get up "Oh my god... Is that Sheimi?" Sheimi was in the arms of Amaimon, and I felt myself freaking out even more. Once again, my breath got short and my chest felt tight. What was I going to do, we needed to stop this, they couldn't get hurt, they couldn't "R-!" Before I could shout his name and attempt to jump off the couch, Mephisto shot out his arm and held me back.

His eyes transferred to me, crinkling a bit around the edge as he smirked "Nu- uh. You're not even supposed to be here, so the least you can do is sit back and stay put, letting things happen how they're supposed to."

What? Not supposed to be here? What is that even supposed to fucking mean?

" _STOP!_ " hollered Rin.

My breathing quickened, finding myself getting more and more scared and freaked out. I was hyperventilating, I was having a panic attack, really I hadn't had one in years but today seemed to just be filled with them. Mephisto handed over a bag, and I quickly grabbed it, breathing in and out as orderly as possible. God I wished I could just look away and not hear any of it, why did I ever go to this fucking school?

_Dad... Oh god dad I'm so goddamn scared_

For some reason, I couldn't form my own reply to what he would say. What the fuck would he say? Everything's going to be okay? One thing I knew for sure was that those words had no meaning behind them anymore. I knew for sure that would not go down, things would not be okay.

Konekomaru, Shima, and Ryuji had followed them and jesus christ I couldn't take that. They were going to get hurt so badly, why the fuck did I even have to sit by and watch, I was going to fucking help them.

My eyes traced up to Mephisto "Let. Me. Go." I spoke sternly, trying to keep my voice far from wavering and stuttering.

He didn't even look down at me "Why? It's safest with me."

"Because, Rin is going to die!" I shrieked, trying to jump off, but his arm shot out and got a firm hold on me

"No" There was an edge in his voice I had never heard, even when I got him mad before. This truly scared me to the core and I was frozen for a moment "You will not interfere, you understand me?" His eye twitched.

It seemed like my mouth went dry, a cat took my tongue, and I had my voice box removed, because I couldn't form words nor say them, I couldn't do anything. I soon regained myself, slowly finding myself despising the man. My entire body tensed up and slowly flames flickered from me. I knew what was happening, but at that moment it was too far in to stop it all. I couldn't do anything to stop it, it just took me over.

My entire face pulled into a nasty snarl, and I screeched, raising a hand to swipe at Mepshito.


	13. ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-apology, sorry if the chapter seems muddled in some way ^_^;

Mephisto swiftly raised his hand up to stop Kasu from injuring him, but just caught air. The weight besides him had disappeared and so had Kasu from his sight, leading him to realize the girl had jumped off. He couldn't help but smirk and think,  _That sneaky brat_ . The man watched her from up above, just about to jump down to get her, when he had noticed Yukio running over, having noticed  Kasu with the screaming. He seemed to had said he was going to go get her and help her.

Yukio raced over to grab Kasu after getting rid of all the moth demons, him hearing her on his way back to camp and trying to find out what was going on with all the commotion. Obviously it wasn't something good, and from what he could see already, he didn't like it. The boy noticed Kasu, but really, it wasn't the Kasu he knew. She was going berserk and was heading right towards Amaimon. No one could see her demon side, he was told strictly to keep her identity a secret unless he wanted to see something bad happen tot he girl.

He ran over and grabbed her, tackling her to the ground to stop her. He couldn't shoot her, so maybe he could just stop her and snap her out of it. As he made contact, he felt his clothes burning from her touch, which caused his eyes to go wide. He backed away from the girl quickly, rolling on the ground to put the fire out that was burning a hole into his shirt.  _Rin's  flames can't hurt someone unless he wants to, but Kasu's flames..._He stopped once the fire was out, eyes darting around to try to find his friend  _But Kasu's hurt anyone..._ Yukio finished his thought, looking down at the ground and noticing the burnt imprints on the ground.

_It seems her entire body is going under intense heat,_  Yukio ran over his mind, seeing how her shoes left the imprint. He followed the steps, head darting around to find the girl. He couldn't allow her to do any damage to the environment, or a forest fire would start-up. That's the last thing he wanted to clean up. As well not to add that she might even hurt one of the other students, and just thinking about the impact it would have on her and the person she attacked made him sick to his stomach.

The mole-boy found Kasu, still running up ahead, which triggered something in his mind to run faster. He caught up to her, tracking right behind her, and pulled out a bottle of water. He was going to throw it on her in attempt to cool her down, but Kasu shot her head behind her, then twisted her whole body to face Yukio. Kasu pulled out a gun in her pockets, to reveal the regular old pistol that looked too intensely hot for anyone to touch, or they'd get a nasty burn.

She pulled the trigger, sending out a bullet out at Yukio. He swiftly dodged the attack. The boy reached to open the water bottle, but Kasu quickly brought her gun down to shoot the water bottle. Once he noticed what she was doing, just as she pulled the trigger he once again moved out of the way, then undid the lid. A huge grin was visible on the girls lips as she instantly brought her gun down and shot his foot, getting a wince of pain from the boy. He squeezed his eyes and thrusted his arm forward, causing water to come crashing down on the demon.

A yelp came from Kasu as she shielded herself from the water, but still got wet. Her breathing got heavy and sounded like she was hyperventilating. Kasu got down on the ground and held her chest, eyes wide with panic. She seemed to be cooling down from the water but still freaking out.

Cautiously, Yukio stepped over to her. He got down and pressed a hand gentlely to her heated forehead. She winced, looking up with wide and dialated eyes.

* * *

My entire head was just a mess, everything had gone black but I knew I did something wrong. I messed up. I hurt someone but I didn't know who, I just knew I hurt someone.

When someone's hand pressed against my forehead, and it was very cool, I flinched back in shock. My eyes trailed up to Yukio, it snapping back in my head how I had hurt him "Yukio..." Quickly my face twisted into regret and concern as I shakily got up as fast as I could, but it resulted in my tripping back. Oh god I messed up, I hurt him, I fucked up I fucked up.

Yukio's own face read concern, but also relief "It's okay. Let's go back to camp" His voice was gentle, and no hate had leaked into those words. He reached out to help me up but I got up myself.

The distance was kept from him, trying to make sure I didn't hurt him again. He led me straight to camp. As Yukio went off, I noticed the wound on his foot. My eyes trailed down to the gun laying on the ground. I didn't bother picking it up, just heading back to camp as I hid my tail in my pants.

* * *

When we got there, Rin was in his demon form. I was too weak to make much of a reaction. Just as I reach in the circle of the camp, I staggered a bit to fall to my knees.

Izumo noticed, her eyes getting wide when she looked at me. Damn, how bad did I look to concern her after I yelled at her like that?

"Take care of Kasu!" Yukio instructed.

She jogged over, helping me up and leading me as close to the group as possible, then allowing me to crouch down. Moments passed and Yukio was aiding Sheimi.

Everything was kinda foggy, my attention warping around how I fucked up. Oh god Yukio was hurt and it was my fault.

Why was a demon.

"Can you lift her up? I can't do it" Izumo asked

There wasn't a response, but someone had helped me up and slung my arm over their neck. My mind slowly realized it was Ryuji, and I wanted to jerk out of his grip because I could hurt him, but at the moment I just couldn't. I was too weak to do anything but go along with the flow.

* * *

"Jesus fucking christ" It seemed a while, but I finally was able to operate by myself. When I realized Ryuji was helping me, I shoved him off " I ain't no motherfuckin' handicap boy " I muttered in english, begging to walk by myself, staggering a bit. All I had was a little water splashed on me, why the fuck was I so goddamn weak.

Ryuji glared "You're still hurt"

I rolled my eyes, scoffing "Like where?" I asked.

His entire face fell and a couple of people looked back with confused expressions. He looked at me again to see if I was serious "Kasu. Your stomach and arms are bruised. Your eyes are bloodshot red. You're completely injured."

That was my cue to be confused. I looked down at my stomach, examining the damage done. He was right.

We stood on some bridge of sorts as everyone allowed a moment to get a breather. From what I could see, Sheimi got hurt, Shima maybe a bit more, Koneko was okay, and Ryuji had some nasty hand bruises forming around his neck. Then there was Yukio's foot wound. At the moment, I couldn't even look at him. Guilt filled me every time.

After Shura and Yukio had a small argument, Sheimi shouted up "What's going on with Rin?" She asked shakily in a loud voice "Please explain it to us."

I snorted, shaking my head. Guess it's time to see everyone's reactions.

Before Yukio could answer, someone began speaking from a distance away. He began speaking of Rin's blue shade of flames, and how it reminded him of that night. The Blue Night, obviously. Unless there was another night we knew nothing about, then this will be an entirely different story.

The guy began explaining order's to two other Exorcist on the bridge, telling them to check up to see if we needed medics and to extinguish the blue flames with some holy water. When one of the others asked who he was, he happily introduced himself at some Angel dude. Really I wasn't interested in his full name and class as and exorcist, so I barely paid any mind to it all.

He went on talking about how Shura was supposed to be watching Rin, investigating the whole plan with Mephisto and all, just a whole load of bullcrap.

It was a while, but soon a puff of pink appeared and my back straightened.

Mephisto.

My throat tightened when I saw who he had with him, which was Rin. The boy was still going berserk, his flames having consume him. Everyone gave negative reactions, surprised and repulsed. One thing I didn't want to do was sit back and be horrified, it wasn't like he wanted to. If it wasn't for Mephisto not stopping his stupid ass brother we would never had been in this goddamn mess in the first place.

The man sheathed Rin's sword, an the boy went limp. He smacked the boy away, handing over his sword. My eyes widen when I realized what was going to happen. Quickly I shoved past everyone, croaking out a "Wait!" Then hurried my steps "Hold the fuck on!" I shouted when that Angel asshole brought his sword to Rin's neck, simply stating out that he was going to execute him.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, eyes going wide and my nose tingling. We just got out of a messy situation, no way in hell was I letting him die now. Yukio roughly grabbed my arm and jerked me back, him nodded towards Ryuji to grab the other. Shura prevented the man from doing anything, but I continued to struggle from them. Just because she did that wasn't going to stop anything. There's no way the court was going to allow Satan's son to wander the school grounds, we had to do something. There had to be something we could do.

A fight unfolded between Shura and Angle, but it was short lived. She was stopped easily and swiftly, getting disarmed. I couldn't clearly hear what they talked about.

It was a moment later when Angle released her and pointed towards Rin "An order has come from GriGori! It has now been confirmed that I will perform a disciplinary action in interrogating Mephisto Pheles, the head of the Japanese Branch! So, naturally, I will be taking the spawn of Satan as evidence material!"

Mephisto snapped himself in more formal clothes "I'm looking forward to it!" He cheered as Angel grabbed on Rin's sleeve roughly, then making another note to Shura.

I began struggling more, able to get out of their grasp easy from how much they disconnected that they were holding onto me. "Rin!" I shouted, running to the boy and trying to grab him. One of the Exorcist prevented me from getting closer. I struggled, shoving and pushing him " _ **RIN!**_ " I yelled again.

He watched me "Is everyone safe?!" He asked.

That fucking idiot, there was a chance he was going to die and he asks some stupid question like that.

Ryuji shouted from behind me "Why the  _HELL_  is Satan's kid in the Academy?!" He yelled bitterly. Afterwards he coughed roughly, but I refused to look at him. The only thing I could concentrate on how much Rin's face fell.

After that he tried talking to Sheimi as well, but... She just got mad and upset. Yukio got her and brung her with him, leading her off to get checked.

His eyes then focused on me, wide, confused, and scared "Kasu?" He seemed to be thinking I would also just look away in disgust and shun him. I smacked the Exorcist with my elbow. It caused him to let go of me and I ran to the boy, flinging my arms around him

"Rin, Rin whatever happens in there just don't end up dead, please don't end up dead. I'll try the best I can to help you, okay? I'll try I promise." My arms tighten around him when Angel began shouting at me.

I didn't want to let go, but the stronger man shoved me off roughly, causing me to stagger back. Yukio grabbed me and kept a tight grip on me, preventing my from running towards him as he was dragged off "Remember that I love and care about you okay?! Don't you dare die on me you fucking hear me?!" I shouted at him, feeling the tears moving their way back.

He stared at me for a moment, but then weakly grinned and nodded at me.

* * *

My eyes stayed solidly the wall, my eyes burning as I blinked as stayed as far from the group as possible. Yukio was explaining how Rin was was demon. Everyone had their questions, and finally Yukio left to get his foot checked a bit better.

It almost made me laugh how blandly he spoke of it.

Konekomaru spoke up after a moment "Johnson... did you know anything about it?" He asked shakily.

Really I didn't know if I should say anything at the moment, no doubt they would just be pissed at me, but who fucking cares anymore. I looked over at them, knowing that my eyes were puffy from all the crying and I hoped to hell and back they could see and notice how much of a person he was and how much he fucking mattered "Yes" My voiced wavered, but my face was solid "I figured out when we had that surprise test with the Teach's familiar's."

Ryuji stared at me for a moment "And you just conveniently forgot to tell that to any of us, letting us be around that... that  _thing_ " He snarled.

I had enough of his bullshit. Ever since they saw he was a demon he's been such a prick about it! "I'm  _SO_  sorry!" I shouted, my voice cracking "I'm so fucking sorry that I was  _supposed_  to tell you!" I reminded myself not to let myself get too pissed "I had on idea that it was my obligation to break a promise with my  _BROTHER_ figure just so you could get fucking become a prick about it earlier." I walked up to the boy, him now standing up "You listen here and you listen damn well, Suguro" I hissed his last name "You dare mess with that boy from now on, you make one snarky come back, I will  _kill_  you. You understand? I better not hear a damn word from you or I will come to your room at night and skin your ass alive."

There was a tension in the room, and I shoved the boy back roughly. I then walked off with a nurse a bit later to get treated, starting to feel the pain from the wounds kicking in.

* * *

Mephisto scanned the girl's body, stroking his chin as he did so. She was not pale, and looked overall okay besides the wounds. She was currently asleep, but for a bit now she was heavily in sleep from the medicine she was given.

The girl had been in the hospital for an entire day, and her hair, that had temporary dye, was a faded, dull, rainbow color. It was difficult to even know her regular hair color. Her face was no longer as skinny as before, as long as the rest of her body. Ever since she enrolled in True Cross she'd certainly had gotten healthier.

Mephisto drew out a pill bottle from his pocket, popping the top off. He sat the teenager up. He pressed the pills against her mouth, then allowed a glass of water appear. He grabbed it then allowed her to wash it down. A small smirk appeared on the demon's face, letting the girl lay down. Mephisto kissed her forehead and snapped, a bouquet of flowers and a vase sitting on the counter next to her bed.


	14. Oh My, Srsly Talks!

I was still in the stupid hospital because my stupid foot hurt itself, but not like a whole lot. Enough to get me in the hospital for three days. Yesterday it did hurt, just thought I sprained it, but damn broken? I haven't ever broken a bone before. Yesterday's events were still a little foggy to me but something I remembered clearly was how I hurt Yukio. Oh god, I shot him in the fucking foot, I didn't hurt him I got a motherfucking bullet lodged into his skin that's sure to scar.

The entire day I spent waiting for Rin to come by so he could give me my summoning papers so I could summon Uisce. I hoped he was okay now, I spent half of the day worrying about him.

When the door of the room opened, my head shot up "Rin? Yukio?" I chirped.

The person who came through, although, was not them. It was Shima, him giving me a small and nervous smile. My whole body tensed when I remembered how pissed i got that morning. I looked down at lap with a small oh, playing with my fingers. That night I was pissed off and wanted to smack Suguro, still am really, and I keep my word to that but... god they saw me get that ugly.

He shut the door and carefully walked over to my bed "Uh, do you mind if I sit down?" He asked.

I nodded numbly, keeping my eyes glued to my hands. God I felt so stupid.

Shima took his seat, then looked out the window, slowly then over to me "So, you uh, had any visitors besides me?" He asked.

"Oh, no." I shook my head "None. Unless you count the nurses. Rin and Yukio are coming later today, though. After school'n shit. Then I can summon Uisce and shit"

His face fell "Phone calls?"

My head shook.

"What about your family? Thought you had someone around besides the Okumura's." He asked. I remembered that no one really knew much about my personal life. Yukio just knew what was in my file, which was just stating that I got arrested for some charges, then had a couple of hospitalizations here and there. Then it simply stated out my Dad was killed in war. I didn't ever tell him the details of some of the things.

I opened my mouth, but then shut up. After a moment I finally spoke "I don't have any besides them and the head master really. My mom and sister don't care about me. Not any friends either" I shook my head "Not important though, the more interesting thing is why are you here?" I looked up at the boy, raising a brow.

He jumped a bit "Oh! Well, you know, I knew you were hurt and all and I wanted to check on you. You're still my friend n all, nothin's really changed." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head

A small side smile came to my face, letting out an exhale through my nose "Even after what I did to Suguro?"

Shima looked up at me "Yeah. I mean, you have a point really. I guess he's jus' mad because of how his friend is some other person he didn't even know. Not sure if he's even gonna call him his friend anymore" He spoke the last part a bit quietly "But yeah, now that I know a bit more on you I can tell why your really defensive about him and Okumura-sensei. They're all you got really."

For a moment I stared at him, a little surprised he wasn't going off about how scary or fucked up Rin was, but it made me a bit happier. A smile exploded across my face "Thank you, Shima." I told him.

He looked up with a surprised expression "For what?"

"Well" I began "You didn't criticize Rin or call him a monster, you just seem real neutral about it. That just makes things a bit better is all. So yeah, thanks."

Shima nodded slowly "Oh, well... you're welcome" A smile spread across his face.

* * *

It a bit later until Rin and Yukio came along, in which Shima had left not long previously. Both of them gave me big smiles, which just warmed my heart. I was happy to see both were doing well.

"Hey Kasu!" Cheered Rin, jumping over and wrapping me in a tight hug "God I missed you! Two  _WHOLE_ days without you around!" He whined, letting go to let Yukio hug me. For the last couple of days I've been too scared to touch anyone,so suddenly getting hugs surprised me, scaring me a bit.

My eyes shifted nervously to Yukio's foot, then quickly to my lap before he saw. Yukio had surgery then immediately went to work after spending a night in the hospital. He said he had too much work to do to just be sitting around, so now it was wrapped up in a cast for the time being. I played with my hands, trying to get my head away from it.

Yukio smiled "So how are you doing?" both of the boys took seats, awaiting my answer

"Oh" I looked up "Real good actually. Tomorrow I'm getting discharged, and Shima actually visited me for a bit! It was nice to have some company around suddenly, thought they all hated me really" My lips pressed together in a firm line. If Suguro was angry at me then it wouldn't be a big deal, but the way I reacted? I don't know how'd they think of me after that, especially defending Rin the way I did.

Rin raised a brow "Really? Why?"

I shrugged "I kind of defended you, and they caught on that I already knew about you being a demon. The way I defended you against Suguro was a bit aggressive, I'll admit."

They had paused a moment before Yukio put on his papa voice "What did you do?"

" _Ohmygod_ , It wasn't anything intense I promise!" I raised my hands in defense "I just... Got a little pissy. Said that if he did anything bad to Rin or bagged him for something he couldn't control, I was going to kill him..." My voice trailed off, soon getting quieter with the next sentence "Then said I'd skin him alive..."

Yukio shook his head "Oh god, you can be such a mama bear" He grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

The demon next to me put a hand on my hand "Thanks for defending me, but really Bon's just upset because of what Satan did. It'll take him a while, but no doubt he'll eventually see me as a friend again. But really, thanks though." A grin broke out on his face.

I directed my eyes to the white sheets "Yeah I guess." My head suddenly perked up "Oh! Do you got the paper!" I said in a rush. Rin nodded and grabbed out the paper. Quickly I grabbed the thing and bit my thumb without a second thought, wiping it down on the paper and mummering the chant. Uisce poofed in front of me, looking much more okay than before.

My eyes got watery, happy to see the demon okay "Uisce!" I shouted, a smile plastered across my face.

" _Kasu!_ " The demon quickly flew around me, then landed on my shoulder and crawled around my upper torso " _Are you okay? How many injuries do you have? How badly were you hurt?_ " The demon squabbled on, then after a moment crawled up around my neck and curling himself up, rubbing his head against the skin under my ear.

A loud laugh came from me, as well as a huge smile "I'm happy to see you're okay as well, Uisce. There's not much wrong with me, I have an injury on my foot but it's not too serious."

Yukio and Rin watched, laughing themselves at how excited the demon was to see me again, trying to ensure all my wounds were okay.

We all spared a moment to speak about current events, talking about what was going on with Rin and Yukio because there wasn't much going on with me. It was that way before Rin suddenly yelled, then began digging through his bag "Kasu! Kasu!" He chanted for a bit before he pulled out three candles "I need you to do something!"

Yukio sighed "Brother, can we please leave her be? She's probably still too weak, and doesn't even want to do this! And I wasn't being serious!"

"Shhh!" Scolded the older brother "Okay here" He grabbed the tray table connected to my bedside and lined them all up "Alright, so I've been wanting to see if you can do this all day. What you need to do is light up the two candles on the side, but not the middle one, and it has to be at the same time!" He spoke, a little enthusiastic.

I looked at him then the candles "Alright" I shrugged. Not like I had anything else to do. After a deep intake of breath, I closed my eyes and imaged the two candles on the side, and just them. My mind disconnected from the hospital, the twins, and Uisce. The only thing in my head were the two candles in front of me. It took a moment or two, but after a click in my head went off, I looked over at the candles. It was a messy job done, the entire candles lit instead of just the wick, but I got the job done "There" I smiled, lifting a hand and going over the candles, eliminating the flames.

His entire face fell "Oh my god! Not only can you light them up but you can get rid of them!" He cried.

Yukio sat back with a smirk, crossing his arms "It looks like you owe me a thousand yen!"

"Hey! You said you weren't being serious!"

"Well I was just lying"

"Wait you were taking bets on me?! You assholes!"

* * *

Two days went by, and I had just exited my room and hung up the phone. I had spent the morning talking to Rin and Yukio, them calling me to wake me up and inform me I actually had to work. I also forgot I needed to train, so I had slept the entire day. Oh god I needed to get back on schelde, I was so far off track.

After looking down at my phone and shutting off the screen, I locked the door to my dorm. I shoved the key in my pocket. I spun around to Mephisto, looking up at the demon in surprise. He appeared out of no where, damn! "Mephy!" I cheered "You came today!" I grinned, looking up at him.

Mephisto smiled and removed my tie from being a belt and pulled up my collar, shifting it around my neck "Yes, yes! But that is only because I will have to drop by your Exwire class today anyways, and I thought it would be nice to walk you to class" he finished tying the thing, then patted the collar down. Mephisto held out an arm, and I looped mine around it

"That's awesome! You don't do it often..." I pouted, hugging his arm. It was unfair that he was always busy, he was always nice ot hang around with, but it was nice to have my times like these with him, he is the best father-figure in my mind.

He chuckled, then looked back ahead of us as we walked down the steps to reach the lobby "So, how're you feeling today? What are your thoughts on what had occurred days previously?" He questioned me, moving his attention back to me with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, today I'm just fine! A little tired, I guess, but other than that I am A-Okay. And that day was... chaotic. Oh god I shot Yukio in the food..." My expression curled up in disgust "God I really fucked up there... Can't even look at him without feeling guilty, can't even be withing a couple of feet!" I sighed, but moved the topic to elsewhere. Didn't want to think too much about it " Rin's going to be hated, already saw some of it and I don't want to think about what's to come. He's going to have a hard time since everyone is such a prick about the situation. Can't see why they won't realize it's not his fault he's the son of Satan..." I sighed, shaking my head slowly "Hope they can make it through it, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on them or a while.

Mephisto nodded, then we were drowned in silence for a moment as we reached the lobby, leaving the building.

It was a quick moment later when he looked down at me "You have much important matters to keep your attention to, and that is hiding your true form. Your tail seems to have a mind of its own, so you will have to spend some time with me after school so we can find the main issue"

I scoffed "Well, there is many people who are Exorcist that are related to Demon's by blood! So why can't I just be who I am?" I put my hands on my hips.

Mephisto clicked his tongue "We've already went over this and you know that. It seems I've forgotten to give you the details of it, though."

"Your race all together mates with humans, and they are getting towards being rare. Only about three thousand left, probably four, but they are scattered everywhere. There are exactly four different types of Polovina Demon. Voda, Vemlya, Ogon, Veter. The four elements." Mephisto grinned "You studied Russian, did you not?"

"Water, Earth, Fire, Wind" I said in the same order as he did, biting my lip.

"Correct. Vemlya is the most common Polovina Demon, Veter coming in second, and Voda in third. Ogon is the rarest, and it is your breed" The demon smiled, then held his arm out "That is all to be discussed, now we need to head to cram school or we will be late" he stated mischievously.

I furrowed my brows together and slowly wrapped my arm tighter around his, following his lead. It was something new, and with about three thousand left they had to be somehwere. Some one had them somewhere and Mephisto won't tell me anything. Maybe I'll have to go solo on this one. **  
**

* * *

When both of us reached the classroom, I straightened my back. We walked in, getting all eyes to land on us. I removed my arm from Mephisto's and muttered a small thank you, heading to the front desk farthest from the door. Suguro glared me down, his upper lip curling in disgust. I licked my lips, looking over the boy with a humorless smirk "Be careful, Suguro" I spat his name "Don't want your face to freeze on that ugly expression"

His face got darker, wanting to stand up and shout back at me, but Konekomaru and Shima just told him there wasn't any reason to.

I made it to my seat without much a fuss, and really it's not my fault he was glaring at me. Maybe it he wasn't then I wouldn't have insulted him, and maybe if he wasn't being a douche bag we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?

When I was making my way to my desk, though, I noticed how tense Shiemi was. Damn she was fucking scared of me now, wasn't she? Izumo seemed to just look away, not wanting to really pay any mind, so doesn't matter much to me.

You might be asking, where's Uisce? Well from how late I was with waking up, he all together refused to get up. I swear to god that boy better not wake me up early in the morning.

"Alrightie, everyone settle down, I have an announcement" Mephisto spoke up, causing my head to shoot up.

"Good luck, Exwires!" The demon cheered "On everyone achieving the right to participate in a real mission on the other test days" he explained "and so... Congratz to those who earned to participate in a real fight!" He took off his hat and a whole bunch of confetti came out, surprising me "I want you all to join in the expedition to Kyoto!"

Did he really have fucking glitter in his hat the entire way here.

* * *

I sighed as Usice was flying around my head, bursting with excitement "You seem energized, Mr. Uisce. You're that eager to go to Kyoto?" I teased, laughing at my familiar

"Whatever" he scoffed, landing on my head then crawling down to my collarbone, wrapping himself around my neck, but humming to let all his energy out. God, my familiar could be both cute and a pain in the ass.

Continuing my way towards the train, I spotted Rin and Shura "Hey!" I shouted, waving to them.

Both turned around to look at me as I jogged up "Kasu!" Rin grinned "Are you excited to go to Kyoto?!" He jumped up and down.

I laughed "I'm moderate about it, but Uisce was freaking out earlier from how excited he was, I mean he's still humming from how excited he is!"

Uisce growled "Oh shut up!"

We both laughed at the demon, teasing him a bit more as we walked.

Shura looked down at my bag, then me "That's all yer takin'?" The woman asked, pointing to the plastic baggie in my hands. I lifted up the thing, it being filled with two large shirts, one extra pair of underwear, then two basketball shirts and my tooth brush.

"Uhh, yeah! Not like I have a lot of clothes to begin with. Don't even need to change that often." I explained simply. At the moment I had my guns around my hips and bullets in the packet, wearing my school uniform. Really this is all I needed.

Rin gasped "That's less than me!" He cried "How can you pack so little?!" He shouted in surprise.

"By having very little, now let's get in the train" I chuckled, pushing him forward into the thing.

All three of us entered, my eyes scanning over the Exorcist on the train. My smile deflated when I noticed all of them glaring and mumbling, watching us enter. Shura instructed him to sit in the front, and really I had to agree. Before I took my seat, I gave them all the nastiest look I could managed.

Once seated I let out a loud yawn, shaking my head "God I hate people sometimes." My eyes went to Rin's tail, watching it swish. Really, I was jealous he was now able to let his tail out freely while I couldn't, but I knew I had to. I mean, in all honestly, My tail did not look black and fluffly like his, it was red and rock hard, but on the bright side, it was slightly (very slightly) less sensitive.

"I call the window seat!" I shoved Rin out of the way and tackled the chair. I never got a chance to ever get a window seat in my life, and boy I was getting this.

"Kasu-chan, there's a tower in Kyoto too!" Rin cheered while he sat, looking like a five-year-old with candy as he shoved the paper in my face.

I shook my head, pushing the pamphlet away as I sat too "We're not going on vacation you idiot, we're on an important mission" I elbowed him in the side.

He laughed and elbowed me back, then looked back over it.

Before he was ale to cheer about other things inside the thing, Shiemi was standing at the doorway of the train, looking straight at Rin. She got in a conversation with Shura, but Rin soon noticed her. Once he noticed her, he shot up "Shiemi! Uh-Hi!" He said awkwardly.

" _Y_ _ou suck_ " Uisce stated as he rested on my head away from Rin's familiar who was trying to climb up my arm.

"Shuddup!" He hissed quietly at Uisce. Shiemi looked as if she was going to cry, and shakily said good morning, tunring around to walk away. God, he wasn't that fuckign scary, am I seriously the only goddamn person who doesn't think that?!

Rin sat down, defeated. I rubbed his back, telling him to just go back and look at the stupid book thing. He then proceeded to tell me it wasn't a stupid book thing, it was an information shit thing. Okay he didn't say information shit thing, but I don't know what he said exactly, alright?

Soon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Suguro emerged from the entrance. Rin kept a positive attitude, and really he is probably handling the situation better than I ever had and would. He went on saying that he was happy they were well and looked down at his book, chatting on how if there was any other sights to see he would be happy to be informed.

"Bon, don't!" Konekomaru said sternly.

I slowly raised from my seat, looking over at the boy and giving him a deep glare. His eyes shifted over to me then finally in front of him "I know that!" He snapped, storming past us.

"Konekomaru?" Questioned Rin when he got close. Just as he said his name he hurried to his seat.

Shima laughed a bit nervously "That's a little forward, Konekomaru..."

"Why are you acting so normally?" Asked Konekomaru "What are you going to do if he goes berserk again?!" He cried

Quickly I grabbed the boys shoulder and sat him down "Just don't pay any mind to them, okay? Come on, let's see what else there is!" I smiled, grabbing the book for myself and looking over it with a grin. Quite frankly I wanted to smack the living shit out fo that boy, but that wasn't my place to do that.

Finally, Izumo came in. Instant regret filled me when I saw her and I reverted my gaze back to the book, talking a bit more about the stuff there. There wasn't any reason for me to go screaming at her like I did and I felt so damn bad about it but... what the fuck do I even say to her?

The girl sat down to Rin on the edge seat, looking directly at the seat before she turned to Rin, glaring him down "What?"

"Oh... nothin'" He looked back at the pamphlet.

* * *

A bit later, after the train had set off and everything was in order, Shura got some guy to lecture us about the situation. Apparently some eye called The Left Eye of the Impure King had done missing. It was a very dangerous demon's and then sealed off by some group. Them, it was stolen recently. So it turns out the former director of said group had gone a head and took up the piece himself. They have no idea what he wants with it and what he plans to do with it, as well don't know if he had anyone aiding him, although were still investigating that.

Shura jumped in and told us how another part of the branch was attacked at that moment, and they were trying to get the Right Eye of the Impure King. If there was a fucking Up Eye of the Impure King and a Bottom Eye of the Impure King I'm getting off this train.

Izumo raised her hand and asked what exactly was the eyes, which was exactly what I was thinking. Shura pointed out some old man to explain it all to us. He explained how he was an upper class demon who had caused a wide variety of issues, causing about 40,000 deaths. The eyes were removed by some monk, and just because they were simply eyes, they still created a lot of miasma, being marked off as very dangerous.

From besides me, Rin muttered about how much that dude probably wanted to show off, which just made me laugh.

Shura finished it all off and told us to work together and not fuck up basically.

* * *

A while passed, me having been asleep. That is until I heard a shout "Don't address me so friendly!"

My head shot up, eyes getting wide "Really, I hate cowards! Like ones who will say  _'I will defeat Satan'_  or, that we're ' _friends_ '!" She looked away "When they actually run away most of the time"

Really I had no fucking idea what was going on or what caused this to happen, so I just stared wide eyed, a little drowsy as well. Suguro stood up and shouted about some shit and Izumo responded and then some shit broke out.

* * *

"Owwwwiee" I cried out and tried not to bite my lip too hard. Are you fucking kidding me I was just asleep  _aND IM GETTING PUNISHED._ Not my fucking fault Suguro and Izumo got in a fight, I just wanted to sleep. God I hate these fucking rocks.

"Why're we taking collective responsibility?" Whined Izumo

"I told ya'll to corporate and pull yer strengths together, didn't I?!" Shura yelled "Don't wake me up again!"

I groaned, mumbling, "Asshole

"Johnson, you get more time"

I shot my head " ** _FUCK YOU_** " I cried as the door slammed shut, dropping my head down. oh my god I just wanted to sleep and this shit goes down.

"Well... This is déja vu, isn't it? But it was started by Bon and Izumo!" Shima grinned, trying to make the atmosphere a bit brighter.

"More importantly, why did sensei leave Okumura-kun in here with us like that?! What if something dangerous happens?!" Koneko cried, fearing Rin.

Intense anger swell up in me, straightening my back and I shot my head to the boy with a snarl "Miwa I swear I'll-" Then his Bolder suddenly flew up. His fucking bolder shot up in the damn air even though it weighs like a bazillion pounds. I'm being straight out serious here when I say the most random shit goes down in this story I'm not even kidding you.

Come on me next, me nee _ext_.

Koneko's boulder landed on Shiemi's back and we all shoved off our boulders to try and get it off of her. Everyone tried lifting the boulder off, and when no one succeeded, everyone looked at me next to last

"Psh, I'm too weak" I looked away, raising my hands up in defense.

Suguro scoffed "Of course, you're too lazy to actually help"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him "You want to say that to my fucking face?" I looked at him, crossing my arms.

He looked at me straight in the eyes "Maybe I do"

Shima quickly found himself in the middle "Hey, hey let's focus on helping Moriyama!" He laughed nervously, trying to direct everyone's attention but

Rin then tried after I didn't, saying "Leave it to me" He swaggered his way over there and bent down, grabbing the thing. He kept trying and trying, but he just burst into flames. I jumped, a bit surprised, but everyone was freaking the fuck out about it. Suguro quickly grabbed Rin's sleeve, yanking him back.

"Hey!" I shouted, shoving him off from him. The seats had caught fire, and Shiemi tried explaining that she wasn't hurt about it. Oh god the who situation was just a mess.

So this is basically what went down, Izumo summoned her familiars up when we all saw the seats were on fire and got them to get holy water or something out of thin water to extinguish them, but it wasn't actually ohly water it was some wine shit. Either way, it did the damn job.

Rin was a big upset, and just as I was heading my way to him, he spun around and grabbed Suguro's collar "Why did you get in the way! I had the situation under control!" His face wasn't mad or pissed, just... frustrated really "Have some faith in me!"

I readied myself to get involved if Suguro tried hurting him, and Uisce was trying to make sure I didn't.

The boy's face twisted into a scowl "How could I?! Sixteen years ago, followers of my temple died in those flames! Those blue flames can kill people!" He screamed "My grandfather! Shima's grandfather and eldest brother! Konekomaru's father!" Rin was taken back for a moment "The followers of the temple were like family to me, after having such a horrible thing occur to my family how the hell am I supposed to have faith in you!"

"Jesus fucking christ" I muttered in English, then stomped up the boy "Why can't you see that has nothing to-"

Suguro shoved me back roughly "Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted.

I fell back slamming my head on the edge of a chair

"Kasu!" Rin cried, quickly lookin' back at Suguro with a deep glare "You goddamn bastard" He hissed.

Before a fight unfolded, Miwa got involved and Shiemi hurried herself to me "Kasu, you're bleeding!" She said with a sympathetic tone as Miwa attempted to cool those two boys down. She held her hand to the back of my head "You're going to need help"

Soon I heard someone shout that Suguro should look out and apparently a boulder was falling down for some damn reason but Shura had appeared from no where and got rid of the thing. Really I ignored what she said, just focusing on how my head was aching a bit. Also, we were almost to Kyoto if that really makes anything better.


	15. Oh My, Kyoto!

Sticking close to Rin as we had left the station, I heard Kuro state out ' _That's the tower Rin was talking about!_ ' Which caused me to look up at it " _Hey, you're right_ " Usice replied, snuggled up around my neck like always.

I nodded, smiling up at the building. My head was healed on the train and was going to get proper treatment when we reached the place we were staying. Rin, as of right now, seemed extremely excited, grinning like a mad man. I sighed and patted his back, grateful to see him happy and cheerful again since he was so upset during the train ride. He didn't deserve to be treated like nothing, being treated like he was an it.

So yeah, after that, we rode to the place we were going. We packed in, and I was the last to get on. I was heading to sit next to Rin, but someone yanked me down to sit next to them.

I yelped as I turned to see an intense glare coming from Suguro, and quickly my defensive mode was put on "What do you what" I asked quickly, a snarl coming to my face as I watching him. He was taken back for a moment and then look down at his lap, a guilty look slowly coming to his face. A big huff of air came from him a he refused to look at me.

Right then I was able to tell something was wrong, and even though I was really fucking mad at him for treating Rin so badly I shoved it all aside "What's the matter? And don't think me asking that means I'm okay with you, I'm still pissed off at you for how you treat Rin." I quickly said the last line, wanting that to be 100% clear with him. No way in hell was I going to get all mushy and nice and pamper him when he's on team dick-squad. And the mean kind too.

He was silent, and the bus took off. Everyone was dead quiet besides a handful of other Exorcist, seeming like me talking was speaking in a microphone. I looked down at Uisce and instructed him to go to Rin. Once he went off to the back of the bus I looked back at the boy "You know this bus ride isn't that long, right?" I whispered to him.

His entire body seemed to tense up and he quickly looked up "Just don't mess with me!" He whispered back harshly.

My entire face fell, realizing that it was the stupidest fucking thing for me to even try to listen to him. I shook my head, my nostrils flaring "I was willing to listen if you had a damn problem even though you screw over my brother and give me a physical injury and you want to tell me not to mess with you. This was the fucking stupidest thing I've done" I grabbed my plastic bag and before I got up, I looked back at him "Seems like assholes stay assholes" I headed off to the back where Rin was and slammed myself down, crossing my legs angrily.

Rin stared at me, a worried expression plastered on his face as he put a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

We all loaded out of the bus, and I kept next to Rin after telling Uisce not to go too far when he said he wanted to look around the perimeter. I looped my arm around Rin's making sure I didn't wander off myself.

"The party from the Japan branch of True Cross Order is here" Some guy yelled out, walking into some building. We all walked in, being greeted by a flood of people calling out Suguro by his nickname

"Bon?"

"Bon!"

"Hey, it's Bon!"

"Welcome home!"

Holy shit what about us you asscakes.

"Call Okami-san! Bon, Renzou, and Konekomaru are here!" they began screaming like wild possums that had their tails chopped off by a schizophrenic child. Lordy lord.

"Ryuji!" Screamed a woman, and I looked up at her. She looked a lot like Suguro, and she was very beautiful. Holy christ she was extremely pretty and I fel really jealous why can't I have those amazing features this isn't any fair.

"You..." she whispered... then his mother went  _ballistic_  "YOU ACTUALLY WENT AND DYED YOUR HAIR?! YOU WANNA TURN INTO A CHICKEN OR SOMETHING NEXT?!" That's defiantly his mother. They began bickering and bickering, it being the most entertaining thing at the moment. Seriously if this always happened I wouldn't gladly sit by and watch him get his ass kicked by his mom, that would brighten my motherfuckin' day.

She soon toko attention to us "Oh, how rude of me! The rest of you must be Ryuji's friends from cram school." She politely smiled and bowed to us "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ryuji's mother."

Suguro grumbled out "Stop it!"

Rin began conversing with her, and when he was done, I quickly wanted to make my acquaintance with her "I'm MayuNikaSuki Johnson, but I rather the name Kasu" I smiled, bowing back at her "An really, the moment I saw you I've been dying to say you look very gorgeous Suguro" Really she had such a warm vibe about her that I never saw much in my life, and anyone like that, well shit I was glad to get to know.

She blushed "Oh thank you dear! You're quite beautiful yourself" She smiled back, staring at me "I'm happy to meet you, Kasu" She nodded her head. Oh god can I just pack her up in my plastic bag and take her back with me because she is the nicest woman ever.

"Johnson!" Shouted Shura "Go off to the doctors to get your head patched up correctly, then head to the head priest." She instructed.

Miss Suguro frowned, placing a hand over her mouth "What occurred?"

My eyes shifted up to Suguro, looking at him for a split moment before I breathed in and sighed "Well I wanted to get up and go the restroom and fell from a bump, really smacked my head!" I grinned "I'll be fine!" I assured. There wasn't any reason to let Suguro get yelled at by his mom, couldn't be an asshole like that.

* * *

After getting my head patched up properly, and pretty fast too, Miss Suguro walked up to me "We just finished speaking to Shura, we are going to the hea priest now and I'd like to walk you there." She smiled kindly.

Really how much she seemed to warm up to me surprised me, but she could always just trying to be kind. Even that I didn't get a lot until I got to Japan. Even though this was a mission we were on at the moment, and we probably weren't staying long, I really liked her. A smile plastered on my face when I realized I had been staring "Ah, yes. Thank you."

I stood up and walked besides the woman. Uisce just flew through the window and I smiled at my familiar "Hello Uisce" I allowed the demon to rest himself down on my shoulder for a moment. The rest of the talked about the head priest or something, and I shifted my eyes to them then to in front of me. Giving me a moment, I transferred a thought to Uisce. It was something I could always do, but it caused a tiny headache even though he was right next to me _"Hover around the building, gather information, find out if there is anything too wack. If some one gets injured, then try that new thought transfer we're working on"_

_"But under a certain distance, doesn't that-"_

_"I don't care, just go"_  I ordered firmly, and Uisce froze, knowing I was dead serious. My familiar slowly nodded and flew off my shoulder to outside. No one questioned it and I was just fine with that.

Mrs. Suguro got to her knees once in front of a sliding door, and then opened it "Yaozou-san, we're coming in..." She called out to the room.

_So_ , I thought,  _I'm taking care of the chief, and if he dies, I'm in knee-deep shit... greaaat._

"Okay" a pained voice croaked out. I looked into the room, examining the place for a moment. There I saw, what I guessed to be, the head chief. He was struggling to sit up by himself "B-bon...urgh" I quickly walked to the chief, and kneeled next to him, reminding myself that I had a job to do at the moment, and that was to take care of him.

"Please don't force yourself to sit up" I mumbled lowly, placing a hand on his back, then my other on his shoulder as I eased him down

"Pops!" Screamed Shima, whom was already in the room when we arrived. I could tell it was his dad, they looked a lot like.

I licked my lips a bit nervously "You need to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt" I said in a soft voice and the head priest frowned at me "And I don't think your son would exactly be okay with the fact of seeing you go through pain" I looked at Mrs. Suguro "Do you have extra pillows?" She nodded and stood up. I followed her to a small closet and she opened it. After grabbing 4 pillows, I walked back over to the high priest and mumbling a thank you to Mrs. Surguro. I placed pillows behind the high priest and told him he could sit up. After easing him upwards slowly, I put the pillows in a position where he could lean back slightly and not worry about putting too much pressure on his back. He smiled at me and told me thank you. Every time someone said that to me and had the relived look on their face, I would feel amazing.

I made someone happy.

While they all spoke, Suguro looked  _really_  frustrated when his father was mentioned. My curiosity sparked up, but I would mind my own business, I didn't have much reason to get seriously involved with that shit.

As they continued I made sure everything was in order for his health, ensuring that water shit was good and he was hydrated as well as fed. Once everyone said their goodbyes to the man and left the room, I laid the high priest down after I made sure his bed was in proper position and he was okay. Another medic came in and said he'd take over from there, and I nodded a smile to the man. As I reached the door, the high priest spoke up "G-Girl... What... What is your name?" He grunted in pain.

I smiled and turned to look at him "MayuNikaSuki Johnson, but I rather be called Kasu"

He laid his head back, nodding slowly "Kasu... I-I'll keep that in... in mind" he whispered. I then excused myself.

Once the door shut, behind me, I took a deep breath and looked down. Not far from me the rest of them were walking off, and really I should just go find Rin. It would be for the best to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. Damn that boy finds himself in all sorts of issues.

Suddenly, a loud ringing went through my head and I whimpered, holding my ear. Suguro heard me, and turned around in a panic "Kasu, are you okay?" He asked with worry, and rushed to me. He went down to grab my arm but I quickly shoved him off "I don't want help from you!" I shouted, keeping a hold on my ear "Just leave me alone!" Mrs. Suguro turned around as well, looking over at me. For a moment her eyes were on her son but quickly transferred to me as she rushed to me. She told me firmly to remove my hand. After a moment I knew I was stuck in a situation where I could run or show them, and they'd find me or chase me if I ran. My hand was removed from covering my ear

"Your ear's bleeding!" He stated out loudly.

I frowned and shoved looked at Mrs. Suguro "Excuse me!" I said quickly, jogging off to follow the loud ringing sound. Call me crazy, but Uisce was calling me. I haven't completely mastered that particular trick, and you can see the side effect so far, but it wasn't  _that_  bad... actually, it hurt like a horse had kicked my ear.

Soon I heard screaming as I entered a room, which seemed to be the start of a fight. The ringing stopped, and I spotted Uisce outside, watching the scene unfold. Suguro, Shima, Miwa and Mrs. Suguro stalked behind me. I looked at Uisce and nodded thanks to him, but he looked regretful for doing the trick. God why couldn't he just realize I'm not always going to be peach fine.

"Someone stop Naaga!" A person I don't know screamed as I watched the fight. I seethed at the two people fighting, one Shima's sibling and the other was some wired ass snake lady. Aren't they supposed to be injured? I grabbed my gun from my pocket and held it up wards, shooting the ceiling two times. Everything was suddenly quiet and everyone looked at me.

"Thank you, Kasu. Check on your ear, okay?" Suguro told me, but I just scowled at him. What the fuck is with him being nice all of a sudden, fuck his ass. I shoved past the boy walking off to some doctor.

In the middle of the lecture Suguro was giving the two fighting, the woman who was checking my ear asked "Do you know what caused this?" She raised a brow.

I knew if I told her, she'd find out that I was a demon, since the only way I could teach Usice the long distance thought transfer trick was through communication, and Uisce was a certain type of demon that you could really only understand if you were a demon yourself, not one of the demons that could communicate with any humans, for example, Izumo's familiars could be heard.

"I was at a shooting range, had a happy finger. The gun was next to my head when I accidentally shot, now it just randomly bleeds. Should be cleared in a day or so" I lied smoothly, and the woman nodded.

Wasn't sure if I was okay with how fast that lie came to me or not, but it got me out a of a sticky situation and that's all that really matters right now.


	16. Oh My, Stalkers!

_Oh god..._  I sighed, stretching with a huge yawn escaping my lips. It was now dark out, and I was helping Ryuji, Koneko, Shima and Rin move some things around for Mrs. Suguro. I stretched up high feeling the bottom of my tummy get exposed for a moment. Once I let myself felt limp, I felt kinda heavy

The boys tried telling me to just rest it out since they were worried about my ears, but I just ignored it all, insisting I help.

As I took a breather and held my hair up with my hands, I wondered what Yukio and the others were doing... probably something at least something a little more entertaining than moving around boxes everywhere. It was something that aided me with working out for the day, getting more muscle, but didn't mean the shit was fun to do.

" _You're thinking about Yukio_ " Uisce stated out of no where. Rin and Kuro looked over at us

I shot my head up and looked around, seeing the stupid demon flying above me. I jumped up and tugged at his tail, getting a satisfying yelp. "I'm thinking about Yukio and  _THE OTHERS_ " I hissed "Now go and patrol like I told you" I let got of his tail to watch his weakly fly off, grumbling about how I was such a mean person. Holy crap, he bags me all the time and tells me that I like Yukio, I do not like Yukio! Why does he say that?! I like someone else for your information.

Matthew Gray Gubbler.

* * *

After spending a bit on the boxes, Mrs. Suguro called us in, asking us to take a short break then head off to help with a couple of other boxes. I walked inside with the boys, letting my hair down and grabbing the nearest water bottle, chugging it "Hey, that's mine!" Cried Rin, looking upset as the others began getting their drinks and resting a bit

I grinned "Too bad!" I teased, drinking it even more as he tried to get it from my grasp. I laughed and I hopped back, then ran into the counter, spilling the liquid all over my head on accident. I laughed even more, holding my stomach as I did so.

"Alright! " Mrs. Suguro popped up after a moment "Now that you have had your break, can you all carry these to the guard-room at the branch office?" Questioned the woman as Rin and Kuro drooled over all the food.

My elbow jutted out against the boys side, then I smiled to Mrs. Suguro "Easy peasy lemon squeezy! Just leave it to us Mrs. Suguro" I cheered as I grabbed a couple. The woman smiled at me warmly "Thank you all for your hard work!" She thanked.

Rin grabbed a good amount of boxes as did I, people finding it impressive how amazing we were with our strength. We pretty much were outstanding.

Mrs. Suguro looked up "Oh, Kasu" She spoke up "Can you come visit me after you finished your work in my room, please?" She asked.

For a moment I was surprised at the request, but I faintly smiled "Yes" I nodded towards her and was about to leave the room, but sadly someone shouted out my name.

"Oi, Johnson!" A man showed up and I looked at him

"Hm?"

"You were called up for some reason. You're needed with the patients" I frowned, but nodded. That's what I get for choosing three Meisters, you get pulled in every damn direction.

A loud sigh exploded from me "Oh well" I sat the boxes on the counter again and told Rin I'll see him later.

I walked out with the man and looked down. Really I hoped I wasn't going to be there forever, there was a couple of things that I still had to finsih before the night was over, and as well had to meet Mrs. Suguro later. I wonder what she wanted, and I prayed it wouldn't be long. Just thinking about all I had to do was tiring and I wanted to get in bed as soon as possible.

We walked further and further away, me slowly noticing that we were far from we were originally... Where was he taking me? This isn't the way to the medical quarters... I got more and more cautious as we walked until it was the end of the hall. He turned around towards me, him looking up at me. His black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was at least a couple of inches taller than me, and a hoped no issues arised from it.

"Where are you taking me? And who the hell are you" I put my hand son my guns as a threat, taking a step back

"You  _are_  MayuNikaSuki, right?" he questioned

"Yes... why?" My tail twitched, begging to come out of my shirt, but I couldn't let him see my tail. Didn't know who he was and he could be here for that reason. My grip tightened on the guns.

He nodded "Good. This is for you. Don't ask what it is or who it's from" he held out a present and smiled "Happy late Birthday" My eyes widen as he handed me my present and walked calming into a random room

"Oi! Hey!" I chased after him but when I opened the door, it was a dead-end closet. I looked down then up. All that was in there were the set of clothes he was wearing. I stood there for a moment and looked at the small box. My throat tightened as I put it in my pocket where my guns were, and walked off. What was that about?

* * *

Once all the chores and jobs were finished, I lazily walked off to Mrs, Suguro's room. This better go by fast or I was going to get cranky and my tail was going to kill me. I took in a deep breath and knocked on the wood "Mrs. Suguro? It's Kasu. You asked me to come by?"

"Yes, come in!" I heard her voice.

When I entered and shut the door behind me, I was given a chance to examine the place. It was clean and neat, which quiet reflected Suguro a bit, me noticing he was a bit of a clean freak himself. She had her closet opened and was looking through it, setting out clothes.

She looked over at me, smiling "I'm sorry for making you come by after doing so much work, but I knew that if I didn't do it today I'd forget all together" She picked up the clothes she sorted out and held them up "I would like you to take these" She spoke kindly.

My eyes widen "E-Excuse me?" I stuttered in surprise. Never once in my life have I ever heard that before, and it soon dawned on me she was giving me clothing. She wanted to help me.

Mrs. Suguro looked down "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, Ryuji informed me that you're from American and if this is either too forward or rude then many apologies" She shook her head "I had noticed you only had a plastic bag, and Okumura explained to me you don't have many clothing. I would just like to give you at least one pair to sleep in tonight, they no longer fit me anyways." She smiled briefly.

For a while I just stood there, processing this. Never once in my life was I ever given something just out of the act of kindness. The only times that was probably close to that was getting a dorm, which was supplied by the school manually, and my presents on my birthday, it was my birthday that's what you do. It was a surprising thing and for a moment I truly thought she was joking around and would tell me to just go to bed. But when she continued to stare at me, I knew she was serious.

"You're not kidding..." I mumbled.

She licked her lips nervously "I don't know what your situation is, why you don't have a lot, and it isn't my place to pry. I just... couldn't image allowing you sleep in just your clothes and such when getting showers isn't going to be easy to access. At least you can have is clean clothes to sleep in."

My breath hitched in my throat, tears coming to my eyes "Oh my god" I shakily brought a hand up to my mouth. Ever since I got to the school I had only four spare baggy shirts, some of which had holes, one black tank top that was thin, and three shorts that were worn and thing as well as one pair of baggy jeans that were cut into shorts when it was really hot. Really the schools shoes were so much better than mine that I threw away my one pair of fucked up sneakers for them.

At first things were all muddy, but now I get an allowance that I am strictly allowing myself to use for things like my art and school, I didn't have the time nor money to buy clothes.

Mrs. Suguro dropped the clothes and walked over to me quickly, wrapping her arms around me "Shhh" She soothed "I'm sorry if I upset you I won't give them to you if you don't want me to-"

"No" I croaked, shaking my head as I moved back "That's not it I've just... no one's ever dont this before. I'm just really happy" I laughed a bit, wiping my tears the best I could, but more fell.

She sat there for a moment, probably not used to this kind of thing or something, but soon rubbed my arm with a smile "Come on, let's see if any of those fit"

* * *

Finally, after a long day of doing shit here and there, I was able to rest. I staggered into the girls room where about several other Exorcist were staying, going to my bed in the far corner with only one more bed even further into the corner. I striped off my guns and neatly set them next to the best side, then lazily took off the school uniform. Once I was down in my underwear, I quickly got in the blankets so I could finally rest.

Uisce, whom I had told earlier to go here before I entered Mrs. Suguro's room so he could rest earlier, lifted his head up from the far side of the bed. The demon crawled up the bed and around my shoulders, nestling himself under the blankets whilst under my arms. Quietly, I giggled at him, holding him a bit closer "Good night" I said softly

" _Goodnight, Brat_ " He hummed.

I began shifting myself, getting kind of comfortable myself. Before I was able to fully relax, although, I head someone call out my name. My head shot to the left, seeing Izumo

"Goodnight" She said simply, but after a moment got a little embarrassed then spun around so her back faced me.

For a moment I was taken back, thinking she had gone on a big hate cycle with me again. It made my chest feel lighter just hearing her say that. I gave a small reply then rubbed my head in the pillow.

* * *

Morning came along, in which I was awoken by everyone chatting away and getting dressed. I groaned, slapping an arm over my eyes to hide the light "I swear to god, it's brighter than... something witty. I dunno I'm too tired to come up with something funny" I complained. A couple of the Exorcist who understood English laughed, but waved off the ones who looked at them and me curiously that didn't understand.

I got up, looking around the room as I stretched. Izumo was no where in sight, probably left early or something. About two beds away from mine I saw Shiemi buttoning up her shirt. I walked over to her, calling the girl out "Shiem" I spoke up. She flinched a bit when se heard my voice, a little scared for a moment, so I stopped at an appropriate distance "Hey" I said a softer tone "Did you see Izumo leave?"

The girl sat there for a moment, thinking over it as she finished buttoning her shirt up "No... I think Kamiki left before I woke up." She explained as she grabbed her skirt to put on.

A nod came from me, muttering a small thanks. I headed back to my bed and looked down at the clothes neatly stacked. My eyes shifted between that and the plastic baggie, not sure what I should wear. That was certainly a first. Really I didn't want to wear thin and holy shit, but would it be weird for me to wear it? You know what fuck it, I'll wear what I wanna fucking wear.

Crouching down, I snapped up some clothes and slipped on the long sleeved white shirt, then the light blue jeans that were a little baggy on me. They began to fit a bit better when I buttoned them up, though.

Mrs. Suguro told me that she had worn them whenever she went out somewhere or had the chance to travel, but eventually they stopped fitting.

Once I finished strapping my guns around my waist, and I grabbed that present I got yesterday and shoved it into my pocket, I held out my arm for Uisce. He wiggled out of the covers and lazily hopped up on my arm, crawling upwards until he reached my neck where he wrapped himself around to sleep a bit more. What a lazy little shit.

* * *

I staggered off to the kitchen, asking if anyone needed help with lifting anything in or out of the room or something. When they said no, I asked if anyone else may need any. One fo the members told me that it was the day off, and I should just go and relax and I was plenty of help. He directed me to the kitchen and I told them if they needed any help to just go find me.

When I entered the dining room, my eyes shifted directly to a mess of a boy Rin. My whole face lifted into a grin "Hey loser!" I cheered, walking behind him and plopping down to his right. My arm slung around his neck, giving him a rough noogie.

"Ahhh, Kasu! It's too early to be messin' around!" He complained, head lazily bobbing.

With a snort, I let go "What a party pooper" I nudged him, looking down at my tray really I hadn't eaten since the afternoon of the previous day, and being utterly spoiled by Rin, my stomach growled when I spotted the food. It had been anticipating to eat for hours.

Rin yawned, looking over at me. His back straighten "Hey! You're wearing somethin' different today! Never seen you with that before!" He pointed out, picking at my shirt.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand off "Yeah yeah. You know how Mrs. Suguro asked me to swing by her room when I was done?" He nodded "She gave me these and some other clothes" I smiled warmly as I straightened my chop sticks, then picked up some food "It's nice you know... having nice clothes for once" I opened my mouth and shoved the food in, a little happier really.

The demon smiled himself "I'm happy for you" He spoke warmly as he began eating himself "You look really good with your hair down, by the way" He said after shoving his mouth with food.

"Oh my god chew you little shit"

"Good morning Okumura, Kasu" Shima jumped in, walking up to us "Did you get to your room alright last night?" He asked Rin.

He blinked for a moment, swallowing "I don't remember..." he mumbled.

Shima laughed, sitting down "Looks like I made the right choice not to drink last night."

I nearly spit out my food "You guys drank?!" I asked with wide eyes "Please tell me you had supervision because I am not busting any of your asses out fo jail if the cops come for you" My eyes narrowed.

Rin shook his head "No, Shura mixed up our juice with her alcohol." He stated out.

My entire face fell "I am going to beat that girl blue" I shook my head with disgust, but then my eyes widened "Wait it took you one can to get drunk!?" My head shot to him "You're such a lightweight!"

He glared "Hey! Not like I've ever drank before! Have you?"

I shrugged "Kind of. Never went to school back at home so I had a lot of free time, spent some of it with my acquaintances and drank" I shrugged "But trust me never get really drunk that you black out you will do some weird ass shit." I stated out, pointing my chopsticks at both of the boys.

Shima just grinned "Alright! Got it! Do you have any-"

Really I cannot express how random this story can be. In a blur and a shout of his name, Shima was suddenly kicked to the other side of the room. I jumped in surprise, Uisce snapping his head up at the sudden interruption of his nap. The three began arguing for a brief moment, and almost instantaneously I could recongize them as them Shima's brothers. Seriously they had such similar faces, they were pretty cuter than him.

The one with blonde hair looked over at Rin and I "These are my friends, Kasu" He pointed to me "And Okumura!" He gestured to the demon.

I shook my head as I wiped my mouth, getting up "I'm happy to make your acquaintance, but right now I need to go get some things finished." I explained

The pink haired boy looked at me, confused "But, Kasu we have the day off! We were going to the pool!" He whined loudly.

My eyebrow arched "Yeah like I'd let you look at me in a bathing suit." I shrug "Maybe your blonde brother over there but not you"

He looked up with a smirk "I understand English, you know" Stated out his brother

Quickly, my entire face went red and I held up a finger to shush him "Shut up" I waved to them "I'm going, talk to you losers later" Really I wanted to leave as soon as possible, my god why did these fuckers all have to know English I never have any fun anymore.


	17. Oh My, Daddies!

It took a while, but I finally found a place where I could sit by myself for a bit. Before I headed to that area, I informed Uisce to circle around the premisses, alerting me if anything happened again. Of course the demon was hesitant, but I convinced him eventually to go.

So there I sat with this stupid little box in my hand and I had no idea if I should tell someone or just open it myself. What if there was something dangerous in it? God what the fuck would be in here that would be dangerous. A goddamn pin? Some gas shit or a bomb? A very small bomb?

I groaned, rubbing my face. OKay I'm just going to open it, it I die then tough shit.

Reaching for the top I readied myself... but then I couldn't "God fucking dammit!" I shouted, running my hands through my hair. There couldn't be anything that bad in here, right? Yeah, so just, get this over with. They could seriously be expecting to bring it to someone to get them hurt, like Shura or Yukio. Okay now you can open this, just do it yourself. If anything went wrong you could yell for help.

How about we just look at the name tag? Yeah, there was something written on it. Moving the ribbon out of the way, I examined the tag.  ** _TO: MAYUNIKASUKI FROM:_  **there was nothing there. No messenger from who it was from. They couldn't put something stupid there or something, jesus fucking christ. Okay, now it was time to open it, stop postponing this shit. Just do it alright, don't think about it.

Taking in a deep breath, I gripped the top and didn't think twice, quickly taking it off.

Inside was a locket, laying on top of two pieces of paper with white silk lining the inside of the box. One of the papers were new and clean, the other battered and worn. My throat tightened, getting a negative feeling from looking at it. I don't know what it was but something was wrong. So I gave myself a moment, then grabbed the thing. It was silver, and it looked like a regular heart locket. Digging my nail into it, I opened the thing.

My heart stopped and breath hitched in my throat. Quickly I flung the thing across the court yard with wide eyes and backed up quickly, my back slamming against the wooden wall. The box fell onto the grass ground, it's contents spilling out. My hand slapped over my mouth and tears edged in my eyes.

My dad. My dad's picture was in that locket. Who the fuck was that guy. Who the fuck was he.

For a moment I let it all sink it, then gathered the courage to shift over to the edge of the porch, leaning down and grabbing the newer looking peice of paper. My eyes scanned over it as my hands shook. The words were written in English, the writing cursive and done so in red ball point.  _Meet me at Kyoto Tower before you leave_. It spelt out.

Licking my lips nervously, I looked up and gazed around, seeing if anyone around. Continuing to look, I pushed my hair behind my left ear, still slightly scared. When it felt as if no one was there, I set the paper down and reached for the older one. My heart sped up as I gazed down at it. Something felt so wrong looking at this, something about this paper scared me.

Unfolding it carefully, my eyes instinctively shot to the bottom of the paper, knowing that handwriting anywhere  _From the one you love most, Pops._

" _ **STOP!**_ " I screeched, throwing the thing down and jumping off the porch, looking around "Where ever the fuck you are,  _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU_ , you understnad?! You fucking hear me?! Never get near me you hear, you asshole!" Tears formed in my eyes, panic rising in my throat "I don't know what makes you think in you have fucking right ot do this, but you don't! You do  _NOT_ "

"Kasu!" I heard Suguro shout, but I didn't stop yelling. He was somewhere here I fucking knew it. I don't know where that bastard was but he was here

He jogged up behind me as I continued to scream at the bastard "Fuck you! If I find you I will kill you, you understand!" I choked on a sob "I-I will!" My hand ran over my face and through my hair as I felt arms wrap around behind me

Suguro turned me around as he hugged me, shushing me as I sobbed. Nothing ever gave anyone the right to do that, nothing.

My head shook "I will kill that fucker I swear to god" I cried out knowing that I was a mess now. No one was ever allowed to do that, no one.

* * *

It wasn't long until I composed myself. My eyes were puffy and red, really it seemed like I was crying way too much lately. Goddamn I needed to toughen the fuck up and stop being a whiney bitch. In my hands was the locket, and it was closed. There was no way I could look at that again, I couldn't look at a picture of my dad again.

Suguro sat next to me, his eyes looking over the note, then the letter. He asked me to read the note and I did. He asked about the letter and I told him no. I refused to read it, no way. Long ago I dealt with my issues about what happened to my dad and got over it all, now I get a motherfucking thing with his face and fucking letter from him, I was not going over this again. No goddamn way.

He stood up, grabbing the top of the box and then the box itself. He carefully put it away and held it out to me. I continued to stare a head of me, blankly looking at the gate. He sighed and set it next to me, sitting down after that.

Both of us were in silence as I continued to process what just happened. Why was this all suddenly happening, I've been getting thing over thing piled on me, really I came to Japan in hope I wouldn't have to deal with shit but I ran right into that fucking crap.

He sighed "I'm sorry" My head raised "I meant to apologize on the bus, but it was just so quiet and I got scared and said something stupid. God I hate being mad at you" He shook his head "I don't like upsetting you, I don't like hurting you, seriously your one of my closet friends." Suguro looked up at me "Really I know it probably won't make much difference to you right now, you're probably still pissed at me, but really if there's anything I can do to make it all up, let me know, okay? Really..." His eyes saddened.

My eyes stayed glued to the boy, and I knew what I was going to say "Try to be friends with Rin" He looked taken back "Really, he's trying to be friends with everyone again, it's not like he wanted to be Satan's son. He's completely different from him" I smiled, tracking my gaze to the locket "This entire time he hasn't told anyone he resents them for doing anything, he just continues to ask for forgiveness and wants everyone to just be friends."

The boy kept his eyes on me for a moment, then looked down at the grass "I can try I guess..." He murmured.

A small smile crept to my face "Good" I slung my arm around his should giving his temple a kiss "God I hate being mad at you too. You're too attractive for that." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. It was too damn early in the morning to be worrying over this shit.

* * *

It was the afternoon, me being busy all day from helping out even though I was told to take a break. Doing it remove my mind from the situation at hand, and really that's all I needed at the moment, a distraction.

After a while I was a little weary, realizing I hadn't eaten lunch. Probably could hold off until dinner. Damn Rin had be spoiled back home that now my stomach constantly demanded food.

Rubbing my eyes, a woman near by smiled at me "Johnson, take a break. All day you've been working yourself to the bone." She assured, taking the medical items

I puffed my cheeks "But what am I supposed to do, Megumi? Working is all I can do right down" I crossed my arms stubbornly

She smirked "How about go talk to Shima Kinzo? You were talking to him earlier maybe he's not doing anything" She offered

"I've talked to him twice, only twice. Are we going to sit around the campfire and talk about our darkest secrets?" My eyebrow arched

Yes, two times. The first everyone always knows, but while I was cooling myself off and began detaching himself from the situation with that asshole, he offered some kind words and we talked for a bit and literary that's it. If I could than maybe I'd date him, but he was four years older than me. Who am I kidding that will never stop me from dating someone.

" _Kasu!_ " My head shot to the window and I saw Uisce. The moment I heard him call my name I could tell something was wrong.

Quickly my eyes shifted to Megumi "I've got to go" Then grabbed along Uisce

" _There's an issue_ "

I scoffed at him as I maneuvered my way out of the building "Think I couldn't tell?"

* * *

Really I followed the smoke, slightly scolding Uisce for not warning me with the communication shit. He told me I would get hurt but instead of fighting him I tried just focusing on the fact something was wrong.

Once I reached the area from where the smoke was coming from, sneaking in a bit really because some of the guys tried telling me to leave when I wanted to enter at first. I pushed by a couple of people, spotting Rin and Shura "Hey!" I called out, grabbing Rin's shoulder "What's going on?"

He shrugged "I don't know"

My head shot up when everyone quickly began quieting down, looking in the direction where I heard a voice "Ahhh, I'd love to stay and talk all day but, I gotta chase after Mamushi or she'll..." I tilted side to side, trying to get a better look, then saw Suguro and some other man. From some mummering I couldn't hear all to be told.

"From the beginning, Mamushi's betrayal, us being in this state...  ** _EVERY DAMN THING IS YOUR FAULT_** " Suguro screamed. I got to a position where I could see both males, and if no one was not talking before they surely weren't now. Damn this should be some kind of tourist attraction or something.

Narrowing my eyes to see better, I pushed someone out of the way so I didn't have to step on my tippy toes " ** _I'LL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY DAD, NOT TILL THE DAY I DIE_** " My heart stopped, eyes widening. We just walked into a full out family reunion and I kind of didn't want to get involved. It was just best to let them sort it out before anything got way too sticky

Rin quickly pushed past me and a couple of others, then snagged on Suguro's father's clothing "Hold it" Oh goddamnit Rin we let people sort this shit out themselves, we can't go fixing everyone's issues. He spun to look at Suguro's dad "Why are you walkin' away? Aren't you his dad?!" He scolded.

His eyes traced up to Suguro "And you..." Suddenly he raised his fist and knocked him right across the cheek "You bastard!" My eyes grew wide, watching the scene. I don't know why he did that, but taking a moment I realized what it was about.

Slowly my face grew sad in realization as I looked up at Rin "Rin, he's not you he probably has his reasons-"

" _No_ , Kasu" He twisted to look at me as people began rushing to Suguro "Just let me" Before I could respond the boy turned around and began talking ** _  
_**

Both boys shot back at each other, Rin trying to convince Suguro to forgice his father while Suguro tried getting him to back the fuck off. I could see where Rin was coming from, he wanted to make sure no one ended up like he did with his father, but goddamnit you can't fix everything.

Suguro walked up to Rin as he spoke "I don't want to be told that by  _you_ " hissed te boy "Not by the one who said he'd defeat Satan!"

His father watched shakily, trying to stop the fight "Let's just shake hands and make up, alright?"

I agreeded, walking up next to Rin "Really can we cut this out none of it even matters-"

"Shut up, Kasu!" Snapped Suguro, causing me to flinch in surprise "And you" His eyes narrowed at his father "You can go wherever the hell you damn well like, just never come back here again!"

I huffed "Okay, Just-"

Then really I don't remember what happened. I recall screaming loudly, but next thing I knew my back was against the wall and I was shaking pretty damn hard. My eyes focused down to my right hand and I had gotten hurt so badly, it didn't feel good, it stung it... burned. My hand was beat red and I realized I was screaming and crying the entire time at how much it hurt. Oh god it did it didn't feel good. I had no idea what caused this but it hurt so fucking badly.

This is how it's supposed to feel. Getting burned. When I was younger I would poke my hand in the stove burner to feel myself get burned but it felt okay and good, then afterwards, if I could focus hard enough, I could make it heal by making fire puff up around it.

I was crying and I knew it, I knew it because it hurt to cry because when the teas made contact with my skin it stung so badly. My hand went shakily up to my face on the right side but I yelped and wailed louder at how badly it hurt. Oh god it felt horrible. Hands. My hands. They were red and scarred and just... ugly. Oh god they looked horrible and I hated it. I hated whatever caused this so badly.

Everyone was yelling, god I don't know who was who though it just hurt so much. Some one made me lay on my back, but once my bare, burned right side of my shoulder made contact with the ground I cried out loudly.  _Oh god just make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_ _._

Through all my tears, I could see Suguro and Shura, then some person I didn't recognize. In the background stood Rin, eyes widen. My mind flashed at what happened. Rin burned me. Looking at him made me cry harder and I shook my head as I sobbed.

The unfamiliar person injected something in me, and not soon after I felt myself quieting down as I was lifted up on something, no longer having much left to react to the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this chapter is so confusing isnt it


	18. Oh My, Scarred as fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for getting this here so late. Just go and visit my FF.net profile if you wanna know why, username is just Haddi Etana.

When my eyes opened again, I was staring at a ceiling. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was or what happened, but when I tried sitting up the right side of my body suddenly stung when I moved. My mind flashed to what occurred before I had woke up here, and I wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

A light whine came from me as I settled back down. My eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out where I was. The Inn, I was still there. If I do die from these injuries I would like to die here than a hospital, hospitals suck. Kind of creepy too, this is why I avoid horror movies in general. It took one movie that ruined all hospitals for me.

Something that caught my attention was how it was almost impossible to see out of my right eye. It better damn well not be permanent, one thing I refused to happen was me being stuck with that for the rest of my life. The pain from the right side of my body I could live with but fuck no am I keeping this eye problem.

"Kasu, I'm coming in" A light voice rang out. Quickly I gave myself some encouraging words to sit up("Get the fuck up you sack of shit, you still have those motherfuckin' arms"). Really I couldn't focus on the pain, I needed to know what was happening because I don't just get burned by Rin and him get away with it. It finally settled over me the severity of the situation. Rin could get executed or worse because of what happened. It was my damn fault for trying to get involved, fucking christ. I'm such an idiot.

Mrs. Suguro, Suguro, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Konekomaru were all visible to my line of sight. They stared, and god the way they looked at me like I was a monster. My heart broke when I realized I probably looked like complete shit. For a big portion of my life the way I looked determined whether or not I actually had a meal for the night, so knowing that was most likely lost it made me feel a bit distressed. Them looking at me the way they were wasn't aiding that feeling either. No doubt they ment well and didn't mean to be rude or anything, but they really were.

As a weak attempt to drag my head from that, my eyes immediately adverted to the swelling and darkness around Suguro's eye "Are you okay?" I asked, my voice croaking "Keep ice on that shit, you hear?" I smirked, hopefully lifting the tension.

His face flushed, stomping closer to me "You just had half of your body burnt and you're worrying about something like this!?" He wasn't intensely staring anymore- oh wait, nope too late he was back at it.

My smirk deflated, snarling a bit "Get me a mirror" I sat up a bit more, hissing once I was slumped over. They protested to me doing that and I snapped "Shut up and just get me a goddamn mirror. I'll be fine, I'm not dead yet." My lip curled, causing the right side of my face to ache.

Mrs. Suguro timidly walked to the closet as everyone slowly made their way to me. They were all staring. The last thing I wanted to think about is how atrocious I appeared but instead it was being shoved in my face by their goddamn staring. Fuck, I must look pretty damn bad given the looks of sympathy and second hand wincing. It made me want to throw up, partially because I hate pity. Another reason, which is the majority of my issues come from is that they were probably going to stare at me like this forever... Does this mean they would stop being my friends because of this?

_Are you fucking kidding me, don't start jumping to conclusions!_

She walked back over and carefully handed over the mirror, then I grabbed it with my left hand. For a moment I hesitated, but before my fear of what I looked like was too noticable I directed towards me. Oh  _God_  don't I look like shit. My entire right side of my face was burned, a nasty red that was slowly getting better, which would probably due to my demon side. Thinking about that made me snarl at myself. I tossed the mirror to the side, it clanking on the floor. My attention was brought up to the first person I saw.

"Where's Rin?" I asked, looking straight at Shima then quickly looked to everyone else. Most seemed reluctant, looking down at the ground or off to the side.

"Detained..." Shiemi finally mumbled.

For a moment I was still, my mind running over what was most likely to happen to Rin. Getting near him was a scary thought, I'll admit that now, but he didn't deserve to get what was coming. When I realized something, I knew I had to help him "Well let's get him the fuck out" I grumbled as I attempted to sit up. Before I was able to move much, everyone loudly eased me back down.

Konekomaru gave me a worried glance "Your wounds are very critical, you can't move much or you'll be in serious pain." he panicked.

Suguro glared, looking down "Why do you even care?" He questioned "Do you not remember that he hurt you so badly you were screaming the entire time in pain?" He snapped, shoulders tensing up as his eyes narrowed a bit. Really he looked a bit haunted, but it hit me that he was standing right there when I got hurt.

My jaw tightened, trying to think about what happened after I got burned, but it was too scary to think about it. God if I did then I'd surely would be too afraid to help Rin. To drag myself away from those thoughts, I adverted my attention to something else "How far and how big were his flames?"

The question seemed to throw Suguro off guard, but he complied "I-I don't know. It was right in front of me, I think they were touching me, so I couldn't really see it"

"And what did it feel like"

He shrugged "Warm. But they couldn't have been touching me-"

"Shiemi!" My head shot to the girl, and I ignored the stinging of my neck "When he lifted that rock off ya, you got hit by his flames, right? What did it feel like?"

She was surprised, hearing her name caused her to jump a bit. The girl seemed a bit shy with the attention on her, and my god she was so adorable when like that. If only I had a little sister like her I'd be singing hallelujah to the gods "I-It was just really warm" She spoke up "Warm and kind of comforting..."

"And was anyone else hurt by his flames?" I went back to looking at Suguro, which he just shook his head to, saying it was just me. It seemed like my suspicions were confirmed. For whatever reason, the only person who has gotten hurt by his flames is me, and it could damn well be because I'm part demon "I'm the only one who can get hurt by his flames, the only one who  _has_ gotten hurt! So that means that him being in there is my fault so I need to get him out!" I explained quickly. At the moment I felt really rushed, because at any moment they could decide to do something with him. It scared me.

Izumo's eyebrows raised "But, that makes no sense at all, why would only you get hurt?" I couldn't just tell them I was a demon, right? A brief moment passed while I thought upon it. This entire time I've kept the secret of being a demon from them, so how would they react if they knew? Would they react like they did with Rin? That means I'd lose my friends. Or worse, they would immediately leave the room and not help Rin. On top of that they would hate me even more for keeping it all this time.

My eye contact with her didn't waver or weaken "God if I know" I shook my head slightly "But still, we need to get him out." My gaze went around to all of them "Rin's my brother, him and Yukio are the first family I've ever really have had. I love them more than the world." My hands flew up in the hair "And for gods sake, he's fifteen.  _Fifteen!_  Just months ago he had a father, was human, but then everything took a one-eighty. Suddenly he's found out that he's Satan son and his father died  _right in front of him_. In order to save his son, his father had himself killed in front of  Rin. He watched his dad die." My voice broke and the room seemed to suddenly tense up "All he has now is his brother and a power that everyone will shun him for as long as he lives... I'm not joining that band-wagon just because of something as stupid as this" A flat laughter bubbled up as the last sentenced formed, pointing at the right side of my face.

No one spoke after that, not really sure how to respond I guess. There wasn't much say in reply to that anyways.

Mrs. Suguro laid a hand on her son's shoulder, taking a step forward "Okumura is coming in soon to take a look at your wounds before he leaves." She looked over at me for a moment before she moved her eyes elsewhere "It'd be best if everyone leaves."

* * *

Everyone evacuated the room, then about thirty minutes later I was laid down with Mrs. Suguro staying at my side "What's going on outside, and what the hell is with all that damn smoke Uisce and I s-" My eyes grew wide  _" Uisce!"_ I shouted "Where is he?!"

The woman told me to calm down, keeping a hand on my good shoulder "It's okay, just calm down. He was drawing energy from you so it was best to rip the paper so he didn't overpower you." Mrs. Suguro soothed as she brushed my hair back.

Tears edged in my eyes as I stared at the ceiling, confused and somewhat scared. Every since everyone left the room I've had time to ponder more on the situation. Not just with Rin, with everything else. Something was happening, and it was something bad "There's something going on, people are shouting, I can hear them. Yukio surely is involved because he would have been here the moment he heard of me getting hurt." My eyes found her face "Please tell me." I begged, feeling pretty damn pathetic. But really I trusted her, and I didn't want to potentially lose Yukio too.

Her entire face twisted into worry and sadness as she continued to comb my hair with her fingers "Don't be stubborn. They've got a lead on the Impure eye and they're going after it. I'm sure they will all be fine." She gave me a small reassuring smile, grabbed my hand and clenched it "I promise. You just need to focus on getting better, okay?" Her voice was stern.

I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling, thinking ir over for a moment. I'd rather have them be the ones to handle the situation instead of some handicapped kid who got half of her face burned off, so maybe they'll be okay. God I hoped they would.

Not many moments passed until the door quickly slid opened, hurried feet rushing into the room. I looked over, seeing Yukio. He was looking at me like everyone else did. Thinking on my face I couldn't blame them for shit. Seriously my face was utter crap. With a small voice, I croaked out "Take a picture, it'd last longer." with a half-assed smirk.

He realized what he was doing and shook his head, getting down into a kneeling position "Can you please get the supplies while I ready her." He looked back at me, in my eyes this time "This is going to hurt, also when I begin to treat your wounds-"

"How reassuring"

Yukio gave me a small glare "-it won't be long though. Luckily your wounds are healing faster given your demon side."

Quickly I shot my glance up at Mrs. Suguro, worried that she had heard that, but the woman shook her head "I was informed. Who do you think dressed you into what your wearing now?" The woman smiled softly. She gave my hand one more squeeze then rushed off to get the supplies.

As Yukio focused on turning me over, I kept my mind on how kind Mrs. Suguro was being. Everything bad that was happening faded into the back of my head for a moment "Is that how mothers are like?" I said softly, looking at my good hand while Yukio began removing the clothing that was covering the burns "It's nice. Never thought about it that much, but if everyone had some woman like her in their life it'd be pretty awesome. She-" I grunted a bit when the wrappings were removed and the clothing rubbed against my skin roughly, Yukio apologizing lightly "-She's a little rough at times but overall I like her."

I tried my best to look over at Yukio, given my back was facing him "Did you know she gave me those clothes I wore today? She gave me more too. Never had the money nor time to get any. Now I've got nice clothes that actually fit me somewhat " I struggled a laugh.

Yukio had my back to the center of my chest uncovered, giving him full access to the wounds so he could examine them and figure out exactly how to treat them properly

"Kasu..." He mumbled

"Hm?"

His hand laid over my lower back, looking at something no doubt. Had a feeling I knew what it was. "There are burns on your back, but they healed a long time ago. What are they from?" His voice got tight.

Before I could lie, Mrs. Suguro came back into the room and handed over a medical kit. He gave her a small thanks then began to treat my wounds.

Once the boy had finished, he told me he would be back sometime to check the wounds and make sure my eye was doing alright. Although before he left, made it clear that when he got back he wanted answers. Finally the boy headed off. When asked what we were talking about, I brushed it off as nothing. It was nothing.

She kept an eye on me for a moment, but then nodded "It's best if you sleep. I'll come back soon and let you know if I get updated on anything" She gave a flat smile, walking towards the door "Call out if you need anything."

* * *

Jessica rubbed her face, eyes connecting to the stairs "You still haven't told them, have you? You can't expect to leave and them not notice. Why do you have to leave anyways? Just stay here" She reached out, grasping his hands in hers

Her husband shrugged "I don't know, just... We need the money and it's too late to back out anyways. As much as I love this house, the place around here is not a place to raise children. We need to get somewhere better and this is a way to ensure it." Matthew nodded stubbornly "But just know... Know that if anything happens to me that-"

The womans face curled up in regret and disgust "Don't you dare say that."

"We have to be realistic here!" He snapped at her "We... we can't just rule out that possibility. Anything can happen while out there in the army."

She laid a hand on her husband's cheek, feeling a tears well up in her eyes "But you hate the army so much. You could get killed too" She whimpered. Jessica hadn't experienced much loss in her life, and risking her husband was such a taboo thought. Her mother wasn't around anymore, and she never met her grandparents nor father. All she had was her sibling who weren't even on good terms with her. If Matthew were to die, what would she even do? How would she get the girls safe and make sure their needs were met?

What soon reached their ears before Matthew could respond were light, paddling steps. Both of their eyes traced to Michelle, their eldest daughter who was holding their youngest, Mayu. Matthew's expression softened as the eldest made her way over, grunting while she positioned Mayu more comfortably in her hold. Her eyes went to her father "Mayu can' sleep!" She explained "She keep makin' clang noise"

Matthew swallowed, nodding numbly and picking Mayu up in his arms as Michelle made her way around her father's chair to her mother's grasp.

Jessica picked up the girl, looking at Matthew and Mayu with a worried stare. From a previous marriage, Matthew had Mayu with some other woman. She was never informed who it was or what happened, but whatever it was, it was caused Mayu to had nightmares often, making clanging noises in her sleep and crying. On the other hand, Jessica had Michelle on accident, but that never bothered her. She wasn't particularly ready to care for a child, but finding Matthew made up for it.

"Hey, Bumblebee" He spoke softly, a small smile coming to his face as the child looked up with foggy eyes "You wanna sleep with Daddy and Mommy tonight?" he asked with a light tone.

Michelle's hand shot up "I do! I do! Can I?!" She cheered.

Jessica nodded, settling their daughter down "Yes, you can. But you need to be quiet! Mayu isn't feeling good!"

"Mmhmm!" The child nodded vigorously.

She nodded back, looking up at her husband. He gave her a curt nod himself, as if saying he'll talk about going to the army with their daughters. The sooner the better, he already was postponing it to avoid seeing Mayu and Michelle get upset. That wasn't helping at all. The due date was coming closer, and the closer it got meant the least amount of time they could really spend time with one another.

Both parents stood up and silently walked back to their bedroom to hopefully soothe Mayu.

* * *

"Dear, wake up." A familiar voice rang out, and right now I did not want to wake up, but I kept getting poked at so I had no choice really.

My eyes creaked open, my right one seeming to still suck ass, the light causing me to immediately squint as I looked up, the shadow of Mephisto above me. Once my eyes settled, I could see him clearly ad that small smile on his face, which just pissed me off a bit. I was tired and wanted to sleep, not look at his face all day, after a while it get's really damn creepy.

"What?" I spoke grufly "'M tryin' to sleep here... if ya couldn' see that" My wounds stung as I began sitting up, but once in a proper position I slumped over "Whatta you want?"

Mephisto stared at me for a moment "I've come to bring you back to True Cross. Your injuries are quite bad and need some proper treatment." He explained "So chop chop, no time to waste." The demon clapped at me, trying to get me to retrieve my things.

I scoffed "No! I can barely move without hurting like hell, you really think I can just get up and prance back to True Cross with you" My face twisted, making the scarred side ache. My face stretching at all made it hurt, in which now it was mostly just annoying "On top of that it's better here than a hospital..." God do not get me started again on that shit.

Suddenly, everything got loud outside, my eyes went to the door in surprise. For a moment I looked up to see if Mephisto knew anything but he wasn't there. Surprise hit me and I looked around the room, partly expecting him to be completely gone, but the demon had closed the door to the closet and was hiding within it.

A demon as powerful as himself and he's hiding in a closet. Are you kidding me.

Shura came in, someone I truly did not expect to see. She looked down at me for a moment, taking only half a moment to examine my appearance, then ignore it entirely "Here, from Rin." She tossed over a scrap of paper, which landed on my right thigh "Just to inform you, we might be moving you to a different location. We can't risk you dying."

My eyebrow shot up in surprise "Wait, what?" I grabbed the paper as my eyes stayed glued to her "Why would I end up dying? What the hell is going on out there?!" I questioned. She stayed quiet, debating whether or not she should inform me. To be honest it was annoying as hell how no one was really telling me anything useful "Shura!" I snapped.

Her eyes directed to me me "One, lose the damn tone" She snarled "And second... The Impure King has been resurrected."

I could feel my heart drop, knowing that now we were in deep shit "Wh-what?" I shook, baffled. If he was back, how the fuck were we supposed to even get rid of him? He's powerful as shit! Oh god, what if we couldn't, what would happen then? I mean, couldn't Mephisto do something? He was really damn powerful right?

While I sat there, Shura took it as an oppertuinty to finally leave. My eyes were still glued to the ground in shock as Mephisto exited the closet "What were you saying about how here is better than a hospital?"He mused, seeming a little proud he won the argument. Did he not hear her? What the fuck is wrong with him!?

"Can't you do something?" My voice was small as I was slowly recovering from the information I just got "I mean, you're really fucking powerful, right?" I looked up at the demon "Can't you do something at all? Anything?"

Mephisto folded his hands behind his back "This is a matter to which I'm not intervening with." He spoke simply "Now come, let's get your things in order" He walked over to the plastic bag and stack of clothes, picking the items up "You staying for a long period is certainly not recommended." He added.

My head turned to him "You can't interveen?!"I shouted, causing my throat to ache "What the fuck do you mean by that? Of course you can! If you don't god knows what will happen to this inn! This- This town! People with family and friend and lives will die if you don't!" I fought. Really all my trust in this man was quickly depleting. It made no sense to my why he couldn't just help and it'll be all over with!

"If people die then people die. It's a natural thing, Kasu. Thought you of all people had already recognized that." I was taken back at what he said "As I said, I am not to get involved."

I shot my hand up "Whoa whoa, hold up, back up the track" Right now, I didn't care about getting involved, my head was elsewhere now "What do you mean I would have already recognized it?" I felt slightly offended.

He looked down at me, an agitated look in his eyes "Don't try pretending, I know full well you have lost a lot of people to death." I found myself feeling completely naked to him. There wasn't a way for him to know about anyone. The only person he should even know who died in my life was my dad. Never have I told him about the others so there was no way... "We need to go, now."

My fingers digged into the palate below me, gripping the sheets and the paper in my hands "I'm not going anywhere. Rin and Yukio, the others too, they can get hurt. There's something, anything, I can do to help!" Partly also I hate hospital's, we've already gone over that though.

But another reason? Right now I didn't trust him at all. One, he knew things that he shouldn't be able to know. For one I never told him anything of my past, the only thing he did, or what he should know, is in my file. A lot of things that have happened to me were never recorded, so he couldn't have known at all. Then there was the fact he wasn't helping. He could, seriously he could, this dude is the strongest demon I know.

Then I saw something I've never seen before, something I never expected to see. He had the most aggravated and irritated expression in his eyes. Quite frankly it was the scariest shit to see "You are going to get out of that bed and come with me to a proper hospital where you will remain unharmed. We shouldn't waste anymore time" Mephisto's voice edged with impatience, taking a step towards me and extending his arm.

As instinct, I jumped back and scrambled up. This wasn't about me wanting to stay to help anymore. There was something off about him and it wasn't just the fact he was angry at me. It caused my head to hurt, making me to visibly wince. A hand shot up to my temple as a memory flashed over. I've been mad at him before, when Rin had his demon side shown. I got really mad at him which caused me to go berserk. Why didn't I remember this before? How the hell did I forget something as important as that?! Why in the world did I think that it was for some other reason?!

My head shot up, a snarl coming from me "Why didn't I remember?" I vocalized.

Mephisto rolled his eyes "Oh dear, now you remember. We certainly need to get you back so I can give you stronger ones." There was false care and sarcasm dripping from those sentences.

Did he make me forget? He did. He did something to me to make me forget, what the fuck did he do. Did he make me forget when I was passed out? Did he do it other times too? Was there other times when I was pissed off at him and he made me forget?

It dawned on me that whatever he did, he had the power to make me forget anything. Shivers of fear went up my spine when I knew what kind of advantage he had against me. I felt completely vulnerable and afraid and confused. Jesus Christ, what do I do? Scream for help maybe, but doesn't that mean he can make them forget too? Like said before he's the most powerful demon I know so what if he kills the person who comes?

My head was pounding and I could hear my hear beating in my ears and I began to panic more and more. I couldn't breathe properly, my chest and my throat were tight. Never in my life was I put in a situation such as this. Right now, I couldn't do anything. Someone had the complete upper hand and I can't defend myself. Oh my god.

_Oh god oh god, I'm fucking trapped I-I can't do nothing. There's no way around this- what, what do I _DO _I do?_

"I'm getting quite annoyed, Kasu" He hummed.

Not knowing what to do, my defensive mode shot up "Don't touch me!" I shouted, backing up against the wall as my horns grew from my head and flames were licking against my skin "I'll-I'll kill you if you do!" Stuttering really brought down that toughness about me, but I kept myself up. He couldn't take me back, what was he going to do? What was I even going to do if I got out of this situation?

Mephisto's eye twitched "I'm done playing these games with you" He stated flatly, then brought up his hand up. A snap, and pink gloved hands with candy cane striped arms came from the wall I was back up against, grabbing me roughly, tightening around my wrists, ankles, and neck.

Panic flooded over me even more as my flames became more intense "Let me go! Let me go!" I screeched, thrashing in the grip of the hands.

The demon calmly walked to me and looked me straight in the eyes "Now I think it's about time you've calmed down" He pressed his hand against my eyes, pressing forward. I continued to yell and thrash around, but it was a lost cause. I was slowly losing conciousness.


	19. Oh My, Stuck!

Muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the mirror positioned in the hospital room, which was no doubt a one-way. Roughly thirty minutes ago I had woken up, and I was strapped down by my legs and wrists. It tugged my wrist to sit up, but I'll get over it, didn't hurt at all anyways.

On a brighter note my right side of my body didn't hurt anymore. Small stings of pains here and there, but other than that I was good as new. Of course, besides the hideous scar that was plastered to me for the rest of my life. On a more negative note though, my eye was still complete shit.

For the first fifteen minutes of awakening, I felt too groggy to move or think. My entire mind was muddled up in a heap of shit which was probably something that they gave me. God knows why they haven't erased my memory yet. Was that an attempt to erase my memory? I mean, I woke up and was spacing out a lot, maybe they did try? A really damn poor try too because everything was clear as motherfuckin' day after a bit.

The room seemed to be a regular hospital room, white walls and ceiling, a chair positioned not far away, a baby blue night stand next to the hospital bed I was in. If anything, the one thing that stood out was the large one-way mirror, but that may just because I didn't like it. It creeped me out because I half expected some scary girl to crawl out and attack me. Then another reason why I disliked it was that I was forced to stare at myself. To look at my scarred face. After several moments of staring I decided to lay back down on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

Voices on the other side of the mirror stopped, and I thought maybe someone was going to come into the room, but no one did. When I realized no one was coming in, I got myself to focus on other matters as an attempt to keep myself awake.

Rin, that was a big one. I hoped that my speech to the guys and gals hopefully moved them in some way to help him out because I didn't want to lose him. The amount of weight on his shoulders was too strong, even for a demon. That was something they could hopefully understand a bit better, that he really doesn't deserve this. Any form of execution or punishment that would be put upon him would be pointless and a bit heartless as well if you ask me. His soul was far too kind for any way anyone treated him.

My mind trickled over how he always tried to make things right. He wanted to remain friends with everyone and tried so hard too even though everyone was pushing him away. Then how I noticed out how scarred his hands, especially the knuckles, were from first fights, and how he told me about the boys who were killing pigeons. How he made sure they didn't kill anymore of them. I mean, he kill them or anything, he just beat the living shit out of them.

Another time when there was this girl who gave some boy who was on the soccer team or something a towel to get the sweat off, but when she had turned her back and left the boy and his friend laughed at her because of how she looked and weighed. In the end he had beaten them up pretty damn hard, but ended suspended since they were at school. He had returned the thing not much later.

One thing I envied the boy for was his ability to forgive, how kind-hearted he truly is. Never once have I really seen him hold a grudge besides the one against Satan, but he has a pretty damn good reason for that one. Quite frankly he deserved all the love and support he could get.

It overwhelmed me that at this moment his life was being decided upon, or even worse, it already had been. He could be sentenced to death. To torture. To imprisonment. Tears sprouted in my eyes (It was a bit hard for my right eye), and for the first time in a long time I really prayed. My entire life I have been an atheist, knowing that if there was a god and his ass truly cared, then he would have done some kind of shit for me when I was being dragged through hell and back. If there even was a god of any sorts he must be sitting back and enjoying the show, just watching us. But at this point I was willing to take anything. At that moment I was willing to sell my soul to Rin's father himself in to make sure he remained okay.

Thinking about it, I got all choked up again. When I realized all I was doing was thinking and not praying, I shook my head and took a deep breath. Then I did pray. Prayed to any type of god like figure to help him, that I'd give my soul, my body, my mind, anything I had to offer up just for him. You don't find a lot of Rin's hanging around the world, and people like him are what keeps people like me alive and the assholes at bay.

Didn't know how long I was sitting there, pleading, but I soon was calmed down from my emotional state. After the long line of begging was done, I left a small hopeful note in my head that maybe someone was. One of the things I needed right now was hope.

Next my attention faded to the Impure King. Hopefully Yukio and the rest were okay, and with a little bit of hope I had left I prayed for their safety as well. Fuck, it was like I was a goddamn new-born Christian on the spot. Technically new-born insert religion here because I was singing out to any god who was willing to listen.

One thing I knew I had to clear out and realize was that Rin and Yukio could damn well both die. I had to figure out what I'd do no matter how much the thought hurt. Really I was bound to the school, because it's either stay here or go to prison because of my so fucking smart plan to hack into a school across the sea. No idea what Japanese prisons were like and quite frankly I would like to avoid finding out for myself.

That meant that I had to get my food from elsewhere, but I couldn't image myself eating if either or both boys died. And Kuro, oh god that poor cat. What was to happen to him if they-

 _Okay stop it_  I snapped at myself once I realized there were tears streaming down my face and I had hiccups  _You're not getting anywhere with the way you're thinking, if they do die,_ if _, then we'll figure out then. At this moment, however, you need to be thinking of ways to get out of this hospital._

That was most certainly correct. I needed to snap back into my regular Kasu state and figure a way out. After vigorously shaking my head and blowing a few raspberries, I set my mind straight.

I sat back up and examined the room. There was a window about five foot steps away from my bed, but it was hard to find out exactly how high up I was given being strapped down and a distance away from it. Although I couldn't see any trees or any portion of the ground, only a couple buildings. That meant we were at least four stories high. Even though I had some demon in me, it didn't ensure my safety. I wasn't blasting with power exactly, so if I jumped no doubt a bone or four would break.

So that out of the equation. If I couldn't find any other way, then I'd try thinking of ways to cushion my fall. The mirror was a one way, so no doubt they'd see me try breaking it and it damn well could be bullet-proof or some shit. I had no idea if they could even make bull-proof one-way mirrors. So just slamming myself against a potentially unbreakable mirror was not the brightest idea.

For the next several minutes I tried thinking of different ways. I could sprint out of the room, but people could be outside from preventing that. Punch a whole through the wall? Nah, that's too long to make it big enough for me to go through. Also not so discreet. When someone comes in here I could take them hostage. Okay that's a possibility. After that one everything else was trash or just plain stupid. Unless I could pull a Sakura move and punch the floor to break it then nothing else was good.

Taking a hostage or jumping out a window. Either way I'm making the news.

A clinking sound reached my ears, and I shot my head to the direction of the door. Some old dude and old lady walked in, the woman with a clipboard and pen in hand. All of my defensive barriers went up, my shoulders tensing. Quickly I went over various of things I could do if they tried doing anything.

"I'm glad to your awake, how's your eye?"

My mouth stayed clamped shut and I quickly adverted my gaze to my lap, refusing to even acknowledge them.

He hummed when I didn't answer "Do your burns still hurt?"

Again, his question was met with my silence.

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance as she began writing something down "It'd be best if you take this medicine if your burns still hurt" He raised a pill bottle out of his coat "Then these if your eye is still messed up." He raised another with his opposite hand. The doctor still gave me an oppertunity to reply. A small, defeated noise came from him when I didn't "If you don't take the medicine for your eye, it's going to permanently stay in the condition it is in. You won't be able to become and Exorcist that way"

Okay, yeah that's bit important. But what if he was lying? It could damn well be some to erase my memories. It could be something to kill me with. Panic arose once again and my breathing got short. Once again, I was hyperventilating.

Both took immediate action, him scrambling to set the pills down and the woman taking a step back to allow me some room to breathe. The doctor told me to breathe in a sort of order. In for four seconds, out for eight seconds, in for another seven, then out for eight again. He counted as I breathed. For the first time in my life a panic attack passed fairly quickly.

When I looked up I realized the woman was gone and the doctor had a caring look about him "Do you need anything at all besides food and water? The doctor is going to be back soon with some."

I shook my head and focused on breathing. Just then I remembered I hadn't had anything to drink or eat for quite some time. God knows exactly how long it was-

My relaxers. I hadn't had any of them either. Okay I know I said I was going to go with out them but it isn't that fucking easy. I've had maybe one or two here, not as much as before though okay, but really let's focus on something a bit more odd. Why wasn't I freaking out or anything? Did they give me something? Did they even know? No doubt I had some obvious brain damage, so they most likely did.

A moment later, the other doctor had returned with a tray and my eyes almost fell out of my head. No offense to Rin's food, but this shit looked like the most appetizing thing I'd ever eat. The tray was cautiously placed in front of me which only reminded me where I was and why I was in here. Once again my defensive state shot up and I tensed up again.

The female doctor headed for the chair positioned on the other side of the room and dragged it over, sitting it to the side of my bed "Someone will come in to feed you soon." She spoke stiffly, then grabbed the clipboard off the baby blue nightstand. Probably put it down when I was freaking out. The male doctor gave me a curt nod "And after that we'll come back to see how you're doing."

My head stayed to the direction of my lap, but out of the side of my eyes I watched as they left. For a moment I was able to see two arms on either side of the frame, which meant there were people positioned at the door. From the clothing type and color, they were Exorcist themselves. Once the door shut I shot my eyes to my lap but kept my guard up. That mirror was still and no doubt they or someone else was watching me still.

Still I needed leave. Needed to escape. Since my best attempt was jumping out the window because of the Exorcist at the door. Something would break no doubt, but I still had to do it. Sucks I wasn't a full demon or as strong as Rin was. Well it had to be later on, at night, and when they presumed I was asleep. Then I'd get out of the bindings, break the glass because I probably couldn't open it in time, and run.

Thinking about it, I needed to find a way to get out of the bindings. I could burn them off, but what if they were fire-proof? Then how'd I get out? My nails. I looked over at them and noticed how dull they were, but if I willed myself enough I could focus on growing them. Okay, not like permanently grow them, you know I pop into my demon form and they double in motherfuckin' size. Maybe I could just focus on my hands and they'd slowly come out? Worth a damn try.

For a couple of moments I had my eyes closed as I focused solely on that, but then the door opened again. Oh shit, I forgot, someone was coming to feed me. Quickly I drew my attention from that and continued to keep my eyes pinned to my lap where the door laid.

"I'm Aiko" He spoke up "I'm here to help you eat." My eyes stayed glued to my lap, refusing to look up at him. He seemed to be expecting a reply, since he gave a defeated sigh when I didn't respond. The boy sat down n grabbed the tray, taking the fork and knife as well to cut the chicken. Once he cut it to pieces, he looked back up at me "You're going to have to open your mouth and lift your head."

It took me a moment to decide whether or not I should eat, but I knew that in order to have some kind of energy tonight I needed to eat. I raised my head, tossing it a bit to move the hair out of my face. When the kid saw my face he was a bit startled, something I'd probably have to get used to. Although, when I glared at him, It reminded him that he wasn't here to gawk at my horrific appearance.

Shame filled me as I had to be fed for the next twenty minutes. It was embarrassing if you ask me, people from the other side of the mirror watching me and this dumbass kid too. No doubt he was older by at least two or three years, not even actually a kid, but he pissed me off so he was a goddamn kid. The entire time his eyes were glued to my face, pity and disgust in his eyes. Fucking asshole. Never do I want to recall this memory- oh wait, nope. Be careful with what you wish for.

Once he finished I brought my eyes back down to my lap "Do you need anything else?" He asked, then waited for an answer. Of course, I didn't reply. The kid grunted in annoyance and roughly picked the tray up, mumbling under his breath that I was rude and ungrateful. Well fucker how about you deal with being a demon who is a rare species which most likely means I'm being hunted down by people and have a friend who could very much well be dead as well as dealing with the fact that ever since you stepped foot in school you were being brainwashed and forced to forget your memories. Rude and ungrateful my flat ass.

* * *

Night rolled by, and just moments before someone came in to turn off my lights. They also helped me get comfortable in my bed, but the entire time I avoided their gaze and pretended I couldn't hear them. The entire time I was focusing on my nails, and around the middle of the night they were finally long enough.

Before I began going out with my plan, I reviewed over what I was going to do. I was going to heat my fingers up as much as I could and press it against the bindings. If they failed to melt then try cutting through with my nails. After that very fucking quickly get rid of the others and haul ass for the window. If the latch was easy to undo then just open it, but if it wasn't then just break the goddamn thing because by that time no doubt someone would already be in the room.

Just then I realized I was actually going to do this, and this was really risking my life. I mean, many other times I've risked my life doing things, but that was a low possibility and it was only when communicating with people. This, however, was very likely. The Exorcist at the door could shoot me wrong and it end up fatal, or I could land wrong outside.

 _There's no damn use postponing this or scaring yourself out of this!_  I snapped at myself  _It's either don't do shit and get your memory wiped and be controlled for possibly the rest of your goddamn life, or run. Where to, god knows, but you'll figure it out. You always do._

That wasn't a lie. I always figure something out. My entire life I'd always find out some way to get out of a sticky situation, somehow dodged a lot of severe shit. Maybe all the luck I got was put into those scenarios, but really I prefered if it was placed into preventing them in the first place.

Clearing my hand, I began to bring all my attention to my fingers so they would heat up. Once at the appropriate temperature, I cautiously twisted my hand around, using the rest of my fingers to keep the sheets up so my finger wouldn't burn then. I again twisted my wrist again when I brought my hand down as far as I could, pressing my hand against the bed as hard as I could so my thumb could touch the binding. I connected my thumb to the binding around my wrist, and it quickly burned under my finger.

 _How stupid are they?! They really put me in bindings I could burn through? They did realize I'm a_ fire  _demon, correct?!_  I kept my happiness at bay, though, because at any moment this could go wrong.

As I continued to burn it, I thanked whoever was listening for my double jointed wrists. Once that was off I quickly finished off the other and then sat there, readying myself for the real task. I had to heat up my entire hands and burn off the bindings around my ankles, and this needed to be don't speedy fast. After that, sprint to the window and the rest is history. Probably as a distraction I could set the blanket on fire. As I began counting down to when I'd get up, I focused completely on heating my hands up

_One... Two... Three!_

I shot up in bed, slamming my hands down on my ankle bindings. The leather easily popped apart and I hopped off the bed, doing a complete one eighty and grabbing the sheets. The contact with my hands caused the coverings to burst into flames, and I threw the things off the bed to block the way to me.

Then I turned to the window and tried undoing the lock, but as I suspected, it was too hard. Just as I stepped back, the door flung open, but I refused to acknowledge that and kept my attention on getting this damn window open. After balling my fist up and raising them, I slammed my hand down against the glass. There was a pop and pain was immediately signaled to my brain, but the window was open and that's all that mattered.

Panicked screams could be heard behind me as I rushed to escape. My hands tightened over the window seal, the glass stabbing me. Taking a half a second glance down, I positioned my foot up on the seal as well (Which also got stabbed my glass but since everything was just so fast and my hand was hurting a lot more, I didn't feel it for a moment or two). Then, I jumped.

Everything slowed as I realized we were on the sixth story, I was falling out of a goddamn building, and there was no way I was going out of this without a broken leg. Tumble and roll! I needed to roll when I landed so not everything broke. But was that even a good idea?! Was this whole plan a good idea in the first place?!

Before I was able to receive the consequences of my very stupid actions, I was back in the room. Everyone was gathered around the window as the sheet hadn't burned for long. My eyes shot up to see Mephisto, causing me to gasp loudly. Everyone who was looking out the window looked over at me, surprised to see me there myself.

Really it all couldnt last more than 15 or so seconds

His eyes were squinted and he growled lowly "I try to give you a nice place to stay and make sure you're in perfect condition and comfortable before you get tested for what medicines are more suitable for you but instead you pull a stunt like this. Ungrateful brat." He hissed.

My heart stopped and it felt like something was stuck in my throat. I wasn't able to reply nor really form a thought about the situation before he pressed a hand to my forehead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I write "the situation" my mind immetiately goes to Jershy Shore and I'm not sure if I regret that or not.


	20. Oh My, Confessions!

It had been two days since I was taken into the hospital, and the entire time I was worrying about Rin. No one had any information for me, but in reality I'm pretty sure they just didn't want to tell me. Was it really that bad? Was he really not okay? Did they execute him? Because of my constant worrying and free time to think, I have had multiple panic attacks.

To avoid thinking about it too much, Aiko had asked if there was anything I could do to take my mind off of it. For a moment I was a bit reluctant to talk to him, but it was for the best. So for a bit now I've had my sketch pad and shitty laptop, in which I enlightened myself with by hacking into people's accounts on different websites and fucked with them. It was better than drawing, in which I was thinking more than before.

After getting banned from yet another shitty forum, I began thinking about a lot of video games I never had the opportunity to play previously. I was always busy with trying to ensure I had food at least twice a week that my schedule was full of jobs to do. Thinking about it I now had a lot of free time, in the hospital or not.

A grin spread across my face as I began thinking of various of games I should get and play.

* * *

Only an hour into playing Skyrim(I was a Khajit because they're cooler than every other race combined), the door to hospital room opened to show Aiko. He had an optomistic look about him when he entered "Kasu" he spoke up. I, although did not hear him. This shitty computer's volume goes to surprisingly loud levels, so everything was basically drowned out. What made it worse was that I was in one intense battle with some Orcish Bandits and was screaming myself at them.

He walked over and yanked the earphones off "Kasu!"

I scrambled to pause, then shot my head up "What?! I'm in the middle of a battle here!" I snapped. This kid doesn't understand the importance and severity of the situation I was in, Jesus Christ...

"You have visitors" He walked back to the door as I fully removed the headphones in curiosity. Was it Mephisto? It was the only person who I coul think of, that is unless...

The boy exited the room and in entered Yukio, and relief filled me. He was unharmed and seemed over all okay, which lightened some of the pressure on my heart. He continued to walk in, and then following after him Rin. And Rin was okay too. Him as well looked like he was unhurt and in good condition, and even better he was alive. They hadn't decided anything.

All previous thoughts about the predicament I was in disappeared and it seemed as if the rest of the weight on my heart had lifted off. My throat got all choked up and tears were starting to edge in my eyes with relief. It seemed like it'd been too long since we'd seen each other, in reality it was really just about four days. Even that was too much a big gap, as ever since we'd been friends we've seen each other every single day.

Wasn't sure if it was the wishing, praying, constant panic attacks, or something else that did the job but what ever it was I was grateful for it. He was safe, and not only him but behind him was everyone else, a little scratched up but okay and living and alright.

Rin himself seemed relieved, his shoulders visibly relaxing and eyes widening a bit. It didn't take long for guilt to hit his eyes once he noticed my scars. All it was though was guilt, not pity or disturbance. Kind of fucked up to say this but I was happy it was just guilt. Every person whose seen me so far, besides Shura, was disgusted or sad for me. The staring didn't last long because he ran to my bed side and embraced me, in which I took no time to return it.

By this point I was a sobbing mess, and I couldn't hold him closer. It scared me a bit, thinking about how close I got to losing him, I never wanted to let him go to have that possibly happen again. Twice. Twice this boy has been so close to being executed and it pissed me off that he just couldn't live his life without getting dragged back to that. Fucking shitty ass court or board, whatever the fuck they called themselves, they can just deep-throat a goddamn cactus.

After a minute of sobbing and hugging, I pulled back and held his face in my hands, wiping his tear-stained cheeks and repeatedly pushing his hair back "Ar-Are you ok-okay? Di-did you ge-get hur-hurt at all?" I knew that he most likely was alright, he didn't look injured at all, but god I had to make sure. If anyone hurt him I would hurt them twice as bad.

The boy just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment but then opening them back open again "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I was tol-told you were in crit-crtical condition be-because of-" Rin couldn't even finish the sentence to talk about the burn.

God he felt so guilty about it and it was practically radiating off of him. That was one of his weaknesses, hurting the ones he loved, and I was in pretty bad condition. Rin never cries, really and truly cries, the last I had heard of it was when his dad died. Since he blames himself for it, if I did die, he'd feel responsible for taking not only his father's life, but mine as well. I knew damn well I had become somewhat important to him, especially if he was crying this hard.

I shook my head "D-Don't yo-you  _dare_ blame you-yourself!" I scolded as sternly as possible given my hiccups and stuttering.

He held his hand against my burned cheek and shook his head "I'm so-sorry... I a-am  _so_ sor-sorry" Rin seemed to not be listening to what I had said, and just went back to hugging me. Quite frankly I was too choked up to even try and correct him, I knew he'd continue to say I'm sorry. Later is when we'd have to sort it out.

After a long while of just hugging and crying, everyone else had walked to my bedside. I hugged each of them as tight as possible because thinking about it, thinking about how we were becoming exorcist and thinking about how dangerous that is, each of them could die at any time. Any mission could take their life. And holy shit did that scare me when I had realized it when hugging Koneko. He noticed me hugging tighter and choking a bit, but I told him it was nothing. Of course he was doubtful but he didn't argue.

Everything had finally settled down and everyone but the twins were sitting in chairs, as they were sitting next to me on my bed. Both of them tightly held my hand, which I was more than happy to have. It was a nice reminder to know they were there, and they weren't going anywhere for now.

They all informed me of what went down with the Impure King when I asked about what had happened to Suguro to get the band-aids on his face(I slapped Rin, Yukio, and Suguro a fair number of times for being reckless). During the conversation, Yukio seemed fairly tense, which is something I'd defiantly have to ask him about. It wasn't the kind of uncomfortable where he didn't know what to say, which happened a lot belive it or not, but it was the kind where something bad or scary happened. Never saw him do it before, but I know a variety of damaged people, and when thinking about something that had quite a mark they had that vibe about them.

After what went down with the Impure King, they then talked about how they went out and explored the city.

Shima grinned "We went to all sorts of places, like shrines and tourist hot spots, some food joints too."

Izumo was slumped down in her chair, arms and legs crossed "Okumura kept begging to go to the Kyoto tower, so after a lot of annoying persisting we went"

All of them got excited, recalling some of the things they did on the way and what they did on the way. Rin also showed me a cute key chain he got, a bit upset he couldn't get the doll since it was so expensive.

"We took a photo, Kasu!" Cheered Rin, and he scrambled to search his bag. From it, he pulled out a photo so I could examine it.

When my eyes landed on it, everything seemed to take a halt. A pang of sadness hit me when fully took in that I could have been in that photo. I could have been there but I was stupid and got myself hurt. But... it still seemed right I wasn't there, like I'm not even suppose to be here with them right now. It was a real weird feeling, but it just might be because it seemed impossible to be here in the first place.

Seriously, I was just some stupid kid who was trying to get by on the little money she had doing really fucking stupid things just to get more. She was underweight, had a proper meal only four times a week, most likely less in some cases, had a shitty family. Was extremely suicidal as well, depressed as fuck, because really what's the point of living if it's just to get up, work for nasty ass people and do horrible things just to survive, go to bed, rinse and repeat. Surprised I didn't kill myself, but my mind was so full never did I have the chance to think about it.

Now I was here. Gained weight and still had some to go, had actual friends and an actual family. Was getting sort of an education.  _My god_ , it seemed like a goddamn fantasy, really how could any of this even be real?

My head lifted from the ridiculous photo to examine each of them, taking in that they were real and this was a reality, not some fantasy. Not another dream. I actually had this.

"Y-You're crying again!" Shima freaked out "Did we upset you or somethin'?!"

A huge smile plastered over my face, and the smile probably looked really shitty from the tears and snot going down my face "N-No!" I laughed a bit letting go of Yukio's hand to rub it away with the back of my hand "I'm just... really happy is all... This all seems pretty fake you know!" A weaker laugh came from me.

All of them seemed to be confused by what I had said "What do you mean?" Vocalized Rin.

I shook my head "I have friends and a family, and I'm in a healthy enviroment! It's just... I've never had anything this good in my life and quite frankly I don't think I'd trade this moment or any other I've had with you all for the world" My smile was crooked, as I was struggling to not frown. Yes, I was happy, but I don't know why I kept trying to frown. Probably because crying was always associated with sadness for me.

Yukio softly smiled and took my hand, grabbing a tissue to wipe away all the snot and tears, then working on getting it from my face "I wouldn't give the world to lose a single moment with you involved either, Kasu" He softly spoke, soon everyone agreeing.

Another thing that seemed fantasy. I mattered to others.

We soon all began laughing at how in the back of the picture, Suguro, Izumo, Koneko, Shima, and Yukio were spelling out SATAN with their arms. Then they told me all about their predicament with a Kraken("You guys went to the beach?! I've never been!") and how Suguro threw Izumo in the water("She was being a spoil sport, so I thought maybe it'd lighten her up.") then about that giant ass whale. Really to me the whole story was crazy from begging to end (Rin fed a giant ass whale, so don't try fighting me on this!).

* * *

"Ahhhhh, I'm hungry!" Cried Shima "Is anyone else?"

There were small mummers of agreement among them all, and they all came to the conclusion to grab something to eat "We can bring it up here, Kasu" Rin offered.

I waved my hand "Naw, I don't want all of you to have to haul all the food up here, you can just bring me some back."

The demon pouted "Are you sure? It really isn't any bother!"

"I'm good, pinky swear" I grinned, holding up my pinky. He stared for a moment, but soon nodded and wrapped his larger one around mine.

"Mmmkay..."

All of them began to gather their things, and I was asked what I wanted. I just said surprise me, because at this point I'll take anything besides the shitty ass hospital food.

Yukio raised his head, as he hadn't stood "Do you mind bringing me food back as well, Nii-san?" He asked "I need to talk to Kasu about something."

It seemed like Rin was going to question him on the matter as to why or what he wanted to speak about, but I guess they began doing that creepy twin telepathic shit because he stopped himself after a moment "Alright, be back soon!" He waved to both of us, as did everyone else, and we waved back.

The door shut and the tension quickly built up. We both knew what he was going to be talking about, or more like asking. The scars on my back, and really I thought he could fill in the information himself given from what he's most likely read in my file, but paper seemed to not be good enough. No way was I talking about it though, so he could suck it up.

The boy licked his lips, sitting back a bit from me so he could twist comfortable to look at me "How's your eye?"

A shrug came from me, avoiding eye contact "Still kinda sucks ass, probably going to still suck when I get discharged. Mephisto might wind me up with someone because he's always worried. It's gonna permanently be a bit bad though..." It was either a genuine question or just something to hopefully postpone Yukio's oncoming conformation, but I asked something that was on my mind "Do you think I'll have to stop being an Exorcist?"

Yukio's eyes softened a bit "It really depends on how bad it is exactly. When it's completely healed you might have to get tested to see if you still can work well on the field."

"Whaaat?" I whined "But I'm not even that great with my weapons yet!"

He rolled his eyes "Not full-out weapons, just vision and alertness test most likely."

In reply I just hummed, not sure what to say after that. Out of the corner of my eye, however, he began opening his mouth to speak, but I blurted something out to avoid him asking anything "So what happened with the Impure King matter?"

The boy seemed to be caught off guard, genuinely not knowing what I was talking about "What do you mean?"

"Well," I began, looking him up in the eyes to know I was bein serious "You tensed up when everyone else was talking about it and spaced out a bit, like you were remembering something." Before he could reply, I shot a finger up in the air "And don't say it was nothing either! I know that look pretty well to know it isn't something important... So just, please tell me... I want to help" My finger slowly brought its way down back to the bed as I spoke, voice getting softer too.

He was the one avoiding eye contact now "It's nothing important" His tone was stubborn "There's no need to worry about it, it's happened and is finished with. End of story."

Is he being serious? It's  _nothing_? My cheeks puffed "You're such a goddamn prick, you know that?!" My voice raised a bit, causing him to look up in surprise "Just because it happened in the past and the issue went by, doesn't mean it doesn't scar you or have some remaining effect. On top of that it's still obviously bothering you!" I fought.

Yukio glared, his voice rising too as he spoke "Well what about you? When I mentioned the scars on your back you reacted in a similar fashion! You tensed up and said it was nothing when it was something!"

"That's completely different!" I flung my hands up

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

He began getting more angrier at me "You're just being a hypocrite!" He snarled "You never care about your own health, always worrying about everyone else's when you never take your own damn advice!"

I narrowed my eyes "You never care about yourself either! There have been so many times where you've gotten upset about something but never said anything, always keeping it all bottled up!"

We both just fell into silence. We were soon realizing that we both were hypocrites, but no way was I admitting that. It's just... my situation was  _way_  different, just, it was! No one needed to worry about it because it happened to me when I was like, ten to age fourteen and that was quite some time ago. It's just completely different.

Both of us just sat there glaring, until he finally gave up and pinched the bridge of his nose, aggravated "We're both being hypocritical..." He murmured as I slowly stopped glaring.

There was only one way he was going to tell me about what happened, if I told him what happened to me. I didn't want to- again it was nothing important at all- but he was way to fucking stubborn as I was. And to make it worse he might get all pitiful and shit! Gettin' upset and every time he looked at me all he would probably think about is how disgusting I am and wonder what the fuck is wrong with her.

After debating in silence, I needed to try at least. My head raised to look at the boy, who had his eyes connected to his hands "I'll tell you if you tell me. Like an exchange or somethin'." He looked up at the sound of my voice "I'll tell you what happened to me, but then you  _have_ to tell me what happened to you, alright?"

He visibly swallowed, seeming to think upon if it was a good idea or not. For a moment I thought he'd decline, but he had firmly nodded "Okay. You have to go first though, because I know if I tell you what happened to me you won't tell me anything afterwards." His voice was stern.

My head nodded, raising my pinky to him"Pinky swear you will tell me what happened to you then. Cross your heart and hope to die-"

Yukio nodded, a bit agitated with how I carried out my deals "-stick a needle in my eye. I promise I'll tell you" He wrapped his pinky around mine and gave it a small, somewhat reassuring squeeze.

I took mine away after a moment, realizing that I was actually foing to do this. I was actually going to talk about what happened. Always I told myself I wouldn't tell anyone for any reason because, again, it wasn't important and pretty fucking stupid... but this was Yukio. Something was surely bothering him and I needed to know so I could help him. I'm tired of seeing him deal with shit by himself or just pushing it aside, that's how you stop trusting people and how you end up being pretty fucking depressed.

Really I didn't even know how to start, and I was a little scared to as well. God why was I even doing this it's stupid and pathetic, he'll probably look at me with so much pity afterwards, or worse, he'll find me utterly disgusting. Slowly I began to freak out, but then I felt him grab my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a firm nod, reassuring me.

Slowly I drew my eyes away, because I knew if I was telling him anything, it couldn't be in the eyes "I hooked up with this guy, was rich so I thought I could mooch off of him for a bit" I'd rather Yukio think I was a gold digger than actually know what happened "I was desperate as shit for food, so don't be starin' at me all weirdly alright?

"But really it was a real difficult time for me and this dude was some major, rich pervert so I thought, why not? All I gotta do is hook up with him once, maybe three times, then take some money out of his wallet when he's asleep. Not like he could go to the police and say some minor stole his money after he had sex with her. The policemen there might be assholes, but that city was a dead-end known for prostitution, so just show off some marks and shit then the reporters would know it did happen, and it would look damn bad on the policemen there." I swallowed roughly, rubbing my left eye with my hand to itch it

"Didn't go how I planned. The fucker was real disgusting and got off on hurting people. Sadly, I was stuck with him for the longest time, so I got a lot of scars, the ones on my back included, the end" My head rose, and when I saw Yukio's face and he looked horrified. The lie couldn't have been that scary, could it?

Instead of getting up and leaving, or continuing to stare, he shook his head slowly "Why didn't you report him? You could have gotten hurt even worse, you  _idiot!"_  Yukio snapped, causing me to flinch "H-he could have killed you with injuries, not only like the cigarette burns but the knife ones too... you could have  _died"_  He whispered the last part, face falling.

It surprised me that he wasn't looking at me all sadly or anything, he was just, concerned "It would only matter if he reported, I mean, thats most of the reason." I rubbed the back of my head as my voice was soft "If I did, they'd throw away the report because I never had the best relationship with the policemen, also were assholes..." I tried to assure him when I noticed how much it upset him, then squeezed his hand to let him know I was here. Thank god I didn't tell him the real story, he'd be way more upset...

Yukio didn't move for a bit, seeming to absorb all the information. When he did snap out of it, though, the boy quickly hugged me "Just... Never do something like that again. Selling yourself off is dangerous and so many worse things could have happened other than you dying." Oh god did I know it, but fuck it's not like I could come out and say ' _JK! I was actually selling myself off for a lot longer and a lot more times than that!_ '

All I could do was just hug him back and appreciate that he cared. It came back to me how fortunate it was, I had someone like Yukio, and he cared. One thing I recalled was how rocky our relationship was, he was probably worried I was a bad influence on Rin or would get him killed some how. Eventually I guess he just warmed up to me as I did with him. I held him closer and laid my head on his shoulder, just sinking this in and telling myself, remember this. Never forget this, because one day I'll probably be in a bad place so I needed to remember this in case I was, and knew that he would help me.

We were hugging for a bit before he mumbled in my ear, "It's my turn now, I guess" and he pulled back. He grabbed his glasses and wiped them off with his shirt, trying to clean them "We went to fight the Impure King" he began "I ran into Takashi, the one who was behind the whole ordeal." His tone stayed firm and stiff, just as if he was giving the class one of his lectures "He pinned me and was about to kill me, but something... odd happened"

I straightened myself, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. The boy seemed reluctant to tell me anything, so I placed a somewhat comforting hand on his shoulder and asked in a caring voice, "What happened?"

He put his glasses on, and looked up at me in the eyes "My, my vision. It went blue. And Takashi, he had backed up suddenly and told me that my eyes, they weren't mine."

My lips parted as I slowly placed the pieces together, hand going down to his upper arm "Are you inheriting Satan's flames? But don't you get tested everyday to make sure you're human?"

Yukio nodded stiffly "Yes" his eyes trailed away to his hands that were opened, palms up "I'm... I'm human but... I don't even know" His voice weakened, losing the formality in it. He seemed just confused overall and I don't blame him. Not knowing exactly what you are is... just over all scary.

My arms wrapped around the teenager, and I soon realized how much hugging was going on today. Quite frankly it just might be breaking a record for me. Another thing I realized was that he was slightly shaking. Something like that suddenly happening could take a toll on you, so it didn't come as much surprise. All I could do for him was hold him closer as an attempt to inform him I was here for him whenever he needed it. The fact I couldn't do more for him besides listen killed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard for me to write given Yukio and Kasu's discussion. It took me a bit to come to the conclusion she wouldn't tell him the full story and even longer to figure out how to deal with Yukio's situation. I knew the only way Kasu would say anything is if she was actually getting something out of it, so I added the part in with Yukio telling her about what happened to him.
> 
> After rewriting that last part several times, and it still seems really off, I'm just going to stick with this. It's really the only way for it to go so Kasu could open up so I don't even know. Sorry for how shitty the chapter came out.


	21. Oh My, Hospitals!

Another day in the hospital had come by and tomorrow I'd be discharged. Fuckin' finally. I loathed hospitals ever since that weird ass horror movie. That thing just ruined the entire experience for me, and it surely ruined my curiosity of the movies in my mother's collection. Thank god for that though, because I'm pretty sure a handful were pornos.

It was an hour till noon on a Saturday when Aiko knocked on my door and entered, interrupting me from playing Skyrim again. Pretty sure the concept of knocking on the door was made so you didn't barge in when others were doing important shit, such as finding Alduin's wall. "Kasu," He spoke up.

I paused the game, throwing my head back. "What now?" I snapped. "I've taken out the headphones so I could hear you and turned down the damn volume for that jack ass in the next room! What else do you want from me to ruin these precious moments with the Blades?" I cried out.

From the next room I heard a distant "Right back at you, shitface!"

Aiko groaned, leaning back and shouting so we both could hear him yell. "No swearing in the hospital!" He scolded, "Now say you're sorry. Kasu, you first!"

My nose scrunched up and I threw my head back. "I'm so sorry," the sarcasm dripping off my voice. Aiko narrowed his arms, in which I huffed, "Okay, I'm sorry!" My voice was a bit more sincere.

"Now you, Hiroshi!"

I took a moment, but he gave into Aiko's glaring and sassy arm crossing, "And I'm sorry!"

The kid seemed satisfied and looked over at me. "Now, what I was going to tell you. You have a visitor." He moved back to let them in, and it turned out to be Suguro, "And no more fighting with Hiroshi!" Scolded Aiko and he left with a shut of the door.

Suguro took a moment to absorb what just happened, walking over to my bedside and setting down his bag. "What was that all about?"

A scoff came from my throat and I rolled my eyes, leaning closer to him and mumbling, "There's this dick in the next room, complains about everything." I sat back, exiting my game and setting my laptop to the side. "So what's goin' on?" I ask as I put my portable mouse on top of the shitty thing. My attention was then all on Suguro.

He gave a light shrug, "Not much, really. Everyone is still settling down from the whole incident in Kyoto." The boy sat back in the chair. "How's hospital life treatin' ya?"

I blew a raspberry, "It's absolutely mortifying!" I complained. "Everything is so damn white it's almost blinding, and the staff are so rude, and so are the patients-" I quickly raised a finger and rolled her eyes back, "Don't you dare make a come back unless you want Aiko on our asses again, Hiroshi!" There was a loud, defeated grunt from the other room.

His eyes went to the wall, then back at me with an amused expression. "Nice to know you're enjoying yourself"

"Like if..." I scoffed, sitting back with my arms crossed. "So what'd you come here for, or did you just want to sit here and amuse me for the rest of your stay?" My only eyebrow raised.

This is when his mouth seemed to go dry and he began getting nervous, as if not sure what to say or how to say it. Really I thought something was really wrong, but I realized he was just nervous for some reason. As the seconds passed by it got worse, as he was just sitting there, fumbling with attempts to start a sentence. I had a slight feeling that I knew what he was being weird about, but I allowed him to sit there and fumble. For a minute it was cute, but after five, it got pretty damn boring and a bit annoying as well.

After another minute I shook my head "Don't think about it, just say the first thing to come to your mind!" I snarled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry!" He responded, beginning to slouch a bit once he finally said it. The boy scrunched up his face and kept his eyes glued to my bed sheets as if they had the answers to every question he held. "I-I've really screwed up with our friendship... I guess I was real freaked out when I figured about what Rin is, and we were really good friends so I guess I felt... betrayed?" He kept an uncomfortable expression, not satisfied with the particular word he used.

My head tilted slightly to the right, "Unsettled that I didn't tell you something big such as that?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah... Th-then I just kept messin' up after that! The first three or so days I was still really mad, but after that I missed being your friend and it felt so weird for you to call me Suguro." His face twisted a bit "Then I accidentally hit ya on the train and it made things so much  _worse_  than before." He covered his face, groaning as the memory came back up. "And I had to look at the bruise an' remember that I fucked up, so then I tried to apologize to you on the bus but it was so quiet and everyone could hear me so I panicked an' just said somethin'!" His hands flung from his face, lip curled.

Okay it really wasn't what I thought he was going to say. Not going to even mention what I thought it was because it was damn far off from what he actually said. Anyways, I felt myself realizing why he was acting the way he was, he was someone who wasn't all mushy and shit, and I could kind of agree with not being all emotional even though I sucked ass at doing it.

"But hey," I put a hand on his shoulder "You understand why I acted the way I did, right?"

His eyes traced up, and nodded numbly "Yea... After visitin' my mom and all I can see why, you really care 'bout the Okumura's, you see 'em as family."

I removed my hand and sat back. "Exactly. I just... have a motherly protection with them I guess, not sure myself, and I guess I'm a sucker for people with sad history. Don't get me wrong, though, even though I did what I did and said what I said, I still care about you. Sure, if you provoked me I might have actually hurt you if you had said anything the night Rin's demon side was revealed, but overall, I still care. You're that cool kid friend I've always wanted, ya know?"

He raised his head with an amused expression, hands in front of him with his elbows on his knees "I'm 'that cool kid friend'?"

"Fuck yeah!" I cheered, "You've got that sick ass hair-do and really damn awesome piercings I wish I could have. Then you look damn awesome in almost everything excluding shorts."

"Why excluding shorts?"

A caring hand landed on his shoulder "Honey your knees just aren't attractive."

His expression looked like he was genuinely offended. "My knees look fine!"

"Maybe with some lotion they'd look decent."

He scoffed and weakly pushed my hand off, a small smile coming to his face. It was quiet for a bit after that, a comfortable silence that is. Couldn't remember the last time we had that. It was nice though, knowing we were making up. Quite frankly, I was getting tired of calling him Suguro too; it was just too foreign in my mouth.

Ryuji tilted his head slightly, "So we good?" A small hopeful look was in his eyes.

After looking at him for a bit just for the fill of suspension and that I was actually thinking about it, I smiled "Yeah, and I'll stop callin' you Suguro. Too damn weird, Ryuji. Too damn weird..."

The boy grinned, looking relived when he heard me say his first name. Damn, was I too, because it was easier and quicker to say instead of Suguro. There were three beats in that name and only two in Ryuji. On top of that, saying Mrs. Suguro just sounded like I was calling out his wife, and don't get me started on how weird  _that_ is given the fact it's his mom I'm addressing.

We did a small fist bump to show off how cool we were, and then spent the next five minutes creating a cool handshake. Both of us established that we'd use that to confirm we were each other in case shape-shifters were a real thing. After seeing an episode of Supernatural, however, I hoped it wasn't true because the transformation between person to person is fucking horrifying. Seriously, don't watch that episode after eating. You will throw up if you have a weak stomach.

Both of us spoke for the next couple minutes until he seemed to suddenly realize something, digging into his bag, "I remember why I brought this now. I've been meanin' to give this to ya but you were busy yesterday with talkin' to Okumura and all, so I decided to wait until today." He pulled out an envelope, handing it over to me. "We all pitched in when Okumura mentioned to us you didn't have any clothes besides the few that my mom gave ya..." His voice trailed off slightly, biting his upper lip.

My heart slowed, cautiously grabbing the tan envelope and staring at the worn sticker of a cute bear. I looked at him once more then un-tucked the flap, looking in. It seemed like my throat got caught because I couldn't say anything but shake my head, although I eventually found my voice. "I... I can't," I croaked, "I can't take this money, Ryuji, I've already gotten so much from you all already and taking your money is going too far and it's greedy." One thing I learned was that you don't take people's money because one, it's disrespectful, and two, if you wanna survive you can't rely on others. Of course more clothing would be wonderful, but like this? It seemed dirty and just wrong. My entire life I've earned my share, and I still could. Given it may be a bit more difficult with my studies, and even worse, since I've given up on the jobs I had previously that paid a fair amount. But something could be found out, right? I mean, I had already been living on the edge given my family took a lot, so I could ration.

"No, take it, we all chipped in because all you have right now is two pair of shorts, one ripped pair of jeans, and three shirts. One of which, is a tank top and the other two are too big and moth eaten. Then there is my ma's old ones 'n they're pretty old too." He shook his head, "Whatta ya gonna do when it get's cold an' you don't got a jacket or anything?" Ryuji did that jaw thingy guys can do, and for whatever reason I couldn't which was by far unfair. "My ma, everyone in class, Kirigakure-san, even Shima's pop, as a thanks. We want you to have it. You deserve this after all the shit that happened before you got here, I mean, none of us knows what happened, but it's obvious to tell somethin' bad if you never got a birthday or family or friends." He gave a weak laugh, and a half smile. "And really you've got to throw out the clothes you came with so all you got is the few ma gave ya. Just take it."

How could I accept this? It just seemed so out of line to do so, "But it isn't right!" I complained, "Y-You've all already given me so much and this would just be way too... wrong to take this!"

Ryuji curled his lip a bit, "What have we even given you?" He fought, raising his voice. "The only thing I can think of that you've got is only the clothes from my ma."

I let out a rush of air through my nose, "So much." My voice took the turn from being loud to soft. "You said it yourself, I've gotten a family, and friends, a home, proper meal everyday, an education of sorts that ensures a job for the future. I don't see anything that I haven't gotten out of this. I'm so damn lucky, and you keep giving me things. Money is something I have to earn myself, I always have done it so I can survive and it just seems so wrong to just take it from you all-"

"Yer not takin' anything!" He snapped "You just said that most of your life you've have to earn your way to survive and Kasu, you're a  _kid_! You were talkin' about how Okumura has all this shit on his shoulders and he's only fifteen, so look at yerself! You are only sixteen years old and for the past years- how old were you when you began havin' to make money for yourself?"

My throat caught for a moment and I stuttered out, "Ni-nine, maybe eight?"

His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "For about  _EIGHT YEARS_  you've been doin' this! For once in yer damn life you deserve to be given somethin' like this. Hell, if you have money left after spendin' it on clothing then get yourself something else, like-like a new damn laptop look at how old that piece of shit is!" His hand waved towards my laptop. He was right about that. It was pretty shitty.

The boy huffed loudly after making his argument, then leaned back in the chair. "Just... Take it. You deserve this."

Looking down at the envelope after a moment, my eyes scanned the currency. "I...Is it okay? What if they want their money back?'

He scoffed, "No one wants it back. We all want you to 'ave it. That's why we did it in the first place."

Never have I thought I deserved anything really, quite the opposite really. I've always thought I was supposed to have things taken from me to make up for all the times I fucked up in life, all the times I took a swing at things, every time I slept with someone, all of those were my fault so if my mom and bosses took my money, that was them punishing me for being such a fucking bitch. After that speech, I just felt like I've had a genuinely horrible life, but I can't image that I did. I mean, most of the shit that happened was my fault and I could have completely prevented what did occur, like my mom hating me and ending up with those jobs or failing school. Then there were people who had it worse than me, I've been told for a long time about how people suffered through a lot more of the shit that I went through ever since they were babies, then there were incidents where kids got locked away in closets for years, so much worse. So why would I ever complain about what I had?

What he had said slowly wrapped around my head, and I swallowed. "I deserve this? But a lot that happened was my fault and all, and then there's people who've been through worse-"

Ryuji shook his head, "Fuck who ever said that to you. For no reason should a family hate their own daughter, and you've never murdered anyone or robbed a bank or was involved with a shoot out, were you?"

"...No."

"Then there ain't any reason you should be hated or ignored or neglected by yer family in any way. Then don't get me started on how people have it worse. Yeah, there are people out there who have terrible ass lives, but that doesn't mean you can't have a bad one either. Don't mean you can't complain about how much it sucks." He leaned forward, resting his arms on the bed "Yer allowed to be greedy every once in a while. Yer allowed to fuckin' scream about how much everyone sucks ass and you hate how things played out and shit, you can do that. You are allowed to be happy."

It struck me like a lightening bolt when he said that. I was allowed to be happy. I was allowed to be greedy. Never did I realize that I needed to hear and be assured of that. Tears welled in my eyes and my lip quivered. "You fuckers are making it so damn hard for me not to fucking cry" I complained, stuttering on some words as I messily wiped away my tears.

He raised a brow with a smile, "I take it you're accepting it?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah, just stop giving meaningful speeches, alright?" I heard him laugh a bit, then get up so he could hug me. My head lay on his chest while I kept muttering how much of a dick he was while wiping away any tears that got through. In the end my eyes just got irritated and dry, but I didn't really care.

* * *

The afternoon settled in. Me still absorbing the fact I had a fair amount of money to spend on clothes. I had no idea what to get when I thought about it, hell I had no idea how to shop at all really. Never in my life have I bought my own clothing, or really picked out anything. All my clothes that I've ever owned were plain enough that any matched or fitted together or borrowed while someone helped me get dressed.

A light knock came from the door and I looked up from the envelope. It was Shiemi, which lit up my mood even more. I was always looking forward to talking to her because sometimes she just got so flustered during a conversation or just be cute by just standing there. Someone needs to give her an award for being the most adorable being to exist. There has to be some kind of Oscar or shit for these kind of people.

"Shiemi!" I cheered, bringing my arms up.

She gave me a sheepish smile and waddled over adorably and embraced me. "Kasu, I'm happy to see you're doing better! How's your eye? Yesterday the doctor said it was in bad condition..." The girl pulled back with a worried expression.

Seriously even with a fucked up eye she's still so cute I really want to pinch her cheeks. "Still fucked up quite a number, and the damage may be permanent. I'm going to have a couple of tests to know if I'm going to keep being an Exorcist." Fuck. I forgot about that. My mood slowly fell thinking about that shit.

Her eyebrows rose, "Why would you have to take a test for that just because of your eye?"

"Because if I don't pass then that means if I'm out on the field and shit that I will most likely fuck up. The way my eye is I guess that means I'm a bit disabled." It felt weird thinking about how this might serve an issue. If I end up with another job for some reason, I'll have to specify that my eye is fucked up. People will ask why I didn't see them waving and I'd be like, dude, my eye is screwed up. Sorry bro, let's go eat lunch. Oh fuck, what am I going to say how I got it? Maybe something cool. I saved a kid from a burning building and this was the cost, but it was worth it to see them okay. That is actually a really good pick up line. I need to try it sometime.

"Really? Well good luck then with it! I bet you'll pass it!" She cheered, giving a fast nod.

Fucking christ, how cute can she get.

Shiemi took a seat in the chair next to my bed and laid her hands on it. "How have you've been doing, Kasu?" She questioned.

Once again, I blew a raspberry with this question "Everything fuckin' sucks ass. Aiko is always up my ass about something and then other staff members are annoying as fuck too. The food is awful too. Like, it's all bland as shit. Then there's other patients who are little bitches sometimes."

"At least I'm courteous to others!" Yelled from the other room.

My eyes rolled. "Shut the hell up and eat yer damn Jello, Hiroshi!"

I sighed, looking back at Shiemi and putting on a kinder expression, "So how have  _you_ been? Been doing any illegal activities without me?"

She grinned, "I've been waiting to tell you something that happened when we were still in Kyoto!" The girl began getting timid and flustered thinking back to the memory, staring down at the sheets as she worked out her words, "I-I was finally able to ask Rin." She quickly looked back up me, "Finally asked him to be my friend!"

A huge grin plastered across my face. "Really? That's fuckin' awesome Shiemi!" I hooked an arm around her shoulder, "That's good too, because I think you deserve all the damn friends in the world, girlie!" I laughed. It's always been a difficult thing for her, which was fairly obvious. Getting friends is something she's always wanted, but something I don't think she's quite realized yet that to become friends you don't need to ask, it just happens. Never the less, I was happy for her, because she really does deserve as many friends as possible so they could all see how fucking adorable she is, I'm never going to get over that.

Her head perked up a bit, then she tucked under from my arm and grasped my hand in both of hers, "Then Kasu, will you-will you be my friend too!" She asked with red cheeks and a determined expression.

Jesus fucking christ, she just broke the meter of how adorable and precious you can get. "Hell yeah, kid!" I went back to wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close "I've always thought you were pretty awesome and have wanted to be your friend for a long time now! You're like that little sister I've never gotten!" I cheered. Really I've always thought of friends, but she'll figure out eventually that to be friends with someone you don't need to ask.

"R-Really? Like a sister?" She seemed to never have thought that before, thinking about it and absorbing the information. Shiemi then looked up at me, "Well, then you're like a big sister to me, you're always really caring and nice, Kasu!"

I grinned, wrapping both of my arms around her and squeezing "Holy fucking shit, you're too cute!"

It was quite a bit until we both had calmed down, and we drew our attention to other matters, such as how everyone else was doing, how they were recovering, etc, etc.

After a topic passed, I leaned back in the bed. "Hey, Shiemi, do you know anywhere I could stay after this?"

Both of her eyebrows rose, "Don't you have a dorm that you live at?"

My eyes rolled "Yeah, but the head master is real worried about my navigating skills with how fucked up my eye is. We tried moving me around this morning and I messed up here and there, but apparently it was real bad how much I was screwin' up. So, I need to reside with someone so they can watch over me until I adjust." It wasn't just my eye, however, it was my left side of my body. Some of the nerves had been burnt, and it's become harder workin' with my left hand and left leg. The doctor advised I used crutches unless I wanted to fall every couple of minutes.

Now why was I asking her if she knew anyone instead of just moving in with the Okumuras' or elsewhere? Because they all had their individual issues. Rin and Yukio had too much on their plate, and I'd just get in the way. Yukio never got enough sleep and was a busy-as-fuck Exorcist, while Rin had to focus on his studies as he gets easily distracted by a lotta different things. Neither had the time to fully watch over me and make sure I was alright at all times.

Then there's with Ryuji, Shima, and Koneko. They all lived together in one room inside a boy's dorm, there isn't any way I'd be able to live with them. Even if it wasn't a boy's dorm, it's too cramped in there for another person.

Izumo, it's fairly obvious why I don't ask her. Same with that puppet kid, he's so fucking weird and never talks, pretty damn suspicious if you ask me. Does he even live in the boy's dormitory? Does he live even anywhere around here? I bet my tits that if he was taller, and had some good bone structure and black hair then the girls would be bonin' him. Including me.

Shiemi straightened her back, "You can stay with my mom and I, I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all! And I can help you with your wounds if anything happens."

I leaned from the bed, "But hey, your mom and you are going to have to always watch me because I fall a lot and stuff. It's going to be hard to deal with me"

She shook her head "No, it's fine, you need help and we can help."

Really I was reluctant because I don't even know Shiemi's mother. It could be really bothersome to her, this weird American kid walking into her house and needing help every moment of the day. Recently they lost a family member, and I don't want to burden them because losing someone really is a hard process, so having to take care of someone while trying to take care of yourself is a bit troubling.

It took a bit of persisting, but she finally assured me that I could stay with them for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa, sorry this took so long, I've been workin' on some shit. With the burning of the nerves and stuff, I'm not a doctor, so don't assume I know what I'm talking about for shit.
> 
> I'd like to thank zoeyphantomhive for editing this for me, she is a dear v.v


	22. Oh My, Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYYYY BITCHES, BEEN A WHILE HUH? Okay, I apologize on that. My editor was having a busy and rough time, then I had went on a trip to my grandparents for a while (okay realy quick, one of their dogs killed a chicken so we tied it around his neck as punishment and he had to sleep outside and that was the most entertaing thing to happen yet. Besides me booping a chicken on the butt that is). Then guess what? The day I was brought back home my brother had his graduation day, so it was a big muddled mess all week, and this is the most I've been out of the house all year to be honest.
> 
> Not to mention that I may or may not be going on a trip for the weekend, may extend into a week i dont know, in celebration for my brothers achivements. So yeah, Bec- me editor- was able to get me this chapter. I was able to finish about several more after this one while waiting and have planned out the story from here until the chapter that reaches the manga, which means that we may have to be going on amonthly basis once we're all caught up.
> 
> Okay, now that I'm done ranting, enjoy yourselves, mama llama out

Once I was allowed to leave the hospital and get away from that horrible place (I was  _more_  than happy to say adios to Hiroshi and Aiko) and after I received crutches (It took me at least thirty minutes to get some what used to them, they're still uncomfortable to my pits), Shiemi had brought me to the bridge that lead to her house after using that key. Really that shit was way too fucking magical, it made no fucking sense.

You know what? Everything that is going on I've never believed in or realized before. Holy fucking shit, demons are real things.

_I'm best friends with the son of Satan._

_I'm a demon myself._

My fucking  _guardian_  is a demon. That fucker was the son of Satan too. And that bitch could also make things magically appear out of thin air. He fucking defies the law of gravity. Why did it take me this damn long to fucking realize what the fuck was going on. What the  _fuck._

The episode of me coming to that realization passed like a breeze as Shiemi had removed the key from the door.

My eyes traced up to the distant building as the wind was slapping against my face. "I've never seen your house before. There's a shop connected to your house where you sell shit to exorcists', right?"

She nodded, turning towards the building herself, "Yes, the Exorcist Supply Store. Often mom works there, but I've started helping out myself!" She smiled.

Before I had the chance to point out how ridiculously adorable she was, my attention drove to exactly how high we were. "Holy shit on tits, we're really damn high!" I cried out, wobbling over to the side and looking over the edge. A huge gush of wind breezed by, my hair flying annoyingly across my face, "How big do you of a splat do you think they'll be if I jump?"

Shiemi walked over, pressing her hand to my elbow. "I-I think we should continue to the house." She stuttered, sounding afraid that I'd actually jump.

All I did in reply is let out a gush of air from my nose as she continued to maneuver me to the house, hand staying connected to my arm. Really I had no room for complaining, if she didn't then this wind would probably knock me over. Right now my balance wasn't in the best condition. Actually, thank god she grabbed me I  _could_  have fallen off.

Shiemi maneuvered me towards the steps, and we somehow were able to get me up the steps after several moments. I tripped a shit load, nearly broke my head open, and almost collapsed on Shiemi twice. We could probably make an entire chapter of me just trying to get up these steps, its seriously just entertainment itself.

"You're house looks amazing." I huffed once we were finally at the door. "Rin mentioned once you have a garden. Do you mind if I see it sometime while I'm here?"

Her eyes brightened, "Yeah! Of course! Maybe you can help me out too with some of the plants!"

Never in my life have I gardened before, nether less stepped in one. The closest I've been was the plants in a mall in the city next to the one I lived in, and that was once when I was like, ten. True Cross, though, they were all about decoration. Seriously, I didn't know what 90 percent of those plants are unless it's some wild one that I read about in my medical books. Even then I'll probably get it wrong.

My head rose when the door slid open. "Hey, did anyone come by and drop off my stuff, like my textbooks and clothing and such?" I questioned.

She gave a curt nod. "Yes, Yukio did. He already had to buy supplies, so he decided it would be best to drop off your things while here."

God, I wonder how he even got my shit. Wonder how he reacted to grabbing things I needed, too. It was a pretty hilarious thinking it over, and it would just be even more funny to see what contents were left behind and how shuffled they were.

We both entered the shop, and the first thing I noticed was how cluttered it was from items hanging from the ceiling to the long table with all sorts of stuff in jars were just laid out. Then the narrow entrance room's wall to the right had drawers in it that probably held more shit in it. The left held just shelves with books and other crap as well. For the first time, I felt a bit claustrophobic, but I got over it.

On the other end of the room was a fat woman in a kimono behind a counter, and she was really gorgeous. Looking over a bit closer, I came to the conclusion she was most likely Shiemi's mother.

Upon hearing the door shift open and close, she raised her head from whatever she was currently reading, presumably a book from what I could see. She removed the long pipe from her mouth while Shiemi and I approached, me passing by some cow skull and cringing a bit. "Shiemi, and Johnson I believe?"

My head shot up when I heard my last name. "Oh, yes ma'am!" I spoke up, now in front of the counter. The look of concern fell over her face when she saw my face more clearly, my stomach churned. I leaned over and bowed the best I could, "Thank you very much for allowing me to reside here while I recover. If I cause any inconvenience let me know and I'll stop whatever it is."

There was a shuffle, "There's no need for that, Johnson. I'm happy to aid a friend of Shiemi's." Mrs. Moriyama explained as I raised my head. She gestured towards me and I straightened my posture.

The woman rolled her eyes a bit, then brought her eyes back down at the book, it had a faded purple cover. "Your belongings are in Shiemi's room, all I ask is not to cause any loud noise."

I gave her a firm nod and gave another small thanks.

Once again I had to go up stairs, which was a bit harder given that they were narrow and closer together, but my first battle with stairs were dealt with previously, so this wasn't as hard as it could have been. Also, there wasn't any wind or unbalanced stone, so it a bit easier.

We both got up the stairs after a bit and she led me down a hall, pointing out where the bathroom was before she approached a door at the end of the hallway, sliding it open. She led me in, and I noticed my bag by the door.

Shiemi looked up and gave me a large smile, "And this is my room! You can sleep in here, or there's the storehouse outside in the garden, but you'll have to bypass the stairs everyday in order to get to the restroom." She set down the bag she had been carrying that contained my sketchbook and laptop on the bed.

A snort erupted from me, "I'd take a comfy plushy bed like this over a storehouse any day, quite frankly." I nodded towards my bag, wobbling over to the edge of the bed to sit down. When I was able to sit, a wave of relief fell over my body with not having to stand anymore. It was quite the work out for my legs and arm as I adjusted again.

She grabbed my bag I had nodded to, handing over the blue duffel bag. Had to be one of the boys' because I only owned a ripped duffle bag that was far smaller. No doubt Yukio found it and threw it away. My fingers pinched the zipper after locating it, pulling it back to look over the contents of the bag. Shiemi busied herself with tiding up her already clean room while I shuffled through, snorting every once in a while when I spotted something Yukio probably felt uncomfortable/unsure about packing. While looking through it, I felt something rough, knowing instantly it was printer paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it, large letters that were Yukio's handwriting inside.  _ **Be careful, the garden gate and back door is warded against demons - Yukio**_

Well shit, thank god we didn't go to the garden at first, and it looked like I was going to avoid the back door like the plague.

Before Shiemi could see what I was holding, I shoved it back in the bag and then reached for the plastic bag, shuffling through those contents as well. My eyes connected with the envelope with the teddy bear sticker. I looked up and shuffled some hair out of my good eye. "Ay, Shiemi," I spoke up, and the girl turned around, "Do you wanna go shopping with me sometime? I got that money from Ryuji yesterday and I don't really know how to shop... Well, I've never been shopping."

Her eyes widen a bit, but then she shook her head slightly "Ah, yes! I'd be happy too! But I'm not so good at shopping myself..." She admitted.

I grinned, "Then it looks like we're gonna be learnin' together, kiddo!" I cheered, grabbing the handles of the plastic bag in one hand put it on the floor next to the blue duffle.

The girl walked over, taking a seat next to me. "Kasu, I kind of noticed something..." She spoke up, "You called Suguro by his first name... does that mean that you two made up?" Shiemi asked, tilting her head slightly so she could look at me.

Precious fucking child my god, again, just give her all the damn awards.

My mind snapped back to the question, my eyes retreating to my hands. "Yeah, I think..." I shrugged, "I was gettin' tired of calling him Suguro anyways. It's easier to just to say Ryuji. But he explained to me most of the time he was just panicking with what he was saying and doing, and I realized he just isn't good with showing a more softer side of himself in front of a crowd."

"That's good that you two made up." I looked up in time to see her smile, "It's upsetting to see friends fight, so I'm happy you both are now on good terms. I really thought the both of you wouldn't make up, given how you reacted to him finding out about Rin..." She trailed off.

The air became a bit tense, thinking back to what happened. "Well, I guess I'm just protective of the twins. I love them deeply, they're my brothers, but I guess I reacted a bit  _too_ extreme." I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood.

She smiled, "But anyways, it's good you two made up. Now, there are some things I wanted to show you!"

* * *

It was Tuesday, and after a lot of persisting, Shiemi and her mother allowed me to leave the house to go to cram school. They were both worried I'd fall or trip somewhere if Shiemi or someone else wasn't there, but where was I going to even go by myself? Seriously, all the friends I've ever had are in that classroom. The only place I'd probably go alone is the bathroom, and even in there I need fucking help. Well, at least the handicap bathroom isn't just for fun.

Shiemi stuck close to me as glue while we walked to class, chatting away about different of things that we were going to do that after cram school. Then tomorrow we'd be shopping and then the next day we were going to check out her garden a bit more. Already I've checked it out, and it's pretty fucking cool. And I officially learned what the word manure is. Sadly, it was after I touched it.

Also, since we'd been residing in the same house, she's been keen on messing with my hair. She's helped me dye it, so I'm not complaining. It's actually nice. She got me interested in clips now, as she parted my hair a bit to the side and pinned it with a flower clip she had. It covered my right side of my face a bit, getting rid of the ugliness of the scar, so I certainly had no issue with it.

We approached the classroom and she opened the door for me, in which I gave her a small thanks. Everyone looked up one after another when they realized it was me who entered. I wasn't really sure what they were thinking at the moment, I just wanted to get to my seat and sit down.

"Johnson." Yukio said, sounding a bit agitated.

My head remained forward and eyes on my seat, reaching it and setting my crutches against the table. I kept my hands clenched on the table for support, "What, Teach?" I said lazily, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

Shima reached forward from his spot, pushing the chair back for me and I gave him a small thanks and I sat down "What are you doing here?"

I looked up at him for the first time as Shima then pushed my seat forward, another thanks from me. "To learn. What else is school for?" I answered sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed as he huffed, "You're suppose to be recovering, you can't be moving around so much."

"I'll be fine!" I insisted, "I mean I got in here okay, right? My eye is already getting better! Shiemi's walking past me right now, huh?" I looked up and then noticed it wasn't Shiemi, but Konekomaru to hand over a paper to Yukio. Shiemi came to sit next to me after I noticed "Okay I got that one thing wrong, can't really blame me they've got at least some similarities, but really, I'm doing fine!"

He had choice but give up after several minutes, needing to go on with the lesson for the day. He'll get over it after bitching to me about it a bit.

* * *

After cram school, me and Shiemi sat outside the class as we talked about what exactly to do or even buy. Where were we even going to go? Holy shit we were so fucking clueless with what to do.

Just then, Izumo exited the classroom and I realized something. "Izumo!" I shouted out. She turned toward me, a bit surprised to be called out but her shoulders settled after realizing who called out to her. "Can you come here real quick?"

The girl juggled the option in her mind for a moment then came over. "What do you want?" Her voice was a bit cold, but I couldn't find myself to care all that much.

"Well, I got that money everyone pitched in for new clothes, thank you for that by the way, but there's an issue." My lips thinned, "I don't know how to shop for clothes. Shiemi doesn't know either. Like, we really fucking suck in all honesty as neither of us have actually been shopping for clothes in malls or outlets."

Her face addressed surprise for a moment. "Really?" Izumo scoffed, looking a bit to the side as she muttered, "That's pretty pathetic." Then her head raised "And stupid. Why are you even asking me? What if I don't want to help you?"

I snarled a bit, and it seemed only Shiemi heard it, in which she jumped slightly, "Okay, now that you got the insults out of your system, the reason why we're asking is because, again, we don't know how to shop for cute shit. Or at least decent shit. Every article of clothing I owned was plain enough to wear it with anything, or someone gave me clothes to wear for like, one day and had to dress me in it because I didn't know how that shit worked. Then Shiemi, well, all she wears is kimonos and the few clothing that isn't is her uniform and other things her mom got'er."

"And if you don't want to help, say the word, we'll figure somethin' out eventually."

She stayed there for a moment, examining over both of us for a bit as she thought about the pros and cons of the situation. It was really hard to see what she was thinking, however, the kid had a damn good poker face when she needed one. Probably wasn't even intentionally, her face always looked like that.

After Ryujii, Koneko, and Shima exited the classroom and I gave them a brief wave, she seemed to reach a conclusion. "I'll help you both, but Paku's coming with us and you have to buy us lunch." She straightened her posture, head tilted a bit, and arms crossed.

A grin reached my face, "Alright! Thanks, Izumo. We'll be going tomorrow after school, so see yo ass there!" My voice became purposely deep with the three last words, and I gave her a thumbs up then waddled off with Shiemi keeping track of me.

* * *

So now it's fast-forwarded to the next day, in which I was dressed in clothing Mrs. Suguro gave me, a thin, gray long-sleeved shirt that I had rolled up to my elbows and mossy green sweatpants. Shiemi, of course, was in a kimono. It made her look even cuter so I was pretty damn happy to see her like that. While we waited outside the mall, I pinched and squeezed her cheeks, now understanding why Rin liked doing it so much to me but I doubt it was ever as cute as it is with Shiemi.

"Hey!" I heard a distant yell, and I raised my head to see who it was. Paku and Izumo were walked towards us, both in jeans, but Paku wearing a blue loose shirt and Izumo in a white short sleeved one.

My hands moved away from Shiemi's cheeks, "Hey you guys!" I grinned, watching them get closer. "So you ready to do some motherfuckin' shopping?" I cheered. In all reality I was a bit excited, there had been few moments where I wanted to look half way decent, but never let myself actually think that way because one, I didn't let myself want things often, and two, I needed to focus on raising money to eat and leave that town. So realizing how much I actually wanted new things made my stomach get all bubbly with excitement.

Izumo waved her hand at me, "Calm down, you're causing a scene!" She complained.

"Well I'm just pumped to go shopping for the first time, alright?" I puffed my cheeks.

Paku gave me a gentle smile, "Where do you want to go first?"

I looked up around the mall, seeing all of the stores in full sight. I had no idea what to actually pick, though. We walked around a bit so I could look over the ones that were there, and one finally caught my attention. "There!" I waved my finger towards the store we just passed by.

They all aimed their attention towards the store I had been gesturing to, it being a real girlie kind of shop. The bright pink sign made it hard to read the name, but if you looked for a moment longer it read 'Perfect Boutique' in curly tan letters. Didn't really know what a boutique was, but all that I really noticed were some of the clothes inside.

We all walked inside, Izumo and Paku examining fitting clothes and grabbing them for me to try on as Shiemi stayed close to me as we looked over clothes we thought were pretty good. I found myself eyeing down a dress, but thought against it. Dresses weren't ever really my thing; in the end they just made me feel way too uncomfortable. Same with skirts too, didn't matter how long they were, if someone could have the opportunity to look up it, I didn't want it. No matter how cute it was, nope.

It was about thirty minutes since being in the store that Izumo and Paku walked over to me with a bundle of clothes in their arms, bringing me over to the dressing room, and setting down what clothes went with which.

I went into the dressing room by myself and began getting dressed. Over the last couple of days I've gotten better on my own, as I could now go down and up stairs myself and get dressed without any help. Of course, I do stumble, but I haven't fallen once yet. Thank for the lord for that because on some occasions, if I did fall, I'd be deader than John F. Kennedy. Minus all the extra nastiness that comes along...

Another thing that'd happened in the past few days is that my bond with Shiemi has grown. I'm really happy that I stayed with her in the end, as she's been eager to help me whenever I needed it and was such cute company too. I've also learned some new things about her and just all together have come to love her even more because really, someone that adorable and kind-hearted is so easy to get attached to.

While at the shop, I had tried on at least a dozen or so outfits for the three, and in the end I bought seven of them. I liked one so much that I wore it out of the shop. It was a V-neck white shirt and plain jeans with a jacket, but I mostly liked it because of the V-neck.

Another several stores later and Izumo approached me with a shirt, asking if I liked it or not.

"I'd try it on, that's the most I can say really." I shrugged.

She gave me a stiff nod, "Alright"

The girl was about to go and leave to find some other things, but I grabbed her shoulder gently, stumbling slightly as I leaned forward, almost falling out of my crutches but maintaining my balance. "Wait, Izumo," I spoke up, knowing I got her attention when she turned around so I adjusted myself. "I want to say thank you. You and Paku came and helped me out when you probably had better shit to do, so really thanks. I know I'm a bit picky when it comes to what I wear and probably annoyed you for most of the day, but really thank you." I let out a flat laugh, avoiding eye contact. "This is the first actually time I've ever been shopping, or really been out with friends, so ya know... It's nice and all. Really, thank you." I looked up and gave her a smile.

Izumo seemed confused with what to reply with, looked a bit touch actually, but really I expected her to give a nasty reply or something. For a moment, she really looked like she was going to do that. "Well it's free lunch for me, so I'm not turning that down." The girl turned and went back to the rack of clothing she was examining before.

I smiled again, knowing she appreciated it and went back to scrambling through the clothes.

* * *

After a long day of buying shit, and buying them lunch too, I had not much left but decided to keep it incase I needed gum or some shit. We were back at Shiemi's house and I showed Mrs. Moriyama some of the clothes I had gotten. She showed some interest; nodding and smiling at the selection of clothing I had bought.

Soon Shiemi was taking a bath after I had gone in and I was looking through the clothes I got that day. It seemed weird, looking at all of these and knowing that they were  _mine_. All of these were for me to wear and for me to keep, and probably in the future I could get more. I grabbed a pair of pajamas, rubbing my finger over the soft fabric and smiling. It's been a long time since I wore something really soft, so it was really nice. I found myself rubbing my face in it for a couple of minutes before I actually stripped and put it on.

When I went to bed, I couldn't help but be really grateful for all of this shit I got to experience.


	23. Oh My, More Unnecessary Drama!

"I swear to god if any of those fuckers make me wait any longer I am going to kick their Japanese asses." I grumbled, sitting by a tree as I waited for Rin, Koneko, Shima, and Ryuji. The lunch break had just begun but I already had been waiting there for several minutes and people kept staring and whispering as they past by. If another person looks at me one more fucking time I swear-

A demon landed beside me, nudging his head under my arm. "Ignore them, they are merely curious." It was Uisce.

About two days ago I was able to summon him again and you can't image the excitement I had at the reunion. I had spent a bit just crying as I held and spun him, then some other moment's apologizing, and finally went back to hugging him. He told me that he wanted to be released in order for me to heal, but I still felt guilty. These last couple of days of not being able to talk with him shattered my heart.

Of course, I was eager to inform him what had happened while he was gone and he listened happily.

"Kasu!" I heard a voice cheer and I shot my head up from plucking the grass.

Quickly, I scrambled up. No longer did I need crutches, it'd been a few days and all that was recovering now was my eye, which was already doing a bit better. Soon I needed to take my test, and hopefully do well. God I really hope.

Rin jogged over and gave me a tight hug, picking me up and spinning me too. "Ahhhh, my tail you little cock sucker!" I complained, hopefully only loud enough so Rin could hear it. He quickly apologized and put me down as I balanced myself out again.

He asked, while pinching my cheeks, "You look so cute in what you're wearing! Did Bon give you the money we pitched in?" As the others began to approach.

I smacked his hand away when I noticed they were laughing at me from how Rin was pinching my cheeks, "Yeah, and stop doing that!" I complained, batting a couple more times for good measure.

"You don't need your crutches anymore?" Koneko pointed out as everyone began sitting down, "And you can summon Uisce again?"

"Yep!" I cheered, sitting down as well as Uisce crawled up my back to my shoulders then wrapped around my neck. "I have better balance now that my legs are used to it and my arms doing better too. All that's healing now is my eye and it's already pretty good, so I can summon up Uisce again!" I smiled, eagerly grabbing the lunch Rin had made me from his hands. I love Shiemi, I really do, but when she cooks I want to remove my tongue. "Sometime in the future I want to work on him not having to draw much energy from me, so he can function by himself."

Ryuji looked up from his lunch, "You realize how hard that is, right? Parting from your familiar like that is going to take a lot of time and patience, as well as trust."

My head nodded as I opened my lunch. "Yeah, but it is going to be helpful in case I get hurt or something so he doesn't disappear or some shit. He can get help." I grabbed a piece of meat out with my fingers and gave it to Uisce, who happily chewed it. He missed Rin's food almost as much as me. "I've already studied the negatives that would occur. I can no longer actually summon Uisce and if someone sees him, there is a chance that they will kill him. We've been over it. Even before we went to Kyoto we were already thinking about it.

"You know how my ears began bleeding?" I looked up at the boy as I lifted some food into my mouth- dear lord this food is perfect- and he nodded. "Well that was something me and Uisce was workin' on. Communicating from a distance. It'll be much more easier to do when we work on parting."

Ryuji leaned over and smacked my arm, "Are you stupid? Communicating with your familiar from a distance can really mess up your hearing!"

"Ow!" I said a bit flatly, giving him a look, "I know it is, but it was only for if something was happening and something did happen. Let's just drag away from this subject or all lunch we're gonna be birckerin'." I grumbled, feeding Uisce a bit more of Rin's food.

Really, I could not express how much I missed that fucker's cooking. Mrs. Moriyama wasn't so great herself; it was like that entire family was made up of bad cooks quite frankly, so it was amazing to go back to this wonderfulness. Don't get me started on the horrific herb sandwich Shiemi had made me, dear lord...

Rin spoke up, and began explaining a situation he was having with some dude named Godaiin and how he could see demons. Apparently, some shit went down and the kid was so freaked out that he was now in the nurse's office. Poor kid. "So anyways, do any of you know how to make people stop seeing demons?" He questioned as he continued to eat his lunch.

I raised a brow, thinking about the question. "I've never really heard of somethin' like that... Never read anything about it too." I said, itching my cheek as I continued to ponder on it. Nope. Nothin'.

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah, never heard of it either."

"Once a person comes in contact with miasma, they can't ever be freed of it." Koneko spoke up once he finished swallowing his food.

"He said he's never had a miasma-based injury before," My fellow demon explained, seeming really puzzled about it himself.

Konekomaru straightened his back, "What? Is that even possible?"

My scarred hand rubbed over my face. "Maybe you can get infected in another way, like inhaling somethin'? Why don't you ask Yukio, he's a lot smarter in this subject than any of us." I shook my head as I went back to my food.

"Well I tried, but he got in the dorm after I was asleep and left early this morning." Well fuck a duck; I'm out of ideas.

"I'll see if I can find anything in some books somewhere." I noted. Maybe some of the medical books I had could tell me something or I could go to the Exorcist Library.

Ryuji looked up, "If I'm not wrong, I'm sure Godaiin is a son of a governor. Is he a friend of yours?"

Rin raised his chopstick to his mouth, "Nope. But I want to be friends with him, though." He put the food in his mouth and began to chew. "Seems like a real gentle guy."

I scrunched up my nose, wiping his mouth of rice. "Don't speak with your mouth full, it's nasty." I scolded, having a hard time with speaking given the meat in my mouth.

"Look whose talking," Ryuji rolled his eyes. After I got a chance to swallow I sent another look his way, a bit more playful.

Then Shima got distracted with Izumo and Paku, in which I gave them both a curt wave. Paku gave a small wave in return with a smile. She was so cute too, my goodness all these cute people need to tone down. One day I'm going to have a heart attack from being around too many adorable girls and die. At least it shall be a wonderful death.

Shima kept pressing them to come over and eat, and quite frankly I was about to smack him for being so annoying, but then Rin yelled out, "Hey! Izumo! Do you know how to make people un-see demons?!"

I nearly spit up my food, quickly smacking his arm repeatedly as Izumo yelled at him angrily. I scolded him myself "You fuckin' idiot, don't yell shit like that across the court-yard!"

He huffed loudly and just went back to eating his food. "Then it looks like we have to wait until cram school so we can ask Shura or Yukio since he isn't answering my calls either."

"Really?" I said in disbelief. Thinking about it, I hadn't talk to Yukio in a while, only seeing him at cram school. It'd be nice to go back to my old routine; I'm tired of not seeing Rin or him very often.

Ryuji looked over at us. "Speaking of which," he began, "Okumura said that cram school's closed today."

I looked up and shook my head, "Why doesn't anyone tell me this shit?!"

He rolled his eyes. "No one knows except us right now, as he informed me this morning in class." Forgot regular school was still a thing "I'm suppose to tell the girls as well, might as well do it now." He got up, brushing off his slacks.

"I'll text Shiemi about it so you don't needa run all over the school lookin' for her ass." I dug out my shitty phone, scrolling through the contents until I reached her name, ' _Cutest damn thing to walk this fuckin' earth_ ', and sent her the information. Looks like I had to find something to do this afternoon then, as Shiemi needed to run the shop all day now.

"Rin do you wanna do something this afternoon, I have nothin' to do at all for the rest of the day." I put away my phone and noticed a letter that Rin was holding, recognizing the obnoxious hand writing immediately.

Rin shook his head, "No, I'm heading to Mephisto's. He wants to talk to me about something, so I guess I can ask him about unseeing demons."

I smirked, giving the last bit of my lunch to Uisce, "Have fun, kiddo. Tell him and his stuffed animals I said hi." His face addressed confusion, but I stood up before he could ask anything and pat the boy's head. "I'm heading back to the Moriyama residence, t-t-y-l fuckers."

* * *

Not much later I was back at Moriyama's and was digging through the plastic bag to grab my charger out for my laptop. It might be shitty, but one plus was that it had a strong ass battery. The only thing I will ever miss if the computer were to be gone. Unless I never transferred my files then I'd be pretty fucking upset about that too. Losing all of those saved files for Skyrim, my god, it's horrific to just think of.

My mind parted from the horrendous mention of that being a possibility to notice something bright yellow at the bottom of the plastic baggie. I set aside the charger and pushed aside the pencils and erasers to grab it and take it out. The moment I felt it I knew it was paper, and it came to the conclusion it was a sticky note. When I took it out, I found I was correct, and on it was scribbled ' _ **LOOK UP: KATJA OGON**_ '. My entire face fell into confusion, because it certainly wasn't my handwriting, and of all things, it was written in English. Of course, finding English was common occasionally, but this just felt off.

The thoughts of who could have wrote this flew by, and Yukio seemed to be the only plausible person, but as of right now he was unreachable for some godforsaken reason so it looked like I was on my own for now. But overall it didn't look like his handwriting. Of course handwriting could change when writing in different languages, but this was way too different from his. It was actually a bit hard to read since it was so messily written in cursive and too many sharp ends as well in red ballpoint pen.

Uisce raised his head, eyes connecting to the paper, "What is that?"

A moment passed and I realized he had said something. "Hm? Oh, I don't know... Just found it..." I trailed off, going back to my own thoughts. He showed little interest and turned his lazy head back around.

Then I thought of how it said ' _ **LOOK UP**_ '. Of course thinking about it I was compelled, I mean the worse is that I either get lead to midget porn or plain out gore. There wasn't any reason to wonder who wrote it because only few people messed with this bag, that being Yukio, Shiemi, and Aiko. Aiko's handwriting was too small and too neat to be this. On top of that I had said quite a few things in English of which he didn't understand. Or he could be faking it and leading me towards something terrible, but that's just my paranoid side speaking.

After several moments of juggling out the good and the bad, I gave in and plugged up the computer, opening up Google, having to open up specifically the English one. Giving one more glance I realized something. Ogon. That was what my type of breed was. I felt a bit more uncertain when I gave one more run down on the Russian name, but I typed in the name anyways. Remember, worse comes to shove, there'll be midget porn...

First thing to pop up was just profiles for some Russian websites. Quickly I did a run down of those using my decent knowledge of the language to see if there was anything of interest. Finding there was none, I continued down. Then, there was a head title at the bottom of the search page from some news channel that hadn't been very popular in Washington. ' ** _TWO CHILDREN FOUND ABANDONED IN PLANE_** '. For a moment I was reluctant- really they weren't very popular for a damn good reason- quickly looking over the description to see where it mentioned the name, but it was on some tag on a shirt.

So, I just sucked it up and opened up the thing, seeing that the article was written six years ago. I got myself comfy and began reading it over.

* * *

" ** _SHIEMI_**!" There was a squeak that I could hear over my loud thumping down the stairs, Uisce trailing behind me and shouting over me. "Shiemi!" I had rounded the corner that revealed the front of the shop, note held up in my hand and eyes wide. "Did you put this in my bag?" My tone was dark, and I had every fucking reason for it to be.

The poor girl was shaking in both fear and surprise, although I couldn't bring myself to care. "N-No!" She said quickly, looking at the note only after she spoke up. The way she appeared, I'll take it she didn't.

Uis climbed my shirt as I shoved my shoes on at the shop. " _Stop it! Just settle down before you go out man hunting! There has to be a logical-_ "

"Shut the hell up!" I clamped my hand around him and attempted to throw him off, but in an instinct he bit down on my hand. A yelp erupted from me and I flung him off, then light jogged/stomped my way to the front door.

"K-Kasu! You can't be running with your leg-!" Before she could finish I had already slammed the door shut.

I went down the stone steps, wobbling a bit as I tried focusing on both that and digging my phone out my pocket. My fingers fumbled open the old flip phone and struggled with the small buttons. Given my nails were at a length where they were almost at the sensitivity spot, it was still very difficult to type without hearing the tapping of my nails. Fucking demons.

After punching in the number I knew by heart, I raised the thing to my ear only to hear one ring and his voicemail immediately. The nerve of the fucker. Okay, I knew that Yukio wasn't going to answer, but at least the most I could fucking do was give him a voice mail because this is fucking serious. Quietly I rushed the thing to hurry up, noticing I was halfway through the bridge. Once it finally finished, I punched in 3 several times to record a message

"Yukio, you better fucking pick up because something is happening, something serious and if it was you who caused it I'm going to beat the living shit out of you. It wasn't okay in any manner to put that shit in my bag and I'm going to strangle you, you goddamn dick ass! If you don't pick up soon I'm going to hunt you down personally myself and shove you out a fucking window because this isn't fucking funny!" My voice broke when the sentence ended, and I gave a big sniff, "It isn't funny... Just pi-" The beep went off and I rolled my eyes. He got the message.

In front of me was the door, and I dug out my keys.

* * *

About an hour had passed and I was sitting on a bench on one of the sidewalks. I couldn't get to Aiko, he wasn't working at the hospital for whatever reason and no one knew where he went. The fucker just up and left, and for all I knew, he could have wrote this. Sure, he had different handwriting and claimed he didn't know English, but what if he was lying.

Mephisto had mentioned I was a rare species, so what if they were fucking with me. What if someone who wanted to fuck with me before they took me did this? My head hurt too much when thinking about all the possibilities, after crying for a good portion of the time I was trying to find Aiko and running around in general drained me. Yukio still wasn't answering his fucking phone after calling him multiple times and giving frantic messages. Whatever he was doing better be damn well important because I was an emotional wreck.

My eyes connected with the sign across the street, which just read some safety hazard shit. I didn't even read it, I was just staring like it was the most interesting thing to ever exist.

There was a light brush to my left and something crawled under my arm. I briefly glanced down to see Uisce squiggling his way into my lap and I laid a hand on his back. "I'm sorry for hitting you." My voice was hoarse and tired.

He remained quiet for several moments before he spoke his end, " _I apologize for biting you._ "

"You were just trying to stop me from looking like an idiot, don't say sorry." My lips were dry, but I couldn't bring myself to lick away the annoyance or bite off the dry skin, "I tried calling Yukio, like, six times..."

His head laid across my right arm " _He still hasn't answered?_ "

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p' flatly.

The demon let out a rough gush of air from his nose. " _He could have his reasons. Might be something serious occurring in the school? Possibly the court?_ "

I kept looking at the sign as what he said processed through me, and my head nodded numbly in a late reply. "I guess I've just begin assuming they'll tell me things. Something I need to break..." Uisce didn't reply after that, in which we sat there in silence for another several minutes in comfortable silence. My eyes continued to sting every time I blinked, and I didn't bother to close my eyes for a minute for them to rest. For some reason that seemed to be too much trouble at the moment.

What I'd recently discovered, I'd always have suspected it, so that's not what bothered me. It's mostly the fact that the handwriting I've, more or less, had a feeling who wrote it. It wasn't Shiemi, Yukio, or Aiko. The other part that bothered me so much was how I was brought up in the situation. If any of that was solely for my protection, it was some shitty protection. And the kid who was there...

Was another part because no one ever told me? No, fuck that, that's way too fucking cliché. I knew this pretty damn well, so there's no reason to be upset about it. At least I'm pretty sure I knew... No, fuck no I did. Someone who beats on you and fucks you up that much can't be a biological mother. Just... I don't fucking know I was just upset. No doubt it was because I was pretty sure who gave that note and I'd, like I've been saying, buried that hatchet a long time ago so there was no fucking reason to be digging any shit about parents dead or alive now.

Someone yelled out my name. I looked over in that direction to see Ryuji, Konekomaru, and Shima. I should probably get up and run or something, but I was too exhausted as it is. The most I could do was avoid their gazes, but they'd realize something was wrong one way or another. Maybe some lie could be morphed into the situation; my head was pretty blank although. It had realized that I no longer cared.

All three of them approached, "Hey, whatta you doin' out here by yourself..." Shima trailed off, fully seeing my face and his arms beginning to drop from behind his head, "Hey, are you alright?" His hand reached out to my shoulder.

Konekomaru and Ryuji looked over to me from their conversation, and both recognized what got Shima to say that. "You look extremely pale!" Koneko stated out, eyes widening a bit.

Do I say something? What was there to say? Just come out with it? Again, it's pretty cliché and sudden, I've already gotten so much attention as of late, from issues with Ryuji to freaking out about my dad and getting hurt so badly. Jesus fucking christ, it was like I was the main character in some shitty ass drama novel and it was so fucking stupid. Why was so much shit happening to me anyways? I don't want to pull the whole 'World out to get me' card, so the most I can really say is that something wasn't right here.

My mouth opened for a moment but clamped shut again. What was even the point? What was the damn point of telling them if all it is going to do it drag more eyes my way and quite frankly, by this point, I'm tired of that shit. Why couldn't I go one damn month without some other bull crap and shitty written plot twist reeling out? Whoever was in charge in my life was doing a pretty spit-poor job of handling it because as of this point all the shit that was happening was overall infuriatingly annoying and emotionally draining.

Just fucking tell them. Get it over with and suck it up. You need to stop getting so fucking butt-hurt over the stupidest shit.  _That's_  your problem; you're way too fucking sensitive. Suck it up and get over what you read in that damned article or that shit with your Dad arose or the fact Yukio is being a little bitch. Just get the fuck over it and realize you're not the only damn one with fucking issues!

"I'm adopted!" The words blurted out, "I'm just overreacting about it, just shocked about the suddenness of it too. I mean, I always assumed I was given the cruelty of my mother. God I feel so stupid now." A laugh bubbled up, "Because damn did I overreact! I was running all over trying to figure out who wrote this stupid note when it was just that asshole all along. I'm such an idiot!" I laughed once again, it carrying on for three more seconds.

All three seemed to be unsettled how I was handling it. Ryuji's expression fell and he sat next to me carefully. "Kasu... finding out something like that, it's alright to be upset-"

I laughed a bit louder over his words. "My mom fucked me over a lot, locked me out in the winter, beat my ass, deprived me of food, so why the fuck am I so fucking upset!" Despite the lightness of my tone, I got aggressive with the last two words, wrapping my fingers around the underside of the bench.

Uisce did his best in attempt of comfort and crawled up my neck to remind me he was still there. "So why am I acting this way it's so fucking stupid, and now I'm just drawing attention to myself again-" Shut the fuck up, you're just spilling out shit. Just  ** _STOP_  **now and you can fix this mess, you can tell them you were blubbering bullshit and in reality you really are- "Really I need to stop doing that you all have something better to do, like homework and spending time with each other."

Konekomaru took a step forward with a genuinely confused expression. "Kasu, nothing is more important than making sure a friend is okay. It can still be unsettling to learn you've never actually been with your biological family. There are several good reasons why you're upset. It's not stupid at all."

Ryuji leaned forward a bit to look at me a bit better, "Hey- a lot of things are happening too. I mean, after that asshole left ya that thing about yer dad and suddenly getting hurt like this, a quick change of location, hell you got here less than a hand full of months ago! And after all you've seen and suffered through, 'm surprised you haven't cried until now about any of that shit." He swallowed. "You deserve to cry all you want right now as far as I can see. And what did I tell ya about wantin' to be selfish for once?" He gave my back a brief pat.

After that I didn't know quite what to say, but next thing I knew, Shima and Koneko sat down and talked to me for the next hour about various things. If I wanted to get cheered up in any way, that's certainly one I'd want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, the reason all this shit is happening will make sense, I promise you I'm not trying to keep making her the center of attention theRE'S A REASON FOR THIS I PROMISE


	24. Oh My, I Think We Should Tone This Shit Down Seriously

There was rustling from the side of me and someone stepped on my tail, which was under the large shirt I was wearing, causing me to sit up quickly with a loud yowl.

Shiemi looked down with a surprised expression and began quickly apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on your arm!" She quickly plopped down and raised her hands.

I gave a nervous laugh as I rubbed my arm, "Yeah, it's fine, just an unsettling way to wake up, you know..." When she turned around and climbed out of the bed, I began counseling my tail, calming a bit and settling from the sudden wake up. I made sure to wrap it around my torso before she turned around again then flung my legs off the bed and getting up myself. "What are you doing awake anyways, it's like-" My eyes connected to her clock, "Ten thirty, fuck..."

She was quickly stripping and putting on her clothes for cram school. "Yuki called everyone for cram school. You need to get dressed as well!"

My eyes widen and I stood up, "He ignores all my calls and then up and suddenly calls everyone to class? What a grade A asshole!" I complained, turning my back to her and grabbing my bra from the blue duffle bag, knowing that Shiemi has trouble with putting on her own so she won't be looking. The large shirt was stripped off and I put on my bra and then quickly grabbed my black tank top as a undershirt. Well, no one said I couldn't be too careful.

We continued to dress in silence, the rush of putting on a shirt so I could hide my tail passed, and Shiemi was putting a clip in my hair before we went out the door. "Uisce, get the hell up, if I'm suffering through this experience then, damn it all, you are too." The familiar growled, giving complaints but once I began counting down he sprung up and we left the room.

Her mother stopped us briefly as she was still up so she could clean the shop. After we explained the situation, she just nodded and told us to be safe.

We jogged up to the group, being slightly late, "Fucking damn it all, if someone isn't dying I'm going the fuck back to fucking sleep, you fuck-assholes"

Rin gave me a half-assed smile, "You seem happy." I elbowed the little bitch.

All attention went to Yukio as he began speaking, apologizing for dragging us here so late. After whatever the fuck was going on, I was stopping him and talking to his moley ass.

"I'd like to start a special extracurricular lesson now." What the fuck does extracurricular mean?

I leaned over a bit and nudged Rin, "What does 'extracurricular' mean?" I asked, trying and hoping no one else heard me because I felt like it was a stupid question to ask. Probably someone will just look at something or me like I'm stupid. I didn't want that shit.

He leaned over a bit more so just I'd hear, "Like, somethin' extra. An extra lesson we're doin' for class that isn't necessary... I think, somethin' along those lines." I nodded

"Please follow me," Yukio nodded back and began leading us.

Shiemi had raised her attention to Rin's appearance, remarking how he had his hair drawn back. He explained that he had visited Mephisto. Koneko and Ryuji questioned what occurred while he was there and he stated how he had some instant noodles.

A grin plastered over my face, "Ah, Meph's infamous instant noodles. He has all the money in the world and he wastes it on  _instant noodles_..." My finger rose, "You know, I made the mistake of hoping for lobster when I first ate at his residence. Instead we had TV dinners while I watched him play Final Fantasy."

Shima raised a brow, "Who is that man?"

A raspberry blew from my mouth, "If only I knew."

Yukio muttered something from the front of us then spoke in a louder voice, "All right, everyone." He turned around, "Are you aware of all the recent gossip about the 'Seven Mysteries of the True Cross Academy'?" He queried. Shima and Koneko said how they had heard of it, while me on the other hand, have never heard that in my life, but what I've realized is that it was seven. Why is it always seven? Why can't it be eight or nine? They don't get nearly enough love. The number five, now that number, it's just so sad how little attention that number gets. Besides two, the easiest thing there is to count by is fives, so we need to show that number a bit more love.

The twin continued, "Rumor has it the Seven Mysteries are caused by demons-" You can practically taste where we come in. "I'd like you guys to fight against those demons."

My hand shot up, "Ay, teach. I don't have my guns with me, they were confiscated by Me...phis...to..." By the time I'd reached the word confiscated, he pulled out my guns from his... trench coat? Robe? Never really knew the official term was for that shit, could be trench coat. He reached out and placed the cool metal in my hands and clipped off the bullet belt, handing that off as well.

A small moment of silence and I squeezed my lips together, "Well okay then. That works." I ensured the safety was on as Ryuji began speaking, then shoved it in my belt and strapped the bullet belt around my waist, adjusting it. My hips were a bit smaller in comparison. I then rolled the hair tie off my wrist and tied up my hair, offering the other to Shiemi and she took it, tying up her own hair.

"I'll be here observing how you guys elaborate a plan and battle against them. However, I will not say a word. By order of the director, you all must work together to complete this task by yourselves." Yukio dug out some papers out of his pocket and began handing them out, "I'm handing out the most talked of Seven Mysteries."

Once it reached me, I examined the paper and chewed my lip. Some of the ones there made me want to laugh at how cheesy they were. God they were so bad.

He spoke again once we got a chance they read them over, "Tonight you'll be fighting the first one on the list." Yukio continued on explaining what it was exactly we were fighting, and it was pretty cliché. A bride wearing her beautiful wedding gown, who also attacks men. Luckily, there's a uterus in all of us. And by all of us I mean anyone who is born with one, otherwise, have fun.

Izumo raised her head and seemed to notice something, pointing in a direction to her right and yelling, "Look! A white wedding Kimono!"

I looked up at the direction and blew a raspberry again, "If we had some cameras we could be making the next season for Ghost Adventures."

Uisce hummed, " _Minus the attractive men._ " I gave a sad agreement.

Rin looked up, "Hey, we're attractive enough!"

"Ehhh" My hand waved in front of me, tilting back and forth in place.

Everyone was confused about our discussion, but brushed it off. "Let's start the mission- don't forget to work as a team." Yukio turned to us, "Start now!"

We formed a circle and I began biting on nails as I thought of various scenarios we could do while everyone else spoke. Ryuji made it clear that we would just be observing, since the vagina holders it doesn't care for. Realizing that, I allowed myself to sit back and enjoy the show. Too bad I didn't bring any music. Or board games. Damn I could go for some Monopoly.

I elbowed Shiemi lightly, "Hey you wanna go out tomorrow and buy Monopoly and play at the nearest cafe."

She raised her head, "What's Monopoly?" She asked, doing that cute head tilt shit she does. Fucking precious child.

"It's a board game, I'll teach you how to play. Don't worry though; technically this is my first time playing too. First time playing without stripping every time you lose 100 dollars."

We walked over to the other side of the building where the ghost was and Izumo, Shiemi, Yukio, and I all lurked behind. What was even the fucking point of being here if we weren't going to fucking do anything? Did I really get up for nothing? I had my guns and my hair was tied up and shit, man I was pumped for this.

Uisce began complaining to the point it was annoying, so I snapped at him and told him to sleep if he was tired. It's not like he wasn't gonna do it anyways, he just wants to look like he tried his very best to stay awake before he finally just passes out.

I leaned over a bit and walked over to Yukio slowly, keeping my eyes towards the other boys, "So Yukio." My voice was flat and I finally transfixed my gaze on him "I need to talk to you after this."

He remained quiet, still looking at the others, but said something after several moments. "What a coincidence, I need to speak to you as well."

My lips fell into a frown. That response just... pissed me off so fucking much. He's being so fucking casual and I had several fucking panic attacks yesterday and he just suddenly ups and appears and ... Just  _FUCK_  this asshole. My voice lowered to a dangerous level, "Give me one fucking reason not to punch you right now."

Yukio kept his eyes to the fight, watching Rin and his failed attack, "Ghosts are composed of airy particles." His voice was louder so Izumo and Shiemi could hear. "Their bodies can dissolve and then fuse again in a split second. Physical attacks aren't our best choice here." I'm going to murder this cunt. "Flames can work, but when the body disperses, it's difficult to adjust the target to burn."

All the anger boiled up more and more and I made a note there was still girls around. I breathed out from my nose, and it formed out to flames that were dangerously close to him, "After this whole joke show it over, meet me in my fuckin' dorm."

"The ideal place." His voice was stale and cold. What the fuck crawled up his testosterone mole-d ass and died?!

I stomped away; heading straight towards my dorm as I continued to breathe in through my nose and out from my mouth, ensuring no one was looking as flames kept coming out of my exhales. Briefly Shiemi called otu for me but Yukio told her not to worry about it.

* * *

Before I entered my room from the master key, I dismissed Uisce back to Moriyama's. I needed to talk with Yukio alone and know one, why the fuck he never answered any of my calls and two, why the fuck he thought it was okay in any form to have Rin and I worried so badly. I should just punch the fucker once he opens the damn door.

My feet were kept light to avoid waking up the people in the other dorm rooms because really, those girls will come out with fury that I've seen and I've also had the pleasure to have myself. There was this girl who was playing her guitar of all things at the crack of fuckin' dawn on a saturday morning and let's just say she is no longer in ownership of said guitar.

The anger boiled over and I grabbed the nearest pillow, shoving my face in it and yelling into it. The edges of it began to flame up and I sped up the process so it burnt to an ash before the smoke could reach the smoke detector. Since that was my only pillow I just kicked the ashes. Burning Uisce's pillow was just an asshole move.

About ten minutes passed and I was leaning on my desk with arms crossed, tail whipping behind me and slapping against the desk occasionally. I hit it hard enough once to cause a dent probably and a yell from one of the girls to be quieter, which I complied to.

A squeak could be heard and I didn't bother raising my head, knowing exactly who it fucking was. The door was closed behind him quietly and he walked up the steps, looking over at the ashes, "You need to start controlling your anger."

"And you need to start controlling your asshole levels." My head shook slightly and eyes opened wide for a brief moment.

He walked a bit closer to me, "What happened to cause you to freak out?" He asked, tone a bit softer and barely holding up his phone.

I shook my head and leaned off from the desk, "No, first thing I want to know is why you pulled that damn stunt, you had me scared and your brother confused. We were left in the dark and I was actually starting to worry if you were even coming back to the dorm in the first place, never-the-less sleeping. I know how you are with those damn energy drinks."

Yukio sighed, "I had my reasons, wasn't like I had a choice anyways. There's been increasing demand of people who were seeking advice from the order and then missions I needed to go on. Between those two things, I couldn't do anything on the matter but comply."

"You could have at least replied to one call or text or email, anything for gods sake! Just anything for you to fill me on what was happening because I know sometime in between changing you could have. When you were walking to the next place you needed to be, when you had a breather, I don't care if it's at the asscrack middle of the night, just anything." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and it got caught it the clip. I shook my head again and took it out, fixing it the best I could, "All I ask of you is to let us know that you're okay, Yukio."

The twin's mouth tugged into a frown, "You're acting like you're my mother, Kasu. Why do I have to inform you of every time I'm doing something?"

I snorted, "I'm not asking you to inform me every time you take a breath, I just want to know you're okay after not seeing you for three days straight. The only way I actually knew you were still alive of all things was that Rin said every time he woke up, something on your desk had moved. That's all I had. What if you got hurt? And Rin or I weren't informed for days? Just- What if something was to happen to you?"

"I'm pretty sure I can take of myself. I don't need you watching my every move I make just to ensure yourself that I'm okay. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I understand your concern, but you need to realize that I'm not always going to tell things. That isn't a requirement of mine."

Really, I was three seconds away from pulling out my damn hair, "Like I said, I'm not asking that!" I whispered/yelled, "You were gone for three fucking days, three motherfucking days and I never saw you. All I want is to be told that your busy and I'd leave your moley ass alone!" My hands flung up in the air, "That's all I need is just some information that you have your plate full or won't be showing up for a bit. If that's really too much to do then I wonder how the fuck you get out of bed in the morning without that being difficult. A text, email, phone call, I don't give a fuck how you do it, I don't care if you just say 'espresso' or one letter, just anything for the love of all that's all holy and above."

Yukio sighed, "If we can get back on the original topic, then yes, I'll inform you. But know that I'm going to sometimes be too swamped to let you know."

Knowing him, he'd just continue to agree if I carried on the subject and just get more pissed in the process so I just let my lips pressed in a firm line to somewhat express my fusteration. "Sure." I rubbed my face, feeling the exhaustion hit me like a wave when silence fell over the room. Looking up at the alarm on the floor, it read 12:34 AM. "Fuck it's late. Screw Mephisto for late class," I grumbled.

The teenager crossed his arms, "So what happened to cause you to freak out like that?" His face fell, addressing concern.

Subconsciously I licked my lips, "Someone left this in my plastic baggie that had my laptop and drawing supplies." I dug out the yellow sticky note from my back pocket and handed it over, "I didn't know who wrote it so I was freaking out to find out who left it, but I might have a hunch who it was."

Yukio looked over the note and then looked up at me, "Is it a person, place, team...?" I confirmed it was a name of a person. "Did you look it up?"

My head numbly nodded and I walked closer to him and grabbed the note, "Yeah. I looked her up. It turns out I'm adopted, not much of a surprise there."

His face twisted, "Then what was the issue that caused you to freak out so much?"

"Well, for one, a lot of shit has been happening lately so I just got confused in the mess. It all just began building and I broke down. Secondly; who wrote it. I know damn fucking well who wrote this." My lips tugged down in disgust and I pulled out a piece of paper, the one I got from the boy in the inn, "I was moving boxes when the boys at the inn and someone called me out to go help with the other patients." I handed over the slip of paper so he could read it, "The person who lead me away took me a decent ways from everyone and handed me a small box with this attached, saying it's a late birthday present. Before I could get him he went into a closet and I couldn't find him. Just disappeared."

He read it over and handed it back, "Was that it?"

It seemed like my throat had closed and my mouth went dry. I opened my mouth but clamped it shut again. Just tell him. "A necklace. My father's picture is in it from when he was deployed out. Then his letter," I was going strong until I said the last three words and my voice completely broke. Oh fuck. You stupid fuck what the fuck. FUCK!

Yukio raised a brow, voice getting softer, "His letter?" He asked.

Come on, you can say it, "You know, soldiers write letters in case they end up dying to give to their family. We were told it was lost, that he had written one and it was gone, or he probably never even wrote one, but it's his." I was able to maintain steady breathing. Why the fuck did that freak me out so much, it was just so stupid.

Thankfully, Yukio just nodded and let it drop there; probably able to tell talking about it unsettled me way too much. "I remember looking up your race previously, knowing that you're a rare species. People will take a chance to kill you, you know that right?"

Once again, my throat had tightened, "Mephisto didn't go over much about my race besides the fact there were four different types and that I was rare. It was before we went to Kyoto and he said he'd discuss the rest later..."

He handed over the paper and I shoved it back in my pocket as he walked past me to lean on my desk and cross his arms. "There's a clan that hunts your race, for a very long time now. Their numbers have much distinguished since then, but there are still a handful out there. Now that your specific type is dying out, you've gotten valuable. There's a chance that they'll either capture you and kill you to take your horns and tail or trade you off for a sum of money."

The thought made me want to puke, people were after me and wanted to kill me and Mephisto never mentioned this to me previously. There were  _poachers_  after me. My entire face fell, "Oh fucking shit." My stomach twisted when I remembered something.

His face softened and reached a hand out, "I know it's hard but-"

"That's not it!" I looked up quickly, "The way I found out I was adopted- what had happened. Me and another boy were left abandoned in a plane that transported pets and shit. The police were called and I was just an infant, but he was around the age of six at most. The thing that's been bothering me is that he might be brother or related to me some how- maybe we had a mother who cared about us and left us there- the woman, Katja, but right now something else is bothering me. What if he's like me and he doesn't even know? What'll happen to him?" I began panicking again, "There was a man, Richardson or something. He had found us on there and was keeping track of the case, maybe he knows where the boy's at?"

I felt both of Yukio's hands on my shoulders and he looked me in the eyes, "Kasu, calm down. Just breathe and clear your mind. We can look at the article later and see if this Richardson man knows what happened. For now, we need to focus on the fact someone is stalking you right now and he might want to kill you."

Holy fucking shit why is all of this shit suddenly happening? Why can I have one damn moment off for a breather? All I want is to just go to cram school, learn about demons, kill said demons, then go home for a nice fucking cup of hot coffee. I came to this damn place so I could get away from my issues, not for new ones to reform and revisit old ones. I mean it was also partly because it was either here or jail, but still getting away from problems was the bit I was more than into. But fucking no, instead here I am, scarred half way through my face. I'm a demon of all things, some fucking asshole is stalking my ass and is digging up old shit, and there are poachers after me. All I wanted was to look at some fucking files on the fucking computer but fucking no I just had to end up getting caught by some fucking asshole and here I fucking am.

A groan came from me and I used both hands to run them through my hair, cheeks puffing and I released a deep breath. My finger got caught in the hair clip again and I just ignored it, allowing it to tug. So much shit was happening and I just wanted a chance to breathe and relax.

"I'll talk to Mephisto and confront him about the matter, see if I can get more supervision on your part to avoid you getting kidnapped or worse. If anything like this happens again, call or text Mephisto or me. After that you need to find someone and stick with them. Tell them you need to find Nii-san and once they get you to him, stay at the dorm for a night." He snapped his fingers in front of me, "Hey, are you listening?"

My head bobbed, "Yeah, yeah... Just... So much shit is happening and it's just... It's all too much."

Yukio squeezed my shoulders and let go, "I know." His voice was real low, eyeing me for a moment, probably expecting me to say or do something. I wanted to, but what do I do? All I can really do is sink in this information. "Let's get you back to Moriyama's right now and we'll discuss more on this issue later, you need your sleep for tomorrow." He attempted to change the direction of the conversation. It was getting late, so I thought why not and comply with him.

"Why?" My head rose.

He walked towards the door and I followed behind him as he pulled out his key. "You, Izumo, and Shiemi have another mission to partake in. The third one on the list, the ghost that appears in the girl's bathroom. Apparently a group of third years went in after hearing the rumors and couldn't get out, something occurred and they had to be sent home." He put the key in and twisted it, "This ghost is far more aggressive and sinister than the white Kimono one, so no mercy should be shown towards it."

Yukio walked through and kept the door open for me. Once I took a step through, the wind smacked against my face and my balance felt a bit off, "Why just me and the girls? Is some kind of gendered shit going on?"

He shut the door behind me and he kept a careful eye on me to ensure I didn't fall when walking, "No. The ghost only appears to females but we'll stick by close to ensure nothing goes wrong."

A snort came from me as I stumbled. Yukio got ready to catch me but I brushed him off, "If you show up with wigs and skirts, I'm going to be so fucking amused."

I couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses as he spoke, "I refuse to do something so embarrassing…" His tone was flat, which made the comment more hilarious.

My lips twisted into a grin and I laughed loudly, slapping my chest, "Nice to know the mood has lighten. Sticking to sad subjects for too long can get way too depressing." My smile faltered a bit, "And hey, thanks for looking out for me. This... this predicament just got a lot scarier you know... God, there are poachers after me. That's a new one."

His lips pressed into a flat line, "I had assumed you were informed, but it looks like I was wrong. I'll make sure you're okay, you are my best friend after all."

"And I'll look after your ass as well, starting with you getting more damn rest. You drink enough of those energy drinks and you are gonna pack on the fuckin' pounds man." I looked down and nudged his stomach, "I take it back, you probably need it. Seriously, look at how skinny you are, boy!" I placed one hand on his stomach and the other on his lower back and then removed them to look at the gap. "See? That is just not healthy!"

The boy raised a brow with amuesment, corner of his mouth tugging up a bit into a smile as we began to climb up the stone steps to Moriyama's house, me stumbling a bit, "On the subject of weight, you've gained quite a lot. When you arrived you weighed no more than 100 pounds." He was right on that. Over the time I was here I had quite the amount of perks, such as gaining proper weight and muscle.

I grasped the hem of my shirt and raised it above my belly button, pointing at my sides "I also got stretch marks from the weight too, but I like thinking of them as cool ass lightning bolts. A lot of plus' here, ya know." I allowed my shirt to fall and approached the door.

Yukio just smiled at my comment and shook his head, "Remember what I said, alright? Try your best to have someone close to you as often as possible and inform me or Mephisto if anything is to occur."

My hand waved at him and I placed the other on my hip, "Oh I've got it, Papa Yukio. And you let me know if your going to be busy or some shit. And tone down on the energy drinks, boy. Next thing you know your addicted to the shit. Sleep tonight and eat tomorrow."

He just gave me a nod and turned towards the steps, "Goodnight, Kasu."

I reached for the handle of the door, "Goodnight, love ya, and don't run over anything on your way back." He gave one last amused wave and I smirked, turning back around to open the door and enter the shop.

Once inside I made sure to lock up the shop properly because no doubt they left it unlocked for me. One thing I loved was how Mrs. Moriyama was really caring thus far. Tomorrow, when we go to the ghost shit that's going down, I'll be bringing my bags along to move back into my dorm. I'll miss her, I mean she wasn't like Mrs. Suguro who was the kind of mother who'd wipe my face after licking her thumb to get shit off, while she was more a distant, but very caring overall.

A small smile fell upon my lips as I turned around and maneuvered my way past the table and took off my shoes and then moved towards the stairs. All that I really wanted to do right now, though, was sleep. My eyelids were already getting heavy and no doubt it was almost one. Sleep was the only thing circling my mind and all that mattered.

In the morning I'll think about it all and sort out my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I promise to the heavens and above that there is a reason behind this, I'm not trying to drag everything to her. In other news, I'm 100% into Merlin and I can't get enough of it.


	25. Oh My, America?

In the morning after I spent a couple of seconds appreciating how cute Nii and Uisce looked all bundled up together, I got dressed and ensured that Shiemi had her eyes peeled away when I took off my shirt.

While I continued my morning routine, my mind swarmed around the events of the previous night. Everything in my life as far as I knew was spiraling out of control. As a small refreshof whats happened, as of this point I've had my past dug up regarding my father, figured out I'm adopted, got burned and scarred, and now some assholes that are fucking poachers are after my fine demon ass.

Seriously, why couldn't one issue settle and then another one arise? Don't start launching at me all at once, please. It's like NASA had a bundle of rockets all together and someone hit the emergency " _Sent-To-Space-All-Together_ " button in which I have to ask NASA; why do you have that button?

The thing that scared me the most so far was probably the most obvious, the poachers. No doubt Mephisto would help me, but the thought that people actually did that made me want to throw up and then get severely concerned. Again, that boy I was with, there's a high chance he's a demon too, or at least has the blood in him.

Wasn't it pretty obvious that this situation was fucked though? Did the court realize that? God I fucking hope because the thought that I was hunting game was like when Sims freak the fuck out when vampires are near and feel hunted. Maybe it's because I'm actually getting hunted. Again, the entire situation is fucked up.

Once I finished getting dress, I allowed Shiemi to fix my hair, "Do you remember how to do it?" She asked regarding putting the clip in my hair.

I nodded, still a little out of it. "Yeah, I think. Hey, again, thank you for letting me stay here, sorry if I caused any trouble."

She brought her hands from my hair, "It wasn't any trouble. If you need a place to stay again, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind at all. If anything, she enjoyed having more company around. What did you two do?"

A shrug came from me as I packed the last remaining clothes, "She let me sit in the shop with her and we read. She showed me a couple of books I might be interested in, and that I'm reading at the moment too. And we just talked in general. It was nice to have someone to speak with, besides all my friends."

Shiemi gave me a soft smile, "That's nice to know. I think it's best we start going now."

We got our familiars up and headed out, but I said a brief thank you and goodbye to Mrs. Moriyama before departing and she told me if aid was needed, I could return. Is it just me or do I make the best impressions on parents? Shima's dad, Ryuji's mom, now Shiemi's, it's like, holy shit, am I parent-whisperer?

Once we had reached the female dorms, I let out a sigh at the sight. "Haven't seen this place in a while, looks as bad as always... and by bad I mean fancy as fuck because, holy shit, look at this place Shiemi."

The boys noticed our approach and asked if I needed any help, as I was carrying my crutches and heavy ass duffle bag. Shiemi had a hold on my plastic baggie and another bag filled with extra shit I got from shopping. I objected, but I was urged to give them something so I just handed over the crutches to Izumo, as my room was on the way to the bathroom. Apparently the boys were going to be lagging behind to do some extra preparations or something.

We sat around and listened to his brief explanation of what we needed to do. After that, Izumo quickly summoned her familiars and they just complained about a number of things.

" _How rude,_ " grumbled Uisce, settling himself back down around my neck.

One of the familiars looked up and sneered at the dragon, "We're not the ones codling weaklings, it's pathetic how you of all demons have been reduced down to a level as low as yours."

My eye twitched, "Izumo I suggest you control your familiars before I bring it upon myself to control them for you"

Yukio huffed, "That's enough! Go put your bags away and continue your way to the toilets." He snapped, most likely agitated with our bickering. Well, we were suppose to be getting along and shit, working as a team, but I couldn't do it when those ugly fox, mexican looking demons were being little pricks.

We turned towards the building and entered, going up the steps as I continued glaring down Izumo's familiars, hoping if I did it enough they'd get uncomfortable or pissed off at me. I knew I was picking a fight and quite frankly, I didn't care for shit. Actually, I hoped we'd fight, but when I realized we'd all collectively get in trouble for that, I looked away at my feet.

"You've got too much stuff." Izumo complained, "And how are you even carrying that bag, doesn't it have most of the clothes you bought?"

"Fuck yeah it does, but I've got the strength to handle it... My room is right here." I nodded towards the door and Shiemi approached it.

Izumo raised a brow, "You live in this dorm? Isn't it one of the higher class ones? The ones you need to pay a lot for?"

Shiemi dug the key out of my front pocket when I had mentioned it was in there. "Mhmm. There certainly are perks when your guardian is the chair man." She inserted the key and opened the door, and we rushed in to put my shit down. "Just put them on my bed, I'll deal with it all later."

The purple haired girl stopped in her tracks after putting the crutches on my bed, "Are those ashes?!" Her eyes connected with the remains of my pillow, which I had completely forgotten about until now. For a split second, I didn't even know what she was talking about.

Before I could confirm with her and make up some lie, a familiar voice rang out from behind me, "Indeed it is." We all looked up to see Mephisto, and surprise filled us all. This was equally a bit stalker-ish and creepy as fuck. Probably those two meant the same thing, but you understand, I'm pretty sure.

"What are you doing here, Meph?" I took a confused step forward. From behind me, Izumo's familiars made sounds of discomfort. For some reason, I was feeling uncomfortable myself. Uisce raised his head slightly, as if alerted by danger. That wasn't anything really new, however. He never was fond of Mephisto for whatever reason. I remember real early in getting on, he didn't really care, but after some time he's just resented the man, saying he was dangerous and such occasionally. Possibly because Mephisto is a powerful demon, never knew what demon exactly, but just really fucking powerful.

He ignored my question, connecting eyes with Izumo and Shiemi for a moment, "I believe it would be best if you don't participate in this lesson." He then looked straight at me and I felt like I did something wrong. "Girls, please inform Okumura that Kasu will not be joining you for this mission." His voice was stale and cold as he tilted his head, eyes still on me. I haven't felt this uncomfortable since I'd stolen a whole bunch of food from the kitchen and Rin was eyeing me down all week. Did I do something wrong? I'm really sure I'm in deep shit.

Both girls seemed to be frozen for a moment as well, as if they knew something was off, but Izumo had said 'alright' and directed herself out of the room, having to call along Shiemi to join her. Shiemi gave me a small goodbye and a wave that I didn't bother to return.

Once they had left, the room just got more tense by the second. Mephisto ordered Uisce to depart for now, in which I told him to stick with Rin and Yukio while not with me. Then after he was gone, the tension was suffocating me.

It seemed, after several minutes, the demon wasn't planning on saying anything first. After licking my lips nervously, I sparked up a conversation topic. "Why didn't you tell me there were poachers after me?" My throat was tight and it ached when I spoke.

Mephisto directed himself to my plastic bag and began digging around in it, "I presumed it would be better to let you settle in first before approaching you with the fact you were being hunted. Sadly, it appears everything has been sneaking up on you as of late." You've got that damn right. "So I believe it's about time you get some moments to relax, get away from all the trouble."

The room began to settle as the tension was slowly draining out. All the worry from before just disappeared. "What do you mean?" I turned towards him fully.

He took out my sketchbook, flipping through the thing and examining the drawings that lay inside. "I believe it's time to use your knowledge of demons to the finest, you will be lecturing a class of Exorcists back in America next weekend," That was roughly a week and a hand full of days, "as an attempt to bring away from all the issues here. It'll also help us know if there are others that are following you by putting you in the spot light of attention."

For a moment it felt like my heart depleted. I was going away again but without Rin or Yukio this time. After a second of consideration and almost refusing the offer, I realized something. While there, I could head to Washington before I return. Try to find the Richardson man and the other kid I was with. I looked up at him. "Where will I be at? Where's the branch located at?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada." He continued to flip through, occasionally pausing to look at some of the sketches I had and making approving noises.

I swallowed, clenching and unclenching my hands. "I'll go, I'll be more than happy to go actually-  _if_  you let me go to Washington before I come back." My voice was stiff, and really I couldn't believe I even wanted to agree to this. Again, I had just gotten home and out of the hospital, now it was already planned that I was heading off to somewhere else. Of course it'd be nice to go back to familiar surroundings, but my real true home was here. And let's be serious, America is probably one of the most terrible countries.

Anyways, that's not the issue, it's the fact that if I am going, whether I head to Washington or not, I'm going to have to tell everyone and they'll most likely get upset or say something stupid probably. If you add Washington to that equation, no doubt they'll be a little resistant about it given my past there. I'm not stupid, I know they are somewhat protective, and putting me back in that situation wouldn't really make them the happiest of folks.

Before Mephisto could answer, he sneezed.

"Gesundheit"

He gave a small thank you and popped a hot pink handkerchief with a pink cupcake embroidered on the bottom left corner. "I don't see why not," He blew into the thing. "Now if that is the case, then you must be staying a bit longer, two weeks?"

Another reason I could think was that I wanted to get away. Everything piling up and I just couldn't take it. I wanted to sort my thoughts but every fucking time I tried to, some other bullshit thing came up. Obviously, that was partly the reason why he was even doing this, so I had to thank him for that bit. Being excused and still having the opportunity to probably learn more things was also very good. While there I could start breaking everything up into small pieces and working through what I needed to do at the moment and what I needed to do when I returned.

My head nodded, "Yeah, that works I guess... Can I bring Uisce? I'd still like to train while there."

Mephisto tilted his head a bit, getting through all the drawings and tossing it back on my bed, "Whatever makes you most comfortable." He turned around and headed towards my door with his master key, "But there is some things that we need to attend before we go." He lifted his arm up and I stared it for a moment. After sighing, I wrapped my arm around his.

"And what would that be?" I questioned as he inserted the key.

He looked back down at me, "You still have yet to take your ear and eye test, it'd be best if we clear that up now before anything else." Well, I could certainly agree with that.

* * *

It was the next morning, Uisce was round my neck asleep- he had returned shortly after I returned to my dorm-, and I was already in the old boys dormitory with a book in hand. A medical book to be more specific. As of late, ever since I got hurt, all I've been able to do is read as a source of training. Today, after school and shit, Yukio was going to give me a test on medicine and look over that article with me, which I wasn't exactly looking forward to.

Really, I wasn't look forward to talking to anyone, as I was going to up and disappear in a couple of days. I had to inform them, but what do I fucking say? "Oh hey, yeah, I'm going to be gone for two weeks since I'm heading to America! Woo!  _AMERICA_! Not to mention that we have a week and half days left until I depart, love ya." Jesus fucking Christ.

Inwardly I groaned, walking through the doors to the kitchen where I could see Yukio standing. "Hey there fine ass," I only looked at him for a moment and directed my attention back down to my book so I could finish up the page as I circled around the table. I looked back up at the stove where Rin usually stood and then down at the table, "Leftovers?" I questioned and then grabbed the note left behind. My tail slowly unraveled from under my shirt.

"Nii-san failed a test." He grabbed the dishes and unwrapped the tinfoil from it.

After reading the note I shook my head. "How do you fail that badly? Fuck I couldn't do that if I tried..." I crumbled up the note and threw it away. I dog eared the page then put the notepad back up on the counter. My eyes looked up towards the cabinets and I reached for the plates and utensils as Yukio threw away the tinfoil.

I handed over the two plates and utensils so Yukio could separate the food between us two. "So, what did Mephisto want?" He questioned, "Shiemi and Izumo had said that he was in your dorm when you three had all entered."

Fu _ckkk_ , I did not want to have this conversation so early. Couldn't we all just never tell anyone and just disappear without any issue, no one not gonna miss me, and it'll just be the end of that. The end. Poof. When I come back, they inform me of anything I've missed, and we just continue as always! But of course not, I had to tell this fuckass shit and then we'll have to discuss the issue and I just did not want to do that at all.

My butt found a chair and I ran my hand through the side of my hair that did not have a clip in it. "Just… talked about stuff. That's all really, nothing for your speckled head to worry about." I played with the pages of my book, flipping them through.

Yukio finished putting the plates in the microwave and punched in the number, walking back to his seat then sat down. He crossed his arms, "Just talked?" He raised a brow, not buying into what I was saying. Why in the world did this boy have to make everything so hard?

"Yeah, just... nothin' really." I kept my eyes from him, focusing on more important matters like how interesting it was to flip through these pages, so pleasantly entertaining. Nothing in this entire world could be more intriguing than this book right now. Nothing else actually mattered! Let's all just forget what's going on and just watch this book for hours; it was no doubt more interesting than what we were actually speaking of.

He kept staring at me and wouldn't stop, it was like his eyes were fucking laser beams and he was just burning through my skull. Just, the intenseness of it! Fucking Christ on a cake!

After the microwave beeped, he didn't even get up, the asshole just sat there. Sitting there with his crossed arms and intense glaring, just fucking asshole-ing his way through my soul. Uisce muttered that if it was going to get any tenser, he was going to head off and find Kuro.

Finally, I just couldn't take it any more and shot my head up, "What?!" I cried.

"What really happened, Kasu?" He got up and walked to the microwave, grabbing our food and setting a plate in front of me.

I grabbed my chopsticks and mixed it slightly so the heat would be evened out, "Like I said, we talked, that's all, I swear!" I finally looked up at the boy. He took his seat and mixed his own food, glancing up at me as I spoke.

Yukio continued to stir it, "About what?"

Fucking fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck just shhh, just shut up.

A deep gush of air came from my nose. There was no way avoiding this subject. I muttered it out as quickly as possible, in hope he wouldn't be able to hear it, "About me teaching cram school in America"

He froze and didn't move for a moment. Then came the explosion. "What?! You're moving back to America? Why would you do something like that?!"

I shook my hands, "No no no! I'm not moving back there! I'm just going on a two week trip, just to clear out my head, to settle down. Everything right now is just so hectic for me, so he suggested it's best for me to go there and teach for a week while I sort everything out. So much shit keeps arising every fucking time I turn around. I'll be back in no time." I explained, hoping he'd somewhat settle down from the outburst.

The boy huffed, "Well, why are you leaving for two weeks if you're just going to be teaching for a week?"

"Well," I swallowed, "I asked to stay for a longer period of time so I could head to Washington and see if I can find Mister Richardson and slash off that boy. And probably settle some affairs."

Yukio shook his head, "Do you realize how stupid you're being? What'll happen while you're there? What if you get hurt? Will you at least have someone with you?"

"Don't worry so damn much, okay?" I gathered some food up and took a bite, swallowing it down. "I mean, I'll have Uisce with me the entire time I'm in America, he'll protect my ass. I'm also a lot stronger than before, I mean, just look!" I raised an arm and flexed. It wasn't something to fawn over, but there was certainly some shit there!

He didn't bother looking at my arm, just continuing to eat his food. After eating in silence for seven minutes, he spoke again. "What do you plan to do besides talk to that man and try to find the boy who was with you? What do you mean settle some affairs?" There was a bit suspicion in his tone.

Ugh, stop being such a fucking crumb you ass-wipe. "Talk and meet up with some old friends, apologize for disappearing, ya know. The regular shit..."

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends in Washington."

"Acquaintances."

"And what sort of acquaintances?"

I shot up from my chair and slammed my hands on the table, "My past life is none of your concern! Who I talk to is who I talk to. It's none of your fucking business!" I huffed loudly, "I know you care, I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl. I've been looking after my own ass for the last handful of years, adding an additional two weeks isn't going to be a dramatic change." My hand wiped over my face as I settled down myself, sitting back in the chair. "It's just for two weeks, I've already agreed to it all as well and everything is set. I can't really back out now."

Yukio kept his eyes on me; it was another minute until he brought his attention back to his food. "If that's the case then I assume I can't do anything about. Just..." He sighed, looking back up with concern in his eyes, "Just promise me you'll be okay. Come back in one piece."

A smirk played on my lips, "You're acting like I'm enrolling for the army or some shit. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just, now I need to tell everyone else and I don't know how I'm going to do that." I got a headache just thinking about it.

The boy finished off what little was left of his food, "I'm sure you'll find some way to approach the subject." He stood up from his chair and pushed it in, "I need to head out now. I've got some things to take care of. Do you mind cleaning up?"

My head shook "No, go on mole-city. Don't run over anything on your way to school."

He gave me a small wave that I responded with my own too. When he was out of view, I sighed and looked back down at my food, which was only half finished. Getting up to clean off his dish, I realized he didn't actually finish it. There was still half of his food on the plate as well. I sighed, "That boy is gonna starve his ass if he doesn't eat... Uisce, you can have what's left of his plate." Once again, I sat back down and reached for my book.

"More than happy to take it."

"Pfft, I know you are fish shit."

* * *

All food was soon finished off, I had rinsed off the plates. Would have hand washed them all, but Rin doesn't let me do that after I broke half of the dishes when attempting to wash them. Actually I'm not even suppose to be near the sink in general unless I'm washing my hands, so if anything happened I can blame Yukio and say he left me to it.

Well, now I was in Mephisto's office, as he made note of how he was going to have the test results regarding my eye and ear, as well if there are any serious nerve damage.

Mephisto was rummaging through his desk, as he actually managed to lose the results in under thirty minutes, and Uisce decided to seek out Kuro. As mentioned before, he's not quite fond of Mephisto.

It was another moment of muttering then he perked up. "Aha! Here they are!" He cheered then pulled up a piece of paper from one of his drawers with a candy wrapper stuck to it. He handed it over and I pulled off the wrapper with a disgusted expression, flicking it off onto his desk. Why couldn't he just put them in the trash instead of throwing them back in his drawers?

I scanned over the paper, swallowing a bit nervously when I found the column " **EYE EXAMNIATION** " and " **EAR EXAMINATION** " following afterwards. Tracing my eyes to the right side, I stared at the results.

"Fuck yeah! I fuckin' passed!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat and shouting. All night I was worried that I wasn't able to be an Exorcist anymore, but I was good! I passed the shit! I jumped over to Mephisto and embraced him, "Thank you Mephisto!" I cheered then let go as quickly as I had hugged him. "I'm gonna go call Rin and Yukio and let them know!" I shoved over the paper, knowing that he needed to put it in my file.

Before I could hear his response I had scurried out of the room and fumbled my phone out of my pocket so I could give the twins the good news.


	26. Oh My, Wrapping It Up!

I spent roughly three hours just training with Uisce after that, as we had a lot to catch up on and I needed to start going back into my daily routine so I could maintain my muscle, no matter how much I loathed doing push ups. Seriously, I still can't do more than five. Hell, I barely manage three. One thing that's certainly improved is the amount of sit ups I can do, truly! I am impressed with myself. Ryuji can still do more though so I'm trying to get passed fifty a day to more.

Over the course of the day Uisce and I just sorted out what we needed to do training wise. First thing before we even attempt at parting is him getting stronger, as you'd file him under a lower class demon rank. I've been pestered repeatedly that this is really dangerous, but really I wouldn't do it if I didn't trust Fish Shit. Anyways, the whole reason for him getting stronger is so he can draw power from himself and have it not take a toll on him. Right now if he were to learn that than he'd be out in a number of minutes, as he gets most of his energy from me when fighting.

Just to clarify this so it's a bit clearer, when fighting he takes a lot more energy than when he's just relaxing around. It would explain why he's so lazy though; he's just constantly taking energy and is always worried he'll take too much from my end, so he just rests a lot. That may or may not clear up why we're both often hungry and sleep a lot.

So yeah, we need to focus on him becoming stronger before we try anything else. Teaching him to be in his human form was a good idea, but it did take quite a toll on him and me collectively, so it wasn't the brightest idea to rush into that before him getting stronger.

Sometimes Uisce does tell me about when he was a stronger demon, about how he used to have a Shrine and a river, but overtime with the river drying out and no one visiting the shrine he got progressively weaker. Never did I push on the subject, however. It seems like something he'd get upset over.

Once we finished discussing that, we did work on him getting stronger a bit, just as a starter thing really to build up his power. We made an agreement that if we were going to go anywhere past beginner level, we needed to energize ourselves so later I certainly needed to ask Rin to prepare a larger lunch for both him and I. Just when we did the shit to get us ready we were both a bit drained, so if we were really gonna go head on first with this shit we needed to get ourselves full and focused.

Of course I worked on my other studies. It was my shooting practice, and I'd use a paint gun, but Mephisto complained how I'd hurt the trees feelings or some shit so I was stuck with a Nerf gun for now. Going to a shooting range was a possibility, but again, Daichi over-priced every fucking thing. The only reason he was still in business was because some Exorcists' don't have access to the other shooting ranges, so they have to train by themselves or go to a shooting range.

There were others, but his was the best. And let's be honest, I'd even go to the cheap ones, but I needed to focus on buying other shit than some cheap ass shooting range that most likely wouldn't help me for shit.

With Medicine I did what I always did, read. When at the Moriyama's, Shiemi and Mrs. Moriyama would show me different plants and how to recognize them, so I made a deal with Shiemi to come by every once and a while so I could learn more about identifying plants. Seriously, the biggest issue I had in that field was recognizing the differences between each plant. If I was wrong in the slightest way, I could be giving someone the deadliest plant in the world that gave them diarrhea instead of a plant that let them regain their 20/20 vision.

After all of that, though, I headed off to the school where the boys and I usually had our lunch, since in roughly thirty minutes they'd be released. Uisce remained around my neck and I allowed him to sleep in peace since he did do a good job. I needed to remember to give him a bit more of my lunch than usual. The fucker earned it.

When I got there I slid down the tree and put my lunch down, itching my cheek as I looked around. Usually I attempted to distract myself by staring at the structure of the building and think about how it was made or planned out. I've been doing that for quite some time, so it just got boring.

Eventually the bell rang and shortly after people began pouring out. Although, even though I had come here everyday since, people still stared at me. It was either of guilt or disgust, but either way it was annoying as fuck and for once I'd like them to stop. Seriously, I come here every fucking day; I'm not going to suddenly appear without the thing.

The boys took a longer time than usual and I could see a group whispering while looking over at me. "Hey, assholes!" I snapped, causing them to jump. Everyone who usually eats around this area were surprised as well, as I don't ever make an effort to talk to people. "Take a fuckin' picture, it'll last longer!" I refrained from flicking them off.

"Kasu?" Rin jogged over, putting a hand on my shoulder. He looked up at the group I yelled at and frowned, "Do you wanna go somewhere else to eat today?"

A scoff came from me, "It isn't going to change the fact people will look at me, might as well stay. At least here they now know on some level to look away..." I grumbled, starting to unwrap my lunch.

He sat next to me after giving the group a look, and Ryuji, Shima, and Koneko followed in suit. They all began to unwrap their lunches as well, Shima looking up at me. "You still get looks from your scar? I thought they'd get used to it by now, it's been some time."

I shrugged, "Some people just don't get used to something like this. And it's only been a bit of time, maybe eventually over the course of months they'll get used to the shit." I evened out my chop sticks and grabbed some food, "Nothin' I can do besides get mad every once in a while, but that doesn't do anything besides make me look like an asshole." Before I put the food in my mouth, I stopped, "Fuck, I said besides twice in that sentence."

Rin perked his head up, quickly swallowing his food down, "Oh yeah, did Kasu tell you guys? She passed her hearing and seeing test!"

They all gave me a round of congratulations, patting me on the back and put some of their food in my bento, "Yuck, I'm going to get all of your boy cooties now," I grinned, shaking my head a bit.

So they all began sparking up their conversations and I sometimes joined in, feeding Uisce a good half of my food. Ryuji constantly reminded Rin of different homework he had to take care of for his classes. If he didn't have Ryuji I'm pretty sure he'd be failing some of his classes because that boy forgets every damn thing over the sun. For Ryuji, however, he's got the best memory. Saved my ass every once in a while.

Koneko noted how he found a cat recently and was taking care of it, but needed to give it away soon because pets weren't allowed in the dorms. The thing constantly annoyed Shima because it took a special liking to the pink head. By special, I mean the cat only fucked up his shit and I don't know if that was just sad or laugh worthy, but as everyone was already laughing I gave him the pity side, patting his back.

That somehow sparked up the conversation of if any of us had ever had pets before.

"Yukio and I always wanted a pet when we were younger. We found a dog once, but old man didn't want a pet. It was too much trouble to deal with them for him." Rin sighed, "After a while we gave up on trying to get a pet, since he said no every time."

Ryuji finished chewing and swallowing the bit of food that was in his mouth, "I remember finding a cat before, but it wasn't long after the Blue Night and a lot of people were still recovering. My ma let us keep her for a short amount of time, but soon gave her to a shelter in another town over because a lot of people were really freaked about anything doing with us. If we just gave the cat to a shelter in town it'd probably would never have a chance of getting adopted."

I scoffed, "What assholes. People like that you leave Legos out for them to step on..." I adjusted the clip in my hair, "When I was about ten I watched as this woman threw this Rottweiler out, and I tried to get it but that fucker bit the shit out of my elbow. Didn't break skin though, their teeth were real fuckin dull. But I always felt guilty for the fucker so I threw it a bone every once in a while. But after weeks it just disappeared and I never saw 'im again."

"One time I stole a fish and kept it in the pound outside the inn." Shima stated out, "When we were in Kyoto he was still there!" The boy laughed, " He's gotten really big though, about ten inches and it's so cool!"

The last bit of my food was given to Uisce. "That huge one with the white spots?"

He nodded his head, "Yep! I think someone just began feeding it after a while after I stopped. It was originally just an inch long, but over the course of two years it's just grown bigger and bigger."

"Holy shit!" Rin laughed.

A look of realization fell over Ryuji's face, "Wait, you're the one that put it in there?! Ma and I were feedin' that thing for the longest time!"

Really the whole thing just became funnier when Konekomaru stated out that he and a couple of other people in the inn fed it as well. We all just came to the conclusion that the fish was the most spoiled thing on the planet.

Not long before the bell rang for them to get their asses back to class, I remembered that I needed to ask Rin something. "Hey, dude." I nudged him as I began putting away my food, "Can you make Uis and I a big lunch of sorts for tomorrow? We are gonna spend all day just working on him getting stronger. Of course, that means we're using a shit load of energy in the process, so..." I gave him a sheepish look.

Rin smiled, "Yeah, I can do that! You're really committed to this stuff, Kasu."

"Yeah." I shrugged, "It's the only thing that I can do on a daily basis, so why not?"

Ryuji wiped his cheek, "But that's really dangerous, so if you're serious about this then you need to be careful. I mean, Uisce is an awesome familiar and you two are close, but..." He looked away with a grim expression. "There's always the chance of something going wrong. You need to keep that in mind that he still can attack you."

I just waved him off, "Don't you give me a lecture too, I've gotten my ear chewed out from Yukio multiple times already. I'll tell you as I told him, I wouldn't do this if I didn't trust Uisce. If anything does go wrong I always have the paper with me at all times when we're training, so don't worry so much. I've thought this all through, I'm not stupid."

He rolled his eyes and looked straight at me, "No one is calling you stupid. We're just worried. Something like this isn't tried often for a good reason, a real good reason. So again, if you are serious about it then just tread carefully."

The bell rang, signaling it was time for them to head back to their classes. They all waved me goodbye and I just nodded them off, sighing as I thought about what Ryuji and Yukio have been saying.

My eyes trailed down to Uisce who was beside me, "You trust me, right?" I asked him.

Fish Shit rose his head a bit, " _Of course, I don't see why I ever shouldn't._ "

* * *

Later that day, after Yukio finished all his duties and what not, he swung by my dorm and gave me my test. Really, I breezed through it. That mainly was because it wasn't filled with any identification pictures, like pointing out what plant something was. The test with those in it is the reason why I cry at night. I also cry because I no longer have a pillow.

He took the paper, quickly graded it, and I had gotten hem all correct. It was mostly because I spent my entire time when bored reading while at Moriyama's, so I was probably good for the next couple of test. Unless they were identification, then I was in shit.

Yukio set the paper aside, leaning on the desk "Now, what about this article?"

Ugh, god, now this.

I nodded stiffly, grabbing my laptop from the side of my desk and holding the sides as it opened so the back wouldn't break off. Still, it creaked. I opened up my browser and looked through my bookmarks.

"We need to buy you a new computer, this one isn't going to last much longer." He stated out

"Yeah yeah, I know." I clicked on the website that was third to last on the list and the page loaded "I'll get to it eventually, when and if I've saved up enough money."

Before he could continue the conversation, I scooted to the far side of my chair and patted next to me. He gave me a brief look then sat down, squishing next to me. For a moment I was convinced that the chair would break, but the thing was fit as a fiddle apparently. Rich schools man, you can fit fifteen of me in one chair and it would be in top condition.

The page had fully loaded by then and I sat back the best I could, crossing my arms. My jaw tightened when he scrolled down to show a picture of a young boy in a large tan shirt and him holding an infant girl wrapped in a dirty baby blue towel.

As Yukio read it through, I found myself rereading it.

_It's been ten years since the airplane incident, where a toddler and an infant was found in the pet cargo on a plane. Still, after all this time, no suspects have been found, and it remains one of the most odd cases of children abandonment._

_In the airport where the children had came from- Tolmachevo Airport in Russia- all the cameras had blacked out during the time the children were presumably loaded in. It took roughly a year until investigators received word that the cameras hadn't blacked out while security was watching it, so it can ony be presumed the tapes were tampered with._

_The only lead police had was a name written on the tag of the toddlers shirt, Katja Ogon. Everyone who had that name had taken a blood test, but none were related to the children and had evidence to back up that they weren't at the airport that day._

_Security Officer Gilbert Richardson had arrived at the scene first, where he consoled the children until police arrived at the scene. He explained that both seemed to be in good health, and an examination of both children backed up that they were properly fed and cared for before being put on the flight._

I cleared my throat, getting his attention momentarily "After that part I couldn't read it anymore..." I mummered lowly, feeling both embarrassed and stupid for not being able to do so. He seemed to want to ask why, but taking a double look at me, he just nodded numbly and went back to the article. After staring at him for another moment, I went back to it as well.

_It's been ten years since then, and the infant girls where-a-bouts are unknown. The boy, however, was adopted by Mister Richardson and his wife._

To the left of the page, it showed the boy who was 16 or 17 at the time with both Mister and Mrs Richardson at his side.

_Investigator Jane Grace, who stumbled upon the case and is determined to reopen it, visited the family after all these years, asking if the boy recalled anything. He admitted that he remembers a woman telling him to take good care of the infant girl until they landed, and had given him a kiss. It can be assumed the woman who put them on the plane was their mother._

_Miss Grace also questioned where the girl was, trying to track her down, but all she found was that the man who adopted her had passed away while in the army. His address, more information on the adoption, and where the girl could possible reside as of right now has all mysteriously disappeared or tampered with._

_"I'm hoping that the unusual missing information would be enough to spark the attention to the case in hope it'll be reopened," states Miss Grace "But as of right now the chances are slim."_

Yukio took a deep breath in and out through his nose, turning to look back at me "Well, it looks like Jane Grace can also possibly help you out."

"Yeah," I scoffed "If shes stil in Washington. Jane Grace is no doubt a popular name, it'll be nearly impossible to find her." I shook my head and shut the laptop.

He watched as I adjusted my laptop and got up "Mister Richardson could probably know where shes at." He offered.

I stopped and looked down at my hands, back facing Yukio. Really I didn't know how I felt about the situation anymore, and was starting to think after reading the article it'll be hopeless trying to find something. Thinking about it, what  _did_  I hope to find? My birth parents? My possible only sibling? Fuck, the more I think about the situation the more stupid it feels to trying and do this.

"How do you even know that was you, anyways? Anyone's father could have died in war." He queried.

Quickly I paced to closet, grabbing a short stool from inside and pulling it out so I could stand on it. I stretched and grabbed a hold of a box in the far corner of the shelf on top and eased it out. Once it was out I carefully got down and walked back to the desk, setting it down. Yukio stood up and peaked in the box, staring at the contents as I shuffled around in it. The box didn't have a lot in it, just some old photographs and items that were of some what value to me. After shuffling around a bit, I pulled out a photo of me when I was really damn young.

Opening my laptop again, I let it sign me back in and scrolled to the top, holding the photo against the screen next to the picture of baby girl "My dad took a picture of me when I was probably three months old, and quite frankly if that doesn't scream similarities I don't know what does." Both the picture of my and the baby girl were beyond identical. The oddly shaped eyebrows were a perfect match and a nose that was scrunched up, morphing the a face into a sour expression. For some reason, until I hit the age two, I always had a nasty look on my face.

Yukio seemed to accept that, nodding briefly and sighing "What are you hoping to find anyways?" He asked.

My throat grew tight "I'll figure out soon enough."

* * *

The next day rolled around and took it's course, in which when I entered the kitchen to the boy's dorms that I realized there was a mission last night I wasn't ever informed of.

"Why wasn't I told?" I asked, raising a brow at Yukio as I took a seat. From the corner of my eye I saw Uisce slip from my neck to Kuro, as it's been a bit since he's seen his friend.

Yukio briefly looked up at me. "Orders from Mephisto, he assumed it was best you don't partake in the rest of the lessons before you take your leave so you don't have any stress right now."

Rin raised his head from the stove, "' _Leave_ '?" he quoted, causing me to widen my eyes. "Where are you leavin' to Kasu?" He asked. I realized that yesterday I had never informed anyone else of me leaving; mainly for the fact I'd forgotten. So here we were again, the kitchen. It seemed all my greatest secrets were always revealed here. Why?

The speckled twin glared at me. "You haven't told him?" He more stated then asked.

My hands shot up, "I forgot! Yesterday telling you seemed like enough and I began concentrating more on my training and playing Skyrim..." I trailed off, feeling like I was a kid who was getting scolded by their mother.

He shook his head slowly, "Nii-san, Kasu's leaving to America soon, roughly a week."

From behind me it sounded like he choked on a carrot or something, and I quickly turned then got up to check he was okay. When he looked up, Rin looked slightly hurt. "You're leaving? Why? Did someone do or say something?" His voice was so small and I felt like such an asshole at that moment.

"It's only for two weeks. I'm not going forever, I promise!" I swallowed, "I'm going because lately things are getting out of control in my life and I just need a break." A hand dragged through my hair and I leaned against the counter, eyes stuck to the wooden table. "Just all this shit is happening out of the blue and Mephisto said that I should go teach there for a while and come back after sorting shit out."

"Do you know exactly how long?" Rin looked up at me, his voice a bit louder now.

I clicked my tongue, "Two weeks. One of which I'll be training and..." I'm pretty sure Rin will be defiant about this as well, "and I'll be going back to my home town as well."

His head rose quickly, "But isn't there a whole bunch of people there who hate your guts? And isn't that place pretty bad too? Given that you were treated lowly?" His tail swished behind him in annoyance "Why do you want to go back to a place like that?"

"Well there's a good amount of reasons, you know?" I blew a raspberry and headed back to my seat once I noticed Rin had finished cooking. "I mean, I need to find the people who know about my adoption, mainly so I could track down the boy I was with, and I also need to settle some issues. Kind of to clear off all the issues there."

The fellow demon seemed to bite the inside of his cheek as he separated the food between us all. "With who, your family?"

Yukio raised his head up, realization dawning on his face. It seemed like he never thought that family was ever an option there. I nodded numbly, "Partly them, yeah. Just to get some answers really. Know why my mom fucked me over so much."

"Didn't she abuse you, though?" Yukio raised a brow, settling back down a bit. "It's only been a healing process of about five and a half months for you. It's a bit early to try and confront her now, don't you think?" He straightened his chopsticks.

A smile morphed on my face while I followed in suit and began eating, "Well, I've had an amazing support team called the Okumuras, not sure if you've heard of them though." I attempted to lighten up the mood.

Rin grinned from beside me, sitting down to eat. "Well if that's the case, then I have to thank you too for being our support team."

Yukio's smile crept up, and it wasn't the kind of smile that he was hiding stuff or lying, it was his real and true smile, "That's right, you have helped us."

I waved my hand at them rolling my eyes, "I was basically just a free therapist... who has a deep emotional connection to you boys. And you have one with me. So a very close family friend who happens to be a therapist." I raised a finger.

The half-demon laughed, but stopped shortly after to give me a concern look, "But promise me that you'll remain okay and come back in one piece, okay?" He tilted his head a bit, getting a better look at my face.

My eyes connected with his, then shortly transferred over to Yukio's. Both looked real damn worried and at first I felt bad for worrying them so much. Then I realized that overall, I was happy. These two amazing people were my family now and they would do anything over the sun to help me. So I pushed away all the sadness and just filled myself with the happy, taking some of Ryuji's advice.

Shooting my hand up, I reached it out with my pinky extended out. "Pinky swear!"

They both wrapped theirs around mine.


	27. Oh My, Candy!

"Okay Uis, get your ass up!" I cheered as I finished buttoning up my jeans and made a grab for my sneakers. "We need to go out and get some shit, both art supplies and possibly some candy that I can eat on the plane back to good ol' America." I stopped for a moment, looking down at my bed, "And a pillow too"

The demon grumbled, rising himself and crawling over the ledge, trailing down the pole. " _I thought you already got most of your supplies?_ " He questioned.

For a moment I paused from tying my sneakers and look at him, "Okay, I just said somethin' random so you'd get up. We're just blowing all weeks money on candy." I quickly went back to tying my shoe, "But I'll let you pick some too!" Knowing the demon, he'd pester me for some anyways until I gave him half, so might as well buy him his own bag. Then when he runs out, I don't need him complaining for more because he'll know he had his share.

There was a moment of silence as he had silently agreed to that option and waited for me to finish tying my left shoe. When finished, he climbed up my arm and settled around my neck after curling around it for a couple of moments. I then walked to the cheap mirror in the shape of a ghost, that was on clearance a while back, with my flower clip in hand. After combing my hair, I pushed the right side back a bit and slipped it in.

A small hum came from me while I stared at my reflection, then came to a conclusion. "I need to buy some more clips too. This one is really cute and I love it, but it doesn't go with all my outfits..." I trailed off.

" _And now you do have quite a lot._ " The green dragon mused.

"Quite."

* * *

Most of the walk there was done in silence, because if I did speak a lot of people would just assume I'm either drunk, a little crazy, or all together lonely and developed this talking to self act. Really, on the most part, I didn't mind, but someone who thinks I'm dunk just might tell an officer or something and I ain't dealin' with that shit today.

And then there's Uisce who really just didn't want people judging me for shit, so he'd only point out a couple of things and I'd hum a reply, looking at what he was talking about. It was nice going out with him since he found a lot of different things interesting, commenting on how far humanity has gotten over time and how impressed he was.

It was really adorable actually, because sometimes he'd get really giddy over some shit that was really silly and simple. Then while walking we passed a pet shop and he said one of the black cats looked similar to Kuro. You know, besides the whole weird fangs shit going on and the weird crap on the demon's head. Really that might be a tumor he should probably have that checked.

Of course, there was an agitating part of having to walk out in town. People just constantly staring. It was something I knew I was never going to get over and something that certainly was never going to stop, but it pissed me off anyways. They probably didn't mean to or anything, though that doesn't make it any less rude or any less of a pain in the ass. Yes, I've got this huge ass scar on the side of my face, thanks for constantly reminding me that I look like a fucking freak. Just keep your damn eyes down.

Or even better, look at me like a regular fucking human being.

Then there were people who were a bit more rude with it, usually the younger or drunker people. They'd usually laugh, but that's not very often, and someone would usually glare at them or give them a dirty look. At least some others realized when another person's being a prick. Worst of all there were people who whispered to each other and either looked at me in disgust or sympathy, but most of all it was sympathy.

Again, though, it comes back to the rounding fact that I just don't want people looking at me period. It shouldn't be something I'm always fucking reminded of when I just want to get out of my dorm or when out with friend or just getting some fucking candy. Like I said, I don't want to be reminded of this ugly thing, and your looks of sympathy don't aid the situation, it just makes it worse. I'm a fucking human being not a pedestal for your caring and pity to be thrown at so you look like a better person. If you truly want to be someone decent, don't look at all. You accidentally take a glance? Just look the fuck away like you would if I didn't have the shit.

Well anyways, between Uisce's constant remarks and me spacing out every once in a while to ensure that I didn't need to buy anything else for the trip, we finally made it to the outlet. Most of the reason why I specifically wanted to go to the outlet was because there was a candy store in there where there was the best fucking candy. Seriously it was candy heaven.

We maneuvered around the outlet until we got to the center of it, where a bright yellow and pink sign could be seen, me instantly recognizing it. Really, Rin also adored the place, so it was like a fourth home. Possibly eighth. We don't go there often, but we know the place like the back of our hands! It's like the creepy uncle/aunts house but they have a fucking cool ass shit so you know all the rooms and shit because you explored the living fuck out of it.

I walked in, greeted by the sign outside of it of a woman saying something. I didn't bother to read, but it was probably promoting some candy. Really, it's a candy shop; I'd assume it does. Another greeting that was far more enjoyable to see was all the candy (The woman was pretty, but come on, it's candy).

"Hey," I ducked my head a bit so I couldn't be heard, but there was a few people in the shop chatting loudly, "you can either pick out a bag of candy or we can go to the station where you can put different candy in a bag and eat it mixed." Personally, I was going for the already bagged candy. The idea of some kid probably sticking their nasty ass hand inside the container that mostly likely was digging for gold a moment before wasn't a pleasing thought.

He raised his head a bit, looking over at the candy station, " _Second option._ "

"Okay then," My hand swiped across my face to wipe it since an itch was forming across my cheek. "Go check it out and look over the options while I look for my own candy." The demon slid from around my neck and circled the top of the store before swooping down to browse over the candies.

All my attention went back to the options before me hung on the wall. Really, at the moment I wanted just something sweet and chewy, like gummy worms, but I could want something more chocolate-y later. It was a real difficult decision, but I settled on the more sweet and chewy shit. I'll get over it on the flight and eventually come to the terms that sweet and chewy candy always wins at the end of the day. Now it was all just based upon which to get.

One of the big issues I had with candy shops, my only issue really, was that there was other candy that was so fucking appealing. Like, you can make cute squid candy yourself, or make tree candy, and then there was this weird toilet candy. It was just a whole array of shit that was absolutely pointless but I feel so compelled to get it for the hell of it. They know what we want, and we didn't even know we wanted it.

I hummed slowly, looking over the options a bit more. There was the choice of kinda circular gummies, but it didn't have the extra sugar, but was filled with some kind of sweet cream. Then there was some kind of gummy worm shit going on, but it was just regular stuff but had way more gummies than the circular gummies. Why was candy so damn hard to decide between? Why must there be so many options and possibilities with this shit? This had to be some kind of sick fucking torture.

An arm extended from behind me, a familiar voice remarking, "These are my favorites personally."

My head raised and turned to see Shima behind me in a beanie with that goofy ass smile on his face. His head tilted down to me and he took the candy bag off the hanger. "It has a lot of different flavors in it, and if you eat each of them at once I heard your tongue explodes."

"Then it looks like I'm avoiding that candy at all costs, as I enjoy the presence of my tongue" I returned his smile and turned my attention back to the gummies before me, "Really I just need something for my trip, so this doesn't have to be so damn hard for me..." I finally grabbed both and looked at the back, trying to see which was cheaper.

He titled forward a bit, trying to take a better look at both my face and the gummies, "'Trip'? You're going somewhere?"

Fuuuck, I forgot to tell the rest of the boys too. Well shit in a bucket this is just a constant forgetting cycle of mine, isn't it? Okay, so mental reminder, inform the rest because if you don't it's going to be last minute and they're gonna be upset with you. That is really the last damn thing you need on your plate.

A small hissing noise came from me, "Yeah, I keep forgetting to tell everyone about it, I don't know why. Guess I just don't wanna see people upset when I tell them where." I turned towards him, noticing the worms were cheaper. Looks like I'm going with those.

Shima licked his lips. "Well then, where are you going?"

I put away the candy and huffed as I turned towards him again to look him in the eyes. "Back to America. It's to teach a class there then after that I'm heading over to my hometown in Washington. Shouldn't take more than a week, but you can probably see where everyone will get upset at." My head nodded for a moment and I began to walk over to the candy station, but then I took one more look at the squid candy and snatched it. Shima snorted and then he followed behind me as I headed to the station, his own choice in candy in his hand.

"Don't you have a lot of problems back where you live? I mean, remembering what you had said, you got abused by your mom or somethin'..." He trailed off, looking a bit awkward as he stated that out.

For a moment Uisce circled me and landed on one of the containers tops, indicating he wanted that one. I grabbed a baggie and walked to the container so I could grab the scoop "Yeah, that and a boat load of other stuff." A smile came to my face when a small boy noticed Uisce and waved at his direction, fascination on the child's face, "But I have things I need to settle and people to find, so I'm doing what I need to do."

He was quiet for a moment; just watching me put one scoop in the bag then going to the next type of candy Uisce wanted. After watching me put one scoop of that in, he cleared his throat. "What's the point of confronting them though? I mean, don't you hate the people who hurt you and want to never see them again?"

I blew a raspberry, covering my mouth with my wrist for a moment. When I removed it there was a goofy smile on my face and I put down the scoop, "Yeah, I hate her guts. If anything I'd like to see her dead in the mud and every other jerk too. Never seeing them again would be a perk too, you know, but I can't try and run away from my issues." The next container was the last one on the shelf and I grabbed up the scoop. "You know, when I left to come here, I was kicked out of the house, my mom actually packed my stuff for me. Never got a chance to inform anyone, which was probably for the best because some of them might have actually beaten me from an inch of life... but there were the good people too, which didn't deserve to be left without a goodbye. I'd like to find them.

"Not to mention I'm also looking for someone too, someone who might be my brother from what I can assume. Biological, that is."

Shima didn't say a thing, just keeping his eyes glued to my hand as I put the last scoop in and then headed for the counter. My hand reached out for his, "I'll pay." I told him in a flat tone as I put mine and Uis' on the counter. I put his up there too after it was given to me.

The transaction played out and I paid the amount due then handed over his bag as we walked out of the shop and Uisce wrapped himself back around my neck.

Shima opened his candy, throwing one of the treats in his mouth, "Since you paid for that, I'll pay for lunch."

A smile erupted on my face, "We meet up in a candy shop, and you're actually eating your candy right now, and then you offer lunch? Won't that candy spoil your appetite or whatever people say?"

His head rose and he looked in front of us, "Nah, never has and most likely never will. Now what do you wanna eat?"

Honestly if this somehow is turning into a date, it's the most awkward date I've heard of since we have an old ass water dragon that's my familiar as our chaperone. Image the stories we'll tell our children about how we were seconds from kissing but Uisce's little claw raised before our lips were to meet.

"Anywhere that's cheap, because I know for a fact that you aren't exactly rolling rich right now." I nodded my head in his direction, but my eyes stayed glued to the space in front of us.

For a second I thought he was going to fall over and die or something. "Really? Anywhere cheap? Not some expensive restaurant?"

I blew a raspberry, "Boy, I was practically raised on fast food, cheapest shit out there that you could get the fastest. After being spoiled with Rin's cooking for the past months, I'd honestly like fast food again." My head swung up and I placed a hand over my heart dramatically, "It holds a special place in my heart." I batted my eyelashes.

"Also, only so much money is what you have, can't waste it all too much on food because you need that shit for other things. Honestly I don't even wanna know what you put your allowance on, that shit's your business."

He raised his head and his arm, pointing forward, "Then time to find the cheapest place we can manage!"

* * *

The entire next hour we ran around the town trying to see which place had the cheapest price, which by far was a good work out on my part. When I started wheezing like a walrus, however, he suggested we just settle for the nearest place. Really I don't know how that skinny ass has so much energy, I'm almost envious. Seriously, Rin, Yukio, Koneko, Shiemi as well, Izumo too, and don't even fucking get me started on Ryuji, they're all in pretty fucking good shape.

All three of us approached the nearest place while I settled down from the constant hour of walking/jogging I'd just experienced. Shima looked up at the menu and had nudged me, asking what I wanted, but I told him I'd just take anything that wasn't huge as shit. Uisce just suggested fries so I asked for fries too, large if it wasn't too much trouble.

We got in the front of the line and asked for our food and were given our cups, in which I immediately headed for the water. Quite frankly, thinking back on it, did the fast food joints back home even have water? Probably did, but really I can't remember. Really, right now I get my entire fill on H20 from tap water. Then whenever the tap water tasted like shit, I'd buy bottled water on occasions. Back home I'd have to always drink tap, as it was that or nothing.

Shima raised his head while he poured his lemonade into his cup, "Really I was starting to get a bit tired myself, I'm glad we stopped," He laughed a bit nervously.

My head shook with eyes wide, "That was way too much for me, my work out for the day has been officially marked off as that"

"You do daily work outs?" He raised a brow, taking away his cup to put a cap on it and I followed in suit.

"Yeah, pretty much. The only thing I've actually liked the thought of doing when I'm older is being an Exorcist, and to be an Exorcist you need to be strong as fuck." I raised my arm that wasn't holding my cup, "And look at this! I've got muscle!" I cheered, getting a bit excited about my muscle. Seriously, I could actually fucking flex.

His eyes just rolled for a moment and he handed me a straw. We then waited for the woman to call our order and just chatted about random shit. When he wasn't being all weird and flirty, Shima was pretty awesome to be around. Really nice too. Our order was called and we walked to the seat by the window to sit.

After sorting out whose food is whose, a question hit me, "So hey, I wanna ask you somethin' if you don't mind."

He just nodded to me, "Go ahead."

"Well," I sat forward a bit more and grabbed a fry out of my container, "Why do Ryuji and Konekomaru call you Shima instead of your first name? I mean, I thought you three were like best buds, three peas in a pod kind of deal? Same thing with Koneko?" My eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

Shima just clicked his tongue, taking a bite of his burger then swallowing, "Well, I have known them my whole life, and they are my friends, but we've considered to be more of... comrades? Not sure if that's the right word to use, but the Koneko and Shima family is to protect the Suguro family. Really they were also my only friends I had growing up, since the whole Blue Night incident parents would warn their kids about it." I nodded unconsciously. "We're friends, but I wouldn't say we're making each other best friend bracelets. The reason why I'm even stuck here is because I'm suppose to be protecting Bon"

"Stuck here?" I quoted, "By who, Mrs. Suguro?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Nah, it was my own parents. They're more serious about protecting the Suguro family than me, and I think they also thought it'd be a good idea since I was already friends with them."

My head nodded slowly, "Well that certainly explains some things, like why you usually hate fighting." I scoffed. "Can't believe parents still force their kids to do stuff they don't want to do, that's such an asshole move." I dipped my fry in the ketchup.

Shima remained quite for a moment, but then snorted, "I don't mind all that much. I can help a bit, so that's something."

"You're actually really an amazing person sometimes, ya know? You're always trying to make a situation brighter and better, like lightning up the mood a bit to avoid it being too dull or being scary. Of course there's Ryuji and Koneko who just wanna think of a plan, but it's always nice to have a good environment. It makes the situation a little less worse." I shrugged, "And don't get me started on that Amaimon attack. You got yourself beat the fuck up, had some ribs broken too, and you still visited my ass. I genuinely didn't know anyone that much, so I only expected the Okumuras', so... so it was really nice to know others cared too."

For the first time it seemed like Shima was completely speechless, that had to be some kind of achievement in life or some shit because that doesn't come often. All joking aside however, it was nice to know that he was a bit touched probably. From what I could see, Shima just wanted to be a kid and enjoy the time he had with it.

After a couple of moments he looked up at me with a real damn smile, not some goofy side smile, an actual smile. "Thanks, but you're just bein' nice. Friends check up on each other, yeah?"

I grinned, "Yeah."

A couple of minutes had passed by and we were in the middle of talking about the squid candy I got and decided to try making it right then. Really I was psyched, this shit looked cool as fuck and it was grape flavor, I fucking love grape. That shit was delicious as fuck and if I can get that shit in candy form- that I made myself, which is a big plus- then I'm fuckin down.

Before I had a chance to pour in the water from my cup, a huge headache hit me. It was suddenly just a wave of nausea and pain at once that caused me to drop my cup. It fell onto the table and a whole bunch of water got on my shirt and pants, but I was too busy focusing on how much I was in fucking pain to pay attention. I shot my hand up my head and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, cursing under my breath.

"Kasu?!" Shima shot forward and picked up the cup so more didn't spill, then looked up at the man behind the counter who was confused about what was happening. "Uh, can we get a towel or somethin' please?" He asked as politely as he could through his panicky state.

Uisce quickly was in my lap, looking at me in alert and suspicion, " _Kasu, are you okay? What's the matter?_ "

"My-" I winced, squeezing my eyes closed tighter, "My head, it just fucking hurts and- fuck I think I'm going to-" Shima was already about to sit next to me and see what the matter was but I quickly stood out of the booth, causing Uisce to fall, and sprinted to the bathroom, narrowly making it to toilet and throwing up.

An older woman who was helping her child wash her hands looked surprised, but quietly told her daughter to keep washing and rushed to my side, pulling my hair out of my face.

Really I had no idea what happened, why I was suddenly feeling so fucking sick and why my head hurt, but every time I just tried thinking it hurt. It made me want to throw up more and more and I don't know why. It came to the point were all I was doing is dry heaving.

The woman who was helping me however kept rubbing my back soothingly and made sure all my hair was out of my face. It took me a moment to realize she had tied it back with a hair tie. A moment before she instructed her daughter to head back to their table where her older brother was while she took care of me.

Once my body got tired of trying to make me puke and the headache soon subsided, I fell back into a sitting position and leaned against the stall's plastic wall. The woman got up and yanked out some paper towels, then wet them and came back to wipe all the puke off my face. She got it all off and threw it in the toilet, flushing it all down the toilet.

She helped me up and let me rinse out my mouth. When I finished I turned to her and nodded a bit shakily. "Thank you very  _very_  much, ma'am. I'm sorry for suddenly disturbing you in any way- I just suddenly felt really sick and I don't know what happened."

Her face twisted into a kind expression, a soft smile on her lips, "It's fine, no need to apologize. Just focus on getting better, okay?" She nodded a bit and I responded back with my own.

As we exited the bathroom, Shima was outside nervously, holding the plastic baggie with the candy in it and Uisce on his shoulder. I gave the woman another thank you as she disappeared around the narrow corner.

Shima took a small step forward, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly "What happened?"

I shrugged, "Fuck if I know," I sniffed and rubbed my nose with the heel of my palm. "I suddenly felt a wave of sickness and a headache, then I just needed to throw up. When I thought about it more and more I wanted to throw up more and more. Maybe Yukio'll know, I don't know..." My head shook back and forth.

He set down the plastic bag and began taking off his jacket, "Well here, you're all wet"

After giving him a brief thanks, I tugged the large jacket on and zipped it up, shoving my hands in the pockets. "Well wasn't that a shitty first date." I snorted as he picked up the bag again, "In the future we're just going to be telling our children about how mommy and daddy were having such an amazing time, but then mommy threw up everywhere and never finished her own burger."

Shima just snickered at that, shaking his head, "I would have saved your burger but it got completely wet and soggy by your water." We began exiting the fast food place, him waving to the man he had asked towels from before. Uisce flew off Shima's shoulder to wrap himself back around my neck.

"Damn, it was a really good burger too."

We stood outside and I cursed under my breath, "I needed to buy a pillow and I completely forgot about it."

"Wanna go buy it now?" He pointed to the right.

"Nah, I'll do it later. I can go another night without one. I'll probably steal one from Rin. Seriously that boy can make an entire fort with the ones he has."

Instead of laughing or snorting or at least someone acknowledging the joke, he gave me a concerned look, "Are you sure you're okay, Kasu? I mean, I know it ain't my place to say this but you've been goin' through a lot of stuff lately and I've seen people really flip out because of stress before."

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Like I said, I don't know what caused it. It could be anything. Yukio will know, he always does, alright?" A huge grin hit my face. "And hey," I nudged him, "I'll start calling you Renzou, but there's one thing you have to promise me. You won't start telling people you're hooking up with me again." That's exactly what he did when I first tried doing it, as well as tried flirting with me on several occasions. Then after that I just went back to calling him Shima.

His head tilted, "I can do that. Or at least try," he joked.

"No, you can." I wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a quick squeeze before I let go. "I'll talk to you later, Renzou. I'll give you back your jacket, uhhhh... sometime. See ya!" I gave him a quick wave and the boy returned it.

"Bye, Kasu! See you later and feel better!" He shoved a hand in his pocket then turned, rubbing his neck with the hand he used to wave with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sheer lack of Shima and Kasu interactions is unaccpetable


	28. oops hiatus lmao

Okay, so ya'll might be wonderin', "Where you been at Haddi????? What about this juicy Kasu shit??????????? FEED U S" I've been postponing saying anything for a long time because I was seriously believing I was dropping this story, but I keep thinking about writing more for it. The main reason why I had to stop, though, was because the Manga only updated so often, so I couldn't exactly keep writing. However it's been a bit later, chapters have come up, and I can keep writing, but more now I'll keep it on hold. I promise I haven't actually completely abandoned it as I originally intended, as I keep writing shit and drawing stuff for it. So, don't loose complete hope, I damn well might keep writing for this shit. Kasu loves all ya'll assholes. <3<3<3

  
P.S. if it becomes a regular thing that I keep updating, just know that I have a job now and shit, so it might be a bit more difficult to dedicate myself.


End file.
